The Lord of Death
by John Elizalde
Summary: Through the actions of a young Alliance soldier and with the aid of a mysterious deity, the most unlikely Champion from the lands of Valoran was taken to a world at war, besieged by demonic forces and other darker more sinister enemies. But will this Champion seek to bring this world to salvation, or hasten it's impending demise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of League of Legends or World of Warcraft. They are the properties of Riot Games and Blizzard Entertainment respectively.**

* * *

 **Of Things To Come**

 _She stood atop a large hill overlooking a great plain. Dark storm clouds hovered above and strong winds blew against her face. Down below she could see a mighty host of troops. Great armies of soldiers were assembled upon the wide open field, arranged in orderly ranks. She could see the familiar standards of the Alliance and oddly enough that of the Horde as well. The two sets of flags fluttered in the wind, hoisted high and standing proudly amidst the sea of glittering steel and hard flesh._

 _She took a closer look at the assembled forces. The distant forms of Human knights could be seen, sitting proudly on top of their mighty war steeds as well as disciplined ranks of footmen standing at attention. Next to them were the familiar forms of Dwarven riflemen checking their guns and that of Dwarven artillery teams loading shells into their mortars and cannons._

 _And then there were the tall and graceful Night Elves. Archers stringing their bows or checking their quivers and huntresses mounted on top of their fearsome nightsabers, their deadly glaives at the ready. The Druids were also present, some performing silent prayers while others were blessing their brethren in preparation for the coming battle._

 _And ofcourse the warriors of the Horde were difficult to miss. She could see the hulking bodies of Orc grunts hefting crude yet deadly axes and Orc raiders mounted on top of their massive war dogs. She could also see the towering forms of Trolls, armed with wicked looking throwing spears and axes. And there were the Tauren lumbering into formation, their massive bulks were clear for her to see as they wielded mighty polearms or large wooden totems that they used as portable battering rams._

 _A great army indeed. She had not seen such a gathering since these two factions stood together to face the Burning Legion in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The glorious sight made her chest swell with pride. But pride gave way to dread upon seeing the monsters approaching them._

 _Their enemies came in the form of creatures that could only have been born in the lowest and darkest pits of Hell. Misshapen serpent men, horned demons with bladed arms, enormous armored arachnids with numerous glowing eyes. And what seemed to be legions of mutated humanoids; their faces horribly disfigured and their forms covered with puss ridden boils and several barbed tentacles sprouting out of their back_ _, j_ _ust to name a few. And there was so many of them. Their numbers seemed limitless as their dark and twisted forms covered the land, stretching all the way towards the horizon._

 _She watched the assembled armies begin their attack as the horde of corrupted beings came into range. C_ _ountless rows of Night Elf archers began raining death upon the encroaching horde. Lines of riflemen opened fire before switching places with the next line, unleashing a continuous volley of_ _deadly lead. And all the while mortar and cannon fire rained down on the thick dark mass, scattering dozens of the corrupted beings with every shot._

 _And yet all this did little to stem the endless tide of darkness._

 _When the monstrous horrors were but a scant distance away, Paladins roared prayers to the Light as they and thousands of knights began their glorious charge. Priestesses of the Moon sang prayers to Elune as they and countless Night Elf huntresses also began their charge. They and along with their nightsaber mounts screamed and howled their fury at the foul invaders._

 _Orcish Blademasters bellowed mighty war cries as they and legions of bloodthirsty Orc grunts, savage Troll hunters and powerful Tauren raced towards the incoming tide of monsters, their weapons raised high and eager to spill the foul blood of their unworthy foes._

 _As she watched the two sides meet eachother in glorious battle, she prayed to the Light that these monstrous horrors would be dealt with quickly, that the forces of the Alliance and the Horde would be victorious. And how could they fail? Surely with them united once more they could defeat this terrible foe just as they have done with the Legion?_

 _"_ _ **They are doomed"**_ _spoke a deep and ominous voice._

 _Before she could turn around to see who it belonged to, she saw a mysterious portal open in the distance. And from it came a great and terrible beast. Larger than a castle, towering above all those in the field. It's presence making all the soldiers look like mere ants before a colossus. It stood atop two powerful hind legs with enormous clawed feet. It had no arms, but instead had several long pincer like appendages on either side of it's titanic body which ended on cruel looking spikes. And it's hide was rough and leathery with a sickly dark purplish color and covered in sharp jagged scales._

 _But what truly made her blood run cold was it's visage. A huge gaping maw dripping with foul saliva and filled with rows of blade like fangs, each one being the same size as a regular man and looked sharp enough to tear through steel. And on it's head were two eyes that were a dull blue in color and shining with an eerie light. It had no irises yet she could tell that this colossal creature, spawned from whatever dark corner of the Twisting Nether it might be, was not blind nor was it just some mindless beast. That it possessed a keen and malicious kind of intellect._

 _Her assumptions were proven correct when a loud cavernous laughter began emanating from this monster. Before it unleashed a powerful roar so loud that it almost made her deaf and sent her stumbling backwards due to the sheer force behind it. She was thankful that she was at least a mile away from it, that she was mostly unharmed. But those closer to it were not so fortunate._

 _Whole companies of soldiers were sent flying back like mere leaves before the wind before crashing back to the hard ground in broken heaps, either dead or dying. Those who were not forced back by the monster's roar were instead rendered deaf. Warriors of both the Alliance and the Horde were covering their ears while groaning in pain. The effects were much worse for the Night Elves, who's sensitive hearing were utterly destroyed by that attack, making them wail in agony as they clutched their bleeding ears._

 _Then the monster proceeded to walk towards the embattled forces, with each thunderous step it shook the ground beneath her feet. And while she was far away from it, she could almost feel the sheer hunger coming from this beast._

 _A hail of arrows were unleashed upon this monster as well as a barrage of potent magical missiles and spells, with littlle to no effect. Cannon and mortar fire rained down on it as well yet even these barely made a mark upon this creature's thick leathery hide. All these attacks only served to amuse the creature if the thunderous mocking laughter coming from it was any indication._

 _Upon finally reaching the lines of the Alliance and Horde forces it reared it's body and it's enormous fanged mouth began to open wide, looking like some foul twisted gateway to some dark abyss. And then it began feasting upon them. Entire platoons of soldiers were devoured. Be they Human, Orc, Night Elf, Tauren, Dwarf or Troll it did not matter. All of them torn beneath the creature's massive fangs and powerful jaws before being swallowed. And it kept on devouring them, unmindful of the terrfied screams of it's prey nor of their futile attempts to escape from it's jaws. And there were no signs of it's hunger lessening. With each mouthful of soldiers that it devoured, their blood dripping from it's maw, it only seemed to fuel it's ravenous appetite._

 _"_ _ **They will struggle with all their might. Fight until all strength has left their broken bodies,"**_ _the same voice from earlier spoke again, still contemptuous in it's tone._ _ **"But still, they will die**_ _"_

 _As if to confirm it's words, the Alliance and Horde forces kept on fighting._

 _Even as the wall of shields and spears formed by Human footmen finally broke under the sheer weight of that endless tide of dark creatures, they did not retreat. Instead they kept fighting, choosing to die an honorable death along with their brothers. Dwarven riflemen were forced to fight in brutal close quarters combat, either using their rifles as clubs or resorting to their pistols and firing at the attacking monsters at point blank range. They kept up a fierce resistance, even when their weapons broke apart or they ran out of ammunition. Until finally they too were overwhelmed._

 _Stalwart knights battled like men possessed, even as they have long sinced lost the momentum of their charge and were surrounded from all sides. They would hack off any of the dark beasts that came into striking range while their war horses would aid them by kicking and trampling those that came too close. They would cut down thrice or even five times their number before finally they were pulled down along with their steeds. Their agonized screams lost beneath the mass of_ _those void spawn_ _beasts who feasted upon them._

 _Orc grunts and Troll hunters continued their savage melee, their every swing accompanied by loud war-cries and fierce taunts, reveling in the bloody carnage they inflicted upon these mindless horrors. And brave Taurens battered down several of the misshapen beasts with every powerful blow of their large polearms and heavy totems. Some of th_ _e warriors of the Horde_ _who lost their weapons would instead resort to brutal hand to hand combat. Breaking the limbs and crushing the skulls of those mutated horrors with their bare hands. They did not relent, did not give an inch. Even when they were greatly outnumbered and cut off from all avenues of escape. Until finally they were swamped by those dark horrors and torn apart._

 _The Night Elf Priestesses and their fellow huntresses also did not retreat, even when their beloved nightsaber mounts have already fallen in battle and they were forced to fight on foot. Still they kept fighting, with deadly skill and inhuman grace matched only by their breathtaking fury. They were also joined by their Druid brothers who by now have already transformed into either fearsome bears or mighty wildkin, tearing apart those unworthy and corrupt monsters or scattering them with powerful blows. And yet it was still not enough. For every one of those malformed horrors they killed, five more would take their place. Until finally they were overwhelmed and lost beneath the dark mass of those ravenous creatures._

 _Paladins rallied their troops and inspired their allies to commit greater acts of courage. They sallied forth, roaring mighty war cries with their blessed weapons raised high, glowing with potent holy magic. Their strikes fueled by righteous fury and holy zeal. But sadly they too met their end. Torn beneath the fangs of that colossal beast who still continued it's bloody rampage, devouring all that dared venture near it._

 _She watched the carnage before her, sorrow and dread filling her heart, making her eyes well with tears. She could feel her hands shake and her knees losing strength._

 _This was no longer the glorious battle she thought it would be. Where heroes are born and champions would rise. A battle to be sang by the bards for ages to come. This was a massacre. A brutal and senseless slaughter. There was no honor to be found, no glory to be had from this! Only brave men and women dying, becoming food to mindless beasts._

 _She no longer wished to bear further witness to this terrible sight and continue to listen to the screams of the dying, so she closed her eyes and covered her ears._

 _And yet, why was it that she could still see their deaths in her mind so vividly? Why was it that she could still hear their terrified screams and cries for mercy with such painful clarity? She wanted it to stop. Please make it stop!_

 _ **"It will stop. When every last one of those fools have met their demise"**_

 _Again that damnable voice! When she heard it speak once more her sorrow and fear were momentarily forgotten and it was replaced with fierce indignation._

 _She quickly turned around towards the one who spoke those words, the owner of that deep and ominous voice that was so full of contempt. She would chastise that arrogant bastard, as well as give him a good kick in the balls! A just punishment for daring to mock the efforts and sacrifices of her allies. But whatever words she had to say quickly died when she beheld the one who spoke._

 _ **Sorrow.**_

 _ **Pain.**_

 _ **Destruction.**_

 _ **Death**_ _._

 _It was as if all these things were taken and then twisted together to form the likeness of a man. A giant of a man. Armored in thick ancient plate as black as midnight, adorned with spikes and horn-like protrusions, and bearing the scars gained from countless battlefields. A long tattered cape hung behind his back, swaying in the wind. Gripped in one of his armored hands was the thick haft of a mace. But the weapon was as long as the giant was tall, with a head that was thrice the size of a man's head and adorned with thick sharp spikes._

 _It's visage was hidden beneath a cruel looking helm adorned with three curved horns, covering every inch of it's face with only it's eyes visible for her to see._

 _A pair of glowing crimson orbs, full of malice and burning with hatred shone through the helm._

 _She was grateful that this fearsome armored giant had not attacked her the moment she had laid eyes upon him. He was still looking into the distance, at the still raging battle below._

 _ **"Know this child,"**_ _the armored being continued to speak to her but still not looking at her, still looking out into the distance._ _ **"All things must die. For Death is inevitable. And He comes for all"**_

 _And that was when the giant finally turned it's gaze towards her, those baleful red eyes like two burning coals taken from the pits of Hell, staring deep into her soul._

 _ **"Including you"**_ _he finally added, before bringing down his mace upon her_.

"Aaahh!" her scream pierced the silence of the night as she finally awoke. In the blink of an eye she was now standing at the side of her bed, and the pistol hidden under her pillow was drawn, ready to fire. She was panting and her heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes quickly scanned the dimly lit room for any threats.

She found none.

A moment later she finally relaxed, lowering her weapon and sitting at the side of her bed. She looked at the small open window to her side to see that it was still dark outside, probably only a few hours before dawn. Placing her pistol on the small side table, she took slow deep breaths to steady her heart as her mind struggled to understand what she had just seen.

She would have just written it off as just another awful dream, for she was no stranger to bad dreams and nightmares. She had seen many things in her life that would make grown men soil themselves in fear. No, this was not just another one of her nightmares. This one felt different. It was so vivid, almost like she was actually there.

And then she remembered him. That huge man in black armor and the words he said to her.

 _All things must die..._

Was that some sort of vision? A terrible portent of what was to come? Was this some new enemy that shall come to invade Azeroth in the near future?

She shook her head and banished those thoughts from her mind. Best not to wonder too much about some awful dream and the strange words of some giant tin man. There were far more important matters at hand.

No longer feeling the need for sleep, she rose from her bed and began donning her armor. After making sure each piece was fastened properly, she took her pistol from the table and placed it inside her holster and then grabbed the sheathed longsword resting against the nearby wall and strapped it to her back.

Finally ready for any task at hand, she quickly walked out through the door and proceeded towards the still bar downstairs.

The innkeeper was already awake this early morning and was busy wiping off some spilled ale on one of the tables when she saw him. She simply left a few gold coins on the counter for the room and last night's meal and continued towards the entrance. Only sparing the innkeeper a grateful smile and a quick greeting as the man watched her proceed towards the stables, surprised at seeing her leave the inn so early.

Moments later she was now back on the road, riding atop her trusty steed and headed towards her destination at full gallop. The cool early morning air caressing her face and her long auburn hair flowing behind her head.

There was still a day and a half worth of ride that separated her from the town of Astranaar. Hopefully she would be able to reach the town in time and complete her mission as soon as possible. Only then will she be able to figure out those strange visions she had.

Stoic determination burned in her emerald green eyes as her fair countenance hardened with resolve. It could be nothing. It could only be just another nightmare. But she had to be sure. Aeterna Lionheart did not like leaving things to chance after all. She would do everything in her power to protect the Alliance. Or die in the attempt.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello all, John here. And welcome to my very first story. As you already might have guessed, this will be a crossover between World of Warcraft and League of Legends. The story will be somewhat AU and will not exactly WoW or LoL timelines and events but I will try my best to stick as closely as possible to the Lore of each one. I will however make some slight changes to some areas here and there, mostly on the LoL front as seeing that Riot has still yet to make any substantial content, although they are trying. With that said, I hope you guys would read my story. Please, your reviews are most welcome as well as constructive criticisms and feel free to make suggestions. As you already might have guessed, this story will be incorporating a number of LoL Champions. Three of those Champions will appear in this story and will play significant roles. You can already guess the identities of the first two, I'm sure. The third one will be revealed later as the story goes. I am looking to introducing a three or four more Champions to the story although I haven't had a clear idea who those will be and what role they will play in this story. So please, if you have suggestions or advice, give them to me, I'm all ears. :D Hopefully this story will gain enough support for that will greatly help in my efforts in continuing it, for I plan in making this a long and epic series that will span all of Azeroth and Runeterra. Again, thanks for taking the time to read my humble work and I do hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs that I have created.

* * *

 **Plans and Preparations**

It was close to midday of the following day since Aeterna left the inn when Astranaar finally came into view, and she eased her horse to complete halt. No doubt her men had already arrived ahead of her and have been waiting for her arrival. Her guess was proven correct when the sound of steel clashing and men shouting reached her ears. In the distance just a stones throw away from the town itself was a military camp. She could see a series of large tents erected in neat rows as well as long poles flying Alliance banners. Smoke rose from the center of the camp and already Aeterna could smell the delicious scent of venison roasting over a fire.

Just outside the camp lines of Footmen, wearing their standard suits of plate armor and armed with kite shields and broadswords, were busy performing battle drills while others were organized into groups and were jogging around the camp also with their full standard equipment on, all the while loudly singing a marching song. The sight brought a proud smile to Aeterna's face as she looked down on her horse and began stroking the side of his neck.

"Here we are at last boy. You did very well. I'll be sure to buy you some apples for doing such a good job" Aeterna whispered fondly to her steed. The mighty destrier neighed happily, savoring his favorite meal to come.

Soft laughter emanated from Aeterna's lips, gladdened by her steeds response as she began riding towards the camp. When the soldiers saw her approach many of them quickly shouted a greeting to her while others decided to put more effort towards their training, emboldened by her presence. It did not take long for Aeterna to spot the man she was looking for who was responsible for all this, standing at the front of a large group of soldiers arranged in pairs performing mock combat.

"Sorenson! Hold your weapon properly! That's a sword in your hand, not your tiny cock, you bloody wanker!" bellowed the man at one of the sparring Footman.

"Gallardi! Fix your bloody stance when your using that shield! I bet my grandmother could easily break through your guard, Light bless her soul, let alone a damn greenskin!" he berated another Footman.

Hearing the man's choice of words as he tore into the troops with his sharp tongue made Aeterna cover her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. Her company's First Sergeant could be quite passionate when it came to military exercises, much to her approval and amusement, and to the ire of the men.

"I can see your already putting the boys through their paces, eh Sergeant Lande?" Aeterna said to the man as she halted a few feet behind him.

With practiced ease the Sergeant turned about and faced Aeterna, standing in rigid attention as he gave her a proper salute. "Milady!"

"At ease Sergeant" she told the Sergeant and the man adopted a more casual stance.

"Yes, milady. Some of these little wall flowers are greener than grass so I am gonna make sure they can at least last minute against an Orc." said the Sergeant in his deep, gravelly voice.

First Sergeant Erik Lande was a tall and imposing man with hard features and a thick grizzled beard. Originally a Footman in the Lordaeron Army, Erik Lande was now performing the same role in the new Alliance Army under the command of Aeterna. Already in his late forties, Sergeant Lande was a veteran of many battles, having fought in the Second War against the original Orchish Horde under the banners of King Terenas himself and then later in the Third War against the Undead Scourge and the demons of the Burning Legion.

He was also Aeterna's old mentor when she first became a soldier of the Alliance and more importantly, the man who had saved her and brought her here to Kalimdor when the Burning Legion invaded Lordaeron. She was just a child in her early teens back then and Erik Lande took good care of her, becoming a sort of surrogate uncle.

"Excellent. I want all the men ready for what is to come. After I speak to the Sentinel's leader here, I believe we will be seeing action within a day or two" Aeterna said to the First Sergeant.

"Understood milady. When the fighting starts these boys won't break, you can be sure of that" came the First Sergeant's confident reply.

Nodding in appreciation to her First Sergeant's words, Aeterna began making her way towards the town, taking a moment to admire it's state. Astranaar was a large Night Elf town, home to nearly ten thousand souls. Although not readily apparent, Astranaar was the largest settlement in Ashenvale, sitting on an island in the middle of a great lake connected to the mainland through a pair of stone bridges. The town straddles the main road in Ashenvale and it was at the center of several other settlements in the region, making it a prime destination of many travelling merchants and adventurers of the Alliance. Thus making this town a rather valuable piece of territory for the Night Elves and a strategically important asset for the Alliance.

Aeterna and her steed had just crossed one of the stone bridges leading into the town and was now in front of it's large wooden gates. A pair of Sentinel archers stood guard at the gate, armed with wicked looking hunting knives, enchanted longbows and a full quiver of arrows. The blue skinned women were both dressed in traditional Sentinel garb, consisting of chain mail shirts worn beneath an ornate looking cuirass of hard leather. Their arms were also protected with feathered pauldrons and vambraces made of hard leather while hard leather greaves offered their legs some adequate protection.

"Halt! State your business human. What brings you to our sacred abode?" demanded one of the Sentinel guards. Her fair countenance was as hard and stern as her tone, silvery eyes inspecting Aeterna with suspicion, as if it was not already obvious as to who she was.

"And greetings to you as well Sentinels" Aeterna tried not to let too much of her irritation show in her voice. She has had a long journey with little rest and the Night Elf's rudeness did not help her mood. Though she knew that the Night Elf was simply performing her duty so she could not really fault her.

"I am Knight-Captain Aeterna Lionheart of the 41st Footman company, and I am here on urgent business for the Alliance. To aid your people with a certain… infestation." Aeterna continued coolly. At this, the Sentinel's eyes widen slightly in recognition and a bit of surprise.

"Oh, so you are the one they sent to aid us. Your arrival is most welcome. Captain Lightspear waits for you at the town hall." the Sentinel guard took a more softer tone.

"I shall head there now" Aeterna wasted no more, urging her mount forward into the already opened gates.

Inside the town Aeterna was greeted with the sight of tall houses with artfully designed roofs flanking either side of the wide cobblestone road and many simple Night Elf folk walking down the road heading to whatever business they had on hand, all the while more Night Elf Sentinels patrolled the main road and the side streets. At first glance, one might say that the town was at peace. If one considered the dreary silence of the townsfolk with their grim faces peaceful.

Common folk walked the streets in a hurry, all the while casting suspicious looks over their shoulders, wary of some unseen attacker. Mothers kept their children close as their fathers hurried them inside their homes before closing the doors shut. Almost everywhere Aeterna looked doors were locked and windows were firmly barred.

Their was one window that was open with a pair of adorable Kaldorei children looking outside, a girl and a boy. When they saw Aeterna the two children smiled and waved at her in greeting. Aeterna smiled in return and was about to greet them when an older Kaldorei woman appeared behind the two children whom Aeterna presumed to be the children's mother. The Night Elf woman scolded the two children angrily in rapid fire Darnassian, prompting the two youngsters to hurry back inside. And then the blue skinned woman closed the window but not before giving Aeterna a rather dirty and suspicious look.

Disappointment and a hint of sadness marred the Alliance Knight-Captain's fair countenance as she made her way deeper into Astranaar. Yes, Astranaar was at peace but one would find more cheer in a graveyard.

She could at least understand the reason why though. Ashenvale was filled with the enemies of the Alliance. Satyrs, foul and corrupt, regularly launch raids on Night Elf settlements and caravans. The Horde, ever adamant in their pursuit of dominance, continue their deforestation of Night Elf lands while their more battle hungry ilk seek to stain their blades with Night Elf blood. And all the while demons lurk in the dark, preying on the unwary and the unprepared.

With all these threats looming over the horizon one could already guess why an Alliance Knight-Captain and her company of soldiers were doing here in Night Elf lands. Not to fight simple maddened furbolgs that's for sure.

Several minutes later, after taking a quick visit to the local marketplace to buy some apples for her and her steed, Aeterna now found herself in front of the town hall. She climbed down from her mount and approached a pair of Sentinels.

"Greetings. I am Knight-Captain Lionheart of the Alliance 41st Footman company and I need to speak to your commanding officer" she spoke to the two Night Elf Sentinels who immediately turned towards her in attention.

"Elune-Adore Knight-Captain. Yes, we have been expecting you. My sister will see to your mount so please follow me." one of the Sentinel's spoke as the other one began to take the reins of Aeterna's horse and lead it towards the stables.

Inside, the town hall mirrored the rest of the town, possessing the same dreary silence. There were very little people inside. The benches where administrative clerks would normally be sitting behind as they listened to the concerns of the common folk lie empty. The only ones present were a group of what Aeterna believed to be off duty Sentinels conversing with one another. The Night Elf lead Aeterna pass all the desks and tables and into a flight of stairs that lead to the building's second floor. They then passed through the hallway until they reached an office door.

The Night Elf knocked on the door a few times before a feminine voice on the other side shouted something in Darnassian, to which her Sentinel guide promptly opened the door and Aeterna followed her inside. The office was fairly spacious; to one side there were a few shelves containing many tomes, parchments and scrolls. On the other side was a weapons rack that held a number of swords, spears, a powerful and ornate looking long bow and a pair of exotic looking multiple bladed implements that Aeterna did not know the name of but were clearly of Night Elf design. And finally to her front was a large wooden desk, and sitting behind the desk was a Night Elf woman reading something from a piece of parchment.

"Ishnu-alah, sister. The Human Knight-Captain is here to see you" the Sentinel said to her superior. The Sentinel woman put down the parchment she was reading and looked towards Aeterna.

"Ah yes, I am glad you have finally arrived. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss." she said to Aeterna while gesturing towards her subordinate to return to her post. The Sentinel gave a respectful bow before exiting the office and Aeterna took a seat on the simple yet sturdy looking wooden chair in front of the desk.

Aeterna took a moment to study her Sentinel ally. The Night Elf in front her was a tall and statuesque beauty similar to her fellow Sentinels. And just like all Night Elves her skin was of a bluish tinge with a slight hint of purple and she had long sharp ears that were decorated with earrings. Her fair and regal face was framed by long braided dark green hair and she possessed a calm and serious aura about her. Her armor was similar in design to her fellow Sentinels yet while the others were protected in simple iron and leather, hers was forged from truesteel and Aeterna could tell that it was of excellent craftsmanship. She also noticed that she wore a golden ring engraved with small runic scripts. Aeterna was no mage but she knew a magical item when she sees one. All this, coupled with the collection of weapons that obviously belonged to this woman, were enough signs that she was rather well off.

" _She must have done a lot of adventuring in the past to own such equipment"_ Aeterna mused to herself.

"Again, it is good that you have arrived Knight-Captain. I am Thalin Lightspear, Captain of the Silver Blades Sentinel company." the Night Elf woman introduced herself to Aeterna.

"And it is good to meet you as well Captain. I am Aeterna Lionheart, Knight-Captain of the 41st Footman company" Aeterna also introduced herself to her Night Elf counterpart, with Thalin Lightspear nodding in acknowledgement before continuing.

"Before we begin Knight-Captain, I would like to inform you that all your men have arrived since yesterday and I have arranged for my sisters to provide them with additional provisions"

"My thanks, lady Lightspear for welcoming my men and providing for them. Although if you don't mind my saying, a dark cloud seems to hover over heads of the people of this town. Barely any friendly faces to be seen" a playful smirk formed on Aeterna's lips.

Lightspear nodded in understanding. "I can see why you would say that. It shames me to say that you are not exactly seeing my people in their best. Recent events have been most troubling for the people of this town to say the least" the Night Elf Captain explained in a rather somber way.

"Well, my boys and I are finally here. So don't you worry Sentinel, by the time we're done here we would have put a smile on everyone's faces and you and your fellow Sentinels can finally take a load off. The Light knows how much you need it" the Knight-Captain's cheerful demeanor and bright smile was enough to bring a soft smile on the stoic Sentinel Captain's face.

"That would be most welcome Human. Although if you don't mind my asking Knight-Captain, why were you late in your arrival? I had expected to see you along with your company yesterday" asked the Sentinel, genuinely curious.

"Oh, about that. A few days ago I met this young woman on the road and she was asking for help. I would have ignored her pleas, but upon seeing that the woman was not only alone but blind as well I could not simply sit by and leave her. So I told my men to continue their journey while I stayed behind to help that woman" Aeterna smiled a little as she played with a lock of her hair, feeling a little embarrassed by her actions. "I guess sometimes I can be a little too kind for my own good"

But Lightspear merely shook her head at this and smiled understandably at Aeterna. "Please, do not be ashamed, for you have done a good deed Human, and Elune smiles upon all those who help others in need."

"I appreciate that Sentinel" Aeterna was grateful for the Sentinel Captain's kind words, but it was now time for the true reason why she was here. "Anyway, I believe it is time to move on to more serious matters. I have already read some of the reports about the problems that plagues you here but I would like for you to brief me more about the current situation"

Lightspear nodded in agreement. "Of course. Allow me to inform you what my sisters and I have uncovered thus far…"And so Aeterna had learned exactly why the Night Elves had petitioned her people for military assistance, and why she and her company was sent here to Astranaar.

A clandestine group known as the Shadow Council had recently become active. They were a group composed mostly of demon worshiping Warlocks, Satyrs and madmen who were fanatically loyal to the Burning Legion. They see their demonic masters as gods and believe that their return would bring salvation to all the peoples of Azeroth - in the form searing Felfire and the spilt blood of countless innocents. Knowing that a group of crazed lunatics sought to unleash another demonic invasion upon this world was enough to convince Aeterna that this Shadow Council must be eliminated.

After all, though many years have passed since the fall of Lordaeron and the end of the Third War, the memories of those terrible times were still fresh in her mind. She would never forget how a vast horde of terrifying misshapen beasts descended upon her village. Slaughtering everyone she knew and laid waste to everything she held dear.

As Lightspear continued, she learned that the Shadow Council had recently taken root in Ashenvale and were believed to be responsible for the deaths and disappearances of many Night Elf men, women and even children. Not only that, many of the corpses of those murdered women and children bore signs of brutal torture and defilement. Hearing that was enough to drive Aeterna into a murderous rage, though she succeeded in hiding it and kept herself calm. Mostly.

If Lightspear noticed she paid it no heed and continued with her explanation. She pulled out a large piece of rolled parchment from a drawer underneath and spread it over the surface of her desk. Aeterna saw that it was a detailed map of Ashenvale, with clear lines separating the lands currently in Night Elf control and those that were in the Horde's grasp. The areas in Ashenvale that were infested with Demons and Satyrs marked with red ink.

"As you already know Human, though our peoples had succeeded in defeating Archimonde in the battle of mount Hyjal, many of his lesser brethren remain. And since the end of the Third War many of them had taken refuge here in Ashenvale, preying upon my people" Lightspear sighed as her graceful face hardened.

"For a time we have been successful in driving them out whenever they sought to attack our settlements and my Sentinels and I have taken every opportunity to hunt down and kill these beasts wherever we may find them. But our efforts are not enough. Their attacks never cease and their numbers never sim to dwindle." Aeterna could see the sadness in Lightspear's silvery eyes and hear the frustration in her voice. "Already I have lost many of my sisters to these monsters"

Lightspear took a moment to calm her self before continuing. "And it would seem that things will about get even worse with the arrival of those cultists"

"Why, what more have they done?" Aeterna asked the Sentinel Captain though fearing what she might learn.

"We believe the Shadow Council is preparing for some sort of ritual" Lightspear answered.

"A ritual? For what?"

Lightspear only shook her head "We know not. But whatever it is it cannot be good. My Sentinels and I saw them gathered here at the Fire Scar Shrine" Lightspear pointed at a location on the map just southwest of Astranaar.

Aeterna studied the location for a moment before looking back at Lightspear, and she could not help but stare at the Sentinel Captain incredulously. "Truly? But that is rather close. Only a few hours ride away at least. Why have you not attacked them yet?" Aeterna did not wish to doubt the Sentinel's competence, she was just curious as to why the Night Elves have yet to launch an offensive at an enemy that was clearly in striking distance.

Lightspear merely nodded. "I understand your confusion Human. Though they are easily within our reach their numbers are too great and they are well entrenched. I do not have enough Sentinels on hand to mount a frontal assault and already we are spread thin trying to defend all of our settlements as well as patrol the main roads"

"You make a good point there. I can see why your people asked us for assistance. So how many are there hold up in Fire Scar Shrine?" Aeterna asked as she further studied the map.

Lightspear sighed, mildly frustrated "From what my scouts had been able to see, close to three hundred, maybe more. They are composed mostly of satyrs and various other people who have been corrupted by the Legion's taint as well as a number of Warlocks."

"That is a lot" was Aeterna's deadpanned reply. And it was. The 41st Footman company had exactly one hundred and fifty men barring, Aeterna herself. So if she and her company were to attack the Shadow Council in Fire Scar Shrine, they would be outnumbered at least two to one, and that is if they do not have any more fighters hidden in reserve. And those Warlocks will undoubtedly serve as a form of light artillery, raining fire and brimstone on their location as they are bogged down by a large mass of foul satyrs and maddened cultists. And Aeterna was willing to bet a year's worth of wages that the Shadow Council already had a number of demons in their command and would unleash them upon her men at the first opportunity they get.

The Sentinel forces stationed here in Ashenvale actually have more troops. Captain Lightspear's Silver Blades were only one of five companies comprising the Silverwings Sentinel battalion tasked with the safeguarding of Ashenvale and their people living here. The Night Elves could have easily crushed such a paltry force had all of them gathered for one huge assault.

But alas that was not possible. As Captain Lightspear said, her Sentinels were already spread thin, trying to adequately patrol an area stretching from The Zoram Strand in the east all the way to the Dor'Danil Barrow Den and the Forest Song in the west. Not to mention that they had to maintain a substantial number of troops in Silverwing Outpost and Raynewood Retreat to both keep the Horde in check as well as counter any incursions that the satyrs from the Night Run, Xavian and Satyrnaar may send. And from what Aeterna had learned, the Sentinels stationed there already have their hands full.

"Our enemies are many but I have little doubt as to our chances at victory" she heard Lightspear spoke proudly. "I still have most of my Sentinels with me and they are all ready to slay these mongrels. With both our forces combined the possibility of defeat is quite slim"

" _Maybe…Or maybe not"_ Aeterna mused to her self as she considered Lightspear's words. But she had other ideas.

"I believe we will not need all the help of your Sentinels, at least not all of them" Aeterna began, now looking at Lightspear.

The Sentinel Captain's eyes narrowed slightly at Aeterna. "You mock me Human. You do not think my sisters and I will be use in this battle?" came the Night Elf's cold reply.

"Calm now, that is not what I meant" Aeterna smiled at her comrade as she began to explain her plan. "We need not all of your Sentinels to aid us against the Shadow Council's forces. Two squads of your finest marksmen will be more than enough" Lightspear's eyes widen a little in surprise but allowed Aeterna to continue.

"My men and I will be the ones at the front, taking the brunt of the fighting. While the majority of their forces are engaged with us, your Sentinels will act as snipers, hidden in the trees as they eliminate vital targets as well as cover our flanks and rear, preventing any who would seek to surround us." Aeterna folded her arms beneath her chest as she smiled confidently at Lightspear. "If things go well we would have vanquished our foes while incurring minimal losses"

But Lightspear was not so convinced. "A bold strategy but full of risks. We would still be marching against a force nearly twice our number or more. With only a token number of my sisters to support you, the enemy could easily overrun you and your men. A concentrated attack using all our available warriors is the best course of action"

Now it was Aeterna's turn to feel insulted, frowning at the Sentinel Captain. "Do not underestimate my men and their resolve Sentinel. Even if we were to fight thrice or even four times our number we would still hold the line! Deprive the enemy of their magical support as well as eliminate their heavier troops and not only will we hold the line but route them as well" came Aeterna's fervent response, her emerald green eyes burning with determination.

But Lightspear remained unmoved as her moon-like eyes matched the Knight-Captain's fiery stare with her own steely gaze. "Your confidence in your soldiers is to be commended Knight-Captain, but overconfidence will lead to the deaths of you and your men"

"Tell me Sentinel, if we were to launch an all out offensive on the enemy who would be left to defend the town? Do you not think that with the absence of it's defenders our enemies might launch a surprise attack on Astranaar?" came Aeterna's swift counter. Lightspear remained silent but it seemed her words had finally gotten past the Sentinel Captain, if the worried look in her eyes were any indication.

So Aeterna pressed forward. "It is not about being overconfident, Night Elf. It is about preparing for the worse to come. With most of your forces remaining to defend the town the people here at least have a chance, in the event that me and my men fail.

The Sentinel Captain remained silent as she shifted her gaze towards the map while she thought about Aeterna's words. Thalin was afraid to admit it but the Human Knight-Captain made a good point. She did not show it, but Thalin was weary of all the bloodshed and wished for a swift end to it all. But she could not allow her people to be left undefended while she rushes off to eagerly slay her enemies. She would not fail them.

A moment later Lightspear looked back at Aeterna and nodded, finally conceding.

"I cannot deny the wisdom in your words Human. Very well, we shall do it your way. I pray that the Goddess smiles upon us and grant us victory"

Aeterna smiled in appreciation at the Sentinel Captain's words as she leaned against the chair, giving the Night Elf a confident smile. "But of course. I will not allow the enemy to succeed. The soldiers of the 41st Footman company will set out tomorrow before dawn. Justice will be served to these demon worshiping curs and savages. I swear this upon my honor and my life"

Lightspear could not help but feel the Knight-Captain's confidence lift her spirit and her resolve. She allowed a measure of relief to fill her weary heart. Maybe tomorrow everything would go well.

* * *

With their meeting concluded Aeterna left the town hall and headed to the nearby stables where her horse was waiting for her. After untying her horse, Aeterna pulled the reins of her mount and began to make her way back towards the out skirts of town on foot, feeling the need to give her legs a good stretching. She took an apple from her pack and took a bite, savoring the sweet taste before giving the rest to her mount who devoured the treat happily.

As she walked on by Aeterna thought back to the meeting earlier, and the words she said to Lightspear. Despite her brave words earlier the young Knight-Captain could help but feel a small sliver of doubt worm it's way into her heart. Especially when she remembered the words spoken to her by that giant armored man in her dreams.

 _All things must die._

She would not admit it, but that mysterious dark clad behemoth's words held truth. And it made her afraid. For a moment she considered a going back to the Sentinel Captain and tell her that they should abandon the current plan. That they're current forces were not enough and that they should just wait for further aid. For brief moment, Aeterna considered abandoning this mission altogether. She should just take her men and go.

Feeling a familiar weight hanging from her neck, Aeterna reached into her breastplate and pulled out and ornate looking golden medallion.

Engraved on one side of the medallion was a darkened symbol in a form of what looked like a helm with three curved horns and studded with a pair of small rubies where the eyes beneath the helm should be. Runic scripts of unknown origin were engraved near the edges of the medallion, circling the strange symbol. Then she flipped the medallion to the other side and she saw different symbol. It was a symbol of what seemed like a hooded figure with wings outstretched and it's hands raised, circled with the same runic scripts near the edges. There was a small piece of sapphire studded on the middle of the figures hands, making it seem like it was holding it up to the sky.

Aeterna could already guess what the first symbol of the medallion signify. Death. The symbol for that armored giant.

But she was still unsure as to the meaning of the second one.

Then she remembered the words spoken to her by that woman she had assisted a few days back when she gave the medallion to her.

 _"In times of deepest darkness comes the greatest light. When that time comes, call upon him and he will answer"_

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey all! John here, back with brand new chapter. I actually planned on posting this one much sooner but when I read it a few times I didn't like the way it turned out so I had to scrap certain parts and rewrote them. I hope you guys who read this chapter are going like it because I actually put a lot of thought and effort into making this one, had to do a lot of research because I am not exactly a WoW player and my knowledge of WoW Lore is limited to the original Warcraft series of games, so if you guys see any inconsistencies or blatant mistakes on my part, please don't be too harsh XD. Anyways, so now Aeterna and her guys are gonna go and try to kick the Shadow Council's ass. How do you think that will turn out? Read on if you wish to know ;) And please, for those who like my story, please, write a review! I want to know your thoughts and suggestions and advice. It will really help me in making this story. And even if you don't like my story, drop a review. I wanna know why so I can improve my skills as a writer. And of course, for those who do like my story, smash that Follow/Favorite button! So that you guys will be the first ones to get more juicy content, more delicious action and of course, more Death! :D I'm sure you will all enjoy my next two or three chapters, because that will be where we will get to see our first League Champion in the World of Warcraft.

Again, read and review guys. I hope you enjoy it. Bye for now! :D

Edit: Fixed a couple things. Should be good now XD


	3. The Lord of Death

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riots Games respectively. I own nothing here aside from the few OCs that I created.

* * *

 **First Blood**

Later that night Aeterna found herself inside her tent seated behind a table, having just finished her evening meal and was now reading a piece of parchment. This one contained a report regarding the current state of their logistics, and at the moment Aeterna could find no immediate problems. When the orders from High Command first came that she and her company were to be deployed to Ashenvale to aid their Night Elf allies, she knew that there was the possibility that they would be here for an extended amount of time and that there was little chance of them receiving anything in the way of reinforcements. For they were the reinforcements and none other. So she made a conscious effort to ensure that her men would be adequately supplied for this deployment.

At the moment they had roughly twelve and a half tons worth of remaining field rations; that was close to four months worth of food for a company of one hundred and fifty men, including herself. She had originally requested for nearly double that amount, but the decrepit old fools in High Command held a tight grip on their purse strings and would not give her more. Their food supply was sufficient for now, enough that the men will have their bellies filled each day. Fresh water was also not an issue for it was easily replenished due to how there were many sources of fresh clean drinking water in Ashenvale. Aeterna will not allow her men to go hungry or thirsty, nor will she allow them to forage the surrounding lands for food, lest they earn the ire of their Night Elf allies. She will have to thank the Sentinel Captain again later for sharing some of their provisions with them.

Protective clothing was also not an issue. Every man in her company wore a full helm and suits of plate armor and thick padded gambesons beneath it. Every soldier had a pair of steel plated gauntlets and a pair of thick steel plated boots. And of course, every man in her company had extra outwear and linen underwear as well as thick woolen jackets. Many would call her a mother hen for being so attentive, but she simply refused to allow her men to go into the field unprotected and inadequately clothed, not when it was near the end of autumn and winter was just around the corner. And especially when they have to march out to meet the enemy in battle. Not unless her superiors expected her and her men to do so in their small clothes.

Matters regarding the supply of weapons was also without issue. Mostly. Every man in her command had a proper sword or a spear to go along with their shields, and there were several crates containing additional arms should their weapons break or become lost in the field. And she had personally inspected each one for any signs of damage or poor craftsmanship, and thankfully she had found none. After all, she will not allow her men to do battle with the enemy using only sticks and stones or, Light forbid, only their bare hands.

She had tried to requisition gunpowder weapons for her men. She wanted to arm every man with a pistol and several cartridges, to be used in addition to their standard close combat weapons. Thus allowing them to fire off a volley or two at approaching enemy forces before switching to their swords to cut them down. Alas, it was not to be. High Command denied her request citing supply shortages for gunpowder and the lack of manpower to craft more guns and to transport them. And so she will have to do without. Although she suspected it was more about her superiors' penny pinching than actual supply shortages, but that was probably just her being a little cynical.

Other than this small issue, Aeterna was satisfied with the current state of their logistics. And if things went smoothly, she and her men will be finished here and be on the first ship back to Theramore, in the comfort of a soft bed and a warm hearth. Though that was seriously in doubt. The most likely outcome would be that she and her company would be deployed to another beleaguered Night Elf town or city in Kalimdor. That was alright when put into proper perspective. Certainly better than being called to take part in the ongoing war against the Lich King and his Undead Scourge, all the while battling the bone chilling cold of the frozen wastes of Northrend. There were few fates worse than being surrounded by a vast horde of walking corpses hell bent on parting your head from your neck while slowly freezing to death.

Setting aside the logistics report for now, Aeterna grabbed her tankard of cold beer and downed it's contents to the bottom before setting it on the table. She let out a sigh as she leaned back on her chair and allowed her thoughts to wander.

That was actually the third time she read the report, and before that Aeterna had made a few rounds all over the camp; personally checking if all men were accounted for, that an adequate number of guards were on watch, her horse properly fed, their equipment secured and that there were no spies from either the Horde or other enemies of the Alliance masquerading as one of her men. Now that she thought about it that last part might have been overmuch, as it earned her quite a few bemused looks from her soldiers and a not so subtle laugh from her First Sergeant who told her to quit worrying her pretty little head off. But she just had to be sure! After all, a competent commander never left things to chance.

She knew that she shouldn't be so worried, acting like a mother doting over her children. The majority of her soldiers were battle hardened veterans and all of them were well trained professionals. They knew what they signed up for, they know the risks entailed when they swore an oath to fight for the Alliance and defend it's peoples. Their battle against the Shadow Council tomorrow is not their first, and if the Light is willing, it won't be their last.

She knew that as a commanding officer there will be times when she would have to order men to their deaths. As a soldier of the Alliance, she knew that sometimes sacrifices had to be made, including the ultimate sacrifice if need be. If she were to be perfectly honest with her self, her constant worrying was born out of her desire not to lose those she cared about. She knew that was childish of her, but that was the truth. And the other reason would be due to the fact that this was her first time being in a position where she was responsible for the lives of so many men. Though she has served the Alliance for some time now, she had done so mostly as a lone agent. And even during the times when she was part of a small party she was not in a position of leadership. Until now.

Aeterna shook her head and gave her self a bit of a slap to the cheek. All these idle thoughts and pointless worrying was not gonna bring her victory! In fact she should be getting some sleep right now because tomorrow she and her company would be leaving hours before dawn. But try as she might, she still did not feel the need for sleep. So instead she decided to do something more productive. Idle hands and minds were the playgrounds for dark forces as her old teacher used to say.

She stood up from her place at her table walked over to a workbench adjacent to her bed where all her equipment were placed. Deciding that it was time to perform some proper maintenance on her implements, starting with her firearm.

The weapon in question was a single barreled, matchlock pistol that was about sixteen inches long. It was almost similar in appearance to the other flintlock pistols created by Dwarven gunsmiths and used by Alliance soldiers and adventurers, but there were also key differences. The most obvious one being that her pistol had four touch holes and had a sliding lock. The reason for this was that it uses a superimposed charge instead of the typical single charge. This allowed her to load her pistol with four sets of powder and lead balls, stacked on top of the other, thus allowing her to fire four shots before having to reload instead of just one.

Another difference was that the barrel itself was made of hardened steel instead of wood and it was slightly thicker, making it rather heavy and a bit cumbersome but there was a good reason for this. The powder used as a propellant for this particular firearm was not the old typical black powder that a vast majority of guns used, but a special smokeless variety. Aeterna did not know the actual name of the substance nor was she knowledgeable in it's creation, only that this smokeless powder produced a smaller flash and a lot less smoke but was much more powerful than traditional black powder. And so she only uses a tiny bit when loading her pistol because too much might break or even outright destroy her favorite piece. And that was more than enough, as she had been able to slay an enemy twice or even thrice her size with just one shot on many occasions.

The last difference in design with her pistol was much less overt and rather simple but was nonetheless crucial to the efficacy of her weapon and it is what separated her pistol from all the rest. The inside of the barrel had an arrangement of spiral grooves running it's entire length, and whenever she fires a shot the lead ball would spin at a rapid rate as it passed through the barrel. And thus it made her shots far more accurate. In fact she could easily hit a moving target almost a hundred yards away, or even a hundred and ten yards if she aimed carefully enough.

All in all this pistol was a fantastic piece of technology and a very potent weapon, at least in her humble opinion. One might wonder, why is it that a knight such as her was using such a weapon when warriors like her usually fought their enemies with either a lance on horseback or with a sword in hand.

Or as one of her enemies had so eloquently put it, "Why fight from afar like a spineless cowered and with a gun no less?! There is no honor and no glory in it you craven Alliance whore!"

One simple answer is that she was a very practical woman. Honor and glory were all good but does you know favors when you were lying on the ground dead or dying. That was one harsh lesson that her enemies learned, just before they met their untimely demised at the muzzle of her gun.

The second reason was that this pistol was a gift to her by an old friend in return for saving his life. And she was very grateful for this gift for it saved her life countless times. Aeterna remembered the first time she fired this weapon. She had not been prepared for how powerful it was and it knocked her back and very nearly broke her wrist. That crazy old dwarf had laughed at her unfortunate state before being kind enough to help her get back up. She sent a quick prayer to the Light, asking to keep the elderly dwarf safe.

After thoroughly cleaning and oiling her gun she turned her attention to her other weapon, her longsword. She took one of the phials on the table containing oil, removed the tap and began pouring it's contents on the surface of the blade. She then took a clean piece of cloth and began polishing the blade with great care.

It was a rather plain and unassuming weapon actually. Nearly four and a half feet in length from tip to pommel, weighing just four pounds and with a simple cruciform hilt. There were no elaborate designs, no fancy engravings or mysterious looking scripts. It had no name either. The type of weapon you would normally find at a blacksmith's shop. Some might even say it was ugly in it's simplicity. But for Aeterna, the sword's beauty lay not in it's appearance but in it's function in battle. Whenever she wielded this sword against her foes one of the things she noticed was how easily she could cut through their armor and weapons. She had once fought against a Tauren warrior armored in thick thorium plate and she nearly sliced the beastman in half from shoulder to hip, with his armor offering very little resistance.

In the hands of a skilled warrior, this longsword could be considered the ultimate weapon. For Aeterna at least, because this sword had served her well for years along with her pistol. She knew not what sort of metal it's blade was forged from, nor did she particularly cared. As long as it allowed her to bisect her enemies with ease she was content. Where this sword came from or who made it she knew not, nor did she know who the previous owner was. Only that this sword has been in her possession since she was just a small child.

And that was the other peculiar thing she noticed about this weapon. Where ever she would go the sword would always find it's way to her side. One time when she was on a mission to hunt down and suppress pirates of the notorious Southsea Freebooters in the Merchant Coast, she accidentally lost grip of her sword when one of the pirates tackled her. Her sword fell over the bulwark and plunged into the waters bellow. But just when she thought she had lost it forever and would be forced to fight the pirates unarmed, she was pleasantly surprised to see her sword once again. Lying almost innocently on the deck floor still wet. Sufficed to say this mysterious ability of her weapon had proven itself most convenient on many occasions.

Minutes passed by until she was finally done in cleaning her sword before she placed it back in it's sheath. Next she made an account of all her other personal equipment. She only had thirty cartridges left inside her cartridge box, and twelve more in a small pouch in reserve that she normally kept hidden underneath her armor, totaling at forty two cartridges remaining. Enough for tomorrow's work but she had to remind herself not to waste her ammunition. She did not know when she would be able to purchase more cartridges nor was her supplier easily accessible for that crazy old dwarf was always traveling. The lead balls were not an issue, they could be purchased at any gunsmith's store and if the situation demands she could just melt some pieces of steel or iron into simple balls. It was the powder that was the problem. The smokeless powder that her pistol uses was very rare. Only a select few alchemists knew how to make it and even fewer were willing to sell it, and only at an exorbitant price.

She could just use traditional black powder, but she very much prefer the smokeless ones for obvious reasons. So until she could contact her old friend once again and purchase more ammunition from him she would have to economize her shots. The thought made Aeterna pout in disappointment. She very much would like to shoot all her foes until her heart's content. Oh what else can a girl do.

Next she counted her grenades. She had two types of grenades: an incendiary one and a fragmentation one. The incendiary grenades were a small round container made of ceramic and filled with a special chemical mixture that was highly flammable and would ignite the moment it came into contact with air. She only had three of those remaining. The fragmentation grenades on the other hand were simple round cast-iron containers the size of her fist and filled with a mixture of gunpowder and small pieces of jagged metal shards and fitted with a slow burning wick as an igniter. Only two of those remained. She made a mental note to herself to also purchase more from the old dwarf when the opportunity presented itself.

She still had several bottles of healing potions and a few purification potions along with a few rolls of bandages. Her flints were still in good supply as was her cleaning oils. Her suit of plate armor was still in good condition, so there was no problems there.

" _What else…?"_ the young Knight-Captain thought to herself as she examined the state of her equipment. _"I believe all this would suffice for now. I'll just have to buy more after our mission is done"_

Believing that she had everything she needed, Aeterna decided that it was time for her to get some sleep. She began stripping off her boots and unbuckled her gambeson before taking it off as well, hanging it on the armor stand. That was when she finally noticed something hard and rather cool on her chest. Looking down she saw that it was the medallion, still hanging from her neck by a small metal chain and lying rather snugly in between her bosom.

"Oh, you." she said to the object in a rather bored tone as she glared at it. The medallion was still unknown to her. She had thought about that mysterious woman's words many times already, and although she was not very good when it came to cryptic rhetoric, she believed she had a good idea as to what she meant. She wanted her to use this medallion, to call upon him, as she said. And Aeterna already had a pretty good idea who she meant. Images of that hulking man in armor came into mind once again.

The problem is she had no knowledge how to do so! That woman did not teach her the inner workings of this medallion or even what the incantations were. And before Aeterna could ask her she had already disappeared, gone with no sign of her whatsoever. She had been rather annoyed with that. That blind hag could have at least given her a hint or even a simple goodbye. And besides, even if she knew how to use this offending trinket she did not want to summon that big metal thing, not if she could help it. In fact, she didn't even want to have anything to do with that man, let alone ask for his help. She had always managed to survive on her own, achieved victory using her own strength and wits and shall do so again tomorrow. She did not need the aid of some giant armored warlord hailing from who knows where!

Letting out a frustrated sigh Aeterna all but ripped off the medallion from her neck and tossed it away, making it hit the ground in a dull thud. And then she finally climbed onto her bed and laid at her side, pulling the blanket up to her waist. She closed her eyes and waited for gentle sleep to take her.

" _Maybe after this mission is over I will pawn off that stupid trinket to some travelling merchant"_ were her last thoughts. If she had looked over towards where the medallion lay she might have caught a glimpse of the soft light emanating from it.

* * *

 _She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar corridor with high ceilings and stone walls. Light shone through a series of small windows on one side, granting her vision. She walked slowly through the long hallway until finally she found a door. Upon opening the door she found herself inside a large room._

 _Looking around she saw a large four posted bed on one side covered with fresh linen sheets and had several soft fluffy pillows, with a stuffed toy in the form of an adorable looking creature she did not know the name of. On the other side she saw a couple of shelves, one filled with all manner of dolls and toy trinkets and the other was filled with many different books. Just a short ways away near the tall window there was a low table with a small wooden chair. She walked towards the table and found a couple pieces of parchment. One was filled with writing and figures but she could not understand the meaning as it was written in some unknown language. The other contained a rather poorly drawn image of what seemed to be a dragon. And riding on top of the dragon was a figure clad in armor, a knight she believed, and right next to him was the image of a small child, a girl._

 _That was when she heard the sound of soft laughter. She turned around and was greeted with the sight of a young girl. The child was sitting on the carpeted floor, playing with what seemed to be a toy knight riding on top of a horse and a doll with wings. She walked closer towards the child and knelt down beside her. She tried talking to the girl but she did not seem to hear her, nor could she see her when she waved at her, so she decided to simply watch the girl play while she studied her._

 _The child was probably only five or six summers old but she was already very pretty, with long auburn hair tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, framing a face with soft angelic features, a fair and healthy complexion and a pair of emerald green eyes the same as her own. The girl was wearing a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes and a pair of soft cloth shoes._

 _As she continued to watch the child play she could not help but think that she looked familiar somehow. Before she could think on it further she saw the child suddenly turn her attention towards the door, her toys forgotten, as if she just heard something or someone. Then the girl stood up from her spot and quickly ran towards the door, opening it before running outside._

 _Standing up, she made to follow the girl, curious as to where she was going. She passed through the same corridor once again as she followed the girl who was now running excitedly. The child stopped outside another door to her left and opened it, passing through in a hurry. She quickly made to follow, hoping she would not lose her._

 _She walked down several stone stairways illuminated by small torches fixed to the walls on either side. Upon reaching the bottom of the last set of stairs she was greeted by the sight of a grand hall, with vaulted ceilings nearly three dozen feet high and supported by a series of thick marble pillars. Banners hung from the pillars and the high walls on either side while several tall colored glass windows filled the grand hall with light._

 _And to her right not far from her was a mighty golden throne standing atop a high dais, decorated with ornate looking engravings and studded with beautiful gemstones. The throne was flanked on either side by a pair of dragon statues made of pure marble. The statues were of such fine craftsmanship that for a moment she thought they were real. It was only after she saw the throne that she realized that she was in fact in a throne room. And by the looks of it, it belonged to a great and powerful monarch if the throne itself was any indication._

 _The sound of happy and excited laughter tore her attention away from the throne as she quickly turned around. See saw the child she was following earlier, running down the vast hall towards a figure in the distance. She walked towards them to get a closer look. She saw a man of impressive stature, wearing ornate clothes with gold and blue trim and clad in a magnificent suit of armor with the color of the sun. And hanging from behind his back was a long golden colored cape lined with snow white fur, completing his majestic appearance. The bright light shining through the widely opened doors behind him seem to cast a shadow over his face so she could not get a proper look at his visage. But she could tell that the man was smiling widely at the young girl as she ran towards him._

 _He knelt down on one knee and spread his arms wide to catch the girl who all but jumped into the waiting man's arms, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck as she gave him a tight hug, of which the man enveloped the girl's delicate form in a loving embrace. She could see the girl speaking something to the man, though she could not hear her words the man nodded to her and spoke something as well much to the girl's delight. And then the man, who she presumed to be the girl's father, lifted her up as he stood on his full height and placed the child on top of one of his large pauldrons, with the girl letting out a very happy cry as she waved her wands triumphantly, eliciting fond laughter from the girl's father._

 _It was a truly heartwarming sight, one that almost brought a tear to her eye. And a small part of her envied that girl, wishing that she could be in a similar position. That was when she saw the man turn her attention towards her. And while his face was still hidden in shadow, his eyes began to glow with an eerie crimson light as his gaze bore straight into her own, staring deep into her soul as ominous booming laughter reached her ears._

* * *

Aeterna gasped loudly as she finally awoke, sitting straight on her bed, eyes wide as she frantically looked around. She noticed that it was still dark outside, probably only an hour or two before dawn. When she noticed that nothing seemed amiss and that she was alone she laid back down on her bed, placing a hand over her loudly beating heart as she took deep calming breaths.

She had never had a dream like that before. So vivid, similar to the one she had days before but this one was different. It was much more pleasant. At least, until near the end. Oh why did that… that, _thing_ have to ruin it?!

And then there was that girl. Aeterna did not know why, but she felt like she knew that girl. She wished she could find out more about her.

That was when she finally noticed something at the corner of her vision. She looked to her side and there it was, sitting on top of her chair was that annoying trinket, glinting softly under the light from her lamp. This might just be her imagination but she swore that she had not put it there last night. Maybe someone was toying with her. Or maybe this medallion had a mind of it's own. Next thing she knew she would start seeing ghostly apparitions. She shook her head at that. Silly thoughts, begone! There were far more important matters right now.

No longer feeling the need for sleep Aeterna rose from her bed and began preparing herself.

Several minutes later she was now in her full gear, armor properly worn, her pistol holstered on her right hip and longsword slung behind her back. Her cartridge box securely fastened on her left side and her satchel containing all of her other items now strapped firmly behind her. She tied her hair in a tight ponytail with a ribbon before finally putting her helmet on.

Feeling that she was now ready for whatever it is to come she made to exit her tent..

 _Take it_

But then halted mid stride.

She slowly turned around and went to her chair where the medallion still lay. For a moment she looked at the object, eyeing it with suspicion. It might just be her mind toying with her but she felt as if something or perhaps someone just spoke to her just now. It could have been just the wind or maybe she just misheard one of her men outside who were already beginning to break camp.

She considered just letting the matter drop for now and head on out.

 _Please, take it with you!_

But try as she might she could not, because there was _something_ right now urging her, almost begging her to take the damned medallion with her. Letting out a frustrated growl Aeterna finally relented and swiped the trinket off the chair and placed it inside her satchel before quickly exiting her tent, all the while muttering something along the lines of stupid tin men and annoying blind women.

Aeterna was now riding atop her horse watching as her men filed into proper formation, a simple column with three rows having a gap in between rows for easier maneuverability. Seeing that her men were all in good order Aeterna turned her horse around.

"Move out!" she barked the command and began to urge her mount forward in a steady trot.

"MOVE OUT!" First Sergeant Lande who was standing at the end of the column echoed his commander's orders, and as one the entire column of Alliance Footman marched forward, spears held firmly in their right and shields held tightly in their left, the sound of their combined footsteps making a steady cadence, their Knight-Captain leading them into the forests of Ashenvale and in the direction of Fire Scar Shrine.

As the company of Footman cleared the treeline and were now marching inside the forest, Aeterna spotted movement within the trees. She raised her fist and the entire column immediately ground to a halt. A moment later two dozen hooded figures landed gracefully on the ground in front of the column. Aeterna was greeted by the familiar sight of Night Elf Sentinels, each one clearly armed and ready for battle; their quivers full of arrows, their knives sheathed at their hips and their powerful longbows strung and gripped firmly in their hands.

The Sentinels were a welcome sight, but Aeterna was somewhat surprised to see the one at the front of the gathered group.

"I see you have elected to join us, Captain Lightspear" Aeterna addressed the cloaked figure standing at the front, a knowing smile forming on her lips.

Thalin Lightspear pulled down the hood of her dark blue cloak, revealing her elegant face to her Human allies as she fixed her stoic gaze on Aeterna.

"It is only fitting that I should join you Human. You said you needed only my finest, then I tell you now that you shall find none better than me within my company" Lightspear proudly proclaimed, before a cool predatory smile graced her lips. "And besides, I cannot allow you Humans to take all the glory from this hunt"

Her words brought an excited grin to Aeterna's face as she nodded to Lightspear in agreement. "Very well then. I look forward to fight by your side in the coming battle"

"And I as well. My sisters and I shall scout the area ahead of you as you move forward. We shall inform of you if anything is amiss"

"Agreed" Aeterna nodded in confirmation. And with that, as quickly as they had arrived, all two dozen Sentinels including Lightspear surged ahead of the column with inhuman speed and grace. Some continued on ground while others climbed up the trees and leaped from one sturdy branch to another, doing so with the ease born from thousands of years of experience.

"Hmph! Show offs" Aeterna said with a deadpanned expression before signaling her men to march forward once again, all the while hearing some of her soldiers conversing with one another.

"Now that was a sight you don't see often" one of the men spoke, clearly impressed.

"Yes, a rare sight indeed" another one said, his voice tinged with obvious desire. "Sad that they had to go ahead of us though, would have loved it if they stuck with us instead"

"Our own personal Night Elf _'escorts'_? I'd give my whole years wages for that!" and another chimed in, chuckling lecherously.

"Hear hear!" and another one said eagerly in agreement eliciting laughter from several others.

"Cut the bloody chatter you louts!" First Sergeant Lande's deep voice boomed over the men, effectively silencing them.

Aeterna merely sighed and smiled wryly as she shook her head at her soldiers' antics. Men will always be men. _"This won't be a boring mission at least"_ were her thoughts. She would later regret that sentiment.

* * *

For several hours the soldiers of the Alliance 41st Footman company marched forward at a steady pace, passing through the many tall and ancient trees that covered the great forests of Ashenvale. Their heavy plated boots crunching fallen leaves and dirt as they traversed rough and uneven terrain. Only once did they stop, and that was only for a quick bite, a bit of a drink and a little breather. And all the while the Sentinels either scouted about one or two hundred yards ahead of their current path or shadowed the Human column, guarding their flanks.

For most of their march they had no contact with the enemy, nor was there any signs of traps or ambush waiting for them. It was only at around past noon however, when they started seeing a change within the terrain. While earlier there was only lush greenery around them with the sounds of wildlife accompanying their footsteps, now there was only deathly silence matching a dead and desolate landscape.

As they continued their march, all around them they saw only the desiccated husks of trees and the decaying corpses of dead fauna. Even the very ground they thread upon was devoid of life, as if some malign decease had sapped the earth of all it's strength, leaving behind only a lifeless shell. The feeling of utter wrongness that pervaded the Alliance column only increased as they continued onward. Especially when they were greeted by the sight of Fel.

"Halt!" Aeterna barked as she raised her fist, making the entire column stop. Aeterna though urged her steed forward in a slow trot as she signaled at First Sergeant Lande to follow her. The two Humans stopped just several feet away from the large form of a dead tree, unwilling to go any closer, for the tree itself was heavily corrupted by energies of the Fel. A large jagged gash had formed on the middle of the tree's trunk and within it was a viscous goop like substance that was glowing an eerie green light, radiating malevolent energies as it slowly oozed from within the gash of the tree like puss from a festering wound, pooling on the ground and seeping into the earth, further corrupting it.

That was not all. Aeterna looked around her and many of the other trees were in similar states, and in some areas there were large cracks forming on the earth and from within the eerie green glow of the Fel shined through.

"This entire place is tainted" First Sergeant Lande hissed as he looked over the corruption happening all around them. Aeterna silently agreed. The demonic taint had already spread far and deep it seemed. Their mission had just become more perilous. She must make sure that she steer her column a good distance away from these tainted areas, lest she and her men become corrupted as well.

She saw one of the Sentinels approach, the Kaldorei's steps ever quiet. Though the Night Elf's face was somewhat hidden beneath her hood, Aeterna could tell that the Sentinel was deeply disturbed by the signs of demonic taint all around them though she kept it mostly hidden.

"Human, Captain Lightspear asks for you, there is something that you need to see" said the Sentinel to Aeterna. The young Knight-Captain gestured at Lande to bring the men forward before following the Night Elf.

About a hundred paces ahead of the column Aeterna saw Lightspear crouched on the ground, joined by several other Sentinels examining something.

"What news, Captain" she spoke to the Lightspear as she halted a few feet from them before stepping down from her mount and walked closer.

Lightspear stood up and stepped slightly to the side to show the Knight-Captain what they were looking at. "Here"

"Now that is one ugly mutt" muttered Aeterna under her breath. She was greeted by the sight of the remains of a dire wolf. At least, what seemed to be a dire wolf. The canine creature lying on the ground was nearly as large as a horse, as was typical of dire wolves. But this one was horribly different, for it had been twisted by the foul taint of the Fel. Where there was once thick fur only exposed flesh remained, reddish in color and bulging with mutated muscle and thick veins. The claws on both it's forward and hind legs were longer, slightly thicker and sharper. The creature's jaws had also been similarly affected, being wider and more muscular and filled with rows of razor-sharp fangs that were as long as hunting knives. The creatures eyes were a rusty red in color with slit pupils and a pair of long sharp horns sprouted from the top of it's skull and curved forward.

All in all, this corrupted version of a dire wolf looked like it had been spat out from some dark corner of the Twisting Nether, and Aeterna was glad that this thing was already dead, sporting several arrows buried deeply into it's thick hide and one more buried into it's left eye socket, all the wounds oozing thick, dark-red blood tinged with the sickly green color of the Fel. She did not relish the chance to fight anymore of these things, although something told her they will not be so fortunate.

"My Sentinels and I spotted this creature earlier, prowling the area. As you can see it is rather sturdy and quite fast so I advise you and your men to be on your guard, I suspect more of these beasts lurking somewhere"

Nearly half an hour had passed as the column continued it's march within the tainted forest. All the soldiers were in high alert as they warily watched their surroundings for any sign of danger. At the moment a seemingly unnatural mist had settled upon the tainted forest, partly obscuring their vision. The eerie mist combined with the tainted landscape served to unnerve some of the Alliance Footman. Even Aeterna was similarly affected though she refused to show it, her hand already resting on the grip of her pistol.

The Sentinels hidden in the trees were much less affected however as their sharp eyes allowed them to see further into the mist, constantly scanning the surrounding area for hidden threats and rightly so. Because Lightspear, who was currently perched on a thick branch slightly ahead of the column, whipped out her bow and quickly loosed an arrow. Her sudden action was rewarded by the agonized sounds of a Satyr who was desperately trying to staunch the blood flowing from it's throat where Lightspear's arrow had skewered it through the neck. The demon died a moment later, it's form growing limp and fell onto the tainted earth.

The Sentinel Captain allowed herself a soft smile in satisfaction. But it quickly vanished when she heard one of her Sentinel's shout in warning.

"Enemies to our right!"

The Alliance column heard the warning and quickly moved into action. With almost mechanical precision the Footman quickly formed two lines in front of their Knight-Captain, turned towards the aforementioned direction, closed ranks and braced themselves for the incoming assault; their shields planted firmly on the ground and their spears at the ready. And not a moment too soon as nearly three dozen satyrs surged out of the mist, charging towards the assembled soldiers.

Aeterna was quick on the draw as she aimed for the largest of the satyrs, one carrying an oversized serrated saber, and squeezed the trigger. The thunderous report of her pistol echoed throughout the surrounding forest as the large satyr was quickly toppled to the ground, missing a decent chunk of it's skull.

Behind by only a heartbeat, the Sentinels fired onto the approaching demons. Two dozen arrows were loosed from atop the trees and each one found their mark as an equal number of satyrs toppled to the ground, sporting an arrow on either their heads or the center of their chests. The remaining satyrs managed to reach the formation, but only to meet their ends as nearly a hundred spears skewered their tainted bodies.

But the Alliance soldiers had no time to relax as many more surged out of the mist. Satyrs howled and cackled maniacally as they rushed towards the formation, blades raised high, eager to spill Human and Night Elf blood. More arrows were loosed onto the approaching horde, felling many of the demons as the largest among them were easily brought down by a well placed shot from the young Knight-Captain's pistol. And those who managed to reach the wall of Footman met similar ends as their brethren before them.

And yet even more kept coming and this time the satyrs were accompanied by a varying number of Orcs, Humans and Trolls, eyes glowing a sickly green while sporting all sorts of gruesome mutations as a result of the Fel's taint. And leading this charge was a Tauren who's body had now lost most of it's fur, revealing only sickly green flesh bulging with thick muscle and veins as it brandished a heavy pole arm. It's face twisted in a mask of mad rage.

A continuous stream of arrows were loosed onto the mad horde by the Sentinels, killing many outright but not all as the Fel had warped the bodies of these people, giving them unholy fervor and strength. Many of them requiring at least three shafts to the chest to bring down or at least two on the head before they were finally slain. Lightspear sent a quiet prayer to Elune as her next arrow was enchanted by arcane energies before loosing it at an enormous Orc who brandished an arm that had been mutated into giant claws. The shot struck the corrupted Orc in the chest, blowing off a sizable chunk of it's torso, killing it.

Aeterna slid the lock on her pistol to ready a third shot and took aim at the charging Tauren. She squeezed the trigger and the thunderous boom of her pistol filled the air once again, delivering a well aimed shot on the tainted Tauren's thickly muscled chest directly where it's heart would be, sending the creature staggering back.

But the young Knight-Captain was surprised to see the Tauren recover from the impact of her shot and continued it's charge despite having a decent sized hole on it's chest that was bleeding profusely with tainted blood. Aeterna bit down a curse as she readied a fourth and final shot and trained her pistol on the Tauren once again, aiming jus a bit higher than before. The loud report from her pistol signaled the end of the corrupted beast's misery as her shot punched a clean hole through it's forehead and blasted out of the back of it's skull in a shower blood and bone fragments.

The Knight-Captain wasted no time and began reloading her pistol as the rest of the charging horde had finally reached their lines.

"HOLD" roared First Sergeant Lande.

A loud crashing sound reverberated throughout the surrounding forest as Fel tainted bodies as smashed against a wall of shields and spears. But despite the momentum of their attackers whose bodies had been fueled by the Fel's vile taint, the wall of shields held firm. Numerous corrupted beings found themselves impaled by thrusting spears. While those who managed to weave through the spears sought to deliver fatal blows on the soldiers standing behind the shields. But these reckless actions proved fruitless as the second line covered their comrades with their shields, protecting them from their foes' heavy attacks, before skewering the attackers nearly a dozen times.

Despite suffering heavy losses and numerous wounds the Fel tainted humanoids kept pushing and kept hammering at the defenders, their corrupted minds not allowing them to feel fear or even pain, only the burning desire for bloodshed and battle. Even so, the Alliance Footmen managed to resist their enemies relentless assault.

"Come on lads! PUSH! PUT SOME SPORT INTO IT!" the veteran First Sergeant's bellowing cry carried over the raging melee, spurring the men as he thrusts his spear at an attacking Orc, impaling him through the neck.

"Hooah!" the entire company of Footman shouted as one and began pushing against the attacking horde, driving them back inch by inch and all the while thrusting mercilessly with their spears. Those who's spears were broken by the attackers immediately switched to their broadswords and began hacking and stabbing at their foes.

One of the tainted humanoids, a Troll warrior whose face was sporting a maniacal grin, was running at full sprint towards the Alliance formation. And then he jumped onto the burly shoulders of a corrupted Orc who had just been impaled in the chest and neck, used him as a stable platform and leaped over the embattled lines of Footman before resuming it's mad dash. The young Knight-Captain being his obvious target.

Aeterna was still in the process of reloading her pistol when she saw the corrupted Troll leap over her men and began sprinting towards her, it's wicked looking axe raised in preparation to cleave her in twain. Briefly impressed by her enemy's sheer audacity Aeterna quickly reached for the hilt of her lonsword and in one fluid motion unsheathed her weapon and slashed at the offending Troll, cutting off it's weapon arm by the shoulder. The Troll howled in pain as he tried to staunch his bleeding stump, so Aeterna silenced him by thrusting her blade into the Troll's opened mouth, skewering him through the back of his head. She twisted her blade for good measure before pulling it out of her foes' ruined maw.

She turned her attention back towards her engaged troops and was glad to see that they were still holding the line steady as the enemies trying to break through their formation were mercilessly cut down. And then one of the Sentinels shouted another warning

"Enemies from the rear!"

Aeterna quickly turned her gaze behind them and what she saw made her pale. Hurtling towards the rear of the formation were a large number of wolves. Wolves corrupted by the Fel. Foul saliva dripped from their jaws as their ravenous hunger, further fueled by the Fel's taint, gave strength to their powerful legs, propelling their large fleshy bodies forward. And at the moment, her troops had no time to meet their charge, still occupied by the horde of satyrs and corrupted humanoids attacking them from the front.

"Lightspear cover our rear!" Aeterna shouted almost frantically at the Sentinel Captain as she immediately resumed reloading her pistol.

The Sentinel Captain was already in action as she pulled another arrow from her quiver and aimed at one of the demonic wolves before releasing her shaft. The arrow found it's mark as it punched through the skull of one of the tainted beasts, killing it instantly and sending it tumbling forward due to it's sudden lack of motion. The other Sentinels were already aiming at the charging dogs and loosed their arrows at them. All managed to find their mark though only succeeding in killing several of the demonic hounds as the others continued forward despite having several shafts buried deeply into their hides.

Lightspear was already taking aim with her bow fully drawn before launching three shafts at the rushing dogs. All three of her arrows found their mark, killing two but only slowed down a third. The Sentinel Captain frowned at this and was about to loose another arrow onto the dog when another loud boom assaulted her delicate ears, culminating in death of the demonic canine. She cast a quick glance at the Knight-Captain who was now sliding the lock on her pistol, preparing for another shot.

Aeterna took careful aim at another one of the approaching dogs before squeezing the trigger on her pistol once again. Its loud report was accompanied by the sight of a demonic wolf missing a sizable portion of it's skull. Another careful shot brought down a wolf to a crashing halt as her round punched through it's thick torso. She slid the lock on her pistol a fourth time and was about to line up one final shot when she spotted something at the corner of her vision.

Aeterna instantly thrust her sword to the side, impaling a tainted wolf through it's gaping maw mid-leap. But before she could pull out her blade another one of the wolves leaped at the Knight-Captain and knocked her off her horse. Aeterna let out a pained gasp as she landed on the hard earth, feeling the air forced out of her lungs due to the sudden impact. Her helmet was also knocked off of her head, making her hair spill out from underneath her. But she had no reprieve, no time to catch her breath as she was busy wrestling with a large demonic canine that was trying to tear out her throat.

The beast was even uglier up close as it's foul smelling saliva and rancid breath assaulted Aeterna's senses, as she desperately tried to hold the creature at bay. The hellish hound barked and snarled at her while eagerly trying to snap at the tender flesh of her neck. She looked to the side and saw her pistol lying just a couple of feet away from her, but she could not reach for it because it was taking all of her strength just to hold back the demon wolf on top of her, and the ugly mutt was quite strong. It slowly began to overwhelm Aeterna's might until it's fangs were only a hair's breath away from her flesh.

But then the creature suddenly let out a pained yelp as an arrow buried itself deep into it's exposed flank, courtesy of Lightspear. This caused it's hold on Aeterna to weaken for only a brief moment, but that was all the Knight-Captain needed to recover her pistol and then immediately pushed it's muzzle against the demonic hounds skull before squeezing the trigger. The loud boom signaled the end of the demon's unholy life as a significant portion of it's skull was blasted apart, splattering the young Knight-Captain's face with blood.

With it's head now in ruin the demonic canine's body slackened and fell on top of Aeterna, making her gasp once again in pain as it's full weight nearly crushed her and knocked the wind further out of her lungs. Letting out a frustrated growl, Aeterna slowly pushed the big heavy mutt off of her and went back to her feet.

Aeterna wiped off some of the blood that had gotten into her eyes before checking the current state of her men. Much to her relief the men had just finished slaying the last of the corrupted humanoids as the remaining satyrs fled for their lives. Aeterna turned and went towards the remains of the demonic wolf where her sword was still buried deed into it's flesh. She grasped the hilt of her longsword and pulled it out of the tainted carcass.

She looked around her, checking to make sure there were no more foes to be slain. Only when she found none did Aeterna allowed relief to fill her chest as her men began roaring in celebration, laughing and sharing jests to one another for their victory.

Lightspear gracefully dropped down from her perch and walked towards Aeterna. Seeing he ally's current state she pulled out a clean rag from somewhere beneath her cloak and offered it to her. Aeterna saw the proffered item and cast the Sentinel Captain mildly surprised looks before finally accepting the item

"Thank you" Aeterna said as she wiped off the blood from her face. "I suppose I owe you one"

"Think nothing of it" Lightspear said as she smiled a little at the Human.

Finally looking a bit more presentable Aeterna smiled with satisfaction as she looked around her, taking in the sight of her men cheering as they stood over the bodies of their slain enemies. And other than some scratches and bruises on their faces as well as large dents and gashes on their armor and shields, her soldiers were alright. They all survived.

"Hell of a good start!" the young Knight-Captain proclaimed. But Lightspear and her Sentinels remained passive, did not join in on the minor celebration

"It is not over yet Human. We have yet to reach Fire Scar Shrine itself and I believe we have little time left." that simple statement was like a glass of cold water poured onto a fire, dousing Aeterna's jolly mood. Reminding her that this battle was far from over.

* * *

After spending a few minutes to patch up their wounds and quench their thirst, the Alliance column resumed it's march. As before they moved at a steady pace with the Sentinels keeping close watch over their flanks and rear. Though they were still wary of another incoming assault as well as any hidden dangers the Aliiance 41st company was in high spirits, emboldened by their earlier victory.

They met little in the way of resistance for the rest of their journey, only a few scattered groups of satyrs or corrupted humanoids and few demonic hounds here and there, all of which were easily dispatched by precise shots from the Sentinels and Aeterna. It was about half an hour later when the Alliance column finally reached their destination. Not just because they could see the ruined columns in the distance but also because they could hear the sounds of chanting. And as they drew near the chanting grew louder and louder, as if it was sung by hundreds of voices.

In the distance they could see the broken remains of what must once had been a majestic temple. Ruined columns and broken walls flanked a wide path leading towards an ancient ruined structure with a large raised platform. And on top of it, gathered in a circle were several Warlocks. Their figures were covered in thick dark red cloaks and their faces hidden beneath their hoods. Their hands glowed with the same eerie light as the Fel as they chanted the dark words of some unholy language. And in the center of the gathered group was another Warlock, but clad in elaborate robes and holding a gnarled staff with a glowing green orb.

And surrounding this group of Warlocks was a large mass of satyrs, corrupted humanoids and demons. All of them chanting the same words as the Warlocks, their chorus reverberating across the surrounding area as they participated in this profane ritual.

"Quickly Humans, we must stop those Warlocks! We cannot allow them to complete the ritual!" Lightspear shouted towards her allies as she and her Sentinels spread out and began taking better firing positions.

Aeterna looked towards her men, her emerald green eyes burning with her resolve. And she spoke to them, her voice passionate and full of righteous fury.

"The time has come, brave sons of the Alliance! The time has come for you to honor your sacred duty once more! The enemy stands before you, twisted and foul. A rabble of vile heretics and misbegotten demon spawn. Such unworthy foes have no right to show their tainted faces to the light of day! So let us go forth, and send them back to the darkest bowels of the abyss from whence they came! And know that we shall not fail… For we Stand as One!" Aeterna then unsheathed her longsword and raised it high.

"For Theramore"! she shouted

"We Stand as One!" all her men answered in turn

"For King Varian!" she shouted once again.

"We Stand as One!" they answered again, louder than before.

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!" and Aeterna roared out once more, her beautiful voice and impassioned word filling the hearts of her men with fierce courage and pride.

"WE STAND AS ONE!" they soldier all roared out one last time, swords and spears raised high!

And as one, the soldiers of the Alliance 41st Footman company charged onto their enemies with their Knight-Captain leading them from the front.

* * *

Author's Notes: I promised my cherished readers action and death, and so I have delivered. And know that this is only a taste of what is to come. Anyway, hello again folks! John here and I am back with another brand new chapter of the Lord of Death. A lot of things happening in this one, as you can already tell. I hope those who continue reading this story will like the way I wrote the battle scenes as well as Aeterna's dream scene. That one was supposed to be part of chapter 2 but I forgot to add them so I decided to include it here in this chapter instead. So now, the fight finally begins, with the Alliance drawing first blood, with Aeterna and Lightspear showing off some moves. Please, let me know what you guys think, write me a review. If somehow you didn't like this chapter, then please let me know and why, so I can improve. And if you like this story, then please HIT that Fav/Follow button to be the first to get the latest content.

Now to answer the questions and concerns of a reviewer of mine. I don't like giving away too much but I can say this: Mordekaiser in my story will mainly be using his default skin. But there will be certain scenes scattered throughout this story where you get to see him in his King of Clubs skin and even his Pentakill skin. And for your concerns about Mordekaiser becoming like MC in other fanfics where he is like, as you put it, a Sentimental Puuuuuh... No, that is not gonna happen. Mordekaiser in my story will stay true to his lore in LoL. So expect to see him commit a lot of mass slaughter and mayhem. But that isn't to say he is just gonna run around killing everyone he sees, oh no. If I just let Morde do that then we won't have a story to tell :D

And I'm glad you brought up the question regarding his Ultimate Ability. That is something that I will eagerly explore as we continue this story and I already have a good idea on how to properly implement his ability without making him look too OP. I already heard that a lot when I play League, so I don't wanna hear it here as well. XD

Anyhow, thank you again for reading. Bye for now!


	4. The Lord of Death Chapter 4

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except for the OC's I created.

* * *

 **Carnage**

Belen could feel the power coursing through his veins. His heart and soul singing with bliss as the Fel permeated his entire being. He reveled in it as he rose his hands in supplication to the one true master of this universe, his dear lord Sargeras, all the while chanting the holy words which the loyal servants of the Legion had taught him and many more just like him.

Belen had once been just a simple farmer living in some nameless backwater village in a remote part of Lordaeron. He remembered all those years spent performing back breaking labor under the heat of the sun, toiling the earth, only for the fruits of his labor to be given to unworthy masters with only a token remainder left for him. And as if to rub salt on an open wound, the woman he loved, the one whom he had once sworn his heart to, who promised him that they would one day be together forever, betrayed him. One day he found her inside the barn, lying on a stack of hay as naked as the day she was born, legs spread wide as some errant knight plunged into her with wild abandon, all the while moaning and mewling like a bitch in heat. And there was nothing he could do, except run away like a coward, too afraid to confront the bastard who stole his love.

How he hated those years. Despised the injustice that had been done to him, envied his masters while he slowly faded away into obscurity. How he hated that whore for spitting on all her promises, for abandoning him. Above all, he hated the feeling of being weak and powerless to do anything to change his lot in life, to change his fate. Until now. When the Legion had first came to Lordaeron and began to lay waste to everything around him, he had been elated. Nay, he had been overjoyed! To see those who wronged him torn apart; see those who looked down upon him burn! And to see that lying, cheating bitch cry in fear and agony as nearly a dozen demons took turns to defile her before gorging themselves on her innards. All of it was a beautiful sight to see. And it was all thanks to the Burning Legion.

That day he had sworn an oath, that he would serve his new found saviors. Dedicate his life to seeing his lord Sargeras returned to this world. Many months after the Legion's defeat on Mount Hyjal, he traveled to Kalimdor by sneaking aboard a ship bound for Theramore and then searched for the mysterious Shadow Council that he only heard whispers of. After years of seemingly fruitless search, he had found them at last. And immediately swore his undying allegiance to them. And since then he had committed many acts that the unbelievers in the Horde and the Alliance would call unspeakable, monstrous. A woman, heavy with child, kidnapped and served upon an altar to help summon a Fel Guard. An elderly man and his grandson, abducted and served to a Warlock so that he may fuel a minor ritual. Even stealing a couple of Kaldorei girls to be given to lord Athrikus so that he may use them as slaves and playthings. But not before sampling their tender flesh himself.

All this he committed and more, in preparation for this moment. To become one of the Legions finest. To become a full fledged demon himself. For him, there was no greater honor than that.

As he continued his chant he could hear something in the distance, or rather the voice of someone. Someone talking. The voice of a woman. He paid it no mind at first, thinking that it may have been just his imagination. But when he heard more than a hundred voices roar in unison, that was when he finally stopped his chant and turned around.

The last thing he saw was the image of a beautiful woman riding atop a horse, red hair flowing behind her, aiming something in his direction. Before a round tore through his skull and exited the back of his head, creating a small shower of blood and flesh, ending his miserable life.

* * *

The loud report from Aeterna's pistol had finally alerted the large congregation of tainted cultists and demons, stopping their chants and making them turn towards the direction of the noise. But their reaction was a little too late as the Knight-Captain and her mount smashed into their group, bowling over those unfortunate enough to be in the path of her charge all the while hacking off the heads and limbs of those within the reach of her sword.

And before the vile congregation could do anything to stop her furious assault she was quickly followed by more than a hundred Alliance soldiers who's armored forms smashed into their group like men possessed. Bashing with their heavy shields, ruthlessly stabbing with their spears and slashing furiously with their swords.

Barely a moment later an arrow enchanted with arcane energies flew across the air and struck a Fel Guard directly in the head, bursting it's skull like an overripe melon. This was shortly followed by a continuous stream of arrows that flew across the air and struck the gathered mass, killing many and wounding more.

The sudden and unexpected assault had resulted in the deaths of many of the gathered cultists but they were quick to rally and fought back against the attackers. Satyrs clashed against the attackers, wielding wicked looking sabers and dirks tinged with poison. A number of Orcs whose bodies had been tainted with the Fel charged into the mass of Footman, using their superior size and strength to knock back several with powerful blows from their axes or crushing skulls with their bare fists. Trolls that had also been tainted with the Fel's curse bellowed out fierce war cries as they plunged headfirst into the mass of armored humans, stabbing and slashing with spears or axes, unmindful of the many wounds they suffer as their fabled regenerative capabilities staved off their deaths long enough for them to inflict grievous wounds upon their enemies.

Aeterna raised her sword once again before bringing it down upon a corrupted Human wielding a crude looking club, splitting him from skull to chest. She immediately pulled out her blade from the dead cultist and then plunged it into the burly chest of an Orc that had sought to cleave her with his axe. The Orc gave out a pained cry as it glared balefully at the Knight-Captain, promising untold misery and pain upon her, before she pulled out her sword from his chest and severed his head.

Wasting no time, the young Knight-Captain quickly aimed her pistol at a nearby satyr that was charging at her with a pair of scimitars and squeezed the trigger. The beast was knocked back as a round punched through the center of it's chest, destroying it's heart and severing it's spine. It was dead before it even hit the ground. But Aeterna was already on the move, hacking off the arm of another Human cultist that sought to pull her down from her horse before skewering him through the neck.

A spear came flying through the air and struck the Knight-Captain. Only through the timely angling of her armor was she able to deflect the blow, narrowly avoiding getting impaled through the chest, leaving only a thin gash on her breastplate. She made a silent prayer to the Light to offer thanks for blessing her with good armor. She turned towards the source of the attack to spot the distant form of a Troll, rage and frustration at having failed to kill her marring his already tainted face as he pulled out another throwing spear from behind his back. But Aeterna was faster as she already had her pistol aimed towards him ready to fire, before squeezing the trigger once again. The loud report of her pistol was accompanied by the sight of the Troll staggering back as a round punched cleanly through his neck.

Such a wound would have been fatal to most, but to Aeterna's surprise the Troll quickly recovered, baring it's fangs and tusks at her before hurling another spear towards her direction. But this time the Knight-Captain was ready and succeeded in batting away the incoming shaft with a well timed swing from her blade. Wasting no time, Aeterna urged her mount forward and galloped towards the offending Troll. Several of the cultists and satyrs tried to bar her path and aimed for her with their crude implements. But the Knight-Captain would not be deterred as she charged through her attackers, knocking some of them down while cutting the heads and outstretched limbs of others.

As Aeterna drew near the Troll pulled out a heavy axe slung on his back and bellowed a challenge to her in it's own guttural tongue before running to meet her charge. When only a scant few feet separated them the Troll struck first at the Knight-Captain, it's axe aimed for her exposed neck. But in a surprising show of deftness and flexibility the young Knight-Captain bent her body backwards, watching as the axe blade pass mere inches from her face, avoiding the decapitating strike. And with the same deftness and grace Aeterna quickly righted herself and delivered a swift backward swing with her blade, inflicting a long and deep wound on the back of the Troll, slicing through leathery skin and thick muscle and very nearly severing his spine.

The Troll roared out as fierce agony burned at his back, staggering a few steps forward. But testament to his race's hardy and tenacious nature the Troll fought through the pain and turned towards the Knight-Captain, charging towards her with axe poised to deliver a mighty blow. But in one fluid motion, faster than an ordinary eye could see, Aeterna sliced off the incoming axe by it's haft, effectively disarming her opponent, before following up with a fine thrust towards the Troll's bare muscular torso, stabbing him through the heart.

A look of utter surprise and disappointment was on the Troll's hard visage as he stared at the blade buried deep into his chest before leveling his gaze to the young Knight-Captain, seeing her fair countenance in a cold and expressionless mask belied only by the fiery resolve burning within her emerald green eyes.

With his arms going slack at his side as his life ebbs away, the Troll took comfort in the fact that he at least died in the hands of a worthy opponent. Aeterna pulled her blade out of her opponents chest and watched as he slowly toppled to the ground.

Aeterna now turned his gaze towards the raised platform in the distance where the Warlocks and their leader were still in the process of performing the ritual. But Aeterna noticed something disturbing. Their leader, an Orc dressed in elaborated robes, was now glowing with a bright green aura as his body slowly changed, gaining height as his muscles increased in mass while long spikes grew out of his back.

Whatever it was that was happening to the Orc was clearly not good and so Aeterna began charging towards him, intent on slaying the Orc Warlock before he can complete his transformation. Several satyrs rushed towards the Knight-Captain to stop her advance but a volley of arrows brought them down, courtesy of the Sentinels.

Thankful for their assistance, Aeterna kept charging forward, weaving through the enemies that sought to bar her way while hacking off the limbs of those that got too close, never stopping for even a moment as she hurried towards her target. When she was only about fifty paces away from the platform the young Knight-Captain drew her pistol, slid the lock, primed her fourth and final shot, and aimed for the Warlock leader. She only needed one shot, just one shot to end that demon worshiping scum's life and victory would be theirs.

A thunderous roar suddenly reached her ears and that was the only warning she had before something massive collided with her and her steed, sending both rider and mount flying through the air before crashing to the earth several yards away.

Aeterna could feel the rough and cold earth on her face as she lay face down. But as she tried to get back up, her face twisted into a mask of agony as a very sharp and intense pain lanced at her side, forcing her to lay down once again. And for some reason she found it difficult to breath as she tried to gasp for air. She had a strong suspicion that whatever it was that hit her just now, coupled with her rather violent contact with the unforgiving earth had resulted in at least a few broken ribs. And if her rather blurry vision and headache was any indication, a mild concussion as well.

Fighting through the pain Aeterna made to raise herself one last time, succeeding in at least getting to one knee. She immediately reached for her satchel and fished out a healing potion. She thanked the Light that her potions were not broken during her fall. Twisting off the cork she immediately downed the reddish liquid to the last drop. Already she could feel the pain in her side lessening somewhat and it was a bit easier for her to breath. That was when she heard heavy footfalls as something drew near.

She raised her head and looked to the source, and she was greeted with the tall and imposing form of a Fel Guard, his savage bloodthirsty grin twisting his demonic features. He hefted a large and heavy pole arm with one hand as he strode towards Aeterna on two armored legs.

Aeterna immediately tried to stand up and place some more distance between herself and the hulking demon. But her movements were sluggish as her wounds had not completely healed. She instinctively reached for her holster only to find it empty nor could she feel the familiar weight of her sword on her back. Aeterna frantically looked around her to find her weapons. She saw that her sword was lying only several feet behind her and her pistol just a little further away.

But before the young Knight-Captain could do anything to retrieve her favored implements a large hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of her luscious red locks, holding her in place. Aeterna cried out in pain as she tried to pry away the hand holding her, even clawing and punching at the offending appendage. But no matter how much she tried she could not break free, the hold on her was as firm as iron. And her futile struggles only served to amuse the Fel Guard.

Then with great ease the demon lifted Aeterna off the ground by her hair, eliciting a loud scream of pain from the young Knight-Captain as she desperately struggled to break free of his hold. He held her at eye level, her screams were music to his ears as he watched her continue her futile struggles, clawing at his wrist and kicking at his chest. And with her fair and youthful countenance in a mask of pain and great discomfort, it made his tainted blood quicken.

After a moment Aeterna ceased her futile attempts at escape as her actions only served to cause her more pain. Her eyes opened up to see the horrid features of the Fel Guard, his faintly glowing slit eyes staring at her. But she noticed something strange, something peculiar about the gaze that the demon leveled at her. She had been in the company of men many times in the past that she was no stranger to being the recipient of amorous stares. And that was exactly what the vile demon was giving her right now. The mere notion made her want to retch!

"A-rul shach kigon" she heard the Fel Guard speak to her in his infernal tongue. "On'ahm aft'ahr izh zomfa ozh lash'ov izh'domosh jusmān!" the demon's toothy grin widened as it's eyes burned brighter with obvious lust.

Aeterna stared at the demon confused. She did not understand a single word that the wretched thing spoke just now. But seeing his obvious lust filled gaze and his heavy breathing, Aeterna had a strong suspicion at what exactly it was the demon said, and this made her very afraid. Her suspicions were confirmed when she decided to look down, and saw a sizable bulge sticking out from underneath the demon's trousers. Her eyes widened as her fear quickly turned into abject terror.

"NO!" she screamed once again as her struggles renewed with more vigor, more desperate to get free, to get as far away from this disgusting monster as possible.

Deep malicious laughter emanated from the Fel Guards mouth. But this quickly turned into a howl of agony as an arrow plunged deep into it's left eye. This caused the demon to release his hold on Aeterna, staggering back as he placed a hand over his injury. Aeterna landed on the ground with a thud once again, but was grateful for finally being free from the demon's grasp.

"Aeterna! Run!" she heard the familiar voice of the Sentinel Captain. She looked back to find Lightspear standing on a small cliff, already drawing her bow for another shot. Lightspear met her gaze. "Hurry! We must retreat!" she said to before loosing another arrow which struck the head of a Warlock that was about to cast a spell.

Aeterna was about to ask the Sentinel Captain why when she heard loud booming laughter. She turned her attention back towards the raised platform, and immediately had her hopes dashed.

The Warlock leader from earlier had now completely changed. He was now less of a corrupted Orc and more a demon. Standing at an impressive height with his sickly green body bulging with powerful muscles, the nails on it's fingers lengthened into long curved claws fit for slashing and two pairs of long curved horns adorning his head. And the vile corrupting aura of the Fel covered his massive form and made his eyes glow with power.

"Rejoice mortals! For you have just borne witness to the birth of a new champion of Sargeras!" the demonic Orc held his arms wide as he proudly declared.

As she stared at the demon, Aeterna could only feel despair in her heart. They were too late. They failed their mission. And there was nothing they could do now.

"Milady!" she heard someone call out to her. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice and she saw the welcome form of First Sergeant Lande running towards her.

"Erik!" she said to him, happy to see him again.

The First Sergeant quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up and began dragging her away. "We must go milady! We can't stay here any longer!" came her First Sergeant's frantic words.

Aeterna did not protest and immediately followed him. But then she remembered what she was missing and turned around.

"Wait, my weapons… My horse!" Aeterna saw her weapons still lying on the ground a good ways away from her as well as the prone form of her beloved mount. The destrier was feebly trying to right itself while neighing loudly, but failed to do so as one of it's legs lie broken, clearly bent at an odd angle. Aeterna made to run back towards her steed to help it, but was quickly halted by Lande as he grabbed a firm hold on her arm once again.

"No, leave it! We must run now or we will all be dead!" came her First Sergeant's dire cries as he pulled her away.

Aeterna could feel her despair gripping her chest as she cast one last glance towards her favored mount. Hot tears flowed down her face as she saw the Fel Guard from earlier, who had already recovered, walk towards her mount who by now was frantically trying to get on it's legs to get away from the demon. The demon cast her a look, filled with barely disguised loathing, before it twisted into a feral and malicious grin. He raised an armored boot before bringing it down hard, crushing the head of her mount, killing it.

And there was nothing she could do. Powerless. Weak. Aeterna turned her gaze away and closed her eyes as she and Lande fled, fresh tears flowing down her face, with nothing to ease the pain she felt in her heart at that very moment. And the Fel Guard's mocking laughter only served to further her despair.

All around her the fighting continued as her men, clearly outnumbered as more and more demons and cultists arrived, cut a narrow path from which her and First Sergeant Lande could pass through. Even when they were slowly being overwhelmed by their foes they did not retreat, did not surrender. Even as some of them were pulled down by groups of corrupted Humans and Kaldorei and began stabbing and slashing at them, or when a corrupted Orc had wrestled one of them to the ground and began brutally punching his face into mush. None of it mattered. Their Knight-Captain's safety was their only main concern.

And all the while Lightspear and her Sentinels did whatever they could to support their beleaguered allies, shooting down as many of the their enemies as they could as well as covering the Knight-Captain's retreat. Until their arrows had finally been depleted and were forced to flee themselves. To make matters worse, many of the demons and cultist had now climbed onto their positions and had closed in on them, forcing the Sentinels to fight in melee. Lightspear herself had now slung her bow behind her back and had pulled out from beneath her cloak a pair of moonglaives, and began engaging her enemies in fierce combat, slicing her enemies apart with fast and graceful movements. All in an effort to buy more time for her Sentinels to retreat.

The sounds of weapons clashing. The victorious roars of her enemies. The frantic cries of her men as they fought desperately to protect her only to be slain. The horrified screams of a Sentinel who had been captured by a group of satyrs and began tearing at her clothes and violated her. All this happened around Aeterna as she fled. And it was all her fault.

" _I am sorry!"_ she screamed inwardly. _"I am so sorry! This is all my fault!"_ she despaired, blaming herself. For the deaths of her men, for failing them, for failing her allies. She had been proud, much too proud. And in her pride she made a mistake. And what made it worse was that her men, her brave and loyal soldiers were the ones paying for her mistake.

Aeterna continued to sob and no longer tried to hide it, no longer having the strength to hide the pain in her heart as she continued to flee. Erik Lande still kept a firm hold on her arm while he covered her with his shield. He cast a quick glance at his Knight-Captain, his beloved Aeterna. Though he never showed it, the girl was like a daughter to him, and he had been quite proud to see her rise within the ranks of the Alliance at her young age. How proud he was to see the simple, scrawny looking girl that he had saved all those years ago grow up to become a great warrior. and a fine young woman. It tore at his heart to see her like this, so utterly defeated.

And that is why he would do everything he can to save her again. One last time.

When they had finally gotten a good distance away from the fighting, Lande halted. Aeterna looked at him, confused.

"Milady, you go on ahead" Lande said to her as he released his hold on her arm and began walking back towards the battle. Aeterna's eyes widen in shock and fear upon hearing his words, fearing what he might do next. She quickly ran towards him and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I will buy you some time. Use it to get as far away from here as possible." came Erik Lande's calm reply, not meeting his Knight-Captain's distraught gaze.

"Then come with me! Do not stay here!" she begged him, desperately hoping that he would agree. But much to her dismay he shook his head.

"I cannot. It would only be a matter of time before these demons run us down. I can at least delay them. Give you a chance to escape"

As if to add weight to his words, the demonic Orc from earlier had finally joined the battle, launching bolts of shadow and balls of searing Felfire from it's outstretched hands, killing many of her men and several of the Sentinels. And the hulking form of the Fel Guard from earlier had now emerged from the chaos, wearing the same bloodthirsty grin on his face as he stared directly at Aeterna, it's remaining eye shining with the same dark sadistic lust for her, promising her much pain and misery.

"Go now milady. Do not delay" Lande released her hold on his hand as continued forward, drawing his broadsword from his scabbard.

"No! Please Erik, don't do this!" Aeterna shouted towards him, begging him.

"You know I must"

"But you'll die!"

At this, Erik Lande stopped. And slowly looked back towards her. For a moment hope filled Aeterna's heart that maybe he would finally reconsider. But his next words only brought fresh despair.

"I know. But I do so gladly, knowing that you will live" the First Sergeant smiled fondly at her, before he resumed his march forward.

Lande quickened his pace as he set his sights on the Fel Guard walking towards them, his eye clearly fixed on Aeterna. He would not allow this monster to lay a hand on her! He brought his shield in front of him and held his sword at the ready, poised to strike.

"Come on you big ugly bugger! Time to cut you down a peg or two!" The First Sergeant shouted at the Fel Guard in challenge. Hearing this the demon turned his attention to Lande and his tainted features twisted in annoyance before he hefted his pole arm in both hands and charged towards the First Sergeant, intent on cleaving the mortal in two.

Aeterna could do nothing, but watch as Lande engaged the demon in combat. And with each powerful strike that the Fel Guard delivered to Lande which he either narrowly avoided or barely deflected with his shield, the more Aeterna's despair grew. She looked to the sky, now filled with dark and thick clouds.

"Why?" she spoke, her voice filled with sadness as her tears streamed down her face. "Why have you abandoned me? Why has the Light abandoned me once again?"

She received no answer. Just like before. Just like when her village burned around her, as she watched her friends and loved ones being slaughtered like animals. The Light was silent, no matter how much she prayed. It gave her no answer. She turned her gaze away from the darkening sky and closed her eyes as she fell on her knees. All hope having fled from her heart she decided to accept whatever fate awaited her. She only prayed that whatever suffering she would receive will only be brief. And Death would finally come, and take her far away from this cruel and wretched world.

 _From the deepest darkness, comes the greatest light. When that time comes, call upon him and he will answer_

Those familiar words came to her mind once again. And with it, realization. Aeterna reached for her satchel, opened it and took out a familiar item. She looked at the medallion in her hands, seeing the same strange symbols and the same strange runic scripts engraved upon it. But this time though there was something different. The medallion was glowing faintly and she could feel it thrumming with some unknown power.

 _Call on him, child._

The same unknown voice from earlier whispered into her mind once again. And this time she did not resist it or tried to ignore it.

" _How? I do not know how!"_ she asked it, desperate for an answer, for any sort of guidance. And as she asked, she had received. All of a sudden new knowledge came into her mind, knowledge that she never had before. Knowledge of strange words of power, the words that would summon Him. And without any hesitation, without any further thought, she spoke the words.

"I call upon the one who has transcended life and conquered death

The one who rules both the living and the dead

And leads them all into glorious conquest

I call on the one who is shielded from true death

Using the souls of the vanquished and the lives of the unworthy

With an iron fist and sorcerous might He judges all from atop His Immortal Bastion

And only those He deems worthy may stand at His side

To share in His glory for all times

Master of Metal

Revenant of Iron

Undying King of Kings

I summon you, The Lord of Death!"

And with those words of power finally spoken the medallion in Aeterna's hand began to glow brighter along with the two rubies on one side and the sapphire on the other. The power thrumming within the medallion had also grown stronger, and for a moment Aeterna was afraid that it may somehow explode. That was when she noticed a bright light bathing the ground all around her. She looked up and her eyes saw that a large portion of the darkened sky had opened up, revealing what seemed to be a second sun shining in the sky, only that it was a bluish white in color. She was not the only one who saw it. All around the Fire Scar Shrine the fighting had stopped, Alliance soldiers, Shadow Council worshipers and demons alike looked towards the sky, curious as to where the light had came from.

And then a moment later, that sphere of light in the sky emitted a large beam that shot towards the earth like an arrow loosed from a bow. Many of the demons and cultists began to flee, fearing what might happen if that bright light were to hit the ground while they were still near it. Only those of stronger will remained and stared at it, chiefly the demonic Orc leader and the Fel Guard who was just about to deliver a fatal blow to Erik Lande.

All the Alliance soldiers however did not run. The Humans believed this to be the Light itself, casting judgement upon all those present, and they were only too glad to receive it. The Night Elves also did not flee, seeing this as a sign from their Goddess, that their fervent prayers for salvation had been answered.

And Aeterna did not flee, determined to face whatever fate had in store for her. To stare into His eyes when He finally arrives. The beam of light landed on the ground just a few feet behind where Aeterna knelt. She quickly got to her feet and turned around, and saw that the beam of light had slowly coalesced into a portal. The light coming from the portal was quite bright and Aeterna had to cover her eyes with her hand to avoid being blinded but still tried to at least peer into it.

A moment later, something from within the portal emerged. Just like in her dream he was massive, a giant of a man. Armored from head to toe in thick ancient plate as black as midnight, adorned with sharp spikes on his gauntlets and greaves as well as a pair of horn-like protrusions on his two massive pauldrons, and bearing the scars gained from countless battlefields. A long tattered cape hung from his back and gripped within his right hand was the thick haft of a mace that was made of some unknown metal. But it was as long as he was tall and the mace head was three times the size of a regular man's head and adorned with many thick sharp spikes.

And just like in her dream his face was covered by a cruel helm adorned with three curved horns. Only his eyes could be seen, a pair of baleful red orbs burning with hatred and malice. And at the moment his gaze was aimed directly at her.

The armored giant closed the scant distance separating him from her with a single stride, and stood directly in front of her. Being this close to him only served to emphasize the difference in size between him an her, as she only came up to his waist and Aeterna had to crane up her neck just to meet his gaze.

" **The Iron Revenant stands before you, girl. And I ask you. Are you my Summoner?"** the giant spoke to her in his deep and harsh voice, his question more of a command than a simple query, and his tone carried an unspoken warning that promised great suffering should she fail to carry out his directive.

And Aeterna had no plan whatsoever to defy him or even lie to him.

"Y-Yes, I am" though she tried her best, she could not fully hide the fear she felt towards this being and it showed in her voice. Even more so when the giant's red eyes glowed brighter with barely contained hatred, clearly displeased by her answer. For a moment she was afraid that he would crush her where she stood, and just by looking at him it was quite possible that he might.

Booming laughter reached her ears, amused and mocking. She turned slightly around to look at the source of that laughter, as well as the Iron Revenant. In the distance they saw the demonic Orc, body shuddering as he laughed, his face showing amusement and disdain.

"So the puny Human girl decided to call upon this pathetic construct for aid? I shall eagerly enjoy it's destruction! And then I shall make you my plaything as just punishment!" The Orc proudly declared as he pointed towards Aeterna, his tone mocking.

But then he saw the armored man's eyes glow even brighter as he became the focus of his hatred, and his mirth immediately ceased. Though a considerable distance separated them, the demonic Orc could almost feel the hatred, the loathing and the sheer murderous intent coming from this thing. And for a brief moment, he saw a vision of his death, and it was both gruesome and painful.

He could feel a chill crawling up his spine though he refused to show it. He turned towards his followers.

"I want that thing torn apart! Destroy it!" he ordered them, and all the gathered cultists, corrupted humanoids and demons ignored their earlier targets and focused their attention on the giant armored being in the distance. And as one they began to head towards their new enemy.

Aeterna grew rather worried as all their enemies turned towards their direction, but then she heard the giant behind her make a snorting sound full of contempt, and she turned back towards him with the Iron Revenant meeting her eyes.

" **I shall deal with you later, for you still have something to answer for. Now, stand aside!"** he ordered Aeterna and she immediately moved out of his way, wondering as what he was about to do. The Iron Revenant began to march towards the approaching horde, his every stride proud and full of purpose, and not an ounce fear could be seen or felt from him, for he feared nothing.

The first to meet him was the Fel Guard. The hulking demon bellowed out a fierce war cry towards the Revenant before charging towards him, pole arm raised in preparation to bisect the armored giant. Despite herself, Aeterna shouted toward the giant in warning. But to her surprise the Iron Revenant merely caught the demon's weapon by it's haft, stopping his attack entirely. The Fel Guard was surprised at this as well but only for a brief moment as he made to pull his weapon free from the armored giant's grasp. But try as he might he failed to do so as the Revenant's grip on his weapon was as firm as steel.

" **Foolish creature"** the Revenant said to the demon, voice oozing with obvious contempt, before he raised an armored leg and delivered a hard thrusting kick directly towards the Fel Guard's torso, forcing him to release his hold on his weapon as he was sent flying back several yards before crashing to the earth. The demon writhed in pain as it coughed out wads of blood tainted spittle while holding the area where the armored giant had kicked him.

But the Iron Revenant was not finished. Still holding the demon's pole arm in his grasp, he casually reversed his hold on the weapon, held it up as he aimed for a moment before hurling it towards the still prone demon. And the sharp pointed end of the pole arm plunged deep into the Fel Guards groin, directly at his family jewels. The demons screams of utter agony could be heard across the entire area, the tears flowing down his face as it pitifully grasp at his ruined privates were almost comical.

The Iron Revenant did not care though as he continued his march forward. As he passed near the prone demon who was still wailing in utter agony, he cast him a quick cursory glance and turned his attention towards the rest of his foes, but not before stomping on the demon's head with his large heavily armored boot, crushing his head like a ripe fruit, finally ending the Fel Guard's annoying screams.

Next to engage the Revenant was a group of satyrs, total of three. Each one wielding wicked looking blades poised to strike as they aimed for the more seemingly vulnerable parts of the giant's armor. But before they could even get within reach the Iron Revenant was already on the move. With almost no effort he swung his mace towards the satyrs with a swiftness that could not have been possible for someone wielding such a large and cumbersome weapon. The mace collided with all three of the goat demons with such force that their feeble bodies were completely crushed as their blood and innards burst out of their flesh and they were sent flying a good distance away before their wrecked remains splattered across the earth.

Now that had made everyone who saw it pause, their faces sporting disbelieving looks at the frightening attack. Aeterna herself could not believe that the giant had not only slain three foes with one strike but did so in a manner so utterly brutal.

But things were still far from over. Shaking off their initial shock, more groups of satyrs charged towards the Iron Revenant, followed closely by a number of Fel tainted humanoids, seeking to overwhelm the armored giant with numbers. With a speed and precision that belied his massive form, the giant swung his weapon at the incoming foes, each blow utterly fatal and gruesome.

Several satyrs were sent flying back, their mangled forms crashing to the earth a good distance away. A pair of corrupted Humans were torn apart as the giant's massive mace not only crushed their bodies but lacerated their flesh with it's sharp spikes. A tainted Orc that charged towards the Revenant with axes in both hands was turned into a barely recognizable pile of flesh and bone as the giant brought his mace down upon it with a single overhead swing.

One of the satyrs who grasped a pair of poisoned daggers sought to flank the giant as it aimed for one of the small gaps in his armor. The Revenant simply backhanded the satyr, crushing the notion as well as it's head, before quickly reaching forward to catch another satyr by the head as it tried to leap towards him to deliver a strike with it's sword. The Revenant crushed the goat demon's head in his hand like an egg, punishment for it's impudence, before throwing it to the side like a piece of rubbish. A Troll who was part of the group but had elected to maintain some distance from the giant pulled out a pair of heavy throwing axes and hurled them towards him. But the Revenant merely batted away one of the axes with his armored hand before deftly catching the second one. And then he threw the axe back towards it's owner but with much greater force, striking the Troll squarely in the head as well as knocking it back.

Many of the gathered cultists and demons stared with fear and disbelief at the casual ease with which the armored giant slew their ilk as he continued his march forward. They all looked towards one another, muttering quietly with each other before finally nodding, having come to a conclusion. As one, nearly all of the gathered congregation of cultists and demons rushed towards the Iron Revenant, seeking to swamp him with their superior numbers. Surely, despite his obvious strength and size even he can be overwhelmed through sheer numbers, just as how a mighty ox can be brought down by a large pack of wolves. At least, that was what they believed.

" **Pathetic"** the Revenant said contemptuously as he stared at the large mass of foes charging towards him. He raised his left hand as it began to swirl with dark unknown energies and leveled it towards the mass of approaching demons and corrupted humanoids. Barely a moment later a large wave of power blasted out of the giant's hand, spreading out into a wide cone and engulfed a large number of the incoming foes. All those struck by the wave began to rot and decay at an unbelievable rate as the very life from their flesh was siphoned out. And all the life energies had formed around the Iron Revenant in the form of a shield, though none could see it as it was invisible to the naked eye, at least to the eyes of the living that is.

All this happened within the span of half a second however so the victims barely felt any pain, barely even had time to scream in agony.

Those who were not hit by the Revenant's siphon of destruction stared in utter surprised and barely disguised horror as many of their brethren suddenly fell to the ground looking like desiccated husks. But before they could even contemplate what in the Void had just happened another wave of death was blasted out from the Iron Revenant's hand and engulfed more of the gathered mass of cultists and demons, sucking out their life energies. Many of them fell to the ground in an instant, their lifeless forms looking like something that had been left to dry in a scorching dessert for many weeks or months. But there were some who had not been outright killed by the wave.

A number of tainted Orcs, a few corrupted Humans as well as several Trolls. These were the ones whose souls were stronger, that they they were able to somewhat resist the Revenant's wave of destruction, although they still sported disfiguring wounds on their bodies as many parts of their flesh had rotted away and festered. And because of this they all writhed and screamed in torment as their resistance from being outright killed by the Revenant's magic merely prolonged their suffering. The Trolls suffered to a lesser extent though as their formidable bodies and fabled regenerative capabilities did a decent job in healing the damage done by the wave of death. But these survivors were quickly finished off however when the Iron Revenant simply sent forth another wave of destruction that siphoned their last remaining life energies.

Those few who remained now kept their distance, no longer wishing to face this armored giant in battle, this monster clad in metal. But the Iron Revenant was not done. He descended upon those who remained, his long armored legs that were as thick as tree trunks propelled him forward as he charged towards his enemies, heavy armored boots shaking the earth with each step. The remaining cultists and demons cowered before him as they turned their backs and fled. This only gave them scant seconds to live as the Revenant would not be denied his bounty of souls.

* * *

In the distance Thalin Lightspear and her remaining Sentinels watched with eyes wide, in awe of the level of carnage that this mysterious black clad monster had inflicted upon the Shadow Council's forces. Moments ago she and her Sentinels were being overwhelmed by their enemies superior numbers and strength. Now though it was the cultists and demons that were being overwhelmed by this giant with contemptuous ease. Where there was once hundreds of the gathered demons and corrupted humanoids now only a few dozen remained, the armored giant having laid waste to a majority of them in just a little over a minute.

"By Elune… all those demons and cultists… destroyed." she heard one of her Sentinel's say, fear and awe evident in her tone.

"They didn't even stand a chance!" another one spoke, her disbelief clearly showing on her face.

Normally Lightspear would chastise her Sentinels for acting like a bunch awestruck school girls who had just walked into their first battle. They were Sentinels, the elite warriors of the Kaldorei people, tasked with protecting their people and their sacred lands from all those who would dare threaten it. But she could not fault them for reacting like this. Although she herself had lived for thousands of years and had been toughened by decades worth of bloodshed and combat, nothing could have prepared her for this. This level of brutality in battle. This was less a battle and more a bloody massacre.

But unlike her fellow Sentinels, Lightspear still kept a level head as she calmly watched the Iron Revenant with rapt attention, studying him. Whatever this mysterious armored giant was and wherever it came from, it was clear for all to see that he was both a mighty warrior and a powerful mage. Possessing martial prowess and magical might in great and equal measure, evident with each swing of his mace and each wave of death that he unleashes from his hand.

Fighting against this being in combat would be both a daunting task and a dangerous proposition for those who made an enemy of it. But for those who had made it an ally, they need not fear the outcome of a hundred battles.

In the another part of the area Aeterna still stood where the Revenant left her, still watching with eyes unblinking as her savior cut a bloody toll on her enemies. Watched with rapt attention as he tore demon and cultist alike with each swing of his mace. Even when he had unleashed that terrifying wave of death earlier and destroyed hundreds of his enemies in a few moments she did not look away.

Nor did she look away when the giant had caught one of the fleeing humanoids, a Troll, and with both hands he lifted it high above his head before smashing it's body over one of his armored knees. Aeterna could even hear the distinct sound of bones breaking from where she stood. And when she thought the giant was done, he lifted the broken body of the Troll over his head once again even though the poor creature was already clearly dead. And then with great ease he slowly and steadily tore the creature apart. Skin and muscle was slowly torn like wet parchment as the Troll's upper half was steadily parted from his lower half, all the while a fountain of blood poured out of it's sheared body along with large portions of it's innards, bathing the Iron Revenant in it's life fluids.

All this Aeterna saw and she did not look away, not even for a moment. Because she was intent on committing all this to memory, to burn all this into her mind. So that she may never forget what kind of horror she had unleashed upon this world.

* * *

The Iron Revenant discarded the two halved of the Troll before picking up his mace and rested it upon his shoulder as he continued his march forward. Only a small number remained, a group of what seemed to be sorcerers of some sort as well as the large demon that had insulted him earlier. That creature was his true target, all the rest were mere distractions.

"What… What is this?! How can this be?" the demon stared at him in utter surprise, it's fear now clearly showing through his glowing tainted eyes.

Ilkrud Magthrull could not believe his eyes, Such power, such carnage. All of it done by this one single being. All his followers, all those he had spent years gathering, all the years spent preparing, for the day that they would conquer all of Ashenvale and then later all of the Night Elf lands. All of it gone. Ruined by this being clad in metal.

As he watched the monster continue it's march towards him, with only a short distance separating them, Ilkrud Magthrull grew desperate. And in his desperation he prepared for one final attack, one that he hoped would be enough to send this monster into oblivion.

Looking towards his remaining followers he raised his hands and began draining their life and their souls. His followers screamed for but a moment as the unexpected act from their leader turned them into lifeless husks. With the energies he had gathered from them, Ilkrud Magthrull combined it with his own considerable reserves of power and prepared a spell. He raised both hands and a ball of flame began to form in between them. And the flame grew larger and larger until it was at least the same size as him, with the ball of flame burning with unimaginable heat. Only through his innate resistance to fire brought about by his transformation was he able to endure it.

All those who witnessed this impressive display of power stared wide eyed in fear. The remaining Alliance Footman quickly ran away to place as much distance between them and the incoming attack. The Sentinel's as well wisely took cover although only Lightspear peered out from behind to watch what would happen next. Aeterna as well did not run away or sought cover, instead fully intent on witnessing this moment to the bitter end.

And as for the Iron Revenant. He simply stood where he was, observing the demonic Orc as he cast his spell. Although his visage was hidden beneath his helm, the Revenant was sporting a cool and confident smile.

"BURN!" Ilkrud Magthrull roared out before he cast the giant ball of flame towards the waiting form of the Revenant.

" **Fool"** mocked the giant before he was engulfed in a blazing inferno.

The entire area shuddered as large fiery explosion erupted. All those present had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded as sweat began to pour from their heads due to the intense heat. Aeterna was also shielding herself with her arms as she struggled against the force from the explosion. A moment later the fiery explosion had finally died down and Aeterna lowered her arms to see what had transpire.

Around the area where the explosion had occurred only scorched earth remained. The remains of the dead had been burned clean from the ground and only ashes remained. Many of the nearby trees as well had caught fire and were blazing like torches. She could see the form of the demonic Orc in the distance, slowly getting back to his feet, clearly having been knocked away by the force of his own spell though he looked no worse for wear.

But she could not see the Iron Revenant though, as the spot where the Orc's powerful spell had struck was still engulfed in thick flames, obscuring Aeterna's sight. For a moment concern gripped her heart, fearing that the armored giant might have been consumed by the flames.

And then as the flames slowly receded, fresh hope swelled in her chest as she saw the familiar dark clad form of the Iron Revenant.

Ilkrud Magthrull stared in horror as he could not believe what he was seeing. Slowly walking out of the flames was the armored giant, looking utterly untouched, his form bearing no signs of damage whatsoever even as the flames hungrily licked at his armored bulk. With baleful red eyes glowing with an eerie light from beneath his horned helm, his massive weapon resting on his right shoulder and the intense flames wreathing his form, the Iron Revenant looked more a demon lord than even Ilkrud Magthrull could hope to be.

And this demon now stood directly in front of him, staring into his fear stricken eyes, staring deep into his soul.

" **Is that all? My funeral pyre was much worse"** came the Revenant's simple statement, his tone laced with obvious disdain. Before Magthrull could respond he was knocked back as the armored giant smashed his helm against the demon's face in a forceful headbutt.

Ilkrudd Magthrull cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, covering his broken and bleeding nose. Fighting off the pain from his abused nostril he tried to get back on his feet, only to for him to release a fresh ear piercing wail as terrible agony assaulted his senses once again. He looked towards the source and was greeted with the sight of his left hind leg crushed beneath the heavy armored boot of the giant.

The demonic Orc writhed on the ground as he cried out in pain, desperately trying to lift off the Iron Revenant's large armored boot planted on top of his ruined leg, even clawing at it frantically, desperate for some sliver of relief. But try as he might he could not lift the damn thing, he might as well try to move mountain. Harsh mocking laughter came to his ears as the Iron Revenant stared down at him, relishing in his suffering.

" **Oh dear, did that hurt?"** The Revenant asked Magthrull in mock concern, but the demonic Orc merely cast the armored giant a scathing glare. If looks could kill the Iron Revenant might have been slain a hundred times by now what with the barely restrained fury and loathing within the gaze that Magthrull cast at him. And this only served to further his amusement. And feed his desire to inflict more pain.

" **Here, let a me give you** _ **hand"**_ came the giant's cool statement as he slowly reached down with his free hand and grasped a firm hold on the demon's neck. The Revenant's hand clamped down on Magthrull's neck like a vice as the demonic Orc's face twisted even more as air was cut off from his lungs. He began to claw at the offending appendage, desperate to release himself from the giant's hold. But try as he might he could not pry it off, his grip more firm than hardened thorium.

And then in another impressive display of strength the Iron Revenant slowly lifted off Magthrull by the neck, while his leg was still pinned beneath the armored giant's foot. This action served to tear off the already crushed leg, and what remained was just a bloody stump near the knee with a few strands of sinew and skin hanging off of it. Mathrull would have screamed in agony once again had the giant not have a tight grip on his neck, not only severely limiting his air supply but also keeping him from speaking. All he could do was groan out as his eyes bulged out and his skin paled, such was his suffering.

By this time Aeterna and the remaining Alliance soldiers had now gathered near the platform to witness the fate of the former Orc Warlock turned demon. Seeing the bloody and wounded form of the demon, who earlier was standing proud and loudly proclaiming their demise, now reduced into a very sad and sorry state, held up in the air by the Iron Revenant who was clearly enjoying his torment. For a moment Aeterna found it hard to distinguish who was the hero and who was the monster.

" _Not a hero against a monster. But a monster facing against an even bigger monster, and losing"_ she silently mused to herself as she continued to watch the Revenant.

For moment he quietly assessed this creature's worth. Considered his abilities, his strengths and his limitations. And he stared deep into his soul to see how strong it was, how brightly it shined. All he saw was a spark. He shook his head at this, disappointed.

" **Such weakness has no place within the ranks of my glorious conquest"** he openly declared much to the curiosity of the gathered Alliance soldiers and to the quiet indignation of Magthrull for being called weak.

Then he threw the demon unceremoniously to the ground. And with both hands he gripped the haft of his mace, raised it high above his head. Dark magical energies of an unknown kind began to gather around the head of the mace, slowly building up and growing in intensity until it grew bright and bathed all those nearby in it's eerie dark red glow. Barely a moment later he brought it down hard upon the prone form Ilkrud Magthrull.

A loud thunderous metallic sound reverberated across the entire area, echoing across the trees. Aeterna and the rest of her band instinctively covered their ears and closed their eyes, nearly deafened by the powerful sound emanated by the giant's mighty blow. They felt something wet touch their cheeks, and when they brought their hands to wipe it off they only saw dark red blood and small pieces of flesh.

Aeterna stared confused at this for a moment before returning her gaze back towards the Revenant and the Orc. The armored giant was still bent slightly with both hands still gripping his mace. And in front of him was a sizable crater with the head of his mace buried deep into the ground. As for the Orc, there was no sign of him. No evidence that he was there. Only then did Aeterna realize that the remains of the Orc was currently splattered across their faces and staining their clothes.

The Iron Revenant returned to his full height and with one hand he slowly lifted his mace off the ground and once again rested it upon his shoulder. He stood there for a moment in quiet contemplation as the rest of the gathered Alliances soldiers waited for what he would do next. When nearly a minute had gone by and there was still no action from him, Lightspear decided to take a bit of initiative.

The Sentinel Captain with the same calm and stoic aura she possesses gracefully walked towards the Iron Revenant, much to the surprise of all who gathered including Aeterna. Halting just a few paces away from the giant, Lightspear cleared her throat a little before she addressed the giant.

"Pardon me my lord" called out to the giant, and he immediately fixed her with his glowing red eyes. She could see the malice and hatred contained within them, as well as a thinly veiled threat of doom. But she remained unmoved and maintained her calm demeanor as she continued. "May I know your name?"

" **And who is it that wishes to know?"** came the Iron Revenant's cold reply, eyes slightly narrowing at Lightspear. But Sentinel Captain remained unperturbed.

"Thalin Lightspear, my lord. Sentinel Captain. Alliance Grand Army." she did not miss a beat as she offered him a respectful bow, never taking her eyes off of his as she gave him a cool smile. The Iron Revenant regarded her for a few long moments, never taking his eyes off of her and she from him. Just when Lightspear thought that the giant would not answer her question he finally answered.

" **Mordekaiser"**

The armored giant's simple reply with his name was welcome news to Lightspear's ears, as her smile grew slightly. "Then on behalf of the Night Elf people I welcome you to our lands, lord Mordekaiser"

The Iron Revenant found himself somewhat amused by this unknown creature's respectful and welcoming demeanor but paid her no more heed as he remembered the girl who summoned him earlier. He slowly turned around and walked towards Aeterna, his gaze boring straight into her own.

The young Knight-Captain suddenly found herself growing rather worried as she was once again the focus of the Iron Revenant. He halted a few feet from her and looked down on her as he spoke, his tone sadistic and tinged with a bit of mirth.

" **Now, where were we?"**

* * *

Author's notes: And so it begins. Hello again folks! John here, and I am back with another brand new spankin' chapter of the Lord of Death. And man, this is a long one, with a lot of fighting going on within it and a lot of death. But i very much enjoyed righting this chapter though and I put a lot of careful thought and consideration into the making of the various scenes in this chapter. Particularly the part where Aeterna finally summon's Mordekaiser. I drew a little bit of inspiration from Fate/stay night when i wrote that one. XD So now Mordekaiser had basically destroyed the entire Shadow Council presence based here in Ashenvale. But what I want to know is what you guys think. Please, as always, leave a review. I want to know what my readers think about my work because it will inspire me to do more. Constructive criticisms are deeply appreciated. And any questions you have for me or concerns I will gladly answer them and address them. And of course, if you like my story and would like to read more, smash that Follow/Fav button and you guys will be the one's to receive my latest content.

Once again, thank you to all who have taken the time to read my humble work. Bye for now :D


	5. The Lord of Death Chapter 5

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are the properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs that I created.

Warning: This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence and gore with mild sexual scenes of a non-consensual manner. Underage viewers have been advised. Adult viewers on the other hand, please enjoy! ;D

* * *

 **Desolation Is Coming**

Aeterna was in a bit of a dilemma, to put it lightly. She had succeeded in solving one problem but ended up creating a another one. And possibly not just one problem but a long list of problems that would slowly rear their ugly heads in the near and not so near future. But chief among those problems was looming over her right now, staring down on her with his baleful red orbs. And she barely had any idea how to get her sorry behind out of this one.

As her men and her allies were on the brink of total annihilation she had finally decided to summon forth the monster that had been haunting her dreams for the past few days. And in doing so they had been delivered from the clutches of defeat with their enemies utterly destroyed, down to the last living soul. They had their savior to thank for that. But if she did not say the right words, the right reasons that would give him satisfaction, then their new found savior might very well be the one who would finish what their enemies had started.

And unlike the forces of the Shadow Council, this Iron Revenant, this Mordekaiser, was someone who was simply far beyond their ability to match, let alone defeat.

" **Speak"** the Iron Revenant ordered her imperiously, his voice deep and harsh, causing Aeterna an involuntary shudder.

She could tell that the giant was getting impatient with her silence as she tried to form the right words to him. She cast a discreet glance over to Lightspear who was standing just several paces away. She was watching their current exchange but unlike her the Sentinel was impassive, as calm as a still lake. Especially when she had addressed the giant earlier. That had surprised her and made her somewhat impressed. One moment she was the calm and efficient commander of an elite military force, and then all of a sudden she was acting like a lady in the king's court, not at all fazed by the armored behemoth that could very well end her life in an instant.

And so she decided to take a page from the Sentinel Captain's book.

"First of all, I would like to offer you my sincerest gratitude for saving me and my company" she said to the giant, making her words sound as cordial as possible. But the giant remained silent and still fixed her with his piercing gaze. So she continued. "And… I would also like to apologize for having summoned you without warning"

" **Your apology means nothing to me, nor have I need of your gratitude!"** came the giant's harsh reply and Aeterna had to hold herself back from spitting out an equally harsh retort.

" **What I need from you, girl, is for you to return me from whence I came"** the giant demanded, his impatience lining his voice. Unfortunately for him, Aeterna would have to disappoint him on that end.

"I can't do that" came the young Knight-Captain's deadpanned reply.

" **And why is that?"** the armored giant narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not liking her answer.

But Aeterna simply shrugged her shoulders at him. "Because I do not know how"

" **Do not play games with me mortal…"** The Iron Revenant hissed at her in warning as his eyes began to glow slightly brighter with his anger rising. But Aeterna refused to be cowed by him.

"If I knew how to send you back I would have already done so" she said to him, looking him straight into his eyes as she did so, allowing some of her frustration to leak into her tone.

And it was the truth. She truly did not know. The portal had already closed and the medallion she carried was now devoid of power, looking like any other ornate trinket. And the mysterious voice who had been guiding her earlier was now strangely silent. One would think that since it taught her how to summon this metal clad monster it would also teach her how to send him back to whatever dark corner in the universe he had been plucked from.

She could explain these reasons to the giant but she figured he might not really care. Plus, she did not really want to explain herself either nor was she in a particularly good mood at the moment. And though she tried to be polite this Mordekaiser's overbearing attitude was really grating on her nerves.

For a few moments the Iron Revenant and the young Knight-Captain stared at one another, baleful red orbs glowing like hot coals staring deep into emerald green eyes burning with resolve. For the others watching the exchange, they were worried that the two might come into blows.

" **So be it."** the armored giant finally said as the menacing aura he radiated lessened by but a fraction. " **Then tell me our current location. I am unfamiliar with these surroundings"**

Aeterna smiled inwardly for making the giant stand down a little, though she made sure not to show it. This Mordekaiser may be the most formidable being she has ever known but she simply refused to allow herself to be dominated by him so easily.

"Right now you are in the Fire Scar Shrine" Aeterna answered him, before looking around her a little bit, seeing the heavily scorched area around her. "Or at least what remains of it"

" **And where is this located?"** The Iron Revenant asked again rather impatiently.

"It is in the forests of Ashenvale"

" **The name rings hollow to me"** was his dismissive reply, clearly not interested. " **In what region of Valoran are we then?**

Aeterna simply frowned at the armored giant in confusion, genuinely confused. "Valoran?"

" **Yes girl, Valoran, the single gigantic landmass that covers nearly half of the surface of Runeterra"** the giant said to her in a dry tone, as if this was something that everyone should know about.

"I apologize but I simply do not know of what you speak. We are in the lands of Kalimdor, and this world is known as Azeroth." she said to him in a straightforward manner.

"" **What?! Do not lie to me!"** the Iron Revenant boomed at her, his disbelief could be seen within his glowing red eyes as they visibly widened.

"I speak the truth!" Aeterna declared defiantly.

The Iron Revenant growled as his anger steadily rose but it was this moment that Lightspear stepped in.

"She speaks truthfully my lord" the Sentinel Captain said in Aeterna's defense, walking up to the armored giant and halting next to him. "This world of ours is know as Azeroth and the lands we are on right now is called Kalimdor, the ancient home of my people the Kaldorei"

The Revenant quickly look towards the Sentinel Captain, his eyes still wide in surprise. " **No..! That is impossible!"**

But Lightspear simply shook her head, reaffirming her statement. "I am afraid not"

The Iron Revenant looked into her moon-like eyes to try and find any sign of deceit, any sort of trickery hidden within her. He found none. He turned his gaze back towards Aeterna, to see if she too was deceiving him. But the determined look on the young Knight-Captain's fair visage told him the same thing. He turned his gaze away from her and quietly stared into the distance.

Aeterna watched as the giant went deathly silent. Though she could not see his face, his eyes told her enough. He was at a lost and very concerned. And despite her dislike towards the armored giant Aeterna could not help but feel sympathy towards him and a small part of her wished she could do something to console him.

Moments later the giant seemed to have calmed down. " **Very well. Where is the nearest settlement?"** and his usual menacing aura returned to their previous intensity as well as the harsh tone of his voice.

Hearing this question Lightspear's moonlike eyes and long sharp ears suddenly perked up.

"The town of Astranaar my lord, just northeast of here. If you like, me and my Sentinels can guide you there" she immediately offered, earning quite a few bemused looks from the Humans, and especially from her own Sentinels.

Aeterna herself was looking at the Sentinel as if she had just grown an extra head. But Lightspear paid none of them any mind as she waited for Mordekaiser to answer.

" **Lead on"**

* * *

After taking some time to prepare themselves, gathering what they needed and binding the wounds of the those who were more seriously injured, the remnants of the Alliance 41st company and their Sentinel allies began their march back to Astranaar, with the Iron Revenant following them closely from behind.

Unlike earlier in the morning when they first began their mission, the march back to Astranaar had a more somber mood. The Alliance Footman company was down to just a little over a quarter of their original number, and as for the two squads of Sentinels who were attached to them just barely a third remained. For most of their journey back there was only silence within the Alliance column, all of them weary, all of them saddened by the lost of their comrades, many of which were dearest friends.

But unlike earlier in the day when the column first started where they were in a constant state of vigilance, this time they were more relaxed and a lot less wary, especially the Sentinels who by now simply walked slightly ahead of the column instead of scouting the areas around them. Although they still kept a careful watch of their surroundings there was little danger of being ambushed by their enemies. For the Iron Revenant's mere presence within their group served more than enough of a deterrent.

Hours passed as they continued their march and the day slowly turned into night. Aeterna was in the middle of the column, a simple torch in hand to light her path. Her favored weapons were now in her person, having recovered them shortly before they departed Fire Scar Shrine. She was rather surprised that her pistol had survived when the demonic Orc had cast his mighty fire spell. She was afraid it had been destroyed, melted into slag. But it would seem her favorite piece was more robust than she gave it credit. Another reason to thank the old dwarf. Her sword as always had found itself at her side without even her noticing. She saw it lying near her feet shortly after her conversation with the armored giant earlier. Another thing for which she was grateful for.

But her mount was no longer with her. Dead at the hands of that Fel Guard. Aeterna was not a vengeful woman, but seeing Mordekaiser make short and bloody work of that foul demon truly brought her satisfaction. Especially when he had impaled him through the nut sack. Though she grieved the lost of her mount, the deaths of her men weighed more heavily on her conscience. Many of them died trying to protect her, never retreating even at the face of superior odds. They had truly done their country proud, and Aeterna would be forever grateful for their sacrifice, even though she did not find herself worthy of it. And she did not look forward to meeting their families when the time comes for her to inform them of their loss. A large part of her wished she had simply summoned the Iron Revenant much early. Maybe then more of her men would return home.

She cast a glance towards their dark savior who was at the very rear of the column. The darkness of the night served to hide is dark clad form well and despite his massive figure his footsteps were surprisingly soft and his armor barely made any sound as he moved. Like a specter in their midst. The only reason she knew he was with them right now was because of his twin red orbs glowing in the dark, like two burning coals floating in the air. He made for a rather eerie sight, to say the least. And during their journey he never spoke to them, not even to her. A part of her wished he would, for it would give her more insight into whatever his dark mind was conjuring up. Probably nothing good.

She turned her eyes away from the armored giant and looked towards Lightspear. The Sentinel Captain was with her fellow Kaldorei, walking just a little further ahead of their group. Despite the darkness of the night with only the moon and stars to guide their way the Sentinels had no trouble whatsoever in navigating through the forest. Aeterna still hadn't spoken to Lightspear about earlier. About why she suddenly decided to tell the giant about her town, and even offering to guide him there.

Night Elves in general were very protective of their lands, and they did not take kindly towards interlopers or foreigners. Even their allies cannot pass freely through their lands without their prior knowledge and consent, and even then they are being watched. So why in the Light's name did the Sentinel Captain invite the Iron Revenant into their home despite knowing how extremely dangerous he was? It would not be long until they finally reached Astranaar and Aeterna needed to know the answer to this question.

Increasing her pace Aeterna walked ahead of her column and approached the Sentinel Captain. But before she could start Lightspear turned slightly towards her and spoke.

"Something in your mind, Knight-Captain?"

A little surprised at this Aeterna nonetheless pressed forward. "I wish to know Lightspear, why did you do it?"

"I believe you're referring to my decision to invite lord Mordekaiser to Astranaar?" the Sentinel Captain mused at her before continuing. "Nothing much. Just welcoming a newcomer to Kaldorei lands, as common courtesy would dictate"

Aeterna who by now was walking next to Lightspear gave her a dry. "Honestly? Come on now, give it to me straight here" she prodded, earning a bit of a laugh from the Sentinel Captain.

"Tell me Aeterna, why did you summon him?" Lightspear replied with a question of her own.

Aeterna looked rather uncomfortable at this, cheeks reddening slightly but nonetheless answered. "Well… our situation was most dire, I had to find a way for us to survive. I had no other choice"

"And therein lies the answer to your question. We have no other choice. You saw how powerful the giant is, having accomplished something that would normally take a sizable army to do. And while he may possess the image of a malevolent, battle-hungry brute I believe he is no fool. He would have seen through any deception or misdirection on our part, with the consequences being swift and terrible."

Lightspear took a moment to look behind her to check on the armored giant. Her excellent vision provided her with a clear view of him in the darkness and from what she could discern Mordekaiser was not paying attention to them. And so she turned her sight forward and continued.

"But I also do not want our mysterious visitor to wander our lands unattended either. Elune only knows what horrors he might perform if left unchecked. Better to take him with us where we can keep a close eye on him" and then the Sentinel Captain smiled knowingly at Aeterna with her moon-like eyes twinkling. The kind of look of someone with a plan in mind.

"And besides, I see a grand opportunity in our dark clad savior" she said to her, her tone suggestive.

It took a moment for Aeterna to realize what Lightspear meant and her eyes quickly widened in surprise. "You plan on recruiting him into the Alliance?!"

"Quite astute of you Knight-Captain"

"But that is insane! You know how dangerous he is and how very little we know about him. Yes, he has fought our enemies thus far but we still can't trust him! He might just easily turn his wrath towards us just as he did with the demons!" she argued with Lightspear, truly not liking her plan.

She could see the hypocrisy in what she was doing, protesting against the giant's possible induction into the Alliance when it was her who had brought him into this world in the first place. But during that moment she had no other choice and had very little time to consider all the outcomes.

"I am not saying that we should place our trust in him so carelessly. I myself do not trust him, at least, not for now." Lightspear calmly reasoned with her. "But you must agree with me that his aid would be a great boom to the Alliance, especially in our battles against the Burning Legion and the Scourge"

She made a valid argument, Aeterna conceded. She could clearly see the Iron Revenant's usefulness as an ally, especially in matters of war. But that is only if he decides to side with them.

"Alright, I can see your point. But what makes you think he would even want to join us? For all we know he would much rather side with the Horde. And from what I can tell with his attitude, he would fit in rather well with them, especially with the Forsaken."

At this Lightspear looked into the distance as a rather predatory smile graced her lips. "Then we will just have to make our offer to him much more…attractive"

At the rear of the column the Iron Revenant silently followed the Alliance soldiers as they walked through the forest. While he maintained his silence and his calm around these mortals, inside he was a maelstrom of murderous rage! The only reason why he had not begun tearing these humans and those strange purple-skinned women apart and ripped the souls out of their broken bodies was due to a small voice of reason within his mind. Reminding him of his current situation, that he was in a strange new world, that was undoubtedly fraught with peril and full of potential enemies. And he was all alone.

When he had first realized that he had been transported to this new world the Iron Revenant was reeling in his mind. How could this be?! How could he be suddenly transported to an entirely different realm?! He knew about powerful magical rituals and spells that could transport someone across vast distances within a matter of seconds, but he had yet to discover a means on how to cross entire worlds. But what made him quite worried was the possibility that he may never be able to return. That his plans of retaking the Immortal Bastion and his ultimate goal of conquering all of Valoran would no longer be possible. And that he was doomed to spend all eternity here, trapped within this strange and foreign world.

But he had immediately shaken himself out of his pointless worrying. So what if he was brought here? He would simply find a way back, find a way to return home. Though he knew that the girl was the one who summoned him she could not have done so without aid. Which meant someone else had a hand on his sudden abduction, and whoever they maybe he would find them. And he will make them return him to Runeterra. And if by chance they refuse, and he hoped that they will, then he will enjoy ripping their souls out of their lifeless bodies and force their pathetic shades to reveal the means to travel back home, as well as whatever secrets they may hold.

Nothing can deny him from taking back what is rightfully his! No man, no beast, no self professed god, not even death itself can keep him from his destiny!

For now he will have to follow his new found guides. So far he found them to be more useful to him alive than dead. He could easily slay them and enslave their souls, extracting the information he needed from them in that manner, but he was no fool that he would start unnecessary conflicts. Until he could find a way back home he will allow them to live, allow them to serve his needs. And when he finally possess the means of returning to Runeterra, he might even grant them a suitable reward. Grant them the honor of serving him for all eternity, in death.

But moments later the Iron Revenant was broken from his musings when he noticed something strange. There was an acrid stench in the air. The stench of something burning. And mixed with it was the smell of something he was intimately familiar with. The smell of death.

He was not the only who noticed it though. The purple-skinned women also noticed it and were the first to react, suddenly sprinting forward with all haste. The humans had noticed it as well and were quick to follow. Mordekaiser decided he would also see for himself, though he already had a good idea what it was. He increased the pace of his lengthy strides and within moments he had reached the group, gathered just outside of the treeline.

He could feel the sorrow and the horror radiating from them as they all stood where they were. But he felt it more keenly from the purple-skinned women, many of them having fallen to their knees as they openly wept. The woman who had offered to guide him earlier remained standing, but she was deathly silent as she stared out in horror, hot tears streaming down her face. The girl who summoned him was also in despair though she fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

He could at least understand why they were in such pitiful states. For in the distance he could see a large town. And it was covered in flames, with the horrified screams of the dying emanating from it.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

A satyr groaned and gurgled piteously as it tried to staunch the blood flowing profusely from a deep wound on it's neck. A moment later it fell to the ground, finally succumbing to it's wound, it's face frozen in a mask of pain. It joined three more of it's ilk lying on the ground, each one sporting deep lacerations and stab wounds on vital parts of their bodies.

The one responsible for this was already stalking away into one of the back alleys, it's form hidden beneath a dark hooded cloak with half it's face covered by a black mask. As it steps into the light cast by one of the burning buildings, the only other thing that could be discerned from this being were a pair of long and delicate-looking sharp ears twitching as it sensed for any incoming enemies and a pair of faintly glowing lustrous blue eyes scanning for any signs of danger.

It stuck it's head out of the alley and peered into the main road on either direction. Apart from the flames hungrily eating away at the wooden structures and bathing the surroundings with it's pale yellow glow, the road was littered with the bodies of dozens of Night Elf dead, their mutilated bodies lying on pools of their own freshly spilled blood. The acrid smell of smoke from the burning houses mixed with the metallic scent of Kaldorei lifeblood as well as the distinct stench of piss and shit by those who had fouled themselves in their dying state. It was thankful that it had the mask on as it helped filter out some of the foulness in the air.

About a dozen yards away it saw several large figures standing on four limbs. Wolves who had been transformed by the Fel, turned into ugly misshapen beasts. Their large muscled bodies shuddering as they gorged themselves on the flesh of dead Night Elves, large fanged maws tearing great chunks out of the still warm corpses with no sign of their hunger abating.

The rogue's lustrous blue eyes narrowed as it frowned in distaste at the sight of the demonic canines. It would not be passing this way for it was far too dangerous, not looking forward to getting entangled with a pack of hungry Fel tainted dogs. And so the rogue turned back and searched for a more safer route. It needed to get out of here before it too will join the growing number of slain Night Elves.

Easier said than done for at the moment there were at least a few hundred demons stalking the streets of this burning town, hunting for more victims to slate their thirst for blood and death. And with the two entrances to Astranaar currently blocked by large groups of demons, escape was made just a little more problematic. And then there was the powerful Ered'ruin champion leading this attack, his booming laughter echoing across the tainted night air as it continued to lay waste to Astranaar with fire and blade. The rogue did not want to run into him.

The rogue snuck into an abandoned store house that fortunately was left untouched by the flames, and not a moment too soon as the large armored form of a Wrathguard passed by, it's muscular goat-like legs stomping menacingly as it brandished large twin scimitars slick with fresh blood, it's glowing sickly green eyes searching the area for more victims.

The rogue continued to peer through the broken window as it watched the Wrathguard, waiting for the demon to move further away so that it may continue it's search for a way out. But just when the rogue was about to leave, more of the blasted demons began passing by, a group of satyrs with their crude yet deadly implements clutched in their clawed fingers. And the larger of the goat demons seemed to be dragging something on the ground. Upon closer inspection by the rogue it saw that what the demon was dragging was in fact the bloodied form of a female Kaldorei, and judging from the damaged armor that clung to it's body, it was also a Sentinel. Her limp body dragged across the ground, long dark-blue hair already disheveled dragged along with her as the large satyr pulled her by one of her legs.

The rogue saw the group of demons halt just a few paces away from her hiding place, their tainted visage twisting into feral snarls as they scanned the area around them. The larger of the goat demons released it's hold of the bloodied Kaldorei before it began gesturing towards it's fellows as it barked orders at them in it's own foul language. That was when the rogue saw that the body they were dragging began to stir. The Sentinel was still alive.

The rogue watched as the Sentinel shifted her form and began slowly crawling away from the gathered satyrs. Her face twisting in pain from her aching wounds, her one remaining eye filled with determination even as the other one had been reduced to a bleeding ruin. Unfortunately the Sentinel did not get far as the large satyr spotted her and quickly stomped on her back, eliciting a cry of pain from the Sentinel as she was pinned down, unable to move. The demon laughed maliciously at the Night Elf before crouching down and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head roughly towards his grinning visage. The satyr stuck out his long disgusting tongue and dragged it across the Kaldorei's face, making her grimace in obvious disgust as the demon licked off the blood oozing out of her ruined eye.

And then the rogue's eyes widen in shock at the satyr's next actions. The goat demon began ripping off the Sentinel's damaged armor and tearing off her clothes, his yellow eyes glowing with sick glee as he stared at the Night Elf woman's bare flesh. The Sentinel looked over her shoulder and cast the demon with a scathing glare, but this only served to further amuse the demon as he roughly grabbed her hips with his clawed hands and lifted them up, forcing the Sentinel into an even more vulnerable position. The Sentinel struggled against the demon's hold but in her wounded and weakened state she could only offer pitiful resistance. The look of fierce indignation on her face morphed into horrified disgust as she saw the demon rip off his loincloth, revealing his brutish member, already engorged and slick with his arousal.

The rogue watched as the Sentinel looked away and closed her remaining eye before she started praying in Darnassian, begging her Goddess for salvation, to deliver her from her coming defilement. Her prayers were unanswered.

A moment later the demon plunged deep into the Sentinel's vulnerable entrance without any mercy or warning, his clawed fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of her hips as he began plowing into the helpless Kaldorei with wild abandon.

The rogue looked away and headed deeper into the storehouse, no longer wishing to see more. As the rogue searched for the back entrance the sounds of anguished cries and desperate pleas coming from the Sentinel mixed with the mad cackling and loud grunts of the foul satyr reached it's ears. The rogue ignored it. Reminding itself that it was not it's mission to save that Sentinel, nor was it to help the people of this town for that matter. Even though it was within her power to do so. And besides, the rogue was Horde and the people of this town were Alliance. Reason enough for it not to help them.

The rogue's mission had been rather simple. Infiltrate the town of Astranaar, gather some useful intelligence from the Alliance and then get out without alerting the Sentinels. And the rogue had mostly succeeded in this actually, having gathered an accurate account of Sentinel troop compositions and movements, patrol schedules, and even correspondence written by their commanding officer. The rogue had only needed to exit the town and then make it's way to Splintertree post, where it would make a detailed missive and sent it to Orgrimmar containing all the valuable intel it had gathered.

Everything had been going quite smoothly. Until a firestorm had descended upon the town, setting it aflame as fist sized chucks of burning stone rained down on the unsuspecting settlement, creating fiery explosions upon impact. The rogue could only imagine how many civilians had died to that sudden magical barrage. How many must have burned alive while they were still in the comfort of their beds. When the firestorm had ended a large horde of demons had suddenly emerged from the nearby forests and launched a ferocious assault on the town, slaughtering all those in their path. The town's Sentinel defenders had quickly rallied despite the sudden powerful attack and fought valiantly against the demons. But it was a futile effort.

It had only been an hour since the attack came. Since then the rogue had been caught up in all this chaos. Struggling to find an avenue of escape all the while trying to avoid both the Sentinels and the demons, fighting only when absolutely needed. It had definitely not expected for something like this to happen. This was certainly one piece of information that it had to deliver to it's superiors in Orgrimmar by any means.

Quietly slipping out of a small window at the back of the storehouse and emerged into another side street, it crouched low as it carefully checked it's surroundings. When the rogue saw that there were no foes in sight it sprinted towards the nearest alley. It passed through the dark and narrow alley until finally the rogue emerged and was greeted by the sight of the towns marketplace, or at least what was left of it. Just like the rest of the town the marketplace was a smoldering ruin with the bodies of dead Night Elves littering the ground along with the remains of a number of slain demons.

The rogue just needed to cross the market, pass through another series of streets and finally it would reach the piers. Hopefully some of the boats still remained and were left intact. It would take one of the boats and start rowing away from this burning town until it reached the mainland. The rogue was just about to proceed when it suddenly felt the ground beneath it's feet shake as loud crashing sounds reached it's ears. Without any further thought the rogue dove forwards, and just in time as something large erupted from the small building behind it, showering the nearby surroundings with splintered pieces of wood and broken masonry.

After expertly dodging the incoming debris with series of quick and agile flips, the rogue immediately went into a ready stance, crouched slightly with a dagger in both hands, each one slightly curved and possessing a single wickedly sharp edge. The rogue's lustrous blue eyes narrowed in focus as it waited for it's new enemy to emerge while taut muscles in it's legs were ready to propel it backwards to avoid a possible sudden attack.

A moment later an imposing figure stepped out of the thick cloud of dust, standing on top of two powerful goat-like legs it stood at nearly ten feet in height. It's heavily muscled form was clad in a suit of thick armor plates colored in red and trimmed in gray. An open faced helm revealed a hard visage snarling in rage with eyes glowing a sickly green. Two pairs of horns jutted out from small gaps on it's helm and gripped within it's thick hands were a pair of large and heavy weapons, one being a double-bearded axe and the other was a warhammer. And each one was long enough to be wielded with two hands by a regular man.

It was a Wrathguard. The rogue had been quite careful when it was passing through the streets, but it seems like one of them had spotted it. The imposing demon bellowed out a mighty war cry in it's own harsh guttural tongue, before charging towards the rogue with a speed that belied it's massive bulk. The rogue immediately dove to the side to avoid a mighty downward slash from the Wrathguard that would have cleaved her in twain. The rogue quickly righted itself and threw a pair of throwing knives at the demon, each one successfully passing through the small gaps in the demon's armor and sunk deep into it's flesh. But this attack only seemed to further enrage the Wrathguard though as it quickly turned towards the rogue and lashed out with it's brutal implements in a series of rapid and deadly swings.

With graceful movements the rogue expertly weaved through the demon's attacks, easily avoiding it's powerful blows that would have no doubt sliced it in half or crushed it to death. Enraged by the rogue's cowardly tactics, the demon roared out as it swung both it's axe and warhammer simultaneously in a wide arc, hoping to turn the rogue into a badly mangled corpse. But the wily rogue merely dove beneath the ferocious swings, passing in between the demon's long legs and then delivered a vicious stab to the back of the demon's left knee, eliciting a loud grunt of pain from the demon. The rogue twisted it's blade for good measure, inflicting more damage before quickly ripping off it's blade from the demon's flesh and dashed away in time to avoid retaliatory strike from the Wrathguard.

Ignoring the pain from the bleeding wound on it's leg, the Wrathguard leaped towards the rogue, both weapons raised in preparation to deliver a powerful blow with both of it's weapons. The rogue's eyes widen slightly in surprise as it quickly dashed to the side to avoid the incoming attack. The rogue avoided the two downward swing from the demon but it not get far away enough. The Wrathguard slammed into the ground with great force, creating a sizable crater with the sheer force behind it's leaping attack. The rogue was flung off it's feet and sent crashing to the ground several yards away.

A satisfied grin made it's way to the demon's face at finally having landed a blow on the pesky rogue, even if it was indirect. Wasting no more time the Wrathguard charged towards the still downed rogue, hoping to deliver a finishing blow. But to the demon's surprise the rogue had quickly recovered and in one fluid motion pushed itself off the ground and flipped away, avoiding the demon's execution attack entirely.

The demon roared out again in rage for having failed to kill it's annoying foe and immediately pulled out it's weapons from the ground and turned towards it's opponent who stood several yards away from it. Having been sent tumbling violently across the rough ground earlier, the rogue's hood had been pulled down and it's mask ripped off it's face, finally revealing more of it's visage and making the demon's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

The demon was treated to the sight of Sin'dorei woman. And a stunningly beautiful one at that. Her long blond hair was tied in a high ponytail, framing a face with exquisite and regal features. Lustrous blue eyes glowing with hidden power glared back at the demon with obvious challenge as her luscious lips twisted into a confident smirk.

Feeling his anger grow due to the Blood Elf's arrogance the Wrathguard made to charge toward her once again. But upon taking one step forward the demon suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him, making him wobble on his hoofed feet. His face twisted into a mask of confusion as he wondered what could have brought about this sudden bout of weakness. He shook his head in an attempt to clear away the nausea but to no avail. That was when he felt something odd in his left leg. He could not feel it.

He looked down to his injured leg and to his shock the wound that had been left there by the cursed Blood Elf was not only steadily bleeding but was now festering as well. Sickly green pus oozed out of the wound along with his dark blood and the flesh around the wound had turned ragged and black. And along with this injury was the complete loss of feeling within his left leg. And that was not all. The Wrathguard checked his other injuries, the ones inflicted upon him by the Blood Elf's throwing knives. And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that the small, seemingly harmless wounds had now began to fester as well. He had been poisoned. And with a particularly virulent kind as well, because now he could feel his whole body losing strength while his breathing became labored.

The demon turned it's worried gaze back to the Blood Elf. The Sin'dorei rogue must have noticed his current state because the confident smirk she had been giving him had now morphed into a vicious grin, with her eyes alight with barely constrained bloodlust. A moment later the rogue dashed towards him, faster than before. The demon tried to swat her away with his warhammer but because of the poison wreaking havoc within his body his movements were sluggish. The rogue simply flipped over the cumbersome swing and then quickly weaved to the side of the Wrathguard and began climbing on top of him. Her movements were quite fast and agile, and before the demon knew it she was already standing on his shoulders.

The Wrathguard tried to shake her off but the Sin'dorei's balance was impeccable and his feeble struggles only served to amuse her. The bloodlust within her eyes intensified as she drew her daggers out once again, each one slick with newly applied poison, and stabbed the demon on either side of his exposed neck. The demon roared out in great pain as the rogue drove her blades deep into his flesh, all the way to the hilt. Her beautiful countenance took on a rapturous expression, taking sadistic pleasure in the pain that she inflicted upon her foe.

In his desperation the demon released his hold on one of his weapons and tried to grab the rogue perched on his shoulders, but his hands found no purchase as the wily Sin'dorei immediately pulled out her daggers from his flesh and leaped off of him, landing gracefully on the ground.

Strutting away in a rather calm and arrogant manner the rogue did not look back to see the demon slowly falling to his knees, groaning piteously as it slowly expired from the poison destroying him from within, until it finally fell to the ground, dead.

Breathing steadily to calm her adrenaline fueled heart the Sin'dorei schooled her features into a more passive expression. Now that her battle high had mostly abated she silently berated herself. She could have easily avoided that fight entirely, but once again she had succumbed to her lust for bloodshed when the prospect of facing a seemingly worthy opponent presented itself. And now that the battle was over she found herself quite disappointed. The demon barely lasted a minute against her, and though his efforts were quite vigorous she was not impressed. Not enough to sate her insatiable hunger.

Maybe she should search for that Ered'ruin champion after all? If there was anyone here who might be able to quell her desires it would be that powerful demon.

" _Damn it Vala, stick to the mission"_ the rogue scolded herself as she quickly fought down her slowly rising bloodlust.

The rogue halted on her steps as she heard something in the distance. She turned around to look at the direction of the noise, and sneered at what she saw. In the distance she was greeted by the sight of a large pack of demonic wolves running down the street, their eyes clearly set on her. They must have been alerted by her battle with the Wrathguard ealier. Biting down the urge to curse her fortunes, the rogue immediately sprinted away with all haste.

"This is going to be a long night"

* * *

Aeterna watched as the houses burned, engulfed by the searing flames. The acrid stench of smoke tickled her senses as she tried to hold down the growing despair and horror in her heart. Astranaar had been attacked, assaulted by the demons when the town was most vulnerable. They had clearly underestimated the strength of their enemies' forces as well as their desire to lay waste to the Night Elves and the Alliance. If only she and her men had stayed back, delayed their plans to attack the Shadow Council for at least a few more days, then maybe they could have successfully defended this town, protected the people here.

In the distance she could see a large group of demons gathered near one of the entrance to the town. A mix of satyrs and Fel Imps and a single Infernal. The hulking construct of granite and Felfire stood resolute as it watched over the entrance to the town, while satyrs and imps seemed to be busy with something. And upon further inspection Aeterna's horror mounted as she saw the demons feasting upon the flesh of several dead Night Elves.

Aeterna cast an uneasy glance towards Lightspear. The Sentinel Captain stood stock-still, seemingly without emotion. But the quivering of her fists, clenched so tight that her nails had broken through her skin and drew blood, and her eyes wide and welling with hot tears as they flowed down her cheeks; all this was enough to tell Aeterna exactly what the usually calm and collected Sentinel Captain was feeling right now.

Seeing the horror in her eyes and her fists shaking with impotent rage as she watched what those filthy and perfidious demons were doing to her beloved town, to her people. It was enough to fill Aeterna with an overpowering sense of guilt. For failing her and her people. For failing her mission.

" **Well, isn't this unfortunate"**

She words of the Iron Revenant reached her ears. His tone was nonchalant, as if he were merely commenting on the state of the weather. She turned to look at him, and she was not surprised to see that the armored giant looked positively unmoved by the terrible sight before him, his eyes possessing only a look of mild boredom, uncaring towards the people who were either burning alive within the town or were being hunted down by ravenous demons.

Outraged by his utter lack of compassion Aeterna was about to castigate the big metal bastard but halted in surprise when she saw Lightspear walk up to him. The Iron Revenant looked down on the Sentinel Captain, and he could clearly see the sadness and desperation on her fair visage as she looked into his eyes, pleading.

"My lord... Please, hear my humble request" she began, a bit hesitant as she hoped the giant would listen to her.

Though his face was hidden Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow upon hearing at the woman's words, amused by her antics. He already knew where this would lead but feeling a bit generous at the moment he decided to at least humor her. And so he gave her a curt nod.

Feeling a bit emboldened by the giant's permission Lightspear continued.

"Help us my lord. Help us save our people! Lend us your might once again so that we may banish these monsters from our lands. I beg of you…grant me this humble plea, and I shall be forever in your debt!" she finished by kneeling before him, pleading eyes fixed into his stern gaze, desperately hoping that he would agree.

Her actions surprised all those who were watching, especially her fellow Sentinels. They knew their Captain for a long time now. They knew that she was a proud woman and fiercely independent. That she has never begged anyone for mercy or aid. That she would rather do things on her own if none would offer her assistance. They had never expected her to do this, to kneel before someone else when they had never seen her do the same to even their most high ranking of superiors. It pained them to see their Captain in such a state, and it made them angry at the giant for making her do this!

Lightspear was keenly aware of this, of the sympathetic looks being leveled at her by her subordinates and the scathing glares they sent at the Iron Revenant. But she did not care. She has lived in Astranaar for a long time now, ever since the end of the Qiraji War more than a thousand years ago. And during that time she had fought hard to defend the people of this town and all of Ashenvale. She cared for her people, and deeply so. She loved her homeland, and very much so. And that is why she would damn her pride and throw away her dignity if it meant it would grant her the means to defend her people.

To defend her home meant debasing herself in front of this monster clad in metal, then she would gladly do it. She would do anything.

" **I refuse"**

Those simple word were like a guilty verdict declared by a supreme magistrate, condemning her people. The Iron Revenant could see the horrified expression on Lightspear's face, mouth agape with lips quivering as she struggled to form words, and he found it quite enjoyable. He was aware of the shock and anger that the others felt towards him for his callous refusal but he did not care.

"B-But.. Why?!" she pleaded to him, her voice quivering as she felt a very heavy weight on her chest upon hearing the giant's refusal.

" **Why? Take a good look at our little town. It is clearly in the throes of destruction. Your people are most likely dead by now. And if by some chance they are still alive, then they are not far from the reaper's scythe"** came the Iron Revenant's cold and bleak declaration, his voice mirrored the look in his baleful red eyes, devoid of any compassion or mercy.

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Lightspear nearly shouted at him, more tears welling in her moon-like eyes as she felt her anger and despair grow at the Iron Revenant's words.

" **Believe what you will. Your people are dead. There is no hope for them"** came his dismissive reply.

It was at that moment that Aeterna had enough. She could no longer stand idly by and watch this Mordekaiser spurn her ally's desperate call for aid so callously, showing such blatant disregard for the lives of innocence. She walked up him, stood right next to Lightspear's kneeling form and stared into his eyes.

"You selfish, conceited arsehole!" she yelled at the Iron Revenant, startling all those who saw and heard her sudden outburst, including Mordekaiser himself. He did not expect the girl to have such spine in her that she would openly insult him, and right into his face no doubt.

"How could you be so callous, so cruel!? That you would be so quick to spurn those who call on you for help, desperate for aid. You can't just stand there and watch as innocent lives are being slaughtered in front of you like cattle!" she began her impassioned diatribe towards the Iron Revenant.

" **Yes I can, and I will. For these people mean nothing to me, nor you to I! You will do well to remember that next time you address me so shamelessly, little girl. For I have killed many for far less"** came Mordekaiser's stern warning. His eyes glowed brighter as his anger steadily grew, not at all pleased by the young woman's words. His magic involuntarily flared up as a result, dark energies gathering on his left hand while his mace began to emit it's eerie dark red glow and thrummed with power. This caused many to step away from him in fear, the few exceptions being Aeterna and Lightspear.

Aeterna could feel a chill crawl up her spine at the Iron Revenant's threatening words, especially with his display of power. But despite his clear warnings she would not relent. She still needed to convince him, do more to sway him. Steeling her resolve she walked closer to him and grabbed a hold of his free hand that was still swirling with his potent death magics while looking straight into his eyes, pleading.

This move caused Mordekaiser no small amount of surprise though he did his best to hide it. He had not realized that this girl could be so forward, so brave. Whole armies of men had been terrified at the very sight of him. Some of the greatest of warriors from ages past, who had been veterans of many battles, were left daunted when faced with the task of fighting him. And yet this girl, who was probably no older than twenty three summers at the most, who could only reach his waist in terms of height, had no fears of being this close to him and even hold his hand within hers.

"I know that these people are not your people. That they are not your subjects. But please, I beg of you. Save them. We would not be asking you to do this if we could do it ourselves but at the moment our enemies are too great and we are too few. Please Mordekaiser, help us save this town. And when it is done I shall aid you in your search for a way back to your world. I swear this in my honor and in my life" Aeterna finally finished, both her hands still holding onto his, emerald green eyes welling with tears still gazed into his glowing red ones, pleading.

The others watched silently, apprehensive. Waiting to see what the Iron Revenant would say or do. First Sergeant Lande stood only a few feet away, ready to charge in and protect his Knight-Captain should the Iron Revenant deliver an unfavorable and violent response. And Lightspear remained where she was, surprised at Aeterna's passionate plea towards the giant, happy that she would go so far for her and her people, and silently hoping that her words were enough to convince him of their cause. And as for the Iron Revenant, he continued to stand still, quiet as he began to consider her words.

Why in the void should he even care about these people? What was one measly town to him? What would he gain by acting like some chivalrous knight and defend a bunch of utter strangers, who were from an entirely different world no less? And why was this insolent little girl so stubborn about it? Does she not know who he was despite already having seen what he could do? He was the Iron Revenant, a warlord who had ruled over nearly half of all Valoran long before the upstart nations such as Demacia and Noxus had even come to existence. Whole armies had been crushed beneath the weight of his mace. Whole cities and towns razed to the ground with but a single order to his mighty legions. Whole kingdoms brought low through his unmatched mastery over the dark arts. He ruled over all the lands he conquered with an iron fist. And all those who dared dispute his rule were grounded beneath his heel.

He was no hero. He was no savior. And he had no desire to be. For he was Mordekaiser. So why was it that this girl wanted him to be one?! Having had enough of the girl's pathetic pleas the Iron Revenant was about to spurn the insolent little bitch and punish her for her audacity, when he had felt something strange.

He did not know why but it felt as if a pair of hands had just grasped a firm yet gentle hold over his left arm through the thick plates of his armor. And not only that, the touch of those hands felt warm, pleasant and calming. He could feel his anger slowly abating, the fiery rage in his dark heart dying down. He cast a glance at the spot where he could feel the mysterious touch only to see that there was nothing there. Strange indeed.

Before he could further ponder the meaning of it though he felt another curious sensation. Like something or someone was talking to him. Not with words but with emotions, feelings. If he were to describe it, it would be akin to someone pleading with him. Like a woman begging her husband to be merciful to their beloved child, and grant her humble wish.

Truly strange indeed. The Iron Revenant did not know the meaning of this, of what kind of mysterious entity had just communicated with him. For a moment he suspected it was the subtle mind manipulations of some craven enemy. Yet from what he could tell, he could sense no malice or ill will from it, nor could he sense any forceful use of magic to influence his thoughts and bend his will. It was just pleading with him, appealing to his better nature in a way.

Mordekaiser let a out a long and heavy sigh as he made his decision. He would grant this being it's wish. For now. But after this was over, there would be a reckoning between them! And just like that the mysterious presence had vanished along with the warm and pleasant feeling it brought. But not before imparting one final emotion to him though. One of gratitude.

The Iron Revenant let out a soft laugh in amusement. Well, he needed a proper workout anyway. And despite that entity's efforts he was still quite enraged at his current situation, being trapped in this foreign world. So he needed to vent. And those demons will be the fortunate recipients of his wrath.

He finally looked toward the girl who was still holding on to him and looking at him with those annoying pleading eyes.

" **Fine. I will do it."** he said to her and just like that Aeterna's eyes became alight with obvious joy as she smiled at him brightly in gratitude. Damn her if he was just gonna allow her happiness at her minor triumph over him.

" **But you must keep your end of the bargain! You will assist me in any manner I deem necessary."** he immediately added, narrowing his eyes at her in an attempt to intimidate her. Only to be disappointed when the girl was not affected by this. She just nodded at him rather enthusiastically while still smiling that annoyingly radiant smile.

Either this mortal was truly not afraid of him or she was just willfully ignorant. Probably both. He cast a glance towards his hand which was still occupied.

" **And you can let go of my hand now"**

Aeterna looked at him befuddled before looking at what she was still holding. When realization finally set in she quickly released her hold over the Iron Revenant's hand, cheeks blushing lightly in embarrassment.

Mordekaiser merely shook his head at this before turning his gaze towards Lightspear, who until now was still on her knees. But no longer was her face marred by anger and despair, nor her eyes filled with hopeless desperation. She was back to her more calm and passive expression, with only the slight twinkling of her eyes belying the true happiness she felt at the moment.

" **Rise woman"** the Iron Revenant said to her in a commanding voice. Lightspear quietly followed and rose back to her full height, almost reaching up to the giant's chest. He looked into her eyes and said.

" **I find your show of proper respect towards me to be commendable. A welcome contrast to this unruly little girl"** he cast a quick glance over to Aeterna to emphasize her point, making the young Knight-Captain pout, feeling a bit crossed at the armored giant's criticism. " **But do not forget the words you said to me earlier. After I save what is left of your little hamlet and those who reside in it, I expect to be properly compensated for my services.**

Lightspear simply nodded in agreement and smiled in appreciation.

" **Now, let us go forth and rid this town of the filth that plagues it"** he loudly declared as he began marching towards the direction of Astranaar. Their spirits spurred by the Iron Revenants words, the Alliance soldiers quickly drew their weapons and joined him. Lightspear and Aeterna both drew their favored weapons and made to join the giant. But not before glancing to one another. One giving the other a triumphant look while the other smiled warmly in gratitude.

The Iron Revenant quickened his pace, thick armored legs propelling him forward in large strides, shaking the earth with every step. The demons gathered on the entrance of the town immediately saw his approach and began drawing their weapons. The Infernal saw him as well and the mighty construct of stone and Felfire bellowed out a fierce screeching roar towards him before running towards Mordekaiser to meet his charge.

The Iron Revenant immediately gathered his magic and empowered his mace. His favored weapon began emitting the same eerie dark-red glow as malevolent energies swirled and writhed around it's head. When only a scant distance separated them the demonic construct reared one of it's large craggy fists burning with corrupting green flames in preparation for a powerful blow. Mordekaiser in turn gripped the long and thick haft of his mace with both hands and swung it towards the Infernal with all his might.

A deafening metallic boom reverberated across the entire town and past the trees, accompanied by a spectacular shower of burning rocks that littered the earth, with the cracked skull-shaped head of the demonic construct flying into the lake, sinking deep into the waters below.

One blow. And the Infernal was reduced to tiny rubble. His allies who had witnessed it were once again in awe. The Revenant himself was mildly disappointed. But for the demons who saw his impressive display of power, they stood stock-still as cold terror gripped their tainted hearts. A mistake. One that Mordekaiser was all too eager to punish.

Desolation has come to Astranaar.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey all! What's up? John here and I am once again back with a brand new chapter of the Lord of Death. And I gotta say, I actually took a lot longer to finish this than I had planned. The culprit for this delay is none other than the arrival of League of Legends Season 9. I spent a few days trying to rank up with Morde in the ladder so my attention was divided between writing this story and kicking ass in summoner's rift. With that said, this chapter was finally finished. This was actually supposed to be much longer, because I had planned on incorporating the Astranaar battle into this chapter, but like i said I all already took too long so I wanted to give my valued readers their weekly serving of Death. :) I hope you guys enjoy reading my story and if you do, please write a review, even just a quick one would do. And as always, if you really like my story so far, then hit the Fav/Follow button and you guys will be the first ones to see my latest content.

thehappyvampire: I'm looking forward to what the big metal man himself will change in future events in Azeroth as well. Mordekaiser will definitely be a useful addition to the Alliance, but that is only IF he decides to be part of the Alliance in the first place. And like you said, Azeroth is filled with it's own tough bastards, and there are a lot of them. Illidan, Arthas, Kil'Jaeden, Sylvanass and Sargeras himself just to name a few. You can bet Mordekaiser will be facing off against each and everyone of them sooner or later.

Edit: Fix some grammatical errors, they were really hurting my eyes. Haha.. Should be good now :)

As always, thanks for reading guys. Bye for now ;)


	6. The Lord of Death Chapter 6

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are the properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs that I have created.

 **thehappyvampire** : I know, Mordekaiser is really hard to deal with. In his lore he is a tyrannical warlord after all, so it would be like the equivalent of talking to Genghis Khan with superpowers. And I agree with you, Aeterna would have had a much easier time working with some of the other Champions from Valoran, like Garen from Demacia or Caitlyn from Piltover, or better yet Irelia from Ionia. Heck, even the likes of Tryndamere or Olaf would have been easier for her to deal with. But where would be the fun in that? :D Besides, Mordekaiser will come around, eventually. Especially when he finally realizes the true gravity of the threats that plagues Azeroth. And as for the Blood Elf, she will have her taste of karma later on ;)

Warning: This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence and gore and the use of inappropriate language as well as mild sexual scenes of a non-consensual manner. Underage viewers have been advised. Adult viewers on the other hand, please enjoy ;D

* * *

 **Battle of Astranaar**

Lashing out with blinding speed Lightspear's moonglaives cut wide open wounds across the exposed belly of a satyr, slicing through it's flesh and disemboweling it. The demon fell to the ground, groaning piteously as it tried in vain to keep it's innards from spilling out. But the Sentinel Captain did not spare the dying creature a moment longer as she was already charging towards another satyr at a blistering pace, moonglaives poised to strike. The satyr quickly swung it's sword towards the Sentinel but only to have it parried by one of her moonglaives while the other lashed out at it's exposed neck, performing a clean decapitation.

Lightspear once again did not spare the headless demon a second thought as she quickly ran towards her next target. A satyr raised it's bladed gauntlets in defense but only for the Sentinel Captain to cut off both of it's arms cleanly near the elbow. And before the satyr even had time to scream in pain due to his lost limbs, Lightspear silenced him by slicing his head neatly in half. Another one of demon's charged towards her, intent on avenging it's fallen ilk. But the Sentinel Captain struck down that notion by ducking beneath the demon's cumbersome swing and performed a swift sweeping kick, knocking the satyr to the ground. Lightspear then brought both of it's moonglaives down upon it, executing the demon.

A large number of the demons charged towards her, seeking to overwhelm her with superior numbers. But without any hesitation and with great skill honed through more than a thousand years of military service, the Sentinel Captain threw both of her moonglaives towards the approaching group. The twin multiple-bladed weapons spun as they sailed through the air before each one impacted a respective satyr, only for the glaives to quickly ricochet off of their first target and then hit the next one and the next until both moonglaives finally burrowed themselves deep into the torso of the rearmost satyr in the group.

Each one of the demons wore disbelieving looks on their misshapen faces as they sported deep clean wounds on their bodies that were bleeding profusely, left there when the moonglaives bounced off of them. Shortly after they all fell to the ground, finally succumbing to their wounds. But once again Lightspear spared them not a second longer as she quickly recovered her moonglaives and searched for her next prey.

The last one to fall into her sights was the large and muscular form of a Fel Guard charging towards her with it's massive pole arm at the ready, glaring at her with murder in it's eyes. The Sentinel Captain calmly met his furious gaze as she deftly threw one of her moonglaives towards the approaching demon and watched as the exotic looking weapon spun across the air before digging deep into the chest of the Fel Guard. The demon cried out in pain as it staggered backwards from the impact of the moonglaive, but only for a moment.

And that was all Lightspear needed as she dashed towards the Fel Guard with great speed. With a nimbleness and grace that would not look out of place from a Frostsaber, the Sentinel Captain leaped towards the Fel Guard and landed on top it, grabbing a firm hold on her moonglaive still buried deep into the demon's chest to steady herself. Before the Fel Guard had time to react to Lightspear's sudden assault, she swung at it's exposed neck with her moonglaive and then quickly ripped off her other glaive from the demon's body and kicked off.

She somersaulted through the air before landing gracefully on her feet a short distance away and watched as the head of the massive Fel Guard slowly fell off it's neck, a few thin strands of skin were all that kept it attached before they finally broke off and the demon's head dropped to the ground with a dull thud. She nodded in mild satisfaction. But she would only be truly satisfied when every last one of these wretched vermin lie dead at her feet.

Meanwhile Aeterna rolled to the side to avoid an overhead swing from a Fel Guard that sought to cleave her in half, the demon's pole axe digging deep into the ground instead. Quickly righting herself, Aeterna dashed towards the exposed side the Fel Guard while it was still trying to recover from it's failed attack and delivered a fine thrust with her longsword, her blade easily piercing through the demon's tough flesh and thick muscles and buried itself all the way to the hilt.

The demon roared out as fierce agony lanced at it side, and retaliated with a vicious backhand towards the young Knight-Captain. But Aeterna merely ducked behind the cumbersome blow before quickly pulling out her weapon from the demon's body and backed away before the demon could attempt to hit her again. Enraged by the Human's actions the demon finally pulled out it's axe from the ground and swung at her, intent on severing her pretty little head so that it can mount it on a pike later as a trophy.

But once again the demon was sorely disappointed when Aeterna, in one fast and fluid motion, ducked underneath the swing aimed for her neck as she spun on her heel before delivering a swift and powerful slash towards one of the demon's armored legs. Her longsword proved itself once again when the blade easily cut through the Fel Guard's armor and severed it's left leg just below the knee. The demon once again roared in agony and shortly fell to the ground with a loud thud, unable to maintain it's balance with only one good leg.

Not wasting anymore time, the young Knight-Captain quickly leaped on top of the downed demon, reversed her hold on her longsword and with both hands gripping the hilt, stabbed the demon through the head, ending it's miserable existence once and for all before promptly pulling out her blade.

A satyr who had been shadowing her from the side earlier finally saw an opportunity and sought to blindside the Knight-Captain with it's crude spiked club, fully intent on dashing her skull to bits. Unfortunately for the demon it's opponent had already been aware of it's cowardly tactic as she delivered a quick reversed thrust with her blade, skewering the satyr through it's lightly armored torso. Before the demon even had time to regret it's failure or cry out in pain, the young Knight-Captain immediately pulled out her blade, switched to a standard hold and swung at the satyr, performing a clean decapitation, sending the demon's head flying through air as it landed on the ground several feet away.

Aeterna quickly drew her pistol with her other hand and took aim at another approaching satyr. A thunderous boom signaled the demon's end as a round from her pistol punched cleanly through it's skull, bursting out of the back of it's head in a small shower of gore, only to continue it's flight through the air and strike another satyr cleanly through the neck, severing it's spine. Aeterna slid the lock on her pistol and primed another shot when a group of fel imps began charging towards the young Knight-Captain from the side, their long sharp claws ready to tear her to ugly shreds

Only for the miserable little creatures to meet their demise when Aeterna met their charge head on. Bashing open the skull of one of the imps with her pistol and slicing two more in half with a single swing, then punting another one of the ugly little buggers really hard and sent it flying a good distance away and finally skewering the last one with her blade when it tried to leap towards her. She watched with obvious distaste as the diminutive tainted creature impaled on her sword writhed and screeched in agony while futilely swiping at her with it's clawed hands, it's reddish eyes glaring at her with barely contained fury and bloodlust. Having enough of the demon's face Aeterna flung it away, not giving it a second thought as the creature would soon die by it's wound.

She was just about to take aim at another satyr when something large and heavy collided with it and both of them crashed into the wall of an abandoned house. Blinking in slight befuddlement with her pistol still raised, Aeterna turned her head to the side and stared in surprise at the satyr who lay crushed beneath the remains of a Fel Guard that had been horribly mangled. It's body clearly broken and twisted in several areas while deep ragged wounds covered the entirety of it's bare torso. Aeterna did not need to guess what could have committed such brutality. Lowering her piece, she turned towards the source of this act and the young Knight-Captain was treated to the sight of the Iron Revenant performing his end of their bargain with ruthless efficiency.

Large groups of satyrs and fel imps as well as a number of Fel Guards were massing around the armored giant, seeking to swamp him with numbers, their weapons at the ready. But with every demon that came within striking range the Iron Revenant struck them down with his massive spiked implement, his reach far surpassing theirs by a large margin, crushing them before they could even get close enough to reach him. And with every mighty swing that the armored giant delivered at least two or even three of the demons would get caught in his weapon's enormous spiked head, sending them crashing to the ground several yards away in bloody and broken heaps or smashing through the walls and windows of burning houses.

And for those that did manage to reach the giant they were sorely disappointed when they discovered that their feeble weapons could not so much as scratch the surface of his armor. Evident when a Fel Guard was able to duck under the giant's mighty swing and quickly delivered a swift thrust with the sharp end of it's pole arm, only to be treated by the sight of sparks flying as it's weapon broke on impact. The demon did not have time to despair in it's decision when the giant delivered a punch with his large plated fist. The force behind the blow messily redecorating the demon's face and breaking it's neck, sending it's head dangling uselessly at it's back. The Iron Revenant promptly kicked the demon's still upright carcass away with a thrusting kick, sending it hurtling backwards until it crashed into a group of imps.

A couple of satyrs used the distraction that the Fel Guard caused to run towards the giant by the side and began clambering up it's massive form, seeking to attack the giant through the vulnerable parts of his armor with their blades slick with poison. But the Iron Revenant would have none of it as he quickly grabbed one of the offending satyrs by the arm, breaking the limb under it's iron grip, and then slammed it to the hard ground, breaking the rest of it's body. The other satyr was able to reach the top of the giant, standing on his massive pauldron and was about to stab him through the neck when the giant seized him by the head before he could do so. He then ripped the foul demon of it's perch, crushed it's skull within his hand like an overripe fruit, before hurling it to the side and sent it crashing through the windows of a burning house.

The imps that had been knocked over by the dead Fel Guard had finally recovered and were about to continue the fight when the Iron Revenant merely used his dark sorceries once again and sent a wave of death towards the demons, turning them into lifeless husks within the blink of an eye.

And with it, the last of their immediate foes had been slain. Mordekaiser looked around, seeking more demons to slay, only for him to lay eyes on Aeterna. The young Knight-Captain sent a grateful smile to him and waved with her pistol. But the Iron Revenant merely glare at her before turning away and began stomping ahead.

Aeterna shook her head at this and chuckled in amusement before turning her sights back towards their convoy. She saw Seargent Lande and a few of her Footman finishing off a few satyrs that had sought to attack their convoy. Her remaining soldiers had formed a loose defensive formation, covering the front and the sides while Lightspear's Sentinels held the rear guard. The ones they were protecting were Kaldorei civilians, survivors that they had successfully rescued. And at the moment they now numbered in the hundreds and slowly growing.

It had only been half an hour since they charged into Astranaar, intent on ridding this town of the demonic filth that plagues it. And since then she and her group had cut a large swath through the invaders' ranks and rescued as many of the survivors as they could. And all of this would not have been possible if not for the Iron Revenant. Despite his cold and harsh words earlier as well as his initially refusal to aid them, upon finally agreeing to help them Mordekaiser had not only proven himself a trustworthy ally but a noble one as well.

For he had volunteered to be at the vanguard, drawing in the brunt of the demons' attacks and slay them mercilessly. Of course, she and Lightspear took it upon themselves to provide the giant with close support, though he probably didn't need it much. But what truly made Aeterna start to see the Iron Revenant in a different light, was when the moment she and Lightspear told him that they needed to save as many survivors as they could, the giant silently agreed and began doing exactly that. Wherever he would go they would always find a group of Night Elf civilians in need of aid, and the giant would be quick to do so without any hesitation.

" _I guess there is something warm and soft underneath all that cold hard steel after all"_ the young Knight-Captain thought of the armored giant rather fondly. After this whole battle is finally over, she would keep her word and do all she can to aid the giant in whatever capacity he may require.

She saw Lightspear walk towards her, moonglaives slick with the blood of demons while wearing a look of smug satisfaction, like a cat that had just eaten a pet canary.

"Aren't you looking rather happy" she said the Sentinel Captain, giving her a knowing smile.

"And that is because I am. After tonight, more of my people will survive this tragedy and these demons will all die very soon" she answered Aeterna as she stood by her side while smiling warmly at the sight of her fellow Kaldorei with in the caravan. "And it is all thanks to lord Mordekaiser"

"I take it you've forgiven him for what he did to you earlier? You know, making you kneel and beg in all" the young Knight-Captain said to her in jest, trying to get a bit of rise out of the usually calm Sentinel Captain.

But to her credit Lightspear remained calm as she adopted a thoughtful look. "Hmm… At the moment, not yet. Although he is doing a great job in earning my forgiveness and my gratitude"

And then she looked at Aeterna while making a sultry smile.

"But once everything here is done, I wouldn't mind getting on my knees in front of him, once again. I might even do more than that" she finished by winking at her, before heading towards the convoy, a leaving wide-eyed and madly blushing Knight-Captain, her mind going down the gutter as she pondered the implications of Lightspear's words.

* * *

A Kaldorei girl and her younger brother huddled together in the corner of their humble home. Their delicate forms quivering and eyes wide in terror with tears streaking down their faces. Their young minds still struggled to comprehend the savagery and destruction they had borne witness to an hour ago, as well as the depravity taking place not far from them right now.

Just a few feet in front of them lay the lifeless and disemboweled form of their beloved father. And crouched over his remains were a couple of Imps feasting upon his innards and gleefully drinking his blood from their hands. The man was once a simple craftsman by trade and had never had to do violence until now, killing a few of the tiny demons who had tried to harm his family. Sadly though this act of courage resulted in his death, becoming food to filthy demons.

And not far from him were the children's mother. Every bit as brave as her husband and fiercely protective of her children the Kaldorei woman had taken down and gutted a satyr that had tried to take away her daughter earlier, and had fought by her husband's side to the bitter end, never leaving him. But sadly though her actions were for naught.

Now she was lying on her back on the cold floor, arms firmly pinned down above her head by a satyr who grinned evilly down at her while she desperately struggled against another satyr who was knelt in between her thighs, ripping off her cotton-spun gown and trying to take off her undergarments. The Kaldorei woman glared scathingly at the demons as she struggled against their hold with all her might, all the while shouting threats and curses against them in her own tongue. Her actions only served to amuse them and fuel their lust.

This was the sight that the two children were bearing witness to at the moment and would no doubt scar their minds for a long time. The younger of the two siblings, the Kaldorei boy glared hatefully at the demons, anger filling his heart for what they had done to his father and for what they were now doing to his mother. And so he tried to get up, intent on charging towards the foul satyr and rescue his mother from them. But he was quickly pulled back by his older sister and held him firmly, telling him not to do it even though she herself loathed these monsters for what they had done to her family and would love nothing more than to see them punished for their sins.

Another one of the satyrs who had been watching the whole scene with a mildly bored expression saw the boy's actions though and was amused by it. So he began walking towards the two brats, deciding to remedy his boredom. The Kaldorei woman saw the satyr approaching her children and a fresh wave of horror and anger washed over her.

"You stay away from them! Stay away from them you vile monster!" she screamed at him in rage, her attention now focused on her children, no longer caring what the disgusting goat-demon kneeling between her legs planned to do to her.

But the satyr paid her no mind. Now standing over the two children, their slight forms shuddering in fear at the sight of him, the demon grinned in sadistic glee. And then his yellow eyes fell upon the older of the two, the girl. Although still within her adolescent years the Kaldorei girl was already well on her way to becoming a beauty herself, with the fruits of her still ripening body already beginning to fill out the thin dress covering her young form. A welcome sight for the satyr. And with her fair and youthful countenance and her beautiful golden eyes stricken with terror at the sight of him, it was enough to quicken his tainted blood and inflame his dark desires.

And it clearly showed in his arousal, sporting a sizable bulge from underneath his loincloth. The Kaldorei girl saw it as well, and though her innocent mind did not allow her to fully understand the meaning of it, she already knew that it was nothing good, and it made her all the more afraid. The Kaldorei woman also saw this, as well as the filthy and perverse look that the demon was giving her daughter, and it drove her wild.

"Don't you touch her! Don't you even dare lay a finger on my daughter you disgusting whoreson dog!" came her shrill cry full of anger, as her struggles against her captors renewed with double the vigor, fueled by her desire to protect her children. To protect her daughter from the predations of this vile monster.

One of the satyrs who had just removed her undergarments was too captivated by her alluring form and too busy savoring the delights that could be offered by her womanhood, and so was caught unawares by her ferocity and suffered a hard kick to the face, knocking him away. The woman kept her struggles, desperate to get free so that she may rescue her daughter. But the satyr holding her arms down still kept a firm hold as he was prepared for any incoming violence on her part, even dodging some of the wild kicks that she sent his way.

The other satyr standing over the children saw this and only laughed in amusement, unmoved by her warnings. And then he turned his attention back towards the girl and grabbed a fistful of her soft locks and pulled her up, eliciting a loud cry of pain from her as fresh tears spilled from her eyes

"Let go of her!" her younger brother shouted to the satyr as he immediately rose to his feet and tried to pry her sister away from the demon's hold.

But the satyr merely backhanded the boy hard, knocking him back to the floor, disoriented. And then the satyr looked down on the Kaldorei girl in his grasp, savoring the fear and discomfort on her lovely face. Licking his lips he began groping the girl's soft bosom with his clawed hand, roughly squeezing her tender flesh and enjoying the feel of them in his hand. His rough and callous touch made the girl cry out in pain and disgust as she struggled to break free from his hold, but to know avail, and her futile efforts only served to further amuse the demon.

"Mother help me! Please help me!" the girl cried out, desperate for aid, not wanting to be in the satyr's perverse hold for a second longer.

"Damn you, you filthy spawn of Xavius! I swear, with Elune as my witness, I will tear your heart out!" the Kaldorei woman bellowed out to the demon holding her daughter, her eyes glaring at him murderously.

"Shut your mouth you long-eared whore! Just lay there like the slut you are and enjoy your rutting, while I turn this little bitch of yours into a proper woman" he said to her menacingly while looking sadistically at the frightened girl in his hold.

And then he threw the girl roughly to the floor and descended upon her, tearing off her dress. A look of utter horror made it's way to the Kaldorei woman's eyes as she witnessed the demon's actions. She was about to protest once more when the satyr she had kicked off earlier had returned to her and struck her in the face, nearly knocking her out of consciousness. Having punished the Kaldorei for hitting him earlier, the satyr spread her legs wide as he tried to align himself with her vulnerable entrance.

Meanwhile the Kaldorei girl continued to sob with her eyes shut, using her arms to cover as much of her modesty as she could with the demon having torn off the last of her dress and undergarments, leaving her absolutely bare under his gaze. And then the demon grabbed both of her arms and pried them off of her chest, pinning them firmly above her head with one large hand, leaving her bare chest open for his perverse pleasure.

The girl tried her best to break free from the demon's grasp but she could not, silently cursing her own weakness. The satyr began prying her legs apart with his other hand, easily breaking through the girl's pitiful resistance as he positioned himself firmly between her thighs. Not wanting to wait any longer, the demon pulled off his loincloth and revealed his already engorged member, hard and ready to plunge deep into the Kaldorei girl's delicate flower.

The girl stared wide eyed at the demon's brutish looking manhood and her horror mounted further as he began aligning himself with her entrance. She renewed her struggles desperate to get away from the satyr, and cried out with all the strength that her lungs could muster.

"Help me please, someone! Anyone! Just please help me!"

Barely a moment later something crashed through the entrance of their home, destroying the door along with a good portion of the surrounding walls, showering all those inside with splinters and small pieces of debris. Everyone inside the humble abode had ceased what they were doing, especially the demons as they all quickly turned around to see what was the cause of the disturbance.

And all of them stared wide eyed as some kind of heavily armored giant with three horns stood at the ruined entrance, holding a massive spiked implement. The armored giant's glowing red eyes encompassed all within it's sight, regarding each and every one of them for a brief moment before they finally settled on the demons closest to it. Before any of them could react the giant swung it's weapon with surprising swiftness, swatting away the two imps. Their tiny bodies offered very little resistance against the sheer force behind the giant's weapon and thus were torn to bloody pieces, splattering all those nearby with their blood.

The satyrs in the room all stared at the massive armored being in abject terror for his gruesome display, all their previous desires already having shriveled along with their cocks, their survival now being their utmost concern. Such was the case that one of the satyrs, the one who was trying to defile the Kaldorei woman, quickly rose to his feet and tried to run pass the giant, desperate to escape his wrath.

But fate had other plans for the giant quickly seized the foolish satyr by the neck and raised him a few feet off the ground with very little effort. The satyr struggled in the giant's grip, clawing at his plated hand and wrist as he gasped for air. The giant ended his pitiful efforts by breaking his neck like a twig, before throwing his lifeless form out of the house and sent it crashing through the windows of a burning building on the other side of the main road.

The satyrs who had been holding down the Kaldorei woman decided to charge towards the armored giant, not out of brazen courage but due to utter desperation. The giant simply kicked the foolish demon. It's heavy armored boot collided with the satyr's feeble body, breaking nearly all of his ribs and shattering his spine, and sent him crashing through the wall on the opposite side.

The giant now set his sights on the last remaining satyr, who was already on his feet, stock-still as he stared at the metal clad monster in horror, his mind struggling to comprehend the ease of which it dispatched his comrades.

The two Kaldorei children were also staring at the giant in utter fright. The Kaldorei boy quickly ran to her sister and pulled her away as the girl herself quickly scrambled to her feet. Both of them immediately ran towards their mother's side. The Kaldorei woman who by now had recovered was sitting up, staring wide eyed at the giant in barely disguised horror as she instinctively wrapped her arms around her two children protectively.

But the giant paid none of them any heed as he began to raise his free hand and aimed it towards the satyr, malevolent energies already swirling around it. The satyr did not wait any longer to find out what would happen next and turned around to try and escape through the sizable hole made by his dead ilk. But the demon only managed two steps before a wave of death washed over his form and siphoned the life out of his body, turning him into a desiccated husk in an instant.

Mother and children watched with frightened expressions as the shriveled and lifeless form of the satyr fell onto the floor, before they slowly turned their gazes back towards the giant. The armored being himself turned to regard them as well, but only for a brief moment before he turned around and walked out through the ruined entrance of their home and stomped out to who knows where else.

A moment later they saw two new figures just outside of the entrance of their home, a Human Knight holding a longsword slick with freshly spilt demon blood and a Kaldorei Sentinel with a pair of moonglaives in each hand. The two soldiers seemed to watch the retreating form of the giant before finally turning their eyes towards their direction. The moment they both saw them, the Knight and the Sentinel immediately ran towards them, their faces marred with concern.

"By the Light! Are you all alright?!" the female Knight said to them in obvious worry, checking them for any serious injuries for having seen their bloodstained forms. The Sentinel on the other hand quickly took off her cloak and covered the Kaldorei woman and her daughter with it to preserve their modesty.

The two children and their mother finally recognized the Knight as the young Alliance officer that visited their town yesterday and the Sentinel as Captain Lightspear herself.

"We are fine, do not worry. But my husband…" the Kaldorei woman began as she and her children stared at the lifeless form of her husband, with no other pressing concerns at the moment despair immediately returned to their hearts.

Aeterna turned to see and her heart was quickly filled with sorrow and anger at the sight of the dead Night Elf man. She turned her eyes back towards them. "I am truly sorry for your loss but I promise you everything else will be fine from now on"

"But miss Lightspear, w-what about that monster? What was that?" the Kaldorei girl said to Lightspear, fear and shock still evident in her eyes.

"Not to worry young one, he is here to help" Lightspear said to him, smiling reassuringly.

* * *

Mordekaiser sent out another wave of death, bathing the large forms of a pack of demonic wolves with potent necromantic energies and siphoning all life from their tainted flesh. His hand quickly lashed out to the side just in time to catch another one of the demonic dogs that tried to leap at him from the side. His armored hand held an iron grip over the demonic canine's muzzle, clamping the dog's fanged maw shut as it struggled futilely against his hold, all the while whining loudly in pain.

The Iron Revenant's baleful gaze regarded the filthy mongrel for a moment, taking in it's thick reddish hide devoid of fur and bulging with powerful muscles, the long blade-like claws on it's limbs and the curved horns on it's head. He silently wondered if such a creature would make for a capable guard dog? He could certainly use a large pack of them to patrol the perimeters of his Immortal Bastion, once he had finally reclaimed it. Deciding to file this information away for another time, the Iron Revenant threw the demonic wolf to the ground and quickly stomped down on it's head with his heavy armored boot, crushing the life out of it.

From the top of the houses flanking either side of the main road several satyrs had jumped down and descended upon the Iron Revenant. Their wicked blades and crude clubs poised to strike. Several loud clangs resounded across the area as the goat demons hammered upon the armored giant, their furry forms clinging to him as they attacked what they believe to be vulnerable parts of his armor. Stabbing at his eyes and neck with their serrated dirks, pounding away at the back of his helm with their crude clubs, while others began thrusting at his groin with razor sharp arm-blades.

Having enough of the annoyance that they caused him, the Iron Revenant held out his left armored hand and channeled his dark sorceries once again. All the demons clinging to him suddenly halted as they were turned into dried and lifeless husks in an instant, their bodies completely drained of life. A moment later they each fell off of the Iron Revenant and landed on the ground, their desiccated forms cracking upon impact.

Mordekaiser spat at the pitiful remains of the satyrs as he frowned upon them in contempt. Curse these weakling vermin and their cowardly ambush! Having failed repeatedly to slay him in a direct confrontation they were now resulting to dirtier ways of fighting, believing that it would be enough bring him down. Utter fools. As if that would be enough to kill him even if he did not have the protection offered by his Iron Man. It would be a sad day indeed when he, the Iron Revenant, fell in battle all because his enemies stabbed him in the balls and poked him in the eye.

Barely a moment passed when a bellowing roar reached his ears as his eyes caught a glimpse of the rapidly descending form of a large and muscular armored demon. Two large scimitars gripped tightly within it's hands and raised high in preparation for a mighty decisive strike. The demon's powerful attack found it's mark as his two wicked blades struck with all the strength his burly arms could muster and further fueled by the force behind his rapid descent. Such an attack should have cleaved through even the most toughest of opponents or at least severely injured them.

Sparks flew as a resounding clang emanated from the demon's powerful blow. But to his immense surprise, the Iron Revenant remained utterly unharmed, his armor bearing no signs of damage while his blades had become chipped and dulled. It was as if his swords had collided with some invisible barrier. Before the demon could react a large armored hand clamped around his neck like a vice, nearly crushing his throat and cutting off valuable air from his lungs.

The demon instinctively released his weapons and tried to pry away the plated hand that was crushing the life out of him. But his efforts bore no fruit as the Iron Revenant's grip around his neck was as unyielding as hardened steel. Desperate for release the demon began pounding away at the Iron Revenant with his fists, hitting him hard on his plated head and jabbing at his armored torso. He even went as far as kick him hard on the shins and groin. But just like before his attacks only collided against that same invisible shield and did nothing to hurt his opponent in even the slightest. In fact he actually succeeded in hurting himself as his fists began to bleed and his feet started to ache.

Mordekaiser simply laughed at the demon's feeble resistance as he tightened his grip around his neck even further, crushing it and sending dark blood spewing from the demons maw and making his eyes leak tears of blood. The demon finally ceased his movements, his whole body gone limp as all life left him. The Iron Revenant finally released his hold on him and let him fall to the ground. And then he crouched down and placed a hand over the demon's lifeless form, utilizing his mastery over the dark arts.

With a simple wordless command invisible tendrils of necromantic energies sprung out from his open hand and latched onto the demon's form. And then with a simple pulling motion like he was lifting a heavy weight, the demon's soul was slowly ripped out of his lifeless body. Mordekaiser's eyes glowed brightly with sinister glee at the prospect of having a new spectral slave to perform his every command and dole out death in his name.

But then his glee slowly turned into shock when he felt something else tugging at his hold over the demon's soul. Some powerful invisible force was dragging away the soul from his grasp and before he could even ponder the meaning of this the soul suddenly disappeared. And with it the demon's lifeless form slowly crumbled into ash.

Returning to his full height the Iron Revenant silently stared at the remains of the demon as he pondered what had just happen.

" **Now that was strange. And rather disappointing, to say the least"**

He had felt his Curse beginning to take hold over his latest victim, felt the soul becoming connected to him. But before the Curse could fully cement his control over the demon's soul it was suddenly ripped from his grasp by some unknown force. What could it be? He had not encountered this dilemma before. Back when he was still in Runeterra all those he had slaughtered automatically became enslaved to his will, their souls forever bound to him by his Curse. But it would seem that some of the demons in this strange world were capable of resisting the power of his Curse?

This would have to be remedied. He would not allow his enemies to escape him so easily, especially when they have proven to be useful to him in battle. Deciding to address this matter for a later time Mordekaiser brought his attention back to his present task. He turned around and he immediately saw the approaching forms of his allies. The armored bodies of those Human foot soldiers marched down the road as they formed a defensive formation around a large herd of these strange long-eared creatures, civilians that they had rescued since they entered the burning town.

The girl who had summoned him was walking at the front of the group. The moment she laid eyes upon him she gave him another one her annoyingly delightful smiles while waving at him. The purple-skinned woman who had requested his aid was also with her, smiling at him as well but with one born of gratitude and respect.

Mordekaiser sneered at them from beneath his helm, longing for the time when he could finally crush the life out of them once their arrangement was finally over.

The two women had insisted that they save as many of their long-eared ilk that they could find, and being one who believed in honoring one's words, the Iron Revenant had begrudgingly agreed. But since they had begun this little search and rescue charade, Mordekaiser had been relegated to a glorified nursemaid. Babysitting these purple-skinned weaklings, slaying every demon that sought to attack their slow moving procession. And as if wanting to further sully his title and reputation they had also assigned him as their personal sniffer hound, tasked with finding any more of their beleaguered kin who were either trapped somewhere within these smoldering ruins or cornered by more of these demons.

Foul wretched curs! All of them! How dare they force this indignity upon him. Instead of smiling at him in gratitude they should be praying to their barbaric idols and false gods for mercy. That he would not go and finish what these unworthy hell spawns have started, and at the moment he was sorely tempted to do just that.

For the first time in his thousands of years of existence as the Iron Revenant, Mordekaiser felt embarrassed by his ability for being innately attuned to the despair and suffering of the living. What was once his tool for finding and killing his potential victims was now being used to save them instead, evident in his most recent rescue of a long-eared woman and her sniveling little spawn. The only way to sooth this humiliation is by slaughtering more of these hellish vermin. And he would not be denied.

But so far the vast majority of these demons have proven themselves woefully short of his expectations, even that large one earlier that had attacked him. He would need to find stronger prey if he wished to remove the stain upon his honor. Or maybe he had simply grown used to fighting against the demons stalking the dark corners of Runeterra. One in particular was the one called The Widowmaker. Now that was a demon worth fighting and slaying, more lethal than any blade. That creature was every bit as cunning as she was alluring, always proving to be incredibly difficult to catch.

Then his attention was drawn to something in the sky. Two sizable boulders wreathed in green flames streaked through the air before crashing to the earth. The two meteors struck the ground a fair distance away, just east of his current position, making the earth shudder upon their impact as two large explosions reverberated through the night air. After the noise from the explosions had died down, he heard a series of loud screeching roars and mad cackling from numerous shrill voices in the distance, exactly where those meteors had landed.

A grim smile made it's way to Mordekaiser's face. It would seem his wishes had been granted, and he was not the kind of man who would squander the blessings offered to him. But should he leave these mortals for now while he go and slay whatever it was that had arrived just now? Or should he continue playing babysitter for them and wallow in this indignity?

Turned around and looked down the main road. He could see the town's center in the distance and he could sense more of these long-eared people. Finally thinking of a suitable plan, Mordekaiser immediately walked towards Aeterna and Lightspear.

Seeing the giant approach Aeterna was just about to address him when he suddenly cut her off.

" **Take this convoy to the center of town, there you will find more of her people. Hold out there for now and wait until I return"** came the armored giant's swift and brief command before he quickly turned around and walked down one of the side streets at a brisk pace.

Aeterna and Lightspear were left almost stunned by the giant's abrupt orders and equally abrupt departure, but were nonetheless content on following his directives, knowing that the giant had proven himself very reliable thus far.

"But, wait! Where are you going?" Aeterna called out to him, wondering where he was going next.

" **To find the serpent and cut off it's head!"** he shouted back.

* * *

"This could be bad"

The rogue said to herself as she narrowly avoided the crushing jaws of a demonic wolf that had leaped towards her. As the beast missed it's mark the Sin'dorei quickly brought both of her poisoned daggers down onto it's muscular body, her blades digging deep into it's corrupted flesh. The hellish canine let out a loud whining sound before it tried to turn it's head toward the Sin'dorei and bite off her arm.

The rogue deftly avoided it's desperate attack while also ripping off her daggers from it's hide. The animal continued it's relentless attack on the rogue, briefly surprising her by it's hardiness , before she quickly lashed out with a hard kick aimed directly at the demonic canine's muzzle, breaking it and sending the dog reeling back and eliciting another loud whine of pain.

The rogue did not stay to finish it off though as she quickly sprinted away once again as more of the demon wolves were barreling down towards her as well as the horde of imps and that blasted Infernal. She cursed her luck for the umpteenth time this night as she tried to lose her pursuers. Her plan of leaving the town by boat had been quickly blown away, both figuratively and literally.

She had finally reached the piers earlier and to her elation, many of the boats were still there and in good condition. She was just about to sprint towards one of boats when she noticed an alarming sight near the piers. She was greeted by the sight of a Human Warlock, his tainted visage largely hidden beneath the cowl of his thick robes. A long gnarled staff was clutched in his bony fingers, glowing with Fel energies as he began chanting something in Eredun.

The Sin'dorei realized too late that the cursed sorcerer was in fact chanting a spell. And before she could cut him off, two meteors had begun descending from the night sky, one glowing a dark purplish color while the other glowed a vile green. The meteors crashed into the pier, obliterating it as well as all the boats in a large and powerful conflagration that had knocked her off her feet. Moments later, a horde of imps emerged from where one of the meteors had struck, while from the other came the large and imposing form of an Infernal.

Those were odds that even she would not dare face alone, no matter how much of a battle-monger she may be at times. And so the rogue immediately ran away, avoiding the shadow bolts aimed at her by that damned Warlock while his demonic pets began chasing her. And to make matters even worse, those tainted wolves that she had avoided earlier had finally found her and joined in on the merry chase

And so here she was, desperately trying to lose her numerous pursuers, vaulting over stacks of crates, cutting through back alleys and climbing low hanging walls, and all the while cutting down those who managed to reach her. She did everything she could to stay at least one step ahead of her pursuers. But she did not know how long she could keep this up. She prided herself in being one of the best agents in the Horde's employ, having trained her body to become a weapon every bit as lethal as her daggers. But she still had her limits, and she was close to hers now. It would not be long until she was forced to stay and fight her enemies. And that would surely spell her end.

She was now passing through the ruined marketplace from earlier. She kept her brisk pace and was about to pass through one of the streets that lead towards the main road when she suddenly halted, seeing something peculiar. From within the shadows cast by the nearby houses and buildings she could see a pair of red lights. Twin glowing orbs like burning coals suspended in the air, and they were drawing near. Upon closer inspection, the rogue realized that those weren't simple lights, but a pair of eyes. Eyes glowing with malice and hate.

As the pair of baleful red eyes drew closer, the light from the nearby fires finally revealed their owner. And the Sin'dorei could not help herself from gasping in surprise, staring wide-eyed as the cold hand of fear began to grip her heart.

The thing was massive, standing on top of two long legs that were as thick as tree trunks, taller than a Zandalari Troll by at least a foot while being nearly twice as broad as a regular man. And it was covered in a suit of sinister looking armor that was as black as midnight, with only it's eyes visible through the slits on it's menacing three horned helm. And grasped in one of it's large plated hands was the thick haft of the largest and most cumbersome looking mace she had ever seen in her long life. That monstrous implement looked like something that only a Tauren could lift. And even then she doubted any Tauren had the strength and endurance to carry around a weapon that big while bedecked in a suit of armor heavy enough to sink a small ship. But this armored behemoth did not seem to be plagued by such problems, evident in the casual way it propped the haft of the at mace on one of it's massive spiked pauldrons.

"Oh shit, now this is really bad" she muttered to herself as she began taking careful tentative steps back as the dark clad giant before her stepped closer. She instinctively drew her daggers and prepared herself for battle, although she did not know if whether her favored weapons could even scratch those thick metal plates, let alone pierce it.

A loud screeching roar came from behind her as well as a cacophony of bestial grunts and mad cackling. She hazarded a look to her rear, and her dread mounted further when she saw the approaching horde of demons that she had been running away from, with the Warlock hanging comfortably from the rear. And all of them were eager to finally tear her apart after all the trouble she had caused them.

" _Talk about being between a rock and a hard place"_ she thought sardonically, cursing her fortunes once again. She cast quick and panicked glances between the massive armored being in front of her and the large group of demons behind her, her mind racing on how she was gonna get herself out of this. When she had volunteered for this mission, she did think that she would end up in this kind of situation.

Fight the monster clad in metal in front of her, and she would surely suffer a brutal and agonizing death. Fight the horde of demons behind her, and she would mostly likely suffer untold amounts of torment and degradation before they finally grant her a brutal and agonizing death. Both prospects were not attractive, to say the least.

As she stood there pondering her next course of action and silently praying to all the higher beings she knew for salvation, she noticed something odd. The demons did not go any further. In fact, she could see in their tainted faces that they were quite hesitant to do so, as if afraid of something. She could also see that their attention was no longer focused on her, but on something else. And so she looked back towards the giant, now standing just a few feet from her. She could see that the giant was also not looking at her, but at the opposing horde, staring them down with his baleful red eyes, almost daring them to come to grips with him. And the demons were afraid to do so?

A moment later the armored being turned his eyes towards her, regarding her with a look of obvious contempt and disgust. Before he jerked his head to the side, a silent order for her to get out of his way. The Sin'dorei smiled at this. It would seem her fortunes decided to make amends with her, in a rather unexpected way.

And so she turned towards the horde of demons, her stunning visage grinning at them in smug satisfaction, as she slowly walked back towards the giant. She finally halted at the mysterious armored being's side, just slightly behind it as to not get in his way. She could see the armored being give her a look, eyes narrowing in suspicion as well as mild amusement, before it finally turned it's full attention to the demons before it.

The Warlock who stood at the rear of the horde visibly seethed as he looked at the Sin'dorei, who simply mocked him from behind the giant, sticking out her tongue while flipping him with her middle finger. He then turned towards his demon allies and began shouting towards them in their dark speech.

"Why are you all standing there like a bunch of gutless swine and terrified school girls!? Such cowardice ill befits the followers of our great lord Sargeras! Go forth and destroy that giant pile of scrap! And bring me that cursed Sin'dorei so that may rip out her heart and fuck her corpse!"

Their tainted hearts finally inflamed by the Warlock's words, the demons immediately charged towards the lone giant in metal, intent on tearing it apart. But before they could even reach him the giant quickly aimed an outstretched hand towards them and sent forth a wave of powerful necromantic energies that bathed a large portion of the horde. The Sin'dorei stared wide-eyed in amazement as many of the demons fell to the ground, suddenly turned into lifeless desiccated husks, while others sported disfiguring wounds on their bodies as their flesh rotted away and decayed at an unbelievable rate.

While those who had been struck by that siphoning wave of destruction but were still alive, writhed and groaned in pain due to the rotting and festering wounds on their bodies, those who were left unharmed continued their charge. And the giant was quick to meet them. Moving with a swiftness that could not be possible for something that large and heavy, the armored giant swung it's mace in a wide arc, swatting away a demonic hound mid-leap, sending the ugly mongrel crashing to the far side of the marketplace in a bloody and broken heap. Another swing from the giant's mace spelled a similar end to another hound who ran towards the giant.

A group of satyrs were quick to follow, brandishing vicious looking bladed implements. A mighty swing from the giant sent them flying back and crash to the ground, mutilated and broken beyond recognition. Another one of the demonic wolves had circled around the giant and quickly leaped towards it from behind, clambering on top of it with it's clawed feet and chomped down hard on it's helmeted head. Only to immediately whine loudly in clear agony as the stupid cur's fangs broke apart. The giant quickly seized the foolish canine by the scruff of it's fleshy neck, gripping it hard and eliciting a another pained yelp from the dog, before pulling it down to the ground with a loud thud. And then it punted the demon dog with one of it's thick and heavy sabatons. The unfortunate thing's broken body flew a good distance away before landing near the Human Warlock, who was now staring at the giant in barely disguised horror.

Many of the wounded demons were able to somewhat recover and joined the battle. A large number of imps sprinted towards the giant with their sharp claws bared, only for them to finally meet their ends in a shower of their own blood and viscera with one mighty swing from their enemy's massive weapon. The last of the satyrs in the group as well as a few remaining demonic wolves were quick to follow their tainted kin, their remains splattered across the ground with just two swift and mighty blows from the armored giant's mace. But their efforts were not completely in vain though because it distracted the armored giant long enough for the Infernal to charge in and deliver a brutal right hook towards it's armored head.

The large craggy fist of the Infernal, burning with Felfire, smashed against the side of the giant's head with incredible force. But this attack only managed to jerk the armored being back while dealing no visible damage. The Fel construct quickly delivered another powerful punch with it's left fist aimed towards the center of the giant's armored torso, making the giant bend slightly and force it to step back due to the power behind the blow. But still, no visible damage was done. Finally the Infernal delivered a powerful uppercut while the armored giant was still bent slightly, and this time succeeding in making it stagger two steps back as it's head was jerked back rather hard. Only for the giant to recover and stood upright, again having no visible damage done to it.

But the Sin'dorei at that moment was looking rather worried. Why was this giant not fighting back?! Had the Infernal knocked it senseless earlier with the first punch? Or was this big hunk of metal already out of steam or something? The worried look on the rogue's face morphed into surprise when she heard laughter. Cold, dark, and sadistic laughter. And it was coming from the armored giant. Although it's back was turned towards her and it's visage hidden beneath it's helm, she could feel the giant's smile, malicious and hungry. Her surprise mounted further when she saw the armored being actually released it's hold on it's mace, letting the massive implement fall to the ground in a resounding clang.

And then he casually waved at the Infernal to come at him again, daring him to land another punch. Enraged by the armored being's brazen arrogance, the Infernal quickly delivered another straight punch aimed at the giant's armored face. Only for it to grunt in surprise when the giant easily caught it's craggy fist within it's armored hand, stopping the Fel constructs attack with great ease. The Infernal tried to pull it's fist out of the giant's grip but to no avail, his grip too strong for it to break.

The giant, clearly amused by the Fel construct's pathetic efforts in freeing it's trapped fist, decided that it had enough and tightened it's grip on the Infernal's fist, crushing it in it's hand. And then the giant delivered a punch of his own, straight into the center of the Infernal's body. It's fist breaking through the Infernal's thick stony hide, burrowing deep into it's body until it erupted out the other side.

That single blow had proven fatal as the green fires wreathing the Infernal's body quickly died down, until it looked nothing more than a crudely made statue, utterly devoid of life or power. The giant promptly ripped it's fist out of the dead constructs body, before he gave it a simple nudge and watched it fall to the ground and shatter into pieces.

Picking up it's enormous weapon with one hand propping it's haft against his shoulder once again, the giant began marching towards the sole remainder of the group, the Warlock.

The corrupted Human sorcerer stared at the approaching giant in undisguised terror as his mind struggled to comprehend the sheer ease of which he had utterly destroyed all his demonic thralls as well as his prized Infernal. With strength and will born from desperation the Warlock began launching bolts of shadow towards the armored giant. And with each shadow bolt he hurled at it, his despair only grew as his spells did not have any noticeable effects on the giant what so ever. Nothing to indicate that he even felt anything from these magical attacks.

After hurling his last bolt of shadow, the Warlock stumbled to the ground, his body having grown weak due to draining his last reserves of power, and he did not have any more demons to replenish them. Finally the giant loomed over him, casting a dark shadow over his comparably smaller form, and slowly cast his free hand over him. The Warlock would have begged for mercy then, had he not been cut off when tendrils of necromantic energies sprang forth from the giant's hand and latched onto the sorcerer's body.

The Warlock felt unimaginable agony coursing through his entire being as he felt his very soul being ripped out of his body. The pain was such that he couldn't even scream, let alone form words that he hoped would convince this monster to grant him mercy. Not that it would grant him any even if he did.

" **Rejoice, mortal. For you have been granted the honor of ascending into the ranks of my glorious conquest."** came the words of the giant, it's voice deep and ominous. The Warlock had just enough strength left in his body to allow him to crane his head up to look at his vile murderer. A pair of baleful red eyes stared back into his own, full of malice and glowing with sinister glee. That was the last thing he saw before his world finally went dark.

The Sin'dorei was silent, as she stared into the carnage that this mysterious being had wrought all within the span of a minute. She had watched with macabre fascination at how he had ripped out that Warlock's soul, saw him hold an oddly glowing and transparent figure of that Warlock by the neck, saw the abject terror within that spirit's spectral visage. And she saw how that ghost turned towards her, eyes wide in desperation as it silently called for her, begged her to save him, to deliver him from this monster, before he slowly disappeared as his spiritual essence was sucked into the giant's hand, until there was nothing left.

A moment passed as she watched the giant, wondering what he would do next, until she saw him turn around and walk towards the direction of a wrecked alleyway littered with splinters and debris, not sparing her a second glance.

She should have ran away by then, what with all the enemies that had threatened her life just moments ago now dead. It was the perfect moment for her to continue her escape. So she was surprised at herself when she followed the mysterious armored giant. She didn't really know why, but a large part of her just wanted to see more of him despite everything that she saw him do just now. She needed to know more about him, this god that had revealed itself to her and delivered her from her foes.

* * *

" _Oh, dear Goddess… How long must I suffer before you bring me to your side"_ she silently prayed for probably the twentieth time that night, as she lay on her back in the cold ground, despairing at her current state, wishing for an end that still would not come.

She grimaced as the numerous wounds on her tired body were jarred with every hard thrust that her brutish defiler sent into her vulnerable cunt, which had already grown quite sore. Her thighs ached terribly for having been spread wide for so long as the satyr on top of her kept pushing into her entrance ruthlessly and without care. And the pain in one of her tender bosom continued to flare as the foul creature kept a rough hold over it, the dirty pointed claws on his fingers digging into her soft flesh. She would have raised a fist and punched the foul brute off of her, had he not kept a firm hold over her one good arm whilst having broken the other one earlier when she tried to resist.

With her remaining eye she looked at the demon on top of her. Watched his ugly and misshapen face twist in savage delight as he kept ramming into her with feral intensity, completely unmindful of her obvious discomfort, intent only on achieving another release. And she had lost count at the number of times this vile mongrel had flooded her womb with his foul seed. She dearly hoped that, if by some miracle she managed to survive this night, she would not become heavy with this wretched demon's child. A bitter and cynical part of her, told her that she most likely will

How she wished that she was not wounded and weakened right now, for she would have taken great pleasure in parting this monster from his cock and make him watch as she torched his disgusting appendage right before his eyes.

She could feel the pace of his thrusts increase as his bestial grunts became louder, bringing even more pain into her badly abused womanhood. A moment later, the demon achieved his release once more, howling like some cursed animal as he did so. She closed her eye shut as she frowned in distaste, disgusted by the feeling of his cock burrowing deep inside of her, flooding her vulnerable womb with his vile seed once again.

Another tear escaped from her eye and flowed down her cheek. How she sorely wished that she would just die right now, so that this dishonor, this shame, this utter degradation that she felt at the moment would come to an end. She no longer wished to live, for it would simply mean spending her remaining years with a monster slowly growing inside her. And even if by some chance she did not end up with this beast's child, no man would ever wish to be with her. Not a single man would ever want to lay with someone who had been made a plaything by some lowly demon. And her friends would spurn her, labeling her as some demon's filthy whore. She would be doomed to a long and lonely life, devoid of happiness, with only the scars of her defilement to keep her company. Was such a life even worth living?

A moment later she felt a slight trembling in the ground. For those with average senses they would not be able to perceive it, but for one of the Kaldorei such as her, she could feel it. The sound of footfalls, belonging to something that was stalking nearby. Many decades of hunting in the wilds had hone her senses to the point where she could perceive the size of something with just the sound of their footfalls, no matter how lightly they tread. And right now she knew that something big was drawing near.

She turned her head to the side, and her one remaining eye immediately widened at the sight. A monstrous looking being in black metal. Carrying an equally monstrous looking implement of war. With each step it took, it sounded as if the coming of her end. The end that she had fervently prayed for until now. And so she closed her eye, a strange calm coming over her weary heart as she finally let darkness take her.

The rogue continued to stalk the giant, finally rounding the corner of another alley. When she emerged into the same street where she hid earlier, she found the giant once again, in the middle of crushing the life out of a group of satyrs with his mighty mace. And not far from them was the familiar form of the same Sentinel that she had left earlier, her body, clearly having been abused for who knows how long, lay on the ground, motionless.

She watched as the giant seized the last of the satyrs by the throat, the largest among them. The tainted creature writhed in it's grasp as it struggled to get free from it's hold, but to no avail. This giant's grip was truly formidable she noticed. But to her surprise, instead of simply breaking the demon's neck as she expected it to do, the giant turned to regard the still form of the Kaldorei Sentinel on the ground. For a moment it seemed to ponder it's next actions, standing completely still whilst holding the demon firmly in it's grasp.

Then the giant finally moved, letting out deep audible sigh, as if in resignation for something. And then to her continued surprise, the giant dropped it's massive weapon to the ground once again with a loud clang, and with his now free hand it held it towards the demon in his grasp. And began draining the life out of it. She watched as the foul satyr was turned into a dried lifeless husk before the giant quickly discarded it's remains like a piece of rubbish. And then she saw him approach the still form of the Sentinel, bent down towards her on one armored knee, and held out his hand over her.

She expected him to perform the same dark sorceries he conjured earlier when he ripped out the Warlock's soul. But this time she was mistaken. To her fascination, light sprang forth from the armored giant's open hand, green in color. Not the same harsh sickly green of the Fel, but that of the rich verdant green of life energies. She watched as the light bathed the Sentinel's wounded form, and to her amazement, her wounds began to heal. She could see the numerous cuts and scrapes on her skin slowly close until only healthy and unblemished skin remained. She saw how her ruined eye, slowly mend itself until it was returned to it's previous undamaged state. And she saw how the Sentinel's broken arm began to slowly reform as shattered bones were seamlessly repaired.

A moment later the Sentinel was now back to full health. Aside from the dust and dried blood that clung to her bare form, she was otherwise in pristine condition. You could not even tell that not long ago she had been horribly abused by a demon. This latest act by the armored giant had truly intrigued the Sin'dorei to say the least. She had first pegged him as just a powerful, malevolent war-machine whose only purpose was to dole out death and carnage in spectacular fashion. But it would seem that this giant could not only take life away but bestow it as well?

The armored giant continued to impress her further when he scooped up the limp form of the Sentinel with his large plated hands, muttering something under his breath as he did so. He carefully positioned her unconscious form in such a way that he cradled her in one burly arm, lying snugly within his protective hold. Like a noble knight aiding a helpless maiden.

The sight oddly stirred a couple of emotions within her usually cold heart. Admiration for the giant's kind and noble actions. And slight envy of that Night Elf, for she wished it was her who was currently lying within that armored giant's hold.

She quickly banished that last feeling in her heart as she watched the giant slowly rose to his feet and picked up his massive weapon, propping it casually against his armored shoulder. Without a moment longer, he began walking away with the Sentinel in his hold, heading towards the center of town.

And so the rogue shadowed him once more, still wishing to see more of this mysterious dark clad savior.

* * *

" **What in the void am I doing?"** he said to no one in particular as he pondered his latest action.

Indeed, why had Mordekaiser decided to save this purple-skinned woman? When he had stumbled upon her near lifeless form earlier, he was content on simply killing those demons and leave her where she was. After all, she was nothing to him. He did not care if she died nor did he cared if she had recently been made a demon's plaything. He could care less if some hell-spawn wanted to breed her like a bitch, though he could at least see why as he regarded her unconscious form once again.

Now that he had restored her to her previously healthy state, he could see that this purple-skinned woman was indeed an attractive sight. Similar to the rest of her female ilk, she possessed a magnificent form that had clearly been honed through a long time of rigorous training and intense combat, yet still retaining much of her womanly curves which she clearly had in abundance. Combine that with her fair countenance and you have someone that any man would love to have in his bed, let alone some filthy demon.

Again, why did he save this creature? The easiest answer was that he had given that annoying redheaded girl and that purple-skinned woman named Lightspear his word, that he would save as many of the people of this town as he could. And though he hated this task, Mordekaiser would still do it, for he was secretly someone who believed in honoring one's words. That was one of the codes that he firmly believed in even when he had first taken the mantle of Iron Revenant.

The other less easier answer was that, he could not allow this creature to meet such an ignominious end. For he could clearly see that she was a warrior, and thus deserved a warrior's death, suffered through the fires of glorious combat. And that was another code which he was secretly a staunch believer in. That a true warrior should die on his or her feet. Staring death in the eye and laughing at it, as he had done so long ago. And so he would not allow this one to die, not yet and not in that manner. For she must earn that right on the fields of battle.

After all, was she not herself silently wishing that she had the strength earlier, so that she may punish her abusers? And so he would grant her wish. Besides, those who continue to struggle more will end up suffering more. And Mordekaiser was someone who loved watching others suffer.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys, John here. And I am once again back with a brand new chapter of the Lord of Death. And this was a rather long one, yet it still wasn't enough to cover all of the Astranaar battle so I had to once again cut this in half, cuz I needed to post this chapter now lest it become way too long. So here we are, the Battle for Astranaar, where we get to see our main characters dishing out a healthy serving of death to the demons of the Burning Legion who had invaded the town, while we also get to see Mordekaiser not only display his awesome skills but also perform some tasks that, as you may have read, rankles him a lot. I've actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I also ended up feeling like an utter bastard a few times as I did. You can no doubt tell as to why. So please, let me know your thoughts on my latest work. Reviews are definitely welcome.

And of course for those who like my story, smash that Fav/Follow button so that you will be the first to read my latest content.

Once again, thanks to all those who read my humble work, bye for now :D


	7. The Lord of Death Chapter 7

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs that I created.

 **Guest** : Other Shadow Isles Champions? Hmm… I might. But it all depends if they contribute to the overall plot. I will however introduce a number of other Champions later on as the story progresses ;) I think you'll be satisfied with the ones I choose.

 **thehappyvampire** : Yes, he will get used to killing bad guys and helping good guys, but he would not be Mordekaiser if he just straight up become a good guy himself. Expect to see him commit a number of morally reprehensible or downright evil acts later on. Haha, yes, I can also see Aeterna getting into a lot of complicated situations if she had ended up summoning Jarvan IV instead, though she would at least have less of a headache. But I don't think Shyvana would like that :P. And as for Tyrande and Varian and the other leaders of the Alliance, Mordekaiser will end up meeting with them later on.. And I already have a pretty solid idea on how those meetings are gonna turn up. Some of them will be somewhat cordial, others not so much. Oh and as for the Night Elf boy and the other minor characters I've introduced so far, some of them probably won't make much screen time but some of them will play a role in our Iron Revenant's grand quest later on.

And as for the timeline, I'm glad you brought it up because you're mostly right. So as to clear it up with all the other readers, this story is basically taking place just after the events of vanilla Word of Warcraft and just around the start of Burning Crusade, but in this story the Lich King and the Scourge are already active and the Burning Legion are much more aggressive in their conquest of Azeroth, much more so than in canon. So later on as the story progresses expect Mordekaiser to be fighting a lot of powerful enemies and numerous other threats, which will no doubt prove a challenge even for him ;)

* * *

 **Declaration of War**

Kaz'rogal reared his enormous blade in preparation before he delivered a mighty swing that cleaved through the walls and supports of a large house, bringing the whole structure down with a single blow, and crushing all those who were unfortunate enough to be inside. Making sure there was no chance of survival for his victims, the mighty Doomlord began smashing the ruined remains with his mighty blade, doing so several times until he decided that it was enough for now. With his slit eyes glowing a pale yellow, he watched the destruction with grim satisfaction.

There would be no mercy shown and no quarter given to any of the wretched mortals of this world, especially to these damn Kaldorei. Their people have been a thorn on the side of the Burning Legion for far too long. Their actions have led to their defeat not once, but twice already, with their defeat at the Battle of Mount Hyjal resulting in the banishment of his master Archimonde into the Twisting Nether and their forces being scattered across the four corners of Azeroth. Victory should have been theirs that day and rightfully so. But these damnable purple-skinned, tree worshiping savages and their Human and Orc cohorts snatched their victory from them like the vile thieves they are.

Since that terrible day, he had taken great steps towards gathering as many of the loyal servants of his mighty liege as he could find, uniting them into a single capable force. And all the while he searched for allies where ever he could find them, mortals who were too easily corrupted with promises of power and glory or too easily seduced by base pleasures. And he had found many. Satyrs from Satyrnaar, Xavian and the Night Run. A large number of disillusioned Orcs, Humans, Trolls and even Tauren. And many Warlocks. Those sorcerers had been the reason why his forces had remained mostly hidden from the prying eyes of both the Horde and the Alliance, using their magics to wove simple illusions and protective wards. All this in preparation for when they could launch a mighty offensive on Kaldorei lands once again and blaze a path of fiery retribution.

But it had not been easy. For many years since he began his campaign the blasted Night Elves and their cursed Sentinels have hounded him and his minions at every turn. And one Sentinel in particular, the one who commanded all the others within this town, had been liable in the deaths of many of his followers. That damn whore has cost him no small amount of headaches, ruining his plans and even endangering his campaign a number of times. That was the one he had been trying to find since he began this attack. For he would personally punish that cursed bitch for all the pain and humiliation she had caused him.

He could still remember that day, during the battle of Mount Hyjal, when that blasted woman and several others under her command had engaged him in combat, wounding him severely and forcing him to retreat. He very nearly lost his life that day, and since then he had vowed vengeance upon her and her misbegotten kind.

Kaz'rogal stomped through one of the blood soaked streets of this pathetic town, regarding the numerous corpses of Night Elf dead, their bodies either torn in half, burned beyond recognition or crushed into bloody paste. He and his minions had already scoured this place earlier of the filth that resided here, but the Doomlord wanted to be thorough, and rightly so. For he had spotted the still breathing form of a wounded Night Elf. He walked towards it and quickly stomped down on his prone form with one large cloven feet, turning him into another unpleasant smear upon the ground. He could not allow even a single one of these Night Elves to escape. His terrifying visage twisted further as his frustration showed.

This town would have already been wiped clean off the face of this wretched world had that idiot Magthrull not fail in his task. He had but one simple objective, just one. Use the numerous captives that they had acquired throughout the years to summon forth a portal. Not too large, just enough for more of his brethren to come forth and join him and his followers in their grand campaign. If the ritual had been performed properly and finished, he would have already been in command of at least several thousands more of his loyal brethren. With such a force, both the Horde and the Alliance here in Ashenvale would have been easily overwhelmed and all the surrounding lands would have been firmly in their grasp. And by the time both factions had gathered enough of their feeble armies to mount a counterattack, it would be already too late.

But it was not to be. That plan had failed. Not because of outside interference, but simply because one of his allies could not control his lust for power. Magthrull, that bloated sack of gutter slime, did not perform the ritual to open the portal. No, instead he decided that it was best to simply use their captives to summon forth more of the Fel and infuse himself with it. So that he may become a full fledged demon himself. Utter foolishness! Idiocy beyond measure! The Orc's foolish actions were a monumental waste of resources and time, both of which he did not have in abundance.

The losses incurred from the actions of that power-hungry imbecile would have been easier to deal with. If he had not been slain himself!

Earlier in the day, he had received word from one of his minions that an Alliance force had marched into Fire Scar Shrine and attacked it. Resulting in the deaths of all of his loyal warriors gathered there, and Magthrull was among those who perished. Even with all that power coursing through his veins, in the end he was still slain by these unworthy vermin. Such incompetence was difficult to comprehend. He always had a strong suspicion that taking in that Orc as an ally would be a mistake, but had ignored it for he was in need of more able bodies to further his goals. And now, time had proven his suspicions right.

With Magthrull's failure and the loss of many of his followers in Fire Scar Shrine, his plans of taking all of Ashenvale were once again delayed, and this time it would take more time for him and his forces to recover. But all was not lost. He still had many of his warriors with him, more than enough to launch a surprise attack on this wretched town and burn it to the ground within an hour or two. Once they were finished here, he would have dealt the Kaldorei and the Alliance by extension, a truly painful blow. One that they would feel for a very long time.

And so here he was, hunting down as many of these purple-skinned vermin as he could find, making sure that there were no survivors. Although he had somewhat underestimated the tenacity and resolve of these Kaldorei. Even though there were only a handful of Sentinels defending this town, many of the civilians rallied under their call and fought back, keeping his warriors at bay while allowing as many of their ilk to escape further into the center of town. And even in the face of superior odds they did not give an inch without first making his followers pay for it in blood.

But their defeat was inevitable. It was only a matter of time until they were all either dead at his feet or were reduced to slaves and playthings for his loyal followers. At least, that should have been the outcome. Until he recently gotten a report that a small Alliance force had charged into the town in an attempt to liberate it.

At first, he was not concerned about that though. Such a paltry force would not prevail against him and his followers, and so he did not pay them any mind and continued his search for more victims to kill.

And then he felt something. Something quite troubling. His warriors were dying in droves.

He felt his mental link to them being severed as hundreds of them died within barely half an hour. The losses they were suffering were far too many and in far too short a time. No small group of fragile Human soldiers and weakling Sentinels should be capable of doing that much damage to his army, not even if they were lead by some capable champion or adventurer! He immediately pulled out more troops besieging the center of town and ordered them to eliminate this threat with all haste. And the result were the same. His warriors kept dying and in short time.

After he felt the loss of his last remaining Warlock and the last of his Infernals and hounds, he knew then that something or someone was helping the Alliance.

After making sure there were no more survivors within this street, Kaz'rogal quickly sent an order to all his remaining followers through his mental link with them, telling them to join him as he finally began marching towards the direction of the town's center. Judging from the places where he felt his warriors' deaths, he predicted that his new enemy was rescuing any and all surviving Night Elves that it could find. And now it was leading these survivor to the center of town where even more of them were hold up. And this was good. Because it would spare him the trouble of having to scour every inch of this ruined town for these vermin.

Kaz'rogal allowed another grim smile to twist his visage as his grip on his enormous blade tightened. He did not know who or what this being who was responsible for the deaths of so many of his warriors. But he suspected that it must be some fresh faced adventurer, who seem to possess a lot of bloody skill and strength, and was looking to make a name for himself. If so, then the mighty Doomlord was going to make sure that this being will regret opposing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aeterna and Lightspear had just arrived in at the town's center. Yesterday, when Aeterna had visited this part of town it was mostly empty yet immaculate and well kept. But now it was a completely different sight. Countless bodies of the dead littered the wide open expanse, their blood having painted the cobblestone ground an eerie shade of crimson. The stench of death was most potent here as well, a good match for the gruesome sight. It was now less of a town center and more of a blood soaked battlefield. But there were a couple of things of note that somewhat alleviated the bleakness from such a distasteful sight.

The first one being that the vast majority of the corpses here belonged to the foul servants of the Burning Legion. And the second one was that the town hall had been converted into a makeshift fort, with hastily built yet sturdy barricades surrounding the large structure. And manning these barricades were the familiar forms of Night Elf Sentinels and armed civilians. The moment these survivors had spotted them and their convoy, one of them immediately called on their fellows to open the barricade.

All this was truly a welcome sight to the Alliance soldiers and the many survivors in their protection as they immediately approached the makeshift fort. Lightspear herself was the one who was most elated as she had been very afraid of the possibility that there would be no more of her people left in this town. The Sentinel Captain ran ahead of their group, approaching one of the Sentinels who exited the barricade and they immediately locked together in a firm embrace.

"It is good to see you are still alive Faeleria" Lightspear said fondly to the Sentinel in her hold.

"As I am happy to see that you are safe Captain" the Sentinel named Faeleria said to Lightpsear. Truly grateful that their beloved commander was still alive. Faeleria had been one of her oldest friends and fellow sister at arms, having served together in the same company for almost a thousand years.

"When we the demons had attacked us earlier, we feared that you and the Humans had perished. Thanks to the Goddess that it is not so" Faeleria said to Lightspear, her obvious relief showing in her fair countenance.

"And we very nearly did, sister. The enemies we faced in Fire Scar Shrine were far greater than we realized. But by Elune's grace, an unlikely savior came in our time of most dire need." Lightspeared said to her friend

"Truly? Then I certainly hope this savior of yours is still around for we are still in great danger" the Sentinel spoke, her voice laced with obvious concern.

"About that, who is the one responsible for this most despicable act? Who leads these demons?" Lightspear immediately inquired, her tone becoming more cold as her eyes hardened.

"It is one of Archimonde's former lieutenants. The Doomlord Kaz'rogal, Captain"

Upon hearing Faeleria's words, Lightspear's hands quickly balled into fists as her next words took a more venomous tone. "So that vile serpent has finally decided to come out of his stinking hole. Justice will come to him on swift wings this night, and he will not be able to escape."

The Sentinel Captain quickly calmed the fury in her heart as she took a deep breath, before turning her sights towards the civilians that they had rescued, who were now walking through entrance on the barricade and going inside the town hall.

"I must know Faeleria. How many of our people did you and our sisters managed to save?" she asked her friend and subordinate while keeping her eyes on the steady flow of Kaldorei men, women and children entering the makeshift fort, while Aeterna was now directing her men to take positions along the raised platforms behind the makeshift barricade.

"As many as we could, Captain. Last I count we had close to four thousand now hidden inside the town hall, as well as inside the shelters beneath it" Faeleria informed her rather hesitantly. And Lightspear could not hide her disappointment on her face as her heart began to ache upon hearing that fact.

" _Not even half then"_ she despaired inwardly. So many of her people had died already. So many innocent lives lost, lives that she had sworn to protect at any cost! Countless more had already perished during the Third War, when the Burning Legion had invaded them once again, with many more having their lives ruined as families and friends lost their loved ones to their enemies' merciless predation. How many of her people have to die? How many more of them have to suffer? Why were the fates so cruel to them, that they would allow such tragedies to befall her kind when they have done nothing more than to try and live in peace on this world? Such injustice was unfair!

The Sentinel Captain quickly halted her current train of thought, as she reminded herself that not all was lost. Though many have died this night, there were still many who yet live, and as always, they would rebuild all that they had lost, regrow all that had been destroyed. And very soon, the ones responsible for this atrocity will be judged. And Lightspear already knew who would be their executioner, as her mind drifted off to their mysterious dark clad savior.

" _I already have much to be grateful to him for"_ she smiled inwardly as the sorrow in her heart slowly lifted. In their hour of need, lord Mordekaiser had descended upon their enemies and crushed them with a fury and strength that would make an Orc grow even more green with envy. Although he could be quite callous with his words and brutal with his methods, Lightspear could see that there was nobility and honor hidden beneath all that menacing plate of cold steel. And she would be forever grateful. When all this was over, she would swear her allegiance to lord Mordekaiser and help him in whatever way he required of her.

Faeleria had seen the disappointed and sorrow filled look on Lightspear and she immediately felt her chest swell with guilt, as tears began to well in her eyes. "Forgive me Captain. We did all that we could, we fought as hard as we could. But I'm ashamed to say that our efforts were not enough"

Hearing this, Lightspear immediately turned towards her, placed a comforting hand on her cheek as she smiled to her reassuringly.

"No my dear friend, there is nothing to forgive. You and our sisters have performed admirably, more than I could have hoped" she finished by wiping off the tears that threatened to spill from her yes.

"Thank you" Faeleria said to her, smiling in gratitude for her Captain's praise.

Lightspear began to look around them, trying to find someone in particular. "Where is your sister Maelia? I must have word with my Lieutenant" Upon hearing her query, Faeleria took on a more saddened look once again.

"She is not here Captain. Earlier when we were escorting our people as they fled, my sister had volunteered to stay behind and hold the demons back. She had not returned since then." her subordinate said, before a more angry and frustrated look graced her face as she continued. "We would have mounted a rescue effort, but our position here had been constantly harried by these demon scum and it was only recently that their attacks have stopped"

Lightspear's grew worried and saddened upon hearing this, fearing for her trusted lieutenant's life. But she quashed those fears as she gave Faeleria a reassuring smile.

"Calm your heart my dear friend. I am sure your sister is still alive. In fact, chances are good that she is now in the care of the one who has been helping us"

* * *

Mordekaiser grunted in annoyance as he brought his mace down upon another vile satyr before he could reach him with his crude implements, turning him into another unpleasant smear upon the ground. He quickly swung his mace to the side to swat away the charging form of another satyr, turning him into a barely recognizable mass of broken bone and torn flesh. From the edge of his vision he caught the glint of something shiny and sharp, and he immediately turned his armored form to the side. Sparks flew as the keen edge of a large poleaxe collided with the unyielding metal covering his arm. The owner of the pole arm, a Fel Guard, grunted in frustration at having failed to hit his intended target.

Dark flames of hate flared inside Mordekaiser's heart as he quickly swung his mace towards the demon, snarling in rage as he did so. The massive spiked head of his favored weapon smashed into the center of the Fel Guard's bare torso, eliciting a loud bang as unforgiving metal slammed against vulnerable flesh with incredible force. Almost every bone within the demon's upper body was turned into crushed gravel as the many spikes on Mordekaiser's mace tore numerous deep and ragged wounds upon his flesh, before knocking the demon off his feet and sent him flying backwards until he crashed into the burning remains of a house.

He regarded the mangled form of the dead Fel Guard with barely contained hatred and obvious contempt. Damn that unworthy hell spawn for daring to mar the surface of his sacred vestments of war! He was tempted to raise his pathetic soul from the dead, so that he may crush him one more time as just punishment for his insolence. But he quickly waved away that thought, knowing that such a perfidious enemy was not worthy of any more of his time.

He looked down, turning his baleful gaze at the one whom the demon had sought to attack and scowled at her sleeping form in disgust. Having known that their feeble attacks could not harm him, these wretched hell spawn had decided to aim at the only area of weakness that they could find. This naked and sleeping creature cradled in his arm. Bereft of the use of his other arm, the Iron Revenant could not effectively cast one of his favored magical abilities to quickly do away with these vermin, relying only on his trusted Nightfall to dole out death. Of course, even without the use of one arm, he was still far beyond the meager capabilities of these unworthy creatures, evident in the way he had easily slaughtered his most recent foes.

He watched her, as her fair and near-flawless countenance was a mask of contentment, her bountiful assets pressed against his chest as she snuggled into his hold, blissfully unaware of the dangers around her. The Iron Revenant's eyes narrowed at her. He was beginning to regret his decision to save the life of this worthless pile of purple flesh. He should have just left her earlier and let some other tainted vermin have their way with her, at least he would not be saddled with the annoying task of slaying these demonic filth whilst shielding her from harm.

The sound of a screeching war cry made in some unknown language reached his ears, and that was all the warning he had when he felt something clambering up his back. He immediately covered the long-eared woman with his other arm, and just in time as the pointed tip of a long serrated dirk collided with the surface of his armor in a small shower of sparks.

The satyr responsible for this underhanded tactic snarled in frustration at failing to murder the sleeping Kaldorei in the armored giant's hold. But frustration turned to surprise when Mordekaiser shifted the direction of his back and immediately slammed his armored form against the walls of a nearby building, crushing the satyr perched on his back from the waist down whilst breaking apart the wall itself. He then distanced himself from the wall before turning around to glare at the demon, who was barely alive as his broken form remained stuck on the surface of the wall. One good swing of his mace against the dying satyr spelled it's end, as well as bringing down a large portion of the building.

He then turned his gaze back towards the still sleeping Sentinel, bathing her form in an ominous red light as his eyes glowed brightly with murderous rage, before they returned to their previous intensity as he willed himself to cool down. He silently berated himself for allowing this worthless creature to distract him while more of his unworthy foes were lying in wait. He was now sorely tempted to simply discard this woman and just leave her at the side of the road. But he disregarded that thought as he continued walking towards the direction of the town's center, reminding himself of his current arrangement with those two women. But when all of this was over though, there would be a reckoning. He will enjoy exacting a steep toll upon them for making use of his services.

As he continued his march down the main road, the large structure of the town hall could be seen in the distance, as well the familiar figures of that redheaded girl and the long-eared woman named Lightspear. He could see that she was conversing with another one of her ilk as the last of those people that he had helped rescue earlier had now passed through the entrance of some crudely made barricade.

The warrior woman whom Lightspear was talking to turned towards his direction, and the moment she laid eyes on him she was quick to act.

"Another demon approaches! To arms my sisters!" the woman cried out as she quickly drew her longbow and pulled out an arrow from her quiver and aimed at him. Mordekaiser scowled in annoyance from beneath his helm as several more of her brethren did the same as they all took aim at him with arrows notched and bows fully drawn.

" _ **They better not shoot at me!"**_ the Iron Revenant raged inwardly as he watched these purple-skinned women who were ready to loose a volley at him. If even one of those pathetic shafts collides with his armored bulk, he will no longer stay his hand and simply slaughter all of them, all their previous arrangements be damned!

"Stand down! He is no demon! He is a friend!" Lightspear was quick to respond, ordering all of her Sentinels not to attack him, unknowingly saving herself and her people from a most gruesome and painful end. He watched as the warrior women look towards Lightspear with uncertainty, doubtful of her words but nonetheless did not fire upon the Iron Revenant.

"Are you certain Captain? Because that one doesn't look friendly at all to me" he hear the other woman say to her, as the damnable creature still looked at him with obvious suspicion and still had her bow fully drawn and trained at him.

"It is true! He is the one who has been helping us!" the one who answered this time happened to be that annoying redheaded girl who had already emerged from the entrance of the barricade and was now walking towards him.

The other woman had finally relented as she brought her weapon down, but still fixed him with a wary look. He paid her no more mind as he continued his approach towards their little makeshift fort. As he drew nearer, Aeterna saw the familiar form of a Kaldorei woman cradled within the his arm and she quickly called out to the others.

"Lightspear, Mordekaiser is carrying another survivor!" she said to the Sentinel Captain as she ran towards the Iron Revenant. Lightspear was quick to follow as well as the other woman. The moment they reached him and saw the naked and sleeping form of the Kaldorei in his arm, their concern quickly showed on their faces.

"How is she" Aeterna was the first to ask.

" **She lives. Now get this creature off of me, I grow tired of carrying her around"** Mordekaiser did not bother to hide any of his frustrations as he bent slightly down to allow Aeterna to take away the Kaldorei from him.

"Maelia!" the woman who had been looking at Mordekaiser with distrust cried out as she quickly ran to the side of the sleeping Night Elf. She quickly took off her cloak and covered the sleeping woman with it to preserve her modesty as she enveloped her with a warm embrace, happy to see her sister alive and well.

"What happened to her? Why is she in such a state?" Lightspear asked the Iron Revenant, concerned of the current state of her trusted lieutenant.

Mordekaiser at that moment was feeling rather malicious and a little vengeful for all the trouble the sleeping Sentinel had given him. " **Nothing much. She was just busy mating with some demon is all, before I came in and ended their disgusting affair."** came his nonchalant reply, shrugging his armored shoulders as he did so while regarding the unconscious form of Maelia with obvious contempt.

All the women near him quickly turned towards him, shocked at his words. Faeleria herself looked at the Iron Revenant rather furiously, deeply disturbed and appalled by his claims, especially with the way he said it. Lightspear fixed him with a rather uncomfortable look, not liking his choice of words but nonetheless held her peace. Aeterna though was more vocal, equally appalled.

"Mordekaiser!" she cried out to him reproachfully, her emerald green eyes glaring at him. She already knew the true reason why this woman was in such a sad condition, but Mordekaiser did not have to word it in such a disrespectful manner, and in front of the woman's sister no less. She was beginning to like the armored giant, but he could still be a real arse sometimes.

But Mordekaiser simply rolled his eyes at them though, unconcerned, before he began walking away towards the middle of the town center, surveying his surroundings. Faeleria and Aeterna both began carrying the unconscious Maelia into the town hall with Lightspear at their side. The young Knight-Captain gave an apologetic look to the Sentinel, who was still glaring daggers at the armored giant's back.

"I really don't like that big, metal-clad bastard. How dare he stain my sister's honor with his filthy tongue.

"Please, forgive him Sentinel for his callous words. I'm sure it was just his anger getting the better of him again" Aeterna said to Faeleria, hoping to allay some of the Sentinel's anger towards the Iron Revenant

"That is right. Lord Mordekaiser can be very harsh sometimes but it was through his actions that we survived in our mission at the Fire Scar Shrine, and that more of our people are now alive" Lightspear quickly added, speaking for the Iron Revenant's behalf and hoping to calm her dear friend's anger towards him.

"I still don't like him. I hope he goes back to whatever hell that spat him out" Faeleria said rather venomously, making Aeterna and Lightspear sigh ruefully, knowing that similar situations like this were going to occur in the future.

Meanwhile, Mordekaiser continued to survey the area around him with a critical eye. Aside from the main road, there were a few more streets that lead towards the town center, making them a possible point of access for when their enemies finally launched their final attack. He had to give these purple-skinned creatures their due credit though. From the knowledge he had gained when he had enslaved the soul of that Warlock earlier, he discovered that these demons had not only attacked this town with a sizable force, but had also launched a powerful, wide-area fire spell upon it, nearly decimating the local populace in a fiery inferno.

But despite all this, the defenders had rallied their kin and mounted a spirited defense and had gathered here at the center of town, converting the their town hall into a makeshift fortress whilst turning the large open square into a killing field. And judging from the numerous corpse of slain demons covering nearly every inch of the square and the many more who were piled up at the foot of the barricade, their strategy had proven effective. And another thing he noticed were all the discarded arms and armor of the dead littering the area all around him. Those will prove most beneficial to him when the fighting starts.

He turned to regard the defenders manning the barricades once again, seeing their haggard and weary faces still full of resolve despite all that has happened to them thus far. He was finally beginning to see the worth of these so called Kaldorei and their Sentinels. He was somewhat glad to see that their people were not just filled with a bunch of weak-willed men and scantily clad bimbos whose only use were to be preyed upon by the more aggressive races of this world. That there were proper warriors among them, ready to spill blood in defense of everything they hold dear. This was most evident in that woman named Lightspear. And from what he had seen of the that annoying redheaded girl and the men under her command so far, he could tell that the Humans of this world were not weak either.

He was broken out of his musings when he finally felt the presence of more demons. And from what he could tell, one among them was quite different than the usual vermin he had been slaying all night.

" **Take heart! The enemy draws near!"** he shouted to towards the defenders to his rear.

Upon hearing his words, Aeterna and Lightspear were quick to order their respective soldiers to prepare for battle. Sentinels quickly took positions on top of raised platforms and even from the windows of the town hall with arrows notched and bows drawn. Footmen took their place on top of the makeshift ramparts, shields held at their front with swords and spears held at the ready. Aeterna was among them, her trusty pistol now drawn, loaded with fresh cartridges and primed, ready to fire at the first demon she sees. Lightspear on the other hand had quickly climbed up to the top of the town hall, taking position on the rooftop, getting a commanding view of the entire square. Having fetched a fresh load of arrows from her personally armory just now, her powerful bow was now drawn, ready to snipe any demon with her sights.

And as for the Iron Revenant, he remained where he was, still out in the open at the middle of the wide open square, standing resolute and utterly unafraid with his mace in hand and propped against his shoulder. An eager smile plastered on his face hidden beneath his helm as he savored the coming slaughter.

They did not have to wait long as a moment later the air was filled with a loud cacophony of bestial roars and harsh war cries made in some unholy tongue. From the streets and the main road emerged a large horde of demons. Hundreds of satyrs, imps and a significant number of Fel Guards. Each and every one of them wore eager looks on their faces, their wicked implements of war held firmly in their grasp, ready to spill the blood of their hated foes. And knowing that so many of them were gathered here all in one place, many of them found it difficult to restrain the urge and immediately charge towards the defenders so that they may cut them down and feast on their flesh.

But Mordekaiser paid none of these lesser demons any heed as his baleful red eyes remained fixed on the one among them who was clearly their leader, regarding him with careful attention.

Standing in the middle of the gathered horde was another demon, but much larger and imposing than all the rest. He was taller than even the Iron Revenant by at least a foot as he stood on two powerful, armored legs with large cloven feet. He possessed two burly arms rippling with Fel tainted muscle and adorned with thick metal bracers and a pair of large pauldrons on his shoulders. His wide and heavily muscled torso was mostly bare except for a large plated belt that he wore around his waist. A pair of long curved horns jutted out from either side of his large head while another pair of bony spikes jutted out from beneath his chin. On his back were a pair of large and powerful leathery wings, each one wider than the demon's body by at least a foot, while a long muscular tail hung from behind his hip to serve as balance.

Clutched within one of his large, three fingered hands was the hilt of a monstrous looking sword, glowing with an eerie orange light. The sword was nearly as long as the demon was tall from tip to pommel. The blade was at least three feet wide and a few inches in depth, possessing a keen edge and a wide diamond shaped tip.

As the demon stomped imperiously towards the front of the gathered horde, his two slit eyes glowing with the eerie green light of the Fel, glared malevolently at all those gathered around the town hall. His eyes glowed brighter in barely contained fury and bloodlust as it saw the distant form of Lightspear. The demon raise it's massive blade and pointed it towards the direction of the Sentinel Captain.

"We finally meet again, you wretched whore!" it bellowed out at Lightspear with it's deep and guttural voice. "I shall enjoy impaling your feeble body upon my blade, shortly after my followers have slaked their lust with your flesh"

"Have at it then demon! For I will surely enjoy sending you and your vile ilk back to the Twisting Nether where you belong! Just as me and my people did to the rest of your kind when we defeated you all at Mount Hyjal!" Lightspear shouted back at the demon defiantly, her moon-like eyes narrowing at the sight of the Doomlord in obvious hate and disgust. Her brave words elicited a loud chorus of war cries from the rest of the Alliance soldiers, showing unity in defiance of their hated foes.

Mordekaiser could feel his opinion towards the woman grow, but only ever so slightly. It took a lot of spine to talk down on an enemy that was clearly more powerful than you, though the effects from such an act was greatly diminished when made from a safe distance, and on a high ground no less. Much different when you are actually doing so while face to face with him.

And as if to lend support to Mordekaiser's thoughts, her words only caused booming, mocking laughter from the Doomlord, his tainted visage twisting with obvious mirth as the rest of the gathered demons also erupted in raucous laughter, all of them amused by the Sentinel Captain's defiance.

"Your people? Ha! Let's me tell you the sad truth about your people, you idiotic Kaldorei bitch! Your people are near the edge of extinction! Your lands are dying, choking from the power of the Fel. You fill your pathetic armies with more of your weakling brethren, only for them to meet ignominious ends as they are cut down in the field like the animals that they are. And all the while, your Druid leaders lie comatose within the Emerald Dream!" the Doomlord bellowed out it's harsh words towards Lightspear, making sure all of her people gathered heard it's words well, and he took great pleasure in seeing the looks of anger and indignation with the faces of the Night Elves.

"And further more, your pitiful alliance between factions lie broken! When the Burning Legion returns, this wretched world will burn, and there will be nothing that your people or the other feeble races of this world can do to stop us!" he continued his harsh tirade. And then a particularly vicious smile crept upon the Doomlord's tainted visage.

"Just as how there is nothing you can do to stop me, from grounding the rest of your people within this town, beneath my feet!" the demon punctuated his last words by stomping down on the remains of dead Night Elf, splattering the corpse beneath his clove foot.

Though Mordekaiser's back was turned towards the gathered Alliance forces, he could nonetheless feel their despair, their impotent rage, as well as the pain that they felt upon hearing the demon's words. But in particular, he could feel the burning fury emanating from Lightspear as she had clearly seen what the demon had done to the remains of the dead Night Elf, and the demon was clearly enjoying the look on her face, knowing that his words and his actions were causing her great pain.

A moment later, the demon finally turned his sights towards the lone form of the Iron Revenant standing in the middle of the large square, utterly unafraid of the horde of demons before him as he looked at his visage with an air of utter contempt. Kaz'rogal pointed his blade towards him.

"And you must be the one who has been aiding these pitiful mortals. I shall make you pay dearly for what you have done to my army" he said to the armored giant in a menacing tone, his eyes burning with hatred. But to his slight dismay, the one he was addressing remained unperturbed as the Doomlord heard cold, malicious laughter coming from the Iron Revenant.

" **Your army? Are you perhaps referring to the pathetic rabble that I have been slaughtering since I got here?"** he scoffed as he said this, his voice thick with derision. **"Hardly what you would call an 'army'. More like swine for the butcher's shop"**

Hearing the Iron Revenant's insults made Kaz'rogal's terrifying visage twist in rage. "I will tear off your limbs and make you watch as I make sport of all these pitiful Night Elves!"

But to his surprised, the Iron Revenant remained unconcerned despite his threats as he shrugged his plated shoulders. **"I honestly don't care what you do to these people. But you are nonetheless welcome to make good on your feeble threats** "

"Destroy him!" finally having enough of the Iron Revenant's arrogance, Kaz'rogal ordered all of his warriors to kill the insufferable armored being. As one, all the demons charged towards the lone form of the Revenant, their weapons bared and ready tear him apart as just punishment for insulting them and their dead kin.

Aeterna and Lightspear saw the large horde of demons converging all around Mordekaiser, and despite all of his impressive displays of raw power so far, they feared that even one such as he would be overwhelmed. They were about to start firing into the large mass of approaching demons, when they all noticed something strange.

All the discarded weapons of the dead and their armor that were scattered around the large open square, specifically the metal on them, began floating into the air as they all broke apart into smaller jagged pieces. The Alliance soldiers watched as all the small pieces of metal flew towards the Iron Revenant and swarmed around him. They watched as the swarm of metal shards began to revolve around his armored form at a steady pace, slowly gaining speed by the second as small tendrils of some unknown energy began to flow and crackle between them.

They all wondered what sort of strange power the Iron Revenant was about to conjure up next as they watched the swarm of metal shards continue to pick up pace until they were almost a blur to their eyes. The charging demons saw this as well but they paid it no heed and continued their approach, their feeble minds not comprehending the danger that they were willingly charging into. Kaz'rogal was the only one among them to recognize the danger though as he quickly shouted a warning to his warriors.

But it was too late.

The next scene could only be best described as a bloodbath. And rightly so, as the moment the demons reached the rapidly swirling storm of metal, their bodies were quickly ripped into bloody pieces as the metallic shards roiled away their flesh and turned their bones into to tiny chips, before scattering their remains all across the wide open square, bathing a wide area around the Iron Revenant in a literal fountain of blood and tainted viscera. Several dozens died within the first few seconds, having been reduced to unrecognizable small chunks of bloody meat.

When the demons near the front witnessed the gruesome fates of their kin they immediately tried to retreat to avoid suffering a similar end. Only for them to be pushed forward by more of their ilk from behind who had not seen what happened to their other brethren. Evident in how a Fel Guard had tried to fall back, only for a large group of satyrs to unwittingly push him forward and into the rapidly churning swarm of metal shards. He screamed in unimaginable agony as the rapidly churning swarm of metal ripped pieces off his body at a blistering pace, until he was finally reduced into bloody chunks of meat and tiny bone chips.

And so the gruesome display continued for a few more seconds as more and more demons entered the storm of metal only to be turned into fine pieces of blood soaked flesh. Like wheat fed into a harvester. A harvester of flesh and sorrows.

By the time the rest of the demons realized the danger they were in and had wisely kept a wide berth from the Iron Revenant, the storm of metal that he had conjured had already reaped more than half of their number. After what had just happened none of the remaining demons were now willing to get even within ten feet of the Iron Revenant, all of them wearing horrified looks upon their faces.

Kaz'rogal himself could only look upon the pitiful remains of his fellow demons in sorrow and disbelief, as they had been reduced into pools of blood and fine pieces of gore scattered around the Iron Revenant. He slowly tore his gaze away from gore covered ground and looked directly at the armored giant responsible for this bloody butchering. By this time the swirling storm of metal had died down and fell harmlessly to the ground, revealing the imposing form of the Iron Revenant, whom despite the gory carnage he had performed just a few moments ago, looked mostly untouched, barely any blood and gore staining his armor.

Mordekaiser's baleful red eyes shined brighter with evil glee as he stared into the frightened eyes of Kaz'rogal, smiling at him maliciously from beneath his helm as he held out a hand, gestured towards the remains of his former minions, and roared out.

" **Is this what the Burning Legion amounts to?! An unpleasant stain upon the ground?!"**

* * *

The Alliance soldiers and all the rest of the Kaldorei civilians who had watched the bloody carnage just now, sported horrified and disgusted looks upon their faces. Aeterna and Lighspear were both shocked by the Revenant's new display of power and were also just as frightened. They knew that he was going to destroy their enemies in a brutal fashion, but they did not expect him to do something like this, performing such a spectacular display of slaughter. The strange and unknown spell he had cast was nothing like they had seen before, as it was more akin to something that only a madman could conjure up in his darkest dreams.

The young Knight-Captain and the Sentinel Captain were no strangers to bloodshed and death, but what Mordekaiser had just done to the demons of the Burning Legion was beyond anything they had ever witnessed before, as they fought down a sudden urge to vomit the contents of their stomachs. Others though were not so fortunate, as Aeterna watched a number of her men grow green-faced before hurling out the meager contents of their bellies. A number of Sentinels were also in similar states as some of them vomited, unable to stomach what they had just born witness to while the others merely looked on wide-eyed, deeply disturbed at what they had just seen.

"S-so.. that thing can control m-metal and.. do that?" Aeterna heard the familiar voice of Lightspear's subordinate, Faeleria. She was just as disturbed and frightened at the Revenant's power just as the rest of her fellow Sentinels, evident in the way her voiced quivered.

"I… I believe so" Aeterna could only answer her question rather dumbly, as she herself was staring with eyes wide in disbelief at what she had just seen and struggled to comprehend it.

Kaz'rogal stared in shock at the Iron Revenant as his challenging words reached his ears. Who was this being who had the power to destroy so many of his brethren, so easily? What manner of demon was he? These were the Doomlord's thoughts as he pondered what he had just seen, before he quickly came to a realization. Whatever or whoever this armored being was, he was clearly a dire threat to the Burning Legion, and thus he must be eliminated!

"Enough of this" he cried out to the Iron Revenant, brandishing his mighty blade as he did so. "I, Kaz'rogal the Impaler, will be your doom!"

The Doomlord's massive bat-like wing unfurled and began beating hard. He quickly flew high up into the air, raised his enormous blade high above his head as he gripped it with both hands, before he dived down towards the Iron Revenant, intent on cleaving the cursed, dark clad monster in half with a single swing.

"Mordekaiser look out!/Be careful my lord!"

Aeterna and Lightspear saw the Doomlord's incoming attack and they both quickly shouted toward Mordekaiser in warning. But he simply ignored them as the Iron Revenant did not try to avoid the incoming strike. Instead he quickly held his mace at the ready, holding the haft with both hands as he braced himself.

A resounding clang echoed across the entire town with air visibly rippling outward from the point of impact, as Mordekaiser used the thick haft of his favored mace, Nightfall, to block the powerful, downward swing from Kaz'rogal's enormous blade. The sheer force behind the blow was truly incredible, as the Impaler delivered it with all the might his powerful arms could muster and further fueled by his rapid descent, evident in the way that deep cracks had formed beneath where Mordekaiser was standing. The Iron Revenant himself noticeably strained under the force of the attack, his arms and legs shuddering under the enormous strain while the muscles hidden beneath his armor bulged out.

But despite all this, Kaz'rogal's eyes widened in surprise as he did not expect this armored being to remain standing under his most powerful attack, let alone actually survive it without sustaining any injuries. Nor did he expect his sword to fail to cut through the giant's weapon, not even so much as leaving a scratch upon it's haft whilst his blade sported a small but still noticeable dent on it's edge.

And as for Mordekaiser himself, while his visage was hidden beneath his helm, he was now sporting a bloodthirsty and maniacal grin, his dark heart was exhilarated due to finally fighting against a powerful opponent..

" _ **Finally, a worthy challenge!"**_ he inwardly rejoiced.

Having weathered out the majority of the Impaler's momentum, Mordekaiser shoved him back, making the demon land on his feet several yards aways. Kaz'rogal had no time for a reprieve as Mordekasier quickly charged towards him and with both hands, delivered an overhead swing with Nightfall. The Impaler quickly brought his massive sword up to block the spiked head of the Iron Revenant's equally massive mace with the flat of his blade. The impact creating another resounding clang that reverberated across the entire town.

The demon bit back a curse as his arms strained against the massive amount of force behind the armored being's powerful attack, grunting with the effort as he glared at the his opponent, who calmly held his stare with his own baleful red orbs that were glowing with sinister delight. Kaz'rogal shoved Mordekaiser's mace to the side with his blade and immediately delivered a brutal backhand towards him, hitting him squarely on the side of his helmeted head with a loud bang, making him jerk violently back.

But to the Doomlord's surprise, the Iron Revenant was quick to retaliate. He reared his plated fist and delivered a left hook that connected with the demon's cheek, making a loud bang as unyielding metal crashed against vulnerable flesh and the hard bone beneath it. Kaz'rogal cried out in pain as he staggered backwards, before he steadied himself and fixed Mordekaiser with a scathing glare as an angry bruise began to form on his cheek where the Iron Revenant had punched him.

Without any hesitation, the Impaler held the hilt of his sword with both hands and delivered a swift thrust with his blade aimed towards the center of the Iron Revenant's armored torso, seeking to impale the cursed creature. But to his dismay, Mordekaiser quickly shifted his body to the side, narrowly avoiding the demon's powerful thrust as his blade's keen edged almost licked at the surface of his armor.

Kaz'rogal quickly pulled back his blade and delivered a fast swing aimed towards Mordekaiser's neck, only for him to simply duck beneath the blow and avoided a decapitation. The Doomlord immediately followed with a mighty overhead swing, seeking to bisect the armored giant in two. But once again Mordekaiser was able to narrowly avoid the swing by quickly stepping to the side, and immediately retaliated by bringing his mighty mace upon the demon.

The Doomlord was unable to avoid the coming blow as the mace slammed near the center of his body with a loud bang, the many spikes on it's head digging deep into his flesh and created ragged wounds while breaking several of his ribs. Kaz'rogal was sent reeling back from the force of the blow, crying out in pain as he did so. His dark blood oozed out from the multiple ugly gashes on his muscular torso while he suddenly had difficulty breathing due to his broken ribs. But the demon barely had anytime to recover as Mordekaiser continued his assault by delivering another powerful swing with both hands holding his mace.

Fighting through the pain, Kaz'rogal quickly held out the flat of his blade to hastily block Mordekaiser's incoming swing, avoiding a crushing death. But he had little time to brace himself properly and was not ready to receive the full force behind the Iron Revenant's attack, thus he was sent flying back a good distance away until he crashed into the remains of an abandoned house.

Mordekaiser was about to raise his hand and aim it towards the downed Doomlord in preparation to unleash another siphoning wave of destruction. But he was interrupted when a Fel Guard had swung it's pole arm down upon his armored hand, intent on saving his master as well as to cut off the Revenant's hand. A small shower of sparks flew as the keen edge of the pole arm impacted Mordekaiser's plated hand, though the demon failed to sever his limb it had still prevented him from finishing off the downed Doomlord.

Grunting in annoyance, Mordekaiser quickly swung his mace towards the Fel Guard's head, the force behind his blow ripped off the demon's head from his muscled body while knocking back his remains. Another Fel Guard had charged at him from the side and swung with it's pole arm at the Iron Revenant's head. But Mordekaiser was prepared this time as he quickly stepped in and caught the demon's weapon by it's haft, halting the attack entirely. He quickly kicked the demon's legs from under him and brought him crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Reversing his hold on the demon's pole arm, Mordekaiser quickly stabbed the downed demon with his own weapon, impaling him through his bare torso. The Fel Guard let out a loud cry of pain as dark blood spilled forth from the mortal wound on his body. He gave Mordekaiser one last glare of defiance, before the Iron Revenant finally ended his life by stomping on his neck, breaking it.

Finally having rid of these minor nuisances, Mordekaser made to turn towards his true opponent. But the two Fel Guards had succeeded in also buying their leader enough time to recover as Kaz'rogal was already on his feet. With a loud roar, the Doomlord quickly flew towards Mordekaiser and tackled him with his armored shoulder. Caught unawares by the massive demon's sudden attack as well as the sheer force behind his charge, Mordekaiser was lifted off his feet and carried away by Kaz'rogal who did not relent on his charge. The two massive fighters crossed the expanse of the town center, flew pass the town hall before crashing straight through a large house, finally disappearing from view.

While the Iron Revenant and the mighty Impaler had been locked in fierce combat, the other demons had not stayed idle for long as they shifted their sights towards the defending Alliance forces and charged towards their positions. Though the Iron Revenant had greatly thinned their numbers earlier when he summoned forth his storm of swirling metal, there were still quite a few of them left.

Aeterna had just finished reloading her pistol, and just in time as another group of satyrs were now trying to clamber up the barricade to reach the young Knight-Captain and the other defenders. She quickly pointed her pistol towards the closest demon and quickly squeezed the trigger, shooting the demon's at point-blank range and sent it falling off the barricade. She slid the lock on her pistol and quickly took aim at another satyr, before blowing off the foul demon's head with another shot.

One of the satyrs were able to reach the top of the barricade and was about to swing at her with his wicked looking blade, but the young Knight-Captain quickly drew her longsword and delivered a swift slash towards the demon, nearly cutting the creature in half as her blade sliced through his flesh, organs and quite a few of his bones with little effort. The creature did not even have time to cry out in pain as it fell of the barricade and joined the rest of it's dead brethren. Aeterna was quick on the move as she turned her pistol towards the imposing form of a Fel Guard who was charging towards the barricade, intent on ramming through it with his heavily muscled bulk.

The young Knight-Captain quickly shot down that notion as the loud report from her pistol resulted in the Fel Guard quickly falling to the ground, sporting a decent sized hole on it's head. She wasted no time and quickly swung her blade to cut off the head of an imp that had just reached the top of the barricade. She was about to bring her blade down upon the head of another demon, when she heard the loud roar from the Doomlord.

Aeterna turned towards the source and to her shock, she saw the massive demon fly towards the Iron Revenant and crashed into him with his heavily muscled bulk. She watched in fear as the demon continued it's charge and carried Mordekaiser with him, passing by the town hall until they finally crashed straight through a large house and disappeared from her view.

She already knew how strong the Iron Revenant was and she had faith in his capabilities, but she still could not help but feel greatly concerned for him, afraid that the powerful demon might succeed in doing him great harm if he was not properly supported. Her attention was swiftly turned towards another demon who had just climbed the top of the barricade and swung towards her with his weapon. Aeterna was able to duck beneath the blow in the nick of time and immediately delivered a thrust with her sword, impaling the demon through it's neck. She quickly pulled out her blade from it's corpse and let it fall down the barricade before she turned her attention back towards the ruined remains of the house where Mordekaiser and the Doomlord had crashed through.

She looked towards the Sentinel, Faeleria, who had just loosed another arrow at an approaching demon, skewering it through the head.

"I have to go and help our friend. Can you handle things here on your own?" she asked the Sentinel.

"Yes, all these small fries are no threat to us. But I doubt your big metal friend need much help though" Faeleria said to her as she notched another arrow on her bow and pulled the string fully taut, before loosing it on a Fel Guard, hitting the demon in the eye.

"Maybe, but we can't be certain" Aeterna said to her as she immediately headed towards the other side of the makeshift ramparts.

Sergeant Lande who had just finished splitting a another demon's head with his broadsword, saw the retreating form of his Knight-Captain and he immediately called out to her.

"Milady! Where are you going?!"

"To Mordekaiser. He might need my help" she quickly shouted back to him, casting him a quick glance.

"What?! No! He is still battling that demon, it's far too dangerous!" the grizzled old Sergeant protested, his hard face marred with obvious worry.

"And that is exactly why I need to be there for him!" she shouted back to him, her resolve unwavering, before she quickly jumped over the side of the barricade and deftly landed on her feet.

A number of demons immediately saw her and quickly charged towards the Knight-Captain, fully intent on slaying her. Aeterna was just about to meet their charge and cut them down with her sword, when she noticed someone else leaping over the barricade and landed gracefully in the middle of the group of demons, a pair of moonglaives already drawn. A quick series of graceful swings and the group of demons quickly fell to the ground, sporting deep wounds on vital parts of their bodies.

When the person turned towards her, Aeterna saw the familiar face of Lightspear who was sporting a cool smile on her beautiful countenance. The young Knight-Captain smiled at the sight of the Sentinel Captain as she quickly walked up to her.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked her.

"Yes, I am. Though I doubt lord Mordekaiser requires our aid, it is still best for us to be there to lend it to him when he does need it" Lightspear nodded to her as she spoke. Aeterna was glad to have Lightspear with her.

"Then let's not waste anymore time" Aeterna said as she and Lightspear quickly ran towards the direction where the Iron Revenant and the Doomlord had passed through.

* * *

Mordekaiser grunted in frustration as his back crashed through the walls of another abandoned building before erupting out the other side in an explosion of debris. The unfortunate Night Elf building shortly collapsed due to all the damage that it had sustained. As Kaz'rogal continued to carry him forward with the force of his charge, the Iron Revenant grunted once again in annoyance and slight discomfort as they crashed through the walls of a house that was mostly untouched by the battles, at least until Mordekaiser's armored form reduced it to a barely recognizable pile of rubble. He had also noticed that the house looked rather expensive and well made.

" _ **I pity the unfortunate fool who owns that "**_ he thought wryly as he continued to sail through the air. When he had crashed through a third structure, that was when the Iron Revenant finally had enough of the Doomlord's annoying antics.

Shifting his form a little as he kept a firm grip on the Doomlord's armored shoulders, Mordekaiser quickly dug his armored feet upon the ground, gouging deep furrows on the pavement as Kaz'rogal's charge still pushed him forward but with rapidly diminishing momentum. A moment later, when the two massive fighters finally halted, they were once again back in the middle of the ruined marketplace. With the demon still pushing at him, Mordekaiser quickly delivered a hard punch to the side of the annoying Doomlord's body and his attack was rewarded by the satisfying sound of a rib shattering as the demon cried out in great pain.

With his hold on Mordekaiser loosened somewhat due to the hard blow, the Iron Revenant kneed the demon on the gut, making him cough out a wad of bloody spittle and forcing him to completely release his hold and sent him staggering back. Mordekaiser immediately delivered a hard thrusting kick towards the center of the demon's torso, knocking him several yards back until he fell on his side. With the demon now in a vulnerable position, Mordekaiser sent out a wordless command to summon forth the dark, sorcerous energies locked within his trusted mace, Nightfall.

At least, that was what he had intended but the Iron Revenant quickly noticed something strange. His mace was missing. Mordekaiser immediately looked around him, trying to find his beloved weapon, but could not see it.

" _ **I must have dropped it earlier when this cursed demon pushed me away"**_ he mused inwardly, feeling no small amount of annoyance at his current dilemma, but it was nothing that could not be rectified.

But before he could reach out and summon his mace to his side, Kaz'rogal was now back on his feet, looking exceptionally pissed off. With a mighty bellow, the Doomlord charged towards Mordekaiser and quickly delivered a mighty swing with his sword. Mordekaiser immediately crossed his plated arms in front of him to block the coming blow.

The Doomlord's enormous blade clashed with the unyielding metal of the Iron Revenant's armor, creating another loud clang as a small shower of sparks flew out. But the Doomlord had place much more power behind this blow though, and thus it succeeded in knocking the Iron Revenant off his feet and sent him flying back several yards before hitting the hard ground. Mordekaiser quickly rolled back to his feet and without moment too soon as Kaz'rogal was already charging towards him and delivered a hard thrust with his blade. Not having enough time to dodge the incoming blow, Mordekaiser braced himself as best he could instead.

The wide diamond shaped tip of the demon's blade struck the center of the Iron Revenant's thick cuirass, the impact eliciting another small shower of sparks and pushing him a few feet back. Mordekaiser grunted under the force of the blow and bent slightly, feeling some of the air leave his lungs as he heard the distinctive sound of his armor groaning under the strain. But still, his armor held strong, keeping him from getting impaled.

Silently cursing his lack of progress against the Iron Revenant's armor, the Doomlord quickly pulled his blade back, and delivered another mighty swing with his massive sword. Again, Mordekaiser quickly held his armored arms up to defend against the blow, and another loud clang echoed through the air as the keen edge of the Impaler's weapon collided with the unyielding metal of the Iron Revenant's armor, sending sparks flying once again. And just like before, the sheer force behind the swing knocked Mordekaiser off his feet and sent him flying to the side several yards away, until he hit the ground hard and slowly skidded to a halt.

Kaz'rogal had put as much of his strength behind that last swing as he could, hoping to cut the armored warrior down in one blow. But once again his sword failed to slice through that blasted armor of his, annoyed as well as impressed by the sheer sturdiness of the Iron Revenant's level of protection. Mordekaiser on the other hand slowly pushed himself up until he stood on one knee, taking a moment to shake away some of the dizziness he felt from the Doomlord's last blow.

" _ **Alright, that one hurt a little"**_ he thought wryly as he checked the condition of his armor. There were now thin lines marring the surface of his gauntlets, left there from when he blocked the Doomlord's sword swings, and another much smaller line on the surface of his cuirass. Once again he was thankful that he was currently under the stalwart protection of his mighty Iron Man, as most of the damage that could have been dealt by the demon's attacks was instead absorbed by the invisible barriers enveloping his armor. Otherwise, that demon might have done some serious problems to his person.

Seeing the Iron Revenant still kneeling on the ground, and with his back turned towards him, Kaz'rogal saw this as a prime opportunity to finish off his hated foe. The mighty Doomlord quickly ran towards the Iron Revenant's still exposed form as he raised his blade in preparation for a mighty blow that he hoped would bisect his opponent. When only a scant distance remained between them, Kaz'rogal quickly brought his weapon down upon Mordekaiser, as the blade itself seem to sing as it passed through the air, savoring the coming kill.

But at the last possible moment, Mordekaiser swiftly rose up and stepped to the side, letting Kaz'rogal's blade sail harmlessly through thin air and struck the hard ground instead. And before the Doomlord had time to react, the Iron Revenant closed in and unleashed a powerful right hook. His armored fist smashed against the demon's face, eliciting an audible wet crack which was satisfying to Mordekaiser's ears. The force behind the blow sent the demon sailing through the air a good ways away until he began tumbling violently across the ground and then slowly skidded to a halt, lying flat on his back with his massive sword also sliding to a halt near his side. The Doomlord let out a groan, feeling stinging pain from a busted cheek as well as a terrible ache in his neck.

Mordekaiser snorted at the demon. That should teach the insolent prick not to harm his precious war-vestments. Looking to put this battle to an end, Mordekaiser held out his right hand to the side as he began summoning his favored weapon to him. A series of loud crashing sounds could be heard in the distance, growing louder by the second, until finally the familiar form of the Iron Revenant's mace exploded out from a nearby structure. The thick haft of the mace promptly halted within Mordekaiser's open hand and he placed a firm hold on it.

With Nightfall once again at it's rightful place within his grasp, Mordekaiser immediately summoned forth the dark, sorcerous energies locked within his mace and the massive spiked head of Nightfall began to glow with an eerie, dark red light. By this time, the Doomlord had finally managed to get back to his feet, his massive sword now within his hold as his face twisted in a deep frown, frustrated and dismayed at the sight of his foe now rearmed. Not waiting any longer, both of the massive combatants charged towards one another, both of their weapons poised to strike. When only a short distance separated them, they both swung their implements against one another at the same time.

The Iron Revenant's powerful mace clashed with the Impaler's massive blade and a resounding clang reverberated through the entire area, accompanied by a shower of sparks. But it was Kaz'rogal who was sent stumbling back due to the incredible force behind the Revenant's blow, making him growl as his frustration mounted. But then he noticed something quite strange. There were now small cracks on the surface of his blade.

Before he had time to ponder the meaning of this, he was forced to hastily raise the flat of his blade as the Iron Revenant delivered a second powerful strike with his glowing mace. Another resounding clang reverberated across the entire area as Mordekaiser's mace slammed onto the flat of Kaz'rogal's blade. He groaned deeply as he blocked the Iron Revenant's blow, feeling his hands and arms ache painfully while forcing him to skid backwards a few feet. Looking at his weapon once more, the demon grew greatly concerned as the cracks on the surface of his blade had now become more numerous and prominent.

But before he could do anything about it though, Mordekaiser was now rearing up for a third and finally strike, holding the thick haft of his mace with both hands as the enormous head of Nightfall was now glowing with far greater intensity while tendrils of dark energies swirled and crackled around it. The Doomlord had no other choice but to once again bring his weapon up to defend against the Iron Revenant's coming attack, dreading what would happen next.

A thunderous metallic boom exploded across the entire town and all the way to the surrounding forests as Mordekaiser's mace crashed onto the surface of the demon's blade for a third and final time. And his efforts was rewarded with the sight of the Doomlord's blade shattering into a thousand pieces as the demon himself was flung back from the sheer force of the Iron Revenant's attack. A vicious grin made it's way to the Iron Revenant's face as his foe was now effectively disarmed. The reaper's scythe was only inches away from the wretched cur's neck.

Mordekaiser began marching towards the demon, his mace now propped casually against his armored shoulder. Kaz'rogal was still reeling from the Iron Revenant's blow as he struggled to get up, but only managing to get onto one knee. Though he had not suffered a fatal blow, the sheer amount of force that he had endured from defending against Mordekaiser's powerful assault made his body ache terribly, with the bones in his hands and arms filled with stinging pain.

Not only that, many of the wounds and injuries that his opponent had inflicted upon him had yet to fully heal, evident in the many angry bruises covering his form as well as the multiple ugly gashes on his chest that were still bleeding. Not to mention many of his ribs still lay shattered and were burning with agony every time he moved. He cast a glance towards his approaching foe who, compared to his ragged and sorry state, looked comparably better as he strode arrogantly towards him with no sign of weakness or pain, sporting only a few thin scars on his armor. For the first time in his countless millennia of existence, Kaz'rogal truly felt afraid.

" _How could this happen!? This is not possible!"_ he raged inwardly, his mind struggling to comprehend, struggling to accept the painful fact that his enemy was quite strong. Too strong. Stronger than anything he had ever encountered. And this was evident in the way that this mysterious, dark clad warrior had shattered his favored weapon, a mighty implement of war that was forged by the finest demon swordsmiths, that he believed could never be broken as it had stood the test of time and served him faithfully through more than a thousand battles in hundreds of campaigns.

But before this monster's powerful blows and under the weight of that cursed mace of his, his favored weapon was easily destroyed. As the Doomlord continued to look fearfully towards the approaching form of the Iron Revenant, his red eyes glowing eerily with sinister glee as he looked straight into his own, he began to despair. The Doomlord snarled in utter frustration. There was simply nothing he could do against this monster in a direct confrontation. Not with his current level of strength, for his enemy far surpassed him in that regard..

If only there was a way for him to weaken this armored warrior, just long enough for him to turn the tides and crush the life out of him!

" _Wait, there is a way"_ the Doomlord's eyes widened in realization. Of course, why had he not used _that_ earlier? Kaz'rogal berated himself for having forgotten. He had become one of the Legion's finest and the right hand of lord Archimonde himself, not just through his considerable physical might and martial prowess, but also because of his cunning mind.

Yes, if he could not defeat this monster in a contest of pure might, then he will simply outwit him.

As Mordekaiser finally loomed over the crouched form of the wounded Doomlord, he gripped his mace with both hands and raised it high in preparation for a fatal blow. The Iron Revenant smiled a little as he regarded the demon with a modicum of new found respect. This creature had proven himself a proper warrior, giving him a worthy battle. For which he will gladly give him a warrior's death as just reward

" **Any last words?"** he asked the Doomlord as he stared down at him. But then Mordekaiser noticed something strange. Instead of simply accepting his impending demise with dignity or just plead for his life as was normally bound to happen, the demon was instead smiling maliciously at him.

"Just one. Cripple! _"_ the Doomlord shouted at him with his eyes glowing brightly.

Hearing his words, Mordekaiser wore a befuddled and slightly amused look on his face from beneath his helm. " **Huh. If you're trying to insult me, then you are doing a poor-"**

He suddenly went silent as his eyes widen in shock, feeling something very disconcerting. His strength was beginning to fail him. And indeed it was, as Mordekaiser suddenly felt the weight of his favored mace to be quite unbearable, struggling to hold it even with both hands, until he was finally forced to lower his weapon to the ground as his arms felt almost as numb as jelly. And that was not all, his armor now proved extremely difficult to bear, making his body sag under it's weight. It was taking all of his remaining strength just to keep himself standing on his feet, and that was all he could do as he was simply too weak to do anymore.

" **What.. blasted trickery.. is this!"** he groaned out with his face twisting with frustration and effort, as he tried desperately to raise his weapon once more. What sort of cowardly magics had that perfidious shit cast upon him!

As Mordekaiser struggled under the sheer weight of his own armor and weapon, as his mind raged against his current predicament, the Doomlord had now risen to his feet, standing at his full height as he looked down on the Iron Revenant. He smiled viciously as his sickly green eyes glowed with dark glee as he regarded Mordekaiser in his greatly weakened state. Who knew that a simple crippling curse would prove effective upon this seemingly unstoppable being? Granted, he had infused the spell with almost all of his mana so as to greatly improve it's potency, as he did not know how strong this being's resistance to magic actually was.

He actually planned to use his other curse, his Mark. But he quickly discarded that plan as he noticed that despite this armored being's ability to use magic, there was not a single trace of mana within him. Kaz'rogal was disappointed with that. For he very much would like to see him burst from within as he uses the last of his magical reserves. Oh well, he would take what he could get.

As Mordekaiser looked up at the Doomlord with his eyes glowing dangerously with murderous rage, Kaz'rogal laughed at him and smiled triumphantly, before he placed a hand on his helmeted head to steady him. And then he delivered a brutal uppercut to the weakened Iron Revenant. A loud bang sounded out as the Doomlord's fist connected with Mordekaiser's chin, the force behind the blow succeeded in knocking him off his feet and releasing his grip on his weapon. He landed on the ground several feet away, flat on his back, wincing in slight discomfort. The Doomlord was not finished yet though as he walked towards the downed form of the Iron Revenant.

Mordekaiser bit down a curse as he rolled to the side and tried to push himself back to his feet with all the remaining strength he could muster. But before he could get back up, Kaz'rogal was already at his side and the Doomlord immediately stomped down on his back, smashing him back to the ground, as well as knocking the air out of his lungs. But despite this, Mordekaiser tried to push himself back up again. Seeing that his enemy still refused to die, the Doomlord unleashed another more powerful stomp on his armored back, smashing him back to the ground once again with greater force, making the earth shudder and break beneath him. Such a blow would have been enough to kill any man, or at least gravely injure him where death was certain.

And yet Mordekaiser still tried to get back up, making the Doomlord snarl in frustration at his foe. Why was he too stubborn to die!?

And so he kicked him hard on his side, making the Iron Revenant grunt from the blow as he lie flat on his back once again. The Doomlord wasted no time and descended upon him. He got on top of him and began delivered a powerful punch towards the side of his helm, the force behind the impact rattling Mordekaiser's head, making him quite dizzy as the red glow from his eyes dimmed ever so slightly. Another mighty punch from the Doomlord's other fist almost made him see stars.

Growling with rage, Kaz'rogal reached down and held a firm grasp around the Iron Revenant's neck and roughly pulled him closer towards his bloodied visage.

"This is for ruining my plans!" he roared at him before delivering another mighty punch that sent smashed Mordekaiser back to the ground, making him groan a little.

Kaz'rogal grabbed the edge of his cuirass and roughly pulled him up again. "This is for killing my followers!" he roared once more before punching the Iron Revenant back into the ground.

"This is for insulting the Burning Legion!" Kaz'rogal swiftly delivered another brutal punch towards Mordekaiser's helm, feeling his rage grow.

"And this is for insulting me, and denying me my revenge against these fucking Kaldorei!" he bellowed straight at Mordekaiser's face, his bloodied visage a mask of apoplectic fury, as he began raining a series of powerful blows on Mordekaiser's, with each one smashing him slightly deeper into the ground. And the Doomlord did not relent, fully intent on destroying this arrogant, giant pile of cursed scrap with his bare hands. Even as his fists began to ache and bleed as they kept smashing against his helm, he did not stop, only kept on punching as he roared and snarled like a bloodthirsty beast.

As he lie there flat on his back, with the massive Doomlord smashing him into the ground, the one thing on Mordekaiser's mind was. _**"I hope nobody else sees this. Because this is just embarrassing"**_ he thought to himself mockingly as another fist collides with the side of his head, making him frown in annoyance at his current position.

Lying flat on his back like some drunken barmaid, with a stupid curse rendering him as weak as a little child, and with a massive demon on top of him who was hammering on him like a mad ape. If any of his subordinates from the Shadow Isles were to lay witness to his current predicament, they would never live it down. And they would never shut up, even if he were to threaten them with death, as they were already dead themselves.

But he would not suffer in this indignity for long. He could already feel the effects of the demon's strange curse to be waning in power, as he could feel some of his strength start to return to his body. Until the effects of this demon's treacherous magics had completely worn off, the Iron Revenant will allow this demon his fun.

And then he would tear him apart for this humiliation.

Little did Mordekaiser know that his lone spectator, the one who had been following him since he saved her earlier, was still watching his ongoing battle.

Perched atop of the roof of a nearby house, the Sin'dorei rogue watched with growing frustration and no small amount of worry as Mordekaiser continued to endure the Doomlord's savage beating.

"Come on you big, metal bastard, fight back. I know you're better than that ugly, overgrown goat, so please, fight back already!" the rogue quietly said to Mordekaiser, urging him on, her stunning visage frowning in concern for him.

The urge to go and aid her favored champion was almost overpowering as that cowardly demon kept thrashing him into the ground. She silently cursed that perfidious hell spawn, her natural affinity towards magic allowed her to see how the demon used a Cripple spell, to weaken her savior simply because he was too weak himself! But she had faith in the dark clad giant. She knew he would win in the end. He must.

But as another moment passed where the armored giant still lay on his back and the Doomlord kept hammering him with his fists, the Sin'dorei rogue could no longer take it. She rose to her feet, drew out both of her poisoned daggers, and prepared to leap towards the exposed back of the demon.

But she immediately halted, for at the very last moment, she saw the familiar forms of Aeterna and Lightspear who had just emerged from one of the streets leading into the ruined marketplace. The sounds from Mordekaiser's battle with the Doomlord having lead them there.

The two women immediately wore horrified expressions on their faces as they saw Mordekaiser lying seemingly helpless on the ground while the mighty Doomlord straddled him and rained down brutal punches on him. Seeing Kaz'rogal deliver another powerful punch that collided with the Iron Revenant's head that forced him deeper into the broken earth, Aeterna and Lightspear could no longer continue watching as vengeful wrath filled their hearts.

The young Knight-Captain quickly pulled out her pistol and primed a shot while the Sentinel Captain drew her longbow and prepared a magically enchanted arrow. They both aimed at the center of the massive demon, who was now on his feet with both of his fists raised in preparation to smash Mordekaiser. They they won't let him.

As one, the two women fired onto the Doomlord. The thunderous boom of Aeterna's pistol was shortly followed by a streak of blue light that was launched from Lightspear's bow.

Kaz'rogal cried out in pain once again as a round punched a decent sized hole on his chest while a small explosion of arcane power blew off a good chuck of his flesh on his muscled torso, making him instinctively cover his new wounds with his meaty hand to staunch the bleeding. He turned his sights on the two newcomers. The Iron Revenant beneath him momentarily forgotten as he now glared murderously on the two women.

"Get the hell off of him!"

Aeterna roared at the demon, her emerald green eyes burning with her fury as her fair and youthful countenance twisted in a feral snarl. Lightspear on the other hand remained quiet, glaring scathingly at the demon instead as she pulled out another arrow, her face as hard as stone while her moon-like eyes glowed with cold rage.

"You will pay for that you filthy little sluts!" the Doomlord bellowed at the two women, his tainted visage twisting in mad rage. After he was done with this dark clad warrior, those two would be next. And he would make them suffer greatly for this trespass before he tore them apart.

But it was at that moment that a pair of armored hands quickly reached out from under him, grabbed a firm hold of his long horns and pulled him down, smashing his face against the Iron Revenant's menacing helm.

Kaz'rogal once again cried out it pain as he reeled back, clutching at his nose that had been reduced to a bloody ruin. As he stumbled back, Mordekaiser reared up both of his armored legs before delivering a powerful kick with both of them, hitting the Doomlord squarely in the gut and sent him flying back a good distance away before he crashed into another abandoned house.

He quickly rose to his feet, flexing his hands while twisting his neck a little to remove a few knots. Now that the Doomlord's curse had worn off, it was his turn to unleash pain!

He turned to regard the two women who had assisted him. He noted the looks they cast on him, seeing the concern on their faces that mixed with the elation in their eyes upon seeing him back on his feet. Mordekaiser frowned at them from beneath his helm.

He did not need their concern, nor did he require their assistance. He was perfectly fine without them. Nonetheless, they still aided him, thus proving their worth to him. Such an act at least warranted proper recognition.

And so Mordekaiser nodded to them ever so slightly, in gratitude. And that was as far as he would go to show it, refusing to do more. But it seemed this was enough, as the two women reacted positively to his actions. Aeterna now wore a very happy smile on her face, as annoyingly vibrant as her green eyes and fiery red hair, while Lightspear simply bowed to him a little while wearing a satisfied look on her face.

This made the Iron Revenant frown deeper in irritation. _**"They better not use this against me!"**_

Turning away from the two women for now, Mordekaiser fixed his baleful gaze at the injured form of the Fel Guard who was now getting back to his feet. Death was too good a mercy for this demon, for he had proven himself a coward for using such underhanded tactics against him, while he himself had purposely held back during their bouts. And so his suffering would be great.

The Iron Revenant began walking purposely towards him, his eyes glowing brightly with rage and malice. Kaz'rogal saw the armored warrior approach and he readied himself once again for combat. He was the first to charge at Mordekaiser, delivering another powerful punch towards him. But only for the Iron Revenant to catch his fist within his plated hand, stopping the attack entirely with minimal effort. He swiftly delivered a punch of his own straight towards the Doomlord's belly, hearing a satisfying wet crack as the demon's gut visibly deformed under his blow.

Kaz'rogal felt all the air leave his body as he began coughing out blood, eyes wide with a stunned expression, feeling great pain. Mordekaiser immediately grabbed the demon's neck, his hand clamping around the his neck like a vice, before he slowly lifted the demon high above his head with his cloven feet hanging several inches off the ground. The Doomlord's face twisted in agony, as his eyes bulged out from their sockets, the Iron Revenant's grip nearly crushing his neck. He tried to pry his plated hand from his neck, but only despaired as he found the Revenant's grip much too firm. And with each moment he remained in his hold, his face slowly grew an odd shade of blue as his eyes began to flutter, his sight darkening due to his lungs being denied of precious air.

When the demon had finally passed out in his hold, Mordekaiser snorted at his pitiful state, before he slammed him back into the ground with a loud crash, shaking the earth beneath his feet. Seeing the demon lying on the ground, still knocked out, Mordekaiser frowned in distaste. He needed this despicable sack of slime wide awake, for he was far from finished with him. And so he reached down and grabbed a firm hold on one of the Doomlord's horns. And ripped it off.

Kaz'rogal was immediately back to consciousness as he wailed in utter agony, clutching at the bloody stump on the side of his head where one of his horns used to be. Mordekaiser grinned sadistically, laughing as he watched how the demon scramble to his feet and try to flee from him. The Doomlord has had enough of this, he no longer wished to fight, only to fly as far away from this monster clad in metal. He quickly unfurled his wings and began to take to the air, only for Mordekaiser to grab a crushing hold on his tail, anchoring him in place.

Mordekaiser chuckled as he watched the demon desperately tried to take to the air, his massive wings beating hard but only to remain just several feet off the ground as he kept a firm grip on his long tail. Grabbing his tail with his other hand, Mordekaiser heaved with all his might and slammed the Doomlord back to the unforgiving earth. Kaz'rogal groaned out in pain from the sudden impact as he tried to push himself back up.

But only for him to be smashed back into the ground as Mordekaiser stomped down on his back with his large armored boot. Keeping the Doomlord in place, the Iron Revenant's eyes glowed quite ominously as he reached out with both of his plated hands and grabbed each of the demon's bat-like wings.

" **A vile serpent such as you does not belong in the skies"** came the Iron Revenant's cold declaration.

All three of his viewers winced as they watched the massive demon screech like a tortured beast, feeling unimaginable agony, writhing violently, as his wings were being ripped off his back. And the Iron Revenant made sure to do so as slowly as possible so as to prolong his suffering. Kaz'rogal continued to thrash violently on the ground, tears welling in his eyes as he continued to cry out. He would have reached for the bloody wounds on his back where his wings had been ripped off their sockets, to give them some small measure of relief, but with the Iron Revenant's heavy armored boot firmly planted on his back and keeping him in place, he could not do so.

And of course, Mordekaiser himself merely grinned evilly as he stared down on the writhing, agonized mass beneath his feet, like some tortured animal, taking great pleasure in the suffering that he had inflicted upon this vile creature.

Moments later when the massive Doomlord's cries finally began to die out, Mordekaiser discarded the demon's wings and held out his right hand. His favored weapon immediately flew towards him and it's thick haft landed directly in his open hand. With his weapon once again at it's rightful place within his grasp, the Iron Revenant stepped off the prone demons back and flipped him over with his foot, before he planted his armored boot firmly on the demon's chest to keep him in place.

By this time the rest of the Alliance soldiers had now arrived within the ruined marketplace as well as a good number of the town's civilian residence, as all of the other demons had now been slain. They all watched the Iron Revenant stand victoriously over the bloodied and mutilated form of the once mighty Doomlord, who was now lying on the ground, groaning piteously in pain. With the demon now clearly defeated and Mordekaiser standing victorious, Lightspear and Aeterna stepped closer towards the two, while the Sin'dorei still hidden on the roof tops, silently jumped across a nearby building so as to be closer to the spectacle.

Mordekasier regarded Kaz'rogal with contempt and disgust as he brought the head of his mace so dangerously close to his face.

" **Time for you to die, filth"** he loudly declared like a supreme magister passing judgement upon the guilty, before he raised his mace in preparation to smash the demon's head into a bloody pulp.

"NO! WAIT!" the Doomlord cried out to him, holding his hands up in a pleading gesture, his desperation clearly evident on his face.

" **Ha! As always, you demons are as craven as ever"** the Iron Revenant mocked him, his voice thick with derision and disgust. But he nonetheless stayed his hand. He would humor his foe one last time before he finally executes him.

"Please… I-I beg of you, have mercy upon me" Kaz'rogal pleaded to him, desperately hoping that this monster clad in black metal would show him leniency, no longer caring about his own pride, his survival being his utmost concern at the moment. But Mordekaiser answered his plea by driving his armored boot deeper into the Doomlord's chest, making him cry out in pain as his ribs broke under the enormous strain, causing some of the broken pieces of bones to jut out from under the demon's flesh.

" **Mercy?!"** Mordekaiser began, his voice still dripping with contempt and disgust as he looked closer into the Doomlord's face, his eyes glowing more ominously

" **You did not show mercy to the people of this town, when you were so eager to murder them all and ground them beneath your heel. You did not show mercy, when you allowed your tainted ilk to run wild, allowed them to murder and rape like a bunch of mad beasts. So why should I show you any in return?"**

His words reached the ears of all those in attendance, and every single one of them nodded in agreement. The Kaldorei woman and her two children were there, as they looked upon the demon with barely restrained anger, their hearts still in pain for their suffering and their loss. Faeleria who was with her older sister Maelia, now fully awake and conscious, both glared at the demon murderously, with the latter shuddering as tears welled in her eyes and her fists clenched tight and shaking with her rage. Sergeant Lande and his fellow Footman all glared at the demon scathingly as they gripped their swords and spears tight, feeling absolutely no pity for the demon, not after all the injustice he and his vile ilk had committed. Aeterna also looked at the demon with barely contained disgust as she slid the lock on her pistol and primed another shot. Lightspear herself looked at the demon with barely contained fury and murderous desire, utterly unable to forgive him after all that he had done to her people and to her beloved home.

Everyone else gathered looked at the demon with grim faces, their eyes full of their desire to see the demon dead for his crimes. Even the Sin'dorei herself wanted the demon dead, not wanting such a vile and disgusting creature to be allowed to live.

The verdict was clear. There would be no mercy for this demon.

Kaz'rogal was keenly aware of how perilous his current situation was right now as he cast frightened glances between the Iron Revenant, Lightspear and Aeterna, and to all the other people in attendance. But at that moment, he no longer cared. If this was to be his end, then so be it. He looked at the Iron Revenant straight in the eye, his face twisting in rage.

"You will pay for this!… The Burning Legion will avenge my death!.. They will come for you!.. And there will be no lands, no worlds, no barren moons... No crevice where they won't find you! We will not stop, until you are dead!" he roared out to Mordekaiser.

Those damning words that Kaz'rogal proclaimed were rather worrying to those who heard it, as it was like an ominous portent that is to come. Aeterna and Lightspear looked towards the giant, wanting to see his response.

Mordekaiser remained silent, impassive, as he mulled over the demons words. Moments passed as he said nothing while everyone in attendance awaited his response. Thinking that he had somehow succeeded in frightening him, Kaz'rogal began to smile widely at Mordekaiser. Until cold, malicious laughter began to emanate from him, which his smile promptly vanished.

Mordekaiser slowly raised to his full height as he rested his mace upon his shoulder, staring down at the demon with his glowing red eyes, full of malice as well as confidence.

" **Listen carefully, demon."** he began, speaking in a stentorian voice as to allow not only Kaz'rogal, but everyone else who were listing to hear him clearly.

" **After I send your pathetic soul screaming back, to whatever dark, stinking hole in the void that shit you out, I want you to tell your masters this: that if they wish to see me dead, then they better bring ALL of your misbegotten kind to bear against me! So that I may eagerly pile their broken bodies, as HIGH AS MOUNTAINS! And by the time that I do fall in battle, there will be nothing left of your Burning Legion!"**

Mordekaiser immediately raised his armored boot from the demon's torso and then brought it down his head, crushing his skull.

Following the Iron Revenant's wrathful declaration, lighting lanced across the sky and thunder boomed, as if to acknowledge his words. And shortly after, rain began to fall. A slow trickle at first, gradually growing in strength until it was now a steady downpour. The rain slowly put out the flames that covered the town of Astranaar as it slowly washed away the blood staining the earth.

All those who were in the ruined marketplace stood still under the rain, all of them silent, for each and everyone of them were staring in awe at the Iron Revenant. The sheer conviction within his words could not be denied. The meaning within his loud proclamation could not be misunderstood. This enormous armored being, this mysterious warrior clad in black metal, had just basically declared war on the Burning Legion itself. And there was not a shred of doubt, not a single sliver of fear that could be sensed from him.

Lightspear and Aeterna looked at one another, both of them still wide eyed, equally surprised by Mordekaiser's words, and greatly so. But their looks of surprise slowly turned into joyous smiles as their hearts began to swell with hope.

Hope. For they now had just gained a new and formidable ally against the Burning Legion.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. Wow right?! :D. Hello again my adorable readers! John here, and I am once again back with another brand, spankin' new chapter of the Lord of Death! And I gotta say, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Took a lot of time to edit and proof read it as much as possible as well. But I had a lot of fun writing it though so I was able to power through it all. Siyempre (Of course), I wanted to give my precious readers a good chapter and a good end to what will is basically the first arc of this story. So here it is, we basically got to see Mordekaiser go on a 1v1 PvP with Kaz'rogal. And then after that we got to see him, basically declare all out war on the Burning Legion. Yes, the same Burning Legion that has conquered numerous planets throughout the universe and is lead by one of the most powerful beings in World of Warcraft. How do you think that will turn out? :D

And so, I would like to hear all of your thoughts by writing me a review. Please, let me know what you think, not just the fight scenes or the dialogues, but with everything. Give me comments, suggestions, advice. Heck, you guys can even debate me on things that you like or dislike, I'm all ears. Because all of it will really help me in shaping up this story. ;)

And of course, for those who have continued reading my story so far, I thank you very much for taking the time to read my humble work. If you really like my story and wish to read on, kindly hit that Fav/Follow button and you will be the first ones to get my special deliveries, haha!

Edit: Fixed some grammar and spelling errors. Should be good now. :D

Once again, read and reviews guys. And thank you very much. Until next time. :D


	8. The Lord of Death - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs I created, as well as concepts and designs for character abilities and background information that I made.

 **Thehappyvampire** : Well, any battle with demons or monsters or other deities in the same level as Mannoroth or higher would certainly be battles of legendary proportions, and would have different outcomes :) But might not be entirely unfavourable.

 **VGBlackwing** : Ah yes, Thresh. Lovely Champion that one. I really enjoy playing with Morde when there's a Thresh in our team, especially when I go Botlane Morde with a Thresh support :D With that said, Thresh would be a great deal of help for Mordekaiser if he was with him in Azeroth, but sadly I don't think Mordekaiser will be enjoying any help from the Chain Warden any time soon, or from any other Shadow Isle's Champion for that matter. And you'll know the reason why as you read on.

 **Przymus2137** : I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I usually update once every week, so next week expect another chapter from me.

 **Guest** : The Legion going to Valoran huh? Hehe, that might very well just happen, but not for a long time though. ;) But when it does, it would be Legendary to say the least.

 **Guest** : Oh those other Champions will come. Some of them might end up helping Mordekaiser. Others, not so much.

Edit: As I said before, I wasn't really satisfied with how this chapter turned out. So I went back and rewrote the last scene. So now it doesn't feel rushed and I believe it would better transition into the next chapter. But... I think I might have over done it a little. Oh well. I'll let my valued readers decide. :D

* * *

 **Unexpected Meeting**

With tired eyes and a weary mind, she concentrated on the piece of parchment she was writing on, stifling a yawn as she did so. She was not particularly fond of the rather tedious task of doing paperwork, writing reports and accounts, but it was a necessary task. She was thankful that she had a nice, warm meal earlier, as it helped to give her the strength she needed to continue. For ever since the end of the battle of Astranaar just last night, she had only a couple of hours rest at the most. Just enough to eat and shut her eyes for a bit, before she had to tackle her tasks once again. And there were many.

Shortly after the Doomlord and the last of his minions were dealt with, Aeterna and her men helped their Night Elf allies with the town's recovery efforts. Setting up temporary shelters just outside of the town, taking care of the wounded, feeding them. And of course, collecting the dead. And there were many of them. Even now, during this chilly and wet morning in the middle of Autumn, her men and their Sentinel allies were still busy clearing the main roads, streets, alleys and especially the town center of the remains of those who had perished.

Not a very enjoyable task, to say the least. Especially when they had to practically scrape off some of the dead from the ground, or on some cases, the walls even. All the Night Elf dead who were collected were brought outside of town and placed in neat rows, so that they could be properly identified and later on, prepared for burial. But as for the remains of the demons. All of them were loaded on to wagons, taken as far away from the town as practicable and then piled up within a large clearing, where the soldiers immediately set them on fire. So that their taint, as well as their stench, could spread no further and cause more harm. The remains of the larger demons had been a bit tricky to properly dispose of, especially the mutilated carcass of the Doomlord. Luckily, the armored giant had assisted her and her men with that, after she asked him quite nicely of course.

He gathered all the bodies of the dead Wrathguards and a number of larger Felguards and tied them all together with thick ropes. After that, he took the massive form of the dead Doomlord and slung it over his back while he pulled the other demons with him, taking them all away to be burned with the rest. Aeterna thanked him after that, grateful for saving them a lot of work. But then he immediately gave them a stern warning.

" _ **Ask me to collect your pathetic dead once again, and you will NOT like the results."**_

None of them bothered him after that.

Aeterna stifled another yawn as she reread her report. She had written a detailed account of what had transpired during their battle. From the incursion with the Shadow Council in Fire Scar Shrine all the way to the surprise assault by the demons of the Burning Legion on Astrnaar and it's final outcome. And of course, she had also mentioned in her report the armored giant, Mordekaiser. Of how he had been instrumental in their victory and survival, about his exploits in battle, the strange powers he had displayed. She had also placed inside the report how she firmly believed that the giant could be a mighty ally of the Alliance. After all he had done the day prior, she would be a fool not to thinks so, especially after he had loudly declared his hostility towards the Burning Legion.

Seeing that there were no problems within her report, she placed the parchment on top of another one containing the exact same report. She had written two copies and would send both of it later today, for she intended to inform not just Lady Proudmoore, but also King Varian in Stormwind of these latest events. Hopefully, her message would reach them in time.

She rolled up the two letters and tied them neatly with a simple cord before she placed them on the side of her desk. She looked to her side to see her other companion. Lightspear was sitting behind her desk, also in the middle of writing some reports. Her bright, moon-like eyes were focused on her task, her graceful features set in an expressionless mask. Just like her, the Sentinel Captain had also been hard at work since last night, with very little rest. But the only signs of her weariness were the small bags under her eyes and the few strands of her hair that had escaped her braid. Other than that, she looked all prim and proper.

Aeterna found herself somewhat envying the Night Elf. For she was in a much better state, while Aeterna was looking all haggard. With her unwashed face, bloodstained armor and unruly hair, she was similar to some barbarian living in the far north rather than a proper knight of the Alliance. She instinctively ran a hand through her long, auburn locks, and to her slight disgust, she felt them a bit dry and crusted with blood.

" _I could really use a bath right now'_ she mused to herself, her face frowning in annoyance.

She looked towards the open window, seeing the drizzle outside. She was thankful that the Night Elf Captain shared her office with her in the town hall. It was better than having to set up a tent outside of town, at least. Rising from her seat behind the small desk that was furnished to her, she walked over to the window and looked outside. Much of the town center had been mostly cleared of the dead, as well as all of the broken and discarded pierces of equipment left behind. But there was still much to be done, still much cleaning to be made, a task made harder due to the absolute bloodbath that had occurred here last night, courtesy of their massive armored companion.

She was glad that many of the surviving townsfolk had volunteered to assist them in the recovery efforts, as she and her company, as well as their Sentinel comrades, were already diminished and tired.

She turned around and made for the door. With nothing else to do, Aeterna decided it was best to go back outside and lend her assistance.

Lightspear looked up from what she was doing, seeing the young Knight-Captain opening the office door.

"You're going back outside?" she asked Aeterna

"Yes. I have to go back and help them" the redheaded knight answered back with a rather tired voice. This made Lightspear frown a little, feeling concerned for her Human colleague, one that she was slowly beginning to see as a friend.

"There is a spare room just down the hall with a bed inside. You can rest there for now, no need to tire yourself further" the Sentinel Captain kindly offered.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother" the young Knight-Captain politely turned it down as she stepped outside and walked down the hallway.

Lightspear simply smiled at this, appreciating the young knight's dedication to her work. She hoped that reinforcements would arrive soon, so that she and her Sentinels can finally allow the next companies to take over the task of cleaning the town. They all deserve some rest at least after all that they had gone through last night.

Her thoughts began to drift towards Mordekaiser once again. She was grateful that the armored giant had allowed her and Aeterna to remain here in town for a while to get things sorted out. After the battle, she and the young Knight-Captain had expected him to immediately whisk them off to who knows where, to search for his way back home. She liked how he was being considerate of their plight, finding it rather pleasing.

Lightspear began to wonder where Mordekaiser was right now, and what he was doing.

* * *

He stood outside of town, near the trees. His armored form was covered in an aura of dark, sorcerous energies as he reached out with his left hand. His baleful red eyes glowed brighter, as he began tapping into the Curse that bound all the denizens of the Shadow Isles to his will.

" **Children of the Grave, here my call. Your Emperor beckons you. Come, and join him in glorious battle once more"**

After his incantation, Mordekaiser continued channeling his necromantic powers as he tried his hardest to summon forth his loyal followers. His armored hand trembled slightly as his face hidden beneath his helm began to frown due to the tremendous effort he was putting into the summoning. Several long moments passed as Mordekaiser visibly strained, as if struggling to break through some invisible barrier. Until finally, he released his channeling and allowed his magic to calm down.

His free hand balled into a fist, trembling slightly as he felt his anger and frustration welling up within his chest. His face beneath his helm twisted into vicious sneer.

" **Damn it!"**

He cursed loudly, delivering a hard punch towards a tree in front of him, destroying a large chunk of it's thick trunk in a small shower of splinters. Due to the damage it sustained, the tree shortly began to fall to the ground, until it crashed to the earth with a loud thud. His violent outburst, as well as his demolishing of the tree, earned him quite a few odd looks from the many Kaldorei who were also outside of town, as well as a few angry stares from a number of Sentinels, who were not overly fond of such sacrilege. But he paid none of them any mind as he was busy contemplating his latest failure.

Ten times already. Ten times he had called upon all of his followers and warriors, those that he had amassed in the Shadow Isles for hundreds of years. But every attempt had ended in failure. He even tried summoning them individually, thinking that it might somehow bear better results. And there was still nothing.

How could this be?! He silently raged at his failure to summon his legions and champions to him. He could still feel his connection with them, for the Curse bound them to him for all eternity, and it could never be broken. But despite that, he could not summon them to his side. He could not even communicate with them. He had never encountered this kind of problem before, not even in his many thousands of years of existence. The mere notion of it was almost enough to make him lash out and bathe his surroundings in necromantic energies, sucking all life from it. But he quickly willed himself to calm down as he pondered this latest dilemma.

There were two peculiar and very frustrating things that he had noticed. The first, that there was something blocking him, something that was keeping him from summoning his armies to his side. It was almost as if there was a mighty barrier surrounding this world, and it was keeping his warriors from joining him. The second one was, that there seem to be an incredibly vast distance that was separating him and his undead armies. Not much of a surprise, since he was in a foreign world after all, a foreign world that was very far away from from Runeterra. Which might explain his inability to communicate with them.

Both of these problems were quite disconcerting, not to mention troubling. For it meant that, until he could find some way to either breach this thrice damned barrier and somehow bridge the enormous gap between him and his armies, he would be fighting alone.

Well, not exactly. Since he had arrived in this world, he had been casting his Curse over the beings he had personally slain, doing so discreetly as to not raise any suspicions from his temporary allies. His current count was six hundred and fifty nine. Six hundred and fifty nine loyal wraiths that he would call upon to fight by his side, when the situation demands it. It was a decent start. But it was an insignificant sum compared to the vast legions that he had amassed over the ages.

The only ones that he had not been able to enslave so far, were the souls of the Doomlord and a number of those large demons with two pairs of horns. The former he had willingly released so that he could send his message to their unworthy masters, while the latter ones had escaped him. This was due to the other problem that he had encountered last night, of the mysterious force that was pulling these souls away from him before he could cement his control over them.

All of these troubling matters must be addressed as soon as possible. Due to his actions the night before, he had succeeded in making new enemies. And from the knowledge that he had gathered from the souls he had enslaved, not only were his new enemies quite powerful, but also commanded vast armies of demons. He had not been able to find any more specifics from the feeble minds of these unworthy vermin, but it was enough for him to accept the fact that his new foes were not to be underestimated. And from what that Doomlord had told him, sooner or later, they would all come for him. It was a certainty. Especially after his odium filled declaration last night.

Mordekaiser would meet them all in the field. He would not cower from them, like a man hiding beneath his bed as his assailants tried to break down his door. No, he would meet them all in glorious battle, and arise victorious. But he was no fool. If he wished to truly prevail against them, then he would need an army at his back. And at the moment, he was woefully short in that regard.

Until he could find a way to summon the champions of the Shadow Isles to his side, as well as his mighty legions, he would need to form a new army. Which meant, he would need to go about and start killing every living being with a soul that he could find, and enslave them to his will. A task that, while easy to perform, would prove rather tedious. Especially since he was still largely unfamiliar with this world and it's inhabitants.

But there was another option, one that would help him in the short term at least.

He turned to the side and looked to the distance. His glowing red eyes fell on the many long rows of bodies that lay on the ground. There were thousands of them. Thousands of fresh corpses, many of which were still in good condition. Hundreds of these Kaldorei were congregating around the dead, mourning them, many openly sobbing, their grief quite palpable. To most people, they would see a sorrowful sight. Families, friends, and lovers grieving their dear departed, who had been so ruthlessly taken from this world before their time.

But for any half-decent practitioner of necromancy, they would see the corpses on the ground as perfect subjects for which to conduct experiments on or to be reanimated and used as undead servants and bodyguards. And in the eyes of the Iron Revenant, he would see not only the dead on the ground but also the living who were mourning them as able bodied soldiers, whom he would bind to his will so that they may serve him for all time. A grim smile made it to Mordekaiser's face as he began his calm approach towards the rows of dead bodies and the people mourning them.

Many began to see his approach, and they all stared wide eyed at the armored giant who had so gallantly defended them from the demons of the Burning Legion. Some looked at him in awe, others looked at him fear. There were a few who wished to approach him and convey their gratitude, but were too shy or afraid to do so. Mordekaiser paid none of them any heed as his eyes remained focused on the rows of Night Elf dead.

Stopping before one of the aforementioned corpses, Mordekaiser regarded it with a critical eye. Female, nearly seven feet in height, wearing damaged, leather armor with feather adornments, denoting her as another one of these so called Sentinels. Her body was well proportioned, lean and taut with strong muscles. The callouses on her hands and fingers indicated that she was experienced with both the sword and the bow. Cause of death were multiple stab wounds on her torso.

He turned his gaze towards another, a male, with the same height as the previous one. His simple clothes indicated that he was a civilian. Possessing a slim but wiry build as well as thick and strong hands, he could tell that this one, while not a warrior or a soldier, was quite used to hard labor. Cause of death was a large wound around his neck. Currently missing a right eye.

He then turned his gaze onto another. This one was a child, a boy, and from what he could tell, he would be around ten summers old, though one could never be sure with these Night Elves, due to their very long lifespans and their much slower aging. Dead to due a broken neck. The child was also missing an arm and bore several deep gashes on his face and neck.

And so for several moments he examined many of the other corpses, walking around the rows of dead Kaldorei, inspecting their condition as would a drill sergeant inspect a batch of new recruits, until finally he was satisfied with what he saw, mostly. Apart from those that were too badly mangled, all of the corpses present here were in relatively good condition. They would all make for proper warriors once he reanimated them and, he had no doubt that they would perform admirably in battle, especially once they had been enhanced by the power of his Curse. The others who were badly damaged would have to be turned into simple skeletal thralls. Weak and fragile, but nonetheless would still serve a purpose. From what he had seen, he counted at least five thousand, the survivors of the town notwithstanding.

Yes, with this many bodies, he would now have a capable army under his command, one that was free from all logistical and mortal constraints. And every single one of them would be utterly loyal to him.

He was broken out of his musings when he noticed someone approach him. He turned his head to side and looked down, and he was greeted by the sight of a couple Kaldorei children. A young boy and an adolescent girl, dark bluish hair framing their youthful faces. Two pairs of eyes, one a bright silver and the other a lustrous gold, regarded him with apprehension. He stared down at them, his red orbs spearing them with his sight, feeling nothing but contempt for them. The urge to simply stomp down on these little purple aliens made itself known. But he ignored it for now.

He recognized these two whelps as the children whom he had rescued along with their mother last night. He could see that they wish to speak to him, but they were very hesitant to do so. Feeling somewhat amused by these two pitiful creatures, Mordekaiser turned fully towards them and gave them his full attention, waiting for them to steel their courage.

A moment passed when one of them, the boy, finally gathered enough courage and addressed him.

"P-Pardon me milord… but my sister and I would like to ask something of you, if you would permit it" the Kaldorei boy said to him, trying and failing to appear brave in front of the Iron Revenant.

Mordekaiser narrowed his eyes at them, already suspecting what sort of absurd request they were going to make. But he decided to hear them nonetheless.

" **Go on** " he said to them, giving them a curt nod.

Seeing the Iron Revenant give his permission, the boy continued, feeling more confident as he looked straight into his eyes. "Our father… he died last night. Killed by one of those demons. Please, I beg of you milord, bring him back to us!"

Listening to his request, Mordekaiser could not help but raise one of his brows at this boy, amused by his boldness and astounded by the sheer absurdity of his plea.

" _ **Foolish boy"**_ he thought mockingly of him. This purple urchin wanted him, the Iron Revenant, to bring his pathetic father back from the dead? Resurrect the damn cur, like he was some worthless Paladin? That would be the same as asking the Wolf and the Lamb to take good care of a dying man.

" **And what makes you believe I am capable of this?"** the Iron Revenant asked the boy, not bothering to hide his amusement at the child's antics.

"Because you are Elune's champion, milord" the one who spoke this time was the girl. Her golden eyes still contained her fear towards him, but within them he could also see admiration and awe.

 **"Elune's champion?"** he asked of her as he frowned upon the girl, wondering what sort of nonsense this little bitch was spouting out of her pretty lips.

"Yes!" she exclaimed rather enthusiastically, before she quickly toned down her excitement, looking rather contrite. "Well, at least that is what our mother said. That you are a mighty savior, sent by our Goddess to aid us in our time of need"

" **Did she now?"** Mordekaiser had to hold back the urge to laugh at this girl's face. The sheer absurdity of her claims was just too difficult to ignore. He would have to visit this girl's mother later, and show that woman the harsh and painful truth.

From beneath his helm, he smirked at the two mortals mockingly. The urge to spurn the little shits was proving quite tempting, but a larger part of him wished to continue this charade, continue raising their hopes until the very last moment. From which he would take great joy in tearing it down, as he presented these two miserable little brats the dark reality of things. The looks of horror and betrayal on their faces would be most delightful.

" **Very well, take me to him"** he told them.

Unaware of the Iron Revenant's true intention as well as the vicious grin he was sporting from beneath his helm, the two Kaldorei children looked at him with happy smiles and trusting eyes, believing that he would finally grant them their wish. They immediately gestured at him to follow them as they moved forward, a noticeable skip was on their every step. Mordekaiser chuckled darkly at the two as he moved to follow them.

After walking pass the many rows of Night Elf dead, the Kaldorei children finally stopped at one of the bodies lying on the ground. Mordekaiser loomed over the still form of a Night Elf man, regarding him with a critical eye. The man wore a simple tunic and breeches with a vest and a pair of leather gloves, indicating that he was some sort of craftsman or blacksmith. Though he was no warrior, he was tall and muscular, evident in his burly arms and shoulders. He sported a large and gaping wound on his belly, where many of his innards were badly torn, probably the work of some lowly demon who had fed upon him shortly after cutting him open like a stuck pig.

Mordekaiser could feel the waves of sadness radiating from the two purple skinned youths, as they knelt beside the body of their dead father, gazing at him with obvious longing. They both turned towards him, their eyes looking at him imploringly.

"Please milord, bring him back to us!" the girl pleaded to him, tears welling within her eyes.

"That is all we ask. I will do anything in return!" the younger boy pleaded to him as well.

If he were a benevolent man, he would have felt pity for these children and grant them mercy and comfort. Unfortunately for them, he was not such a man. For he was something far greater. And he would punish them for making such absurd demands of him.

" **I understand. Not to worry young ones. You shall be reunited with your dear father,** _ **very soon**_ **"** Mordekaiser spoke to them, his voice taking a sweet and soothing tone as he smiled at them in evil glee from beneath his helm.

He slowly extended his left hand and held it over the Night Elf man's cold corpse, as he began to summon forth the dark powers welling within him, preparing to cast his Curse over him. And not just him, but to all of the other dead Kaldorei around him. As his hand was enveloped by an eerie green glow and tendrils of dark sorcerous energies began to envelop his form, surprising both of the Kaldorei children as well as many of the onlookers.

Mordekaiser's eyes glowed brighter with sinister glee. He need only unleash his Curse, and he would forever bind the souls of these pathetic Night Elf dead to his will. Once these corpses have risen anew, the first thing he would do would be to order them to tear all the other survivors apart, so that he may add them as well to his growing army. And in particular, he would enjoy the sight of these Night Elf brats as they stare in horror and despair at their undead father. As he would enjoy the sound of their screams as their dear papa feasts upon their succulent purple flesh.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you"_

Mordekaiser grounded to a halt, broken from his sadistic thoughts as a mysterious voice echoed across his mind. The eerie glow on his hand and the dark magical energies enveloping him slowly died down as he involuntarily released his control over his powers, his focus now shifted towards the mysterious being that had just communicated to him telepathically. Before he could demand an answer, the voice echoed through his mind once again.

" _After all, you have already done such splendid work so far. So there's no need to tarnish it by doing something stupid, my dear Emperor"_ the voice said to him, it's tone haughty and mocking.

After listening to the voice more intently, the hatred and fury that had been burning within the Iron Revenant's heart, which had been mostly dampened after he had torn through the demons of the Burning Legion, had immediately returned ten fold! His baleful red eyes began to glow with terrifying intensity, as he radiated waves of searing hatred from his armored form like a burning furnace.

Mordekaiser quickly turned about and stomped away, the corpses on the ground and the Kaldorei children now forgotten. He ignored all the confused looks and fearful gazes being aimed at him as he headed towards the forests, fully intent on hunting down the vile witch that had betrayed him.

* * *

The thumping of heavy footfalls could be heard within the forests of Ashenvale, accompanied by a palpable aura of malevolence, scaring off quite a few of the local fauna. The cause of all this was currently striding through the forest at a brisk pace, his long and tattered cape billowing against the light breeze, his armored form radiating necromantic energies as his enormous mace glowed with it's dark, sorcerous powers. His red eyes glowed bright and hot, as he scanned his surroundings for any sign of his hated prey.

Mordekaiser watched the area around him with great vigilance, wary of any sudden attacks from his treacherous foe. Though he did not see any hidden magical traps, she had placed many charms and spells in the area instead, all of which produced only benign effects. Serving to either confuse an intruder or subtly influence one's mind and make them turn the other direction. But such spells and charms were only effective on the weak willed and feeble minded, and none of them had any hold over him. Evident in the way he simply strode through an illusion charm meant to scare off an intruder by infusing his mind with terrible images. He had long since learned how to see through such simple illusions, and the sheer strength of his will ensured that mind manipulations were all but useless against him.

But despite his efforts, his target was still proving rather elusive. He knew she was here. Though he was unable to properly see her, for she had cast an intricate glamour around her form that kept her mostly hidden from prying eyes, he knew she was here. He could spot the barely noticeable shimmers in the air whenever she would move. That, and he could also feel the very presence of her soul, and that was the only thing she could not effectively hide from him.

But whenever he was getting close to her, he would feel a very subtle pulse of magic and within an instant, her presence would be farther away at another location. And on and on it went. Like an annoying game of hide and seek. Hours had already passed since he began his search, endured her trickery. And he was fast becoming impatient.

Mordekaiser finally went to halt, his trusted weapon at the ready as he looked carefully around him, sensing she was nearby but could not pinpoint her exact location. He saw an outline of herself in the distance, peering from behind a tree before hiding from view. And then there was the sound of her footfalls coming from behind him. He even heard the distinct voice of Lightspear and that redheaded girl calling out for him. He ignored it all as he could feel his anger and frustration rising by the second. The damn bitch was toying with him!

" **I grow tired of your games! Reveal yourself so that I may render judgement!"** the Iron Revenant roared out. His stentorian voice echoing across the forest.

Laughter reached his ears, mysteriously echoing through the air. And shortly after, the same voice from earlier spoke to him once again.

"Now where would be the fun in that? Go on now, continue further ahead, I'm sure you'll be able to find me. Once you do, I might just give you a reward" she said playfully at him, oddly seductive in her tone, but her words only served to further enrage the Iron Revenant.

" **Treacherous cunt! I will find you and you will feel my wrath!"** he bellowed out once more before once again moving forward with more haste.

A while later, Mordekaiser finally emerged from within the forest and found himself in a rather large clearing. The cloudy skies above served to bathe the entire area in a dull light. The place was devoid of anything except for a single large tree in the center. But he knew she was here, he had found her at last. He walked further out into the clearing, his powers at the ready, wary of any potential ambush.

He finally stopped a short distance away from the large tree. He could tell that she was hidden behind the tree, and he was sorely tempted to just blast her with a siphoning wave of destruction, or just charge straight towards her location and smash both her and that stupid tree with a single swing from Nightfall. But he stayed his hand, willing himself to be patient just for a bit longer. A moment later, she finally stepped out from behind the tree.

The woman standing in front of him could only be best described as an alluring and seductive beauty.

Silky raven locks framed a heart-shaped face, possessing exquisite features. Sharp eyes, light brown in color with flecks of gold, stared back into his own baleful red orbs, while a confident smirk formed on her luscious lips, painted a deep purple. Dark paint lined her eyes, each one having a sharp streak that ended just slightly above her cheeks. And her head was adorned by a golden headband with an elaborate design and studded with a single lustrous ruby in the center, while an equally lustrous golden band was worn around her slender neck.

Her choice of clothing, if it could even be called that, was revealing in every sense of the word. Consisting mostly of strips of rich, purple colored leather that hugged her voluptuous form. It served to adequately contain her bountiful bosom as well as provide enough cover for her womanly privates. But there was still so much of her skin exposed that it left very little to the imagination, evident in the generous amount of cleavage that she openly displayed, as well as her taut and lean torso that was left mostly bare except for the strips of leather that conformed to the contours of her supple body. Her only visible form of protection were a pair of golden bracers that she wore on each arm.

Several leather belts that were strapped together, hung rather loosely from her shapely hips and thighs, while her equally shapely and supple legs were mostly covered by a pair of black stockings. A pair of rather sturdy stiletto shoes were worn on her delicate looking feet, serving to further push up her already impressive stature. A mantle of rich and exquisite velvet was worn over her form, embroidered with intricate golden designs and fastened to her clothing by golden clasps.

And finally, grasped within her right hand was a long, silvery rod that possessed two prongs on one end, and floating in the center of those two prongs was a single large and lustrous purple jewel that glowed faintly.

Though she looked woefully unprotected and delicate in form, Mordekaiser did not doubt her power. For he could feel the potent enchantments that had been imbued onto that cursed rod, and despite the glamours that she had cast upon it, he could still see the intricate set of runes that had been meticulously carved onto it's surface. And not only that, her questionable choice of wardrobe also possessed runes and enchantments that had either been skillfully woven into the fabric of her mantle or carefully written on the surface of her bracers and leather _clothing_.

All this served to enhance her already formidable magical prowess as well as provide adequate protection against hostile spells and hexes.

The mere sight of this woman would be enough to send lesser men to rapture, driving them mad with desire, quick to offer their undying love and fealty to her, all in the hopes of earning the favor and affections of such a stunning creature. But Mordekaiser was not a lesser man. The only thing he would offer her, was a brutal and agonizing death, so that he may enslave her filthy soul for all eternity.

Most men would see a young and beautiful woman who was gifted with a ravishingly delicious body, whose pale white flesh was as smooth as silk and devoid of imperfections. But in the eyes of the Iron Revenant, she was nothing more than a vile serpent in human form. Whose only purpose was to beguile and corrupt the weak and the unworthy, using her sinful womanly charms and cursed magics to turn even the most pious of men, the most honorable of knights and the proudest of lords, into her pathetic pawns and unwitting thralls.

The sight of her only filled Mordekaiser with fierce and undying loathing. For she was the Deceiver, whose existence served only to be vilified, reviled and ultimately, destroyed.

In an instant, he aimed his left hand towards her and sent forth a powerful siphoning wave of destruction. But he made sure to place more power into his ability, turning it into a mighty torrent that washed over a huge portion of the area around him, bathing the ground as well as the trees on the far side of the clearing with a choking miasma of death that sucked out all life from them. Such an assault would have been enough to overpower whatever protective enchantments that the vile witch possessed.

Mordekaiser maintained his siphoning wave of destruction for a few moments longer, until he finally ceased his attack. Much of the area in front of him had now become utterly lifeless, stretching from his position conically and reaching all the way to the treeline on the other side, where many of the trees had been turned into desiccated husks. And of course, the large tree in front of him was not spared from his sudden attack, looking completely devoid of life as well. But none of that concerned him. His eyes were busy searching for the dried and lifeless remains of the Deceiver, expecting it to be lying on the ground, and yet nowhere to be found.

"Oh my, now that was uncalled for" a haughty voice said to him from the side in mock surprise, and Mordekaiser immediately turned towards it's direction.

And there she stood, a fair distance away from him. One hand placed on her slender waist, luscious lips morphed into a confident smirk as her golden brown eyes regarding him with a look of amusement.

He charged towards her. Fueled by his rage and desire to slay the Deceiver, his powerful armored legs propelled him quickly forward, closing the distance between them in just a few great strides. He quickly raised his mighty weapon up and brought it down upon her with all his strength. But once again she disappeared at the very last moment, and his weapon passed harmlessly through thin air and struck the earth instead, shattering it and making a decent sized crater.

Snarling in frustration, Mordekaiser pulled his weapon out of the ground and turned around. And just as he had suspected, she was back where she once stood, right next to the dead husk of the large tree, completely unharmed, now wearing a look of mock boredom on her face.

Seeking to erase that expression on her face as well as the rest of her upper body, the Iron Revenant placed a firm grip on his weapon with both hands and reared it preparation, shortly before hurling it towards the Deceiver with all his might. Nightfall flew across the air with great speed, spinning rapidly as it did so.

The Iron Revenant felt a surge of elation when he saw his favored implement strike that wretched woman dead center, obliterating the entire upper half of her feeble body. His weapon continued it's flight, smashing through the dead tree, and then continued further onwards until it reached the other side of the clearing, where it smashed through two more trees before it's momentum finally gave out and it landed on the earth.

But whatever feelings of satisfaction Mordekaiser had, it quickly vanished as he stared suspiciously at the remains of her foe. He could see no blood, no broken pieces of bone or shredded organs. A moment later, the remains vanished in a brief flash of blue light and a puff of purple smoke.

"That was a nice move, I'll give you that. But I fear Nightfall would not look kindly at being thrown around like a little toy" she said to him from the side, her tone laced with obvious mirth.

Mordekaiser's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly turned his head to the side. And there she was, standing right next him, utterly unharmed, her eyes looking inquisitively at the destruction his mace had wrought. She then looked up to him and met his baleful red eyes with her lustrous brown ones. Almost as if seeing the look of surprise he wore underneath his helm, her painted lips morphed into a playful grin, revealing twin rows of pearly white teeth.

Mordekaiser lashed out with his armored fist, seeking to knock that annoying grin off her face along with the rest of her head. Only for her disappear once again in a small flash of blue light barely a second before his fist could connect with her face. She then reappeared several feet away in front of him.

"Honestly, this is getting rather bothersome. I believe we should stop now, don't you think?" she said to him in mock disappointment, sighing as she did so.

" **Silence witch! I will not stop until you have paid for your crimes!"** he roared at her, no longer wishing to hear her infuriating prattling. He summoned his trusted mace back to him and the enormous weapon immediately flew back towards it's master's hand.

"Oh my dear Emperor, are you still bitter about that? Thousands of years have passed already since it happened. You might want to move on" she said to him rather contemptuously, placing a hand on her luscious hips.

" **NEVER! Your betrayal can never be forgiven! Not even if you were to die a thousand deaths!"** he bellowed out as he pointed Nightfall towards her, his harsh and booming voice causing her to wince slightly as they rang discordantly with her ears.

Although she managed to hide it quite well, looking indifferent on the outside, on the inside LeBlanc was genuinely surprised. She did expect him to feel a lot of animosity towards her, understandably so after what happened between them, but she did not expect it to be at this level. The unadulterated hatred and murderous desire he felt towards her was quite palpable, made even more apparent as he stared at her with his red eyes that were burning bright with fury.

But then her surprise slowly turned to trepidation as she noticed something worrying. There were spectral figures slowly materializing all around her, the souls of those that Mordekaiser had slain. There were the ghostly forms of Orcs and Humans, the hulking wraiths of Taurens and Trolls and even the furious looking spirits of a few Night Elves. She could also see the numerous ghosts of Satyrs and Imps, a large number of ghostly Felhounds and dozens of wraith-like Felguards. And there were hundreds of them all combined, surrounding her from all sides. And all the ghostly humanoids bared spectral versions of their weapons, brandishing them menacingly at her while the ghostly hounds bared their blade-like fangs at her as they snarled and barked.

She could see the bloodlust within their eyes that glowed a pale green. She could practically feel the murderous desire and hatred that they all felt towards her, echoing the same desires and emotions that their master felt for her. And to her utter distaste, she noticed that many of the demonic ghosts, particularly the Satyrs and Felguards, were eyeing her with undisguised lust.

Honestly, even in death these disgusting demons still possess the desire to rape and defile the fairer sex? She suspected the Iron Revenant to have a hand in this, probably wanting to see her brutally degraded before being murdered. Still, despite her current situation LeBlanc was rather impressed. Mordekaiser had been in this world for only a day, a fresh newcomer in a strange and foreign world, rife with perils and potential enemies. And yet he had already amassed this many undead slaves. She shuddered to think just how many he would have under his control within a month or two, let alone within a year.

But then again, wasn't this one of the reasons why she decided to approach him today, why she decided to try and broker an alliance with her former sovereign? Although with the way things were looking, where Mordekaiser's spectral thralls were slowly advancing towards her from all sides, negotiations seem to be going sour.

" _Alright, it seems I may have pushed him a little too far"_ LeBlanc thought to herself ruefully as she eyed the surrounding ghosts warily.

Her plan had been to simply lure him deep into the forests so that the two of them may talk in private. And all the while she would carefully lay magical wards and illusion spells through out the entire vicinity of their meeting place so as to prevent any outside interference, as well as shield them from prying eyes. But when she saw the opportunity to play a little bit with her former liege, she simply could not ignore it. Now she had to quickly defuse the situation lest she be forced into a serious fight or flee for her safety.

That was not to say she was incapable of performing either course of action, quite the opposite really. The Deceiver had already several contingencies in place in the event she needed to escape her former master's wrath. And if the situation truly called for it, the ancient Matriarch of the Black Rose was more than capable of meeting the Iron Revenant in battle, although that might prove to be a difficult prospect with this many undead present. But LeBlanc would do neither of those things, for to do so would defeat the purpose of this meeting, as well as destroy any possible chance of an alliance with her former sovereign.

"Now now, there is no need for any of this. I did not come here to fight, only to discuss some very important matters" she spoke to him once again, her tone now more placating and serious as she calmly met his furious gaze.

" **No! I will not heed your words any longer!"** came his swift disagreement as he mentally ordered his minions continue their approach, as well as to cover any possible avenues of retreat. He would make sure that this damnable woman cannot escape his vengeance.

"Not even when the fate of Runeterra hangs in the balance?" she countered, sounding more of a statement than an actual question.

Upon hearing those words, Mordekaiser was woken out of his burning rage and cold logic quickly reasserted itself, pondering LeBlanc's latest revelation. The fate of Runeterra? In the balance? What blasted trickery was the Deceiver seeking to use on him this time?! He should just order his minions to tear her apart right this instant and be done with her. Only lies and deceit can be expected from her vile tongue. To take heed of them, would mean falling into her convoluted web of schemes. And Mordekaiser refused to be made into another one of her pawns!

And yet, what if she was somehow telling the truth? That Runeterra was in some imminent danger, facing a threat so dire? If it were true, then Mordekaiser would not allow it. For a threat to Runeterra was a threat to his glorious conquest. And the Iron Revenant was someone who believed in eliminating a threat before it is given time to proliferate. But only if that were truly the case. For all he knew, he was simply being manipulated by this scheming whore.

But as he carefully regarded her, he could see the earnestness within her eyes. Strange. And he also noticed that since she revealed herself to him, he had not sensed any malice from her. Odd.

Perhaps this time some modicum of truth would come from her treacherous lips? It would not be to his disadvantage should he stay his hand for now and allow her to speak. And if she would only speak more lies and nonsense to him, then they would serve as her final words before he executes her.

While Mordekaiser was deliberating, LeBlanc on the other hand waited for Mordekaiser's response, hoping that he would at least try and hear her out. She could see that much of the hatred and murderous intent he was aiming at her had been replaced by curiosity and concern. Good, it meant that he was no longer baying for her destruction. But his specters were still a different matter, as they continued their slow but menacing advance towards her. When only a scant distance separated her and the Iron Revenant's undead thralls, LeBlanc was ready to activate the spell that would return her to one of the teleport runes she had inscribed earlier. And then Mordekaiser raised his fist in a wordless command, and all of his slaves immediately halted their advance.

" **Explain"** then came his simple yet stern command for her.

And with that, LeBlanc smiled in satisfaction as she let out the breath that she did not know she had been holding. She gave herself a mental pat on the back, for she had just succeeded in calming down one of the most hateful beings to have ever walked the face of Runeterra, a being who also happened to possess a breathtaking amount of enmity towards her. Now they could talk to one another like civilized people. But first…

"Before that, could you please remove your servants? I am not overly fond with the way some of them are staring at me" the Deceiver requested of the Iron Revenant rather indignantly, as she sneered in distaste at one of the nearby demonic ghosts, who was busy undressing her with his glowing green eyes. The nerve!

Mordekaiser scoffed at her request as he narrowed his eyes at her, regarding her with a huge amount of suspicion, thinking that this might just be a ploy of hers to allow an easier retreat. When several moments had passed where LeBlanc thought he would not agree to this, Mordekaiser made a simple dismissive gesture with his free hand, and in an instant all of his spectral warriors disappeared, returning to the realm of the dead, waiting for the time when their supreme lord would call on them once again.

LeBlanc's smile widened, glad to see that the Iron Revenant was being rather considerate. The playful side of her reared it's head once again, wanting to see if she could push him just a little bit more. The Deceiver adopted a frightened look, holding onto her rod with both hands as she bent slightly, deliberately giving him a better view of her succulent, pale white bosom.

"Oh and would you be so kind and place Nightfall on the ground as well? The mere sight of it is making me terrified" she asked of him, her tone innocently sweet as she batted her eye lashes at him in a rather flirtatious manner.

The Iron Revenant scowled at her from beneath his helm, unmoved by her sensual display. Damn this woman and her annoying antics! He was sorely tempted to charge at her once more and simply force the information he needed from her by ripping out her disgusting soul. But Mordekaiser calmed himself instead. He would allow the Deceiver her fun, for now. And besides, he did not need Nightfall to dole out death to this woman.

Leblanc watched in pleasant surprise as Mordekaiser slowly raised Nightfall up and reversed his hold on it. Before bringing it down, planting it's massive spiked head firmly into the earth, making a loud thud and briefly shaking the ground beneath her feet. He then stood straight in his full height as he folded his arms together beneath his chest, looking imperiously at her, before nodding at her to continue.

The Deceiver chuckled at this, gladden to see that the Iron Revenant was willing to lessen hostilities in order to address a more serious matter. Returning to her proper height, she took a more relaxed poise as she addressed him once more.

"Now then, where should we-"

" **Why did you stop me earlier?"** Mordekaiser quickly cut her off, sounding very impatient and annoyed.

"Hmm? You mean with the corpses?" she said rhetorically, before continuing. "Wasn't it obvious? I don't think the Kaldorei would look kindly at the sight of you raising their dead. From what I have known about their people, they are rather averse to the undead. It would not be long until a large punitive force is sent your way" LeBlanc explained to him in a matter of fact tone, frowning at him.

" **More fresh corpses for me to use then! I've been waiting for the chance slay these long-eared vermin, ever since I got here"** came Mordekaiser's swift and confident reply, smiling viciously beneath his helm. The only reason why he still had not slain all those pathetic Night Elves after he had dealt with the demons was that he had been too busy trying to summon his forces from the Shadow Isles.

"And should the Night Elves see you as far too great a threat, and decide to petition the rest of the Alliance for aid? And in response, their entire Grand Army is marshaled against you?" LeBlanc continued her prodding, giving Mordekaiser a doubtful look.

" **They will all die the same"** was the Iron Revenant's grim statement, causing the Deceiver to sigh and shake her head in disappointment.

"Had it not occurred to you that the Night Elves, as well as the rest of the Alliance, would be of more service to you _alive_ than dead?" LeBlanc calmly pointed out, putting more emphasis on the word 'alive', hoping that her words would be able to pass through his thick, armored skull.

But to her dismay, Mordekaiser simply scoffed at this idea. **"They can serve me in life or they can serve me in death. Either way, I take what is mine. So it's better for them to be dead than alive. A lot less complications that way"** the Iron Revenant countered with his own cold logic.

"Not in this world, I'm afraid. As you already know, the world of Azeroth is currently besieged by the forces of the Burning Legion. The inhabitants of this world are vital in it's defense. If you kill them all, then this entire world will burn" LeBlanc made her firm rebuttal, trying to dissuade him from his foolish plans of mass genocide.

" **I care not what happens to this wretched ball of rock and the miserable animals treading it's surface. They do not concern me"** Mordekaiser simply waved off her claims, unmoved and unworried, making the Deceiver's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oh but they do concern you, my dear Emperor. For you see, our world is also in the path of the Legion's conquest. The only ones standing in their way at the moment are the peoples of this world. But once the Burning Legion are finished with them and Azeroth is now firmly within their grasp, it would not be long until they arrive at Runeterra. And when they do, they will no doubt seek to conquer it as well" LeBlanc carefully explained to him, hoping that he would take the gravity of this threat more seriously.

" **Ha! Then let them come! Once I have secured the means to return home, I shall be the first to meet them in battle the moment they set foot on Valoran"** the Iron Revenant proudly proclaimed.

This caused the Black Rose Matriarch to close her eyes and sigh heavily in dismay, her shoulders slumping. And to think she had been looking forward to this meeting. This was proving to be more difficult than she had imagined, struggling to make the Iron Revenant see reason. LeBlanc frowned as she instinctively brought her slender, manicured hand to the side of her head, massaging her slowly growing headache.

" _I seem to have forgotten just how stubborn he could be"_ she thought jokingly to herself.

After thousands of years had passed, LeBlanc had finally been reunited with her former lord, albeit, through rather unusual circumstances. And sad to say, he was still every bit the stubborn fool that he was so long ago. Still every bit the powerful yet pigheaded monarch, that LeBlanc had the distinct honor of serving as his most trusted adviser and chief protector. Their current exchange was similar to the ones that they always had, back when she was still serving in his court.

She remembered all those times she served him. Of the times she tried her best to offer him wise counsel in matters of state, so that not every problem that arose was solved through a beheading. She remembered all those times she cautioned him against reckless endeavors, that would have proven detrimental to the prosperity of his great realm. And she remembered all those times she fought by his side, strove to protect him as best she could in every battle he fought, during the many wars he waged in his never ending conquest for land, power and glory.

And even in times of peace, she always looked out for him. LeBlanc could not even count the number of assassination attempts that she and her followers managed to foil, or the number of coups attempts that she helped him uncover and stamp out. And during all those many centuries of service, the Deceiver and the Iron Revenant would constantly fight and argue, just as they were doing now. She was grateful that her immortality also halted her age. Otherwise, the Matriarch of the Black Rose would be sporting quite a few wrinkles by now, as well as a lot of gray on her hair. Yes, loyal service to the Iron Revenant can prove very stressful and dangerous to ones health.

But that was not to say she did not enjoy those years, quite the contrary actually. All the scheming, all the spying, all the assassinating in the service of her mighty sovereign. LeBlanc loved it all. And despite all their differences in preferred methods and opinions, and their many verbal spars, they still worked quite well together. Not only that, they also enjoyed being in each other's company, in many ways than one. At least, until that dreadful day that forced her to betray her former lord and conspired to bring about his downfall.

But now, things were much different. Everything she held dear was under threat by a truly formidable enemy. And to combat this enemy, she needed her former lord's help. But he would be of no use to her if he himself refused to recognize the true gravity of the threat they faced. And LeBlanc was determined to convince him to take the proper course of action, just as she had always done so long ago.

LeBlanc squared her stance as she opened her eyes and looked at Mordekaiser. And then she sauntered towards him until she stopped just an arms length in front of him, her head reaching just above his waist. LeBlanc placed hand on her shapely hips once again as she stared calmly into his red eyes. Though his face was hidden, LeBlanc could feel him scowling at her in annoyance, not liking her close approximation to him as well as the casual way she was regarding him. But she was not perturbed.

"My Emperor, you say that you would meet the Legion in battle? Then I must warn you that the Burning Legion is not so easily defeated. Their numbers are beyond counting and many of the demons within their ranks are incredibly powerful, especially the one who leads them" she began again.

" **I am perfectly capable of defeating them. They are nothing to me. And whoever their unworthy masters are, I shall ground them beneath my heel."** came his immediate reply, unwavering in his conviction.

"Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe" LeBlanc said to him, chuckling in amusement, as her golden brown eyes carefully regarded every part of his armored form from top to bottom, until they finally settled at his crotch.

" _Hmm... It's been a very long time since I last felt him inside me"_ LeBlanc thought inwardly as she bit her lips, a hungry look in her eyes.

" **You dare underestimate my power, witch?!"** Mordekaiser growled out at, eyes narrowing threateningly at her comparably slight form in anger, unaware of the Deceiver's carnal thoughts at that moment. But LeBlanc remained unafraid as she simply looked up to him, smiling.

"Quite the opposite, my dear Emperor. Although it has been such a long time since we last met, I am still _intimately_ familiar with the full extent of your…" she paused for a moment as her hungry eyes glanced back at his crotch, before returning to meet his gaze.

"Power" she finally said, flashing him a sultry smile.

And then she surprised him by closing the scant distance between them, and deliberately pressing her impressive assets against his armored form as she began running her free hand over the surface of his cuirass almost lovingly, all the while she just calmly held his startled gaze with her golden brown orbs.

" **What in the void are you doing?"** he hissed at her, trying his best to calm himself down as to not crush this woman as punishment for being overly familiar with him. If she was attempting to win him over using her sinful charms then she would be sorely mistaken.

"Oh don't mind me, I am just trying to enjoy myself a little bit, before our doom arrives. Which will surely happen should you keep ignoring my warnings" she said in a playful tone as her fingers began tracing lines on the surface of his thick black plate, not at all disturbed by the fact that she was so close to someone who could very well break her in a heartbeat.

" **Enlighten me then, you vile temptress, before I decide to impale you on one of my armor's pauldron spikes"** he hissed at her venomously.

She chuckled at him in amusement. It was clear that words alone won't be enough to convince him, so she would just show it to him instead. And she would relish the look in his eyes when she reveals to him the harsh reality of things.

"Very well then. Allow me to show you what the Burning Legion truly is. Especially their leader, the Dark Titan Sargeras. And you will know exactly why we cannot allow him to even go near Runeterra".

And with those words, LeBlanc's eyes glowed with a bright golden light as she stared deep into Mordekaiser's eyes. Before the Iron Revenant could react to this, his eyes suddenly widened in surprise as visions began to assault his mind.

 _Countless men, women and children ran through the streets of some burning city, only to be mercilessly cut down, their wrecked bodies lost beneath a seemingly endless wave of nightmarish horrors._

 _Armies gathering in the field of some distant and foreign land prepared for battle. Only for searing green fire to rain from the sky and consume them all. And from the inferno, poured out numerous demonic horrors and fiery constructs of stone._

 _Companies of stalwart warriors charged forth, bellowing harsh war cries made in some alien tongue. Only to be brutally cut down by some massive, horned creature with enormous wings that stood atop four powerful limbs, and brandished a mighty twin-bladed pole arm that was engulfed in searing flames._

 _A colossal demon with bluish skin and glowing green eyes, towered over a raging battlefield as it strode imperiously towards the distant, majestic spires of some unknown_ _city. Clutched within it's massive, clawed hand was the hilt of a monstrous blade the same size as it's owner. And as the demon neared the city, it raised it's blade in preparation before leveling the city in one great swing._

 _Another demon of colossal size, also possessing glowing green eyes but with reddish skin and curving horns, towered over a large, cowering mass of people. It held out it's massive hand and searing green fire blazed out of it's palm. And then it aimed it's burning hand towards the numerous quailing forms and bathed them in a torrent of green flame. But instead of being consumed by it, those people were twisted into horrifying mockeries of their former selves, howling and roaring. Desiring only bloodshed and senseless destruction._

 _A distant alien world, located in some unknown corner of the great beyond, majestic and full of life, illuminated by the warm light of a nearby star. A great shadow began to loom over this world as some unknown being of titanic size and might, emerged from the cold dark void, blocking out the light of the nearby star. Grasped within it's enormous hand, that was large enough to envelop an entire moon, was the hilt of some fiery blade of unimaginable size. With both hands, the great and terrifying being raised it's apocalyptic implement, and struck the alien world with all it's might. Cleaving it in two burning halves._

And so, as the visions continued to assail his mind, each one more vivid and terrible than the last, he stood their with his arms hanging lifelessly at his side, slack jawed and eyes wide open. For the first time in many millennia, Mordekaiser felt true fear grip his heart.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again my dear readers! John is back once again with a new chapter of the Lord of Death. I'd like to apologize for the rather long wait. I haven't been feeling quite well this week so it was rather difficult for me to finish this chapter in time. I hope you guys will enjoy this one, because this where we finally get to see our second LoL Champion to the World of Azeroth.

Yup, it's LeBlanc herself, leader of the Black Rose, and the gal who sold out our friend Mordekaiser here thousands of years ago. I hope you guys enjoyed her interaction with Morde. To be perfectly honest, I am not entirely satisfied with the way I handled this chapter, especially the dialogues. I didn't have enough time to think about them properly and, sad to say, my knowledge on LeBlanc's abilities and mechanics are quite limited. So if their are any LeBlanc players among my readers, please don't chew me out too badly haha.

With that said, I wanna know your thoughts and opinions. About LeBlanc and her actions with Morde, about the little backstory I added here about them, as well as the abilities she had displayed so far. Please, wright me a review guys. Comments, suggestions and advice are quite welcome. And of course, if you guys loved reading my story so far, then please hit the Fav/Follow button :D

Short Announcement:

I will post a poll later on with a few set of choices. You guys will be able to vote on which Champion you would like to appear next in this story, and whether or not that Champion should be Morde's ally or his enemy. ;) The poll will last for one week or maybe more, so all of you will have lot's of time to think about your choices. I hope you will all participate because the results of the pole will help me out greatly in writing the next few chapters.

Again, thank you all for reading my humble work. See you again next time! John out. :D


	9. The Lord of Death Chapter 9

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs that I created, as well as concepts and designs for character abilities and background information that I made.

Review Replies:

 **Thehappyvampire:** I applaud you for always making interesting points and observations :) One of the things that I wanted to explore when I started writing this story was how the New Alliance performed during it's early years. Which I believed at that time, while being a grand organization with a strong military and robust economy, were still rife with irregularities and inefficiencies, due to oversight and incompetence in the part of it's leaders, as well as due to a lack of overall solidarity among it's many and varied members. And it's not just with the Alliance, but I'll be looking to explore how the New Horde functioned during it's early years as well. So later on as the story continues, expect Mordekaiser and company to take a trip to Durotar and pay a visit to, in my humble opinion, the greatest Warchief in the history of the Horde ;)

 **Guest** : Haha! Cat's out of the bag I guess :D Expect to see LeBlanc get into a lot of action later on. As well as get into some rather interesting situations with old Morde.

 **Guest** : Hmm… She might? :D You will just have to read on to find out ;)

 **Guest:** Bingo! Give the man a prize! :D You're right about Leblanc's knowledge of the Legion coming from one of the Celestials. And as you read on you'll have an idea which Celestial. And as the story continues, the relations of the Celestials and Aspects of Targon with the Burning Legion and Sargeras will be gradually explored and expanded upon. I hope you and the others will like what I have cooked up for them ;)

 **Guest:** Points to you for recognizing who those demons in the vision are. Yes, it might not end well for Runeterra. But not when Mordekaiser has anything to say about that.

* * *

 **A Threat Realized**

"Alright. One. Two. Three!" Aeterna exclaimed before she and five of her men heaved up the large and heavy carcass of a Felguard, grunting in the effort. They then deposited it's foul remains onto the back of the wagon, where several more of it's smaller demonic ilk were piled up.

"That's the last of them. Haul them out boys" the young Knight-Captain ordered her men, wearing a satisfied smile on her weary face.

"At once, milady" one of the men answered as he and several others began pulling the wagon away, their destination being the large pyre they built outside of town, where they could finally burn the last of these demons.

She walked towards a small stack of crates on the side of the street and plopped on top of them, letting out a tired sigh, feeling well and truly worn out. With the task of clearing the town of demonic remains finished, Aeterna and her men could now scratch one task off their list. And she was glad that they were finally done with those foul monsters. She was not fond of handling anymore of their tainted kind.

She made a mental note to herself to ask her superiors for an increase on their wages later on. After everything she and her men had gone through, foiling the despicable plots of a demon worshiping cult and very nearly dying in the attempt, only to return to Astranaar and be forced to fight off a surprise demonic assault, and all within the span of a single day? And to top it all off, they even had to help their Kaldorei allies in their town's recovery efforts, since she and her men simply could not, in good conscience, abandon them after such a terrible tragedy. For all of that, she reckoned a simple pay raise for her and her men was not an unreasonable demand.

Especially since they had embarked on this mission with only her and her company assigned for it. A mission that had proven far more dangerous than any of them had anticipated, when they and their Night Elf allies were forced to do battle against a far superior enemy force. Made even more perilous since her company was bereft of any form of magical support. Heck, even simple field artillery would have done wonders for them, especially in the battle at Fire Scar Shrine. Suffice to say, she and her allies had been woefully unprepared, and they paid dearly for it. Yes, they emerged victorious in the end, but their losses were great, far too great for Aeterna's liking. If it had not been for Mordekaiser's timely aid, all of them would have been dead, or worse.

The young Knight-Captain's fair and youthful face suddenly turned sour and her green eyes hardened. Now that she had thought about it more, a simple wage increase for her and her remaining men would not be enough, oh no. Once she had returned to Theramore, not only would she demand a wage increase, but she would also demand a knighthood for all of her surviving men as just reward for going far and beyond their call of duty. And once her company has been fully reinforced, the young Knight-Captain would request for additional units that would be permanently attached to her company, as well as demand for additional weapons and equipment for every soldier under her command. Aeterna will not allow her men to go into battle unprepared ever again.

She will not be unprepared ever again.

Aeterna let out another tired sigh and brought her hands to her head and began to gently massage her temples. All these serious thoughts were giving her a headache.

" _I hope that room Lightspear offered is still available"_ she wondered as she closed her eyes, longing for some good rest.

"You alright, lass?" she heard a familiar voice, deep and gravelly.

Aeterna cracked open her tired eyes and turned her head slightly to the side, greeted by the sight of her imposing and grizzled First Sergeant, who was looking down at her, wearing a rather amused expression on his hard features.

"I'm fine Erik. No need to worry." she said to him, smiling as she did so, grateful for her surrogate uncle's concern.

"That so? You look like you're ready to pass out any minute now" the grizzled Sergeant said, giving her a knowing look.

Aeterna chuckled at this and waived him off halfheartedly as she closed her eyes once again. "Nothing that a good nap won't fix. And maybe some beer"

Erik Lande chortled at his Knight-Captain. "A nice long sleep is what you need. Come on now, up you go"

Erik extended his hand towards her, waiting for her to take it. Aeterna opened her tired eyes once again and looked at the proffered hand for a moment. She rolled her eyes and sighed in mock resignation, before she took the First Sergeant's hand and he helped her get back to on her feet. Aeterna steadied herself for a moment, feeling a bit woozy. She then made her trip back to the town hall, with First Sergeant Lande electing to walk her there.

"I hope you'll pardon me for saying this milady, but you're starting to stink a little" the older man quipped, deciding to poke a bit of fun at his young superior.

Lande's playful comment had an immediate effect. Aeterna's face quickly turned as red as her hair as she turned towards Lande, giving him an exasperated look, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Hush you!" she blurted out before looking away, pursing her lips in indignation.

"It's not my fault. Ever since I got stuck with you lot, I barely had any privacy, let alone have time to bathe" she muttered shortly after, her cheeks still red with embarrassment.

And it was true. Being the only woman in a company full of men could be rather awkward sometimes. Not unlike her adventuring days where most of the time she was alone and did not have to worry about someone trying to sneak a peek. Not that she took much offense to it, but it was a bit troublesome.

Erik merely chuckled at his adopted niece's words and remained silent, feeling satisfied. At least his beloved niece was no longer brooding like before.

* * *

He stood there in the middle of the clearing with his arms to his side and his posture straight. Deathly silent, as still as a statue. If some passerby were to look upon him now, they would think he was merely some kind of construct of metal with glowing red eyes, wondering if he was even alive or dead. But they could not be faulted for thinking so, for at that very moment, as Mordekaiser's mind was far afield his very soul might as well have left his body.

His new found realization, brought about by the visions that the Deceiver had planted into his mind, had left him stunned. Nay, he was left well and truly confounded, as his mind struggled to comprehend the sheer severity of the threat posed by his new enemies, only to be left boggled by it each time he tried.

The Dark Titan. A being of such immense size that he dwarfed entire worlds. Whose strength was so great that he could cleave an entire planet in half, with but a single swing of his titanic blade. Whose unmatched mastery over the foul and corrupting magical energy known as the Fel, allowed him to forge an empire that spanned countless worlds across the cosmos. Such a feat was truly incredible. Monstrous!

And under his beck and call, was the Burning Legion. A vast host of demons far beyond counting. Their numbers alone would make all the armies of Noxus, Demacia, and Ionia, as well as all of the numerous warrior clans of the Freljord _combined_ , look insignificant in comparison. In fact, he feared that, even if he were to gather his armies, all the souls of the damned that he had enslaved throughout the ages, and add them to the forces of the other realms, they would only amount to a fraction of the Legion's true number. And numbers alone were not the only thing that the Legion had in abundance.

From what he had seen of those visions, many of the demons that served the Dark Titan were also of immense size and power. The Doomlord that he had fought last night? He was only one of many, and he was not even the most powerful of his kind. And from what he had seen of the other leaders of the Legion, their power was such that they could easily battle the Aspects of Targon to a standstill. Perhaps, even defeat them.

This Dark Titan. This Sargeras and his vast horde, have been plaguing the cosmos for eons, invading every world they meet along their path, either destroying them outright or conquering them, so that they may corrupt their inhabitants and assimilate them into their ever growing host of demonic horrors. Even to this day, their unrelenting conquest still rages, and only recently was it stalled.

The last vision he saw, was of a great and terrible war, fought between the Burning Legion and the former Kaldorei Empire. Due to their valiant efforts, the Night Elves defeated the Legion and thwarted their grand scheme of summoning Sargeras into this world, thus sending the Dark Titan back into whatever foul and hellish corner of the universe his misbegotten kind was birthed from. However, though the Night Elves' war with the Legion ended in victory, they paid a great and terrible price. A destructive event of cataclysmic proportions had sundered this world's continent, sinking huge portions of the lands deep into the oceans. And the war with the Legion, along with the great sundering, ultimately spelled the end of the once ancient Night Elf Empire.

Mordekaiser was now beginning to see the peoples of this world in a new light. And in particular, he was starting to develop a new found respect for Lightspear's ilk.

But their victory over Sargeras and the Legion was not complete. Despite their most recent defeat, there was little doubt that the Burning Legion was still quite strong, simply biding their time and gathering their forces. And there was little doubt that the Dark Titan's banishment was only temporary. He will return. Even if their fortunes were good and it would be ten thousand years before Sargeras was fully recovered, it did not change the fact that he will return. And for a being that has existed for eons, possibly since the very dawn of time, ten millennium was but a blink of the eye.

And that was only if that were truly the case. For all he knew, the Dark Titan was already returned to full strength and at this very moment, was making his way back to this world so that he may finish what he had started. Either way, their doom was coming.

The Burning Legion will launch a renewed assault on this world, of that their was little dispute. And it was possible that the Dark Titan himself will be at the vanguard. And when they invade this world once again, he feared that it's peoples were ill prepared for the coming storm. When this Azeroth was finally conquered, there will be nothing left to halt the Legion's advance, and their path would take them straight to Runeterra. And then, it would be his world's turn to face the unfettered wrath of the Burning Legion and the full might of their master, Sargeras.

Mordekaiser had never been one to deny harsh reality, never been one to delude himself with false senses of security and safety. But all this knowledge made him wish that it were not true. That all of it was merely some elaborate trick or a fanciful tale retold by some drunken bard. But try as he might, no matter how much he might wish it to be, deep down inside he knew it to be true. And even if half of the images that LeBlanc had shown him were nothing but lies, the possibilities were still very troubling. Too ominous to simply ignore. And now that he had realized just what kind of enemy he needed to fight, understood the true scale of the war he needed to win, it was all rather disquieting.

As much of a monster as he was, there were other far greater monsters lurking within the vast reaches of this dark universe. The notion was terrifying. And humbling.

But as he slowly came to grips with his current situation and the true gravity of the threat he was to face, terror gave way to resolve. And with that resolve, also came an intense, dark desire, one that Mordekaiser was closely associated with and intimately familiar with. The desire for murder.

And so the next question that Mordekaiser began to ponder was.

" _ **How best to murder the Dark Titan?"**_

* * *

While the Iron Revenant was deep in thought, LeBlanc had decided occupy herself while she was waiting for his response, by reacquainting herself with her former lord's person.

She slowly circled his tall and imposing form, running her delicate hand over the cold surface of his armor, brushing her fingers against the sharpened spikes adorning his thick dark plates, feeling the fabric of his long and tattered cape between her fingers. And all the while her inquisitive, golden brown eyes drank in every single inch of him, taking in every little scar and tiny dent that his ancient plate had sustained over many lifetimes worth of battles. Until she finally completed her circuit and she once again stood in front of him, never once letting her eyes drift away from him. A warm smile graced her lips.

The Deceiver would never admit this to anyone, not even to her closest followers and especially not to Mordekaiser himself, but a part of her had always missed him. And now that she had been reunited with her former liege, desires and emotions that she had long since kept buried, slowly began to surface. Made even more apparent to herself when for a brief moment, she imagined him without any of his armor on. How it would feel to run her fingers not on cold steel, but on hard flesh. And as her gaze wandered upwards until it halted at the sight of his cruel, three-horned helm, LeBlanc imagined him without it, and wondered what it would be like to hold his face within her hands as she stared deep into his eyes.

She wondered what it would be like, to once again feel his strong hands caressing her skin lovingly while capturing her lips with his own in a deep and passionate kiss. Right before he would grip her hard and claim her, brutally and without mercy. The mere idea made her grow warm and wet.

Maybe, if the two of them had met under more auspicious circumstances, that might actually happen. And if he wanted to have his way with her, right here at this very moment and without her consent, she might not be averse to it.

" _Goodness, I feel like some desperate housewife!"_ LeBlanc silently berated herself as she looked away from him, banishing such trivial fancies from her mind.

She reminded herself that the man in front of her would more likely murder her in the most brutal way possible rather than show any form of affection. And she reminded herself that the reason why she had helped to summon him to this world, was to combat a great and terrible enemy as well as further her own interests. Not to engage with him in base pleasures or worthless romances, no matter how enticing.

Reasserting her more calculating and pragmatic self, LeBlanc turned her gaze back to Mordekaiser, staring into his eyes as she waited for his reply. He had been staring off into the distance for more than an hour now, completely silent. Although his face was hidden beneath his helm, LeBlanc knew enough about him to know that he was still trying to come to terms with his new knowledge. And she could tell that the visions she had shared with him, had him rather spooked. Which was good. It meant that he was going to take things far more seriously from now on.

But at least he was taking this revelation rather well, far better than she did. When the horned seer came to her one day, and showed her those visions, the Deceiver's blood had turned to ice and her already pale complexion turned even paler. Such was her fright that shortly after, the Black Rose Matriarch took four bottles of her strongest Noxian firewine and locked herself within her private chamber for nearly three days. It was only after the third day that LeBlanc finally emerged from her chamber, looking obviously drunk and still haunted by what she saw, but utterly determined to ensure that the Dark Titan and his Legion would never reach the surface of Runeterra.

As she continued to watch her former master carefully, LeBlanc could see that the frightened look within his eyes was slowly reverting back to their usual baleful state. And not only that, she could also see a more calculating quality to them. The Deceiver was tempted to use her psionics so that she could listen to all of his thoughts. But she decided against it as Mordekaiser would no doubt sense what she was doing and will grow even more distrustful and hostile towards her. She could not let that happen, for she needed him to be less wary of her and become more agreeable to her plans.

But still, what was the Iron Revenant thinking right now?

" **I have made my decision"** he finally spoke. She was somewhat startled by his suddenness, but quickly recovered and answered him.

"Yes, my Emperor?"

Mordekaiser slowly turned his sight towards LeBlanc, eyes brimming with unyielding resolve. **"I will save this world and those who live in it"** was his stern declaration.

She was elated. Those words were definitely welcome news for the Black Rose Matriarch, bringing a satisfied smile to her face. This meant that she and him could finally work together to not only save Runeterra from the Legion but this world as well. But as she was about to speak to him, Mordekaiser quickly held up his hand, stopping her. Somewhat surprised, LeBlanc remained quiet and listened.

" **But… I will do so by any means necessary. And I will destroy the Legion using whatever methods I see fit. This is my mission. And all those who would seek to bar my path, no matter who they are, will die"** he said to her, his tone colder than the blistering chill that pervaded the Howling Abyss.

LeBlanc's smile faltered somewhat, for she had mixed feelings about that. She was glad that he was fully committed to this task, for it meant that he would no longer hold back in any of his battles. He would bring his full might against the forces of the Legion and as he said, he would use any means necessary to achieve victory. No matter the cost.

Which also meant he would not think twice before using extreme measures to defeat their enemies. And his measures often involve a lot of bloodshed and widespread destruction. She would know, for she had personally borne witness to the full extent of his brutality, especially in matters of war. The countless atrocities he had committed during his rule would make even the Virtuoso himself cringe.

She was not averse to this to be perfectly honest. So long as he would direct his wrath solely against the Legion, she would let her former lord run wild. Still, it would not hurt to make a couple stipulations.

" **I will assume that you are in agreement?"** he asked of her, though his words were more of a statement than an actual question.

"Only if these simple terms are met" she said to him, giving him a knowing look.

Mordekaiser scoffed at this but decided to humor her at least. **"Fine. Name them"**

"You need to use diplomacy whenever it is needed. And you must show restraint wherever possible" she listed out, calmly but firmly.

Mordekaiser scowled in annoyance, not at all pleased by this. For him, the easiest solution to any conflict was a swift and brutal application of force. And negotiations were best performed while holding the lives of the other party in your hands. But he knew that in the future, he would have to use a more softer approach in his dealings and he was prepared to do just that should it prove beneficial to him. But if it will only bring more headaches and problems to him, then he would not hesitate to use a more violent and bloody solution.

" **I make no promises on that front. But I will at least try to be less…** _ **overzealous**_ **, in my efforts to accomplish this task. And should the peoples of this world prove obstinate and refuse to be saved, then I will drag their arses to salvation, kicking and screaming if I must "**

LeBlanc chuckled a little, amused by his statement, but nonetheless nodded in agreement, knowing that was all he was willing to concede on that regard.

" **What else?"** he demanded, sounding rather impatient.

"No, that would be all. I have the utmost faith in your judgement, my dear Emperor" she said to him in a very pleasant tone.

Mordekaiser merely harrumphed at that and pulled Nightfall out of the ground. But just as he was about to turn around and walk away, LeBlanc stopped him.

"Oh wait! I nearly forgot about your reward" she exclaimed.

" **Reward?"** he asked of her, not bothering to hide his irritation from his voice.

"I did say I was going to give you a reward once you found me, did I not?" LeBlanc reminded him in a rather playful tone. "As a matter of fact, I actually planned on giving you three rewards"

"But!" she adopted a hurt expression, feigning displeasure as she raised a finger at him "Since you were so rude to me earlier, I have decided to hold back on the other two and only give you one reward for now"

Mordekaiser rolled his eyes at her. **"Whatever. Just get on with it"**

LeBlanc smiled at him as she held out her left hand, which began to glow with a golden light. The Iron Revenant watched with mild interest as three objects slowly materialized, floating just above the Deceiver's open hand. When they had taken full physical form, Mordekaiser's interest rose as he regarded the three objects more carefully. The three objects were small tablets of finely hewed stone, each one engraved with an intricate symbol and pulsating with strong magical power. It took a moment for Mordekaiser to realize what they actually were and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

" **Those are Keystone Runes"** he pointed out, impressed by what he saw.

"How rather astute of you" came LeBlanc's snide remark, smirking at him haughtily.

Ignoring her comment, Mordekaiser instead focused his attention on the three runes. Keystone Runes were similar to ordinary magical runes but instead of merely granting protection or improving one's strength, they bestowed a user with great superhuman abilities and powers. To put it in perspective, once given a Keystone Rune even the most talentless novice would trounce a hardened veteran in single combat. So in the hands of a great warrior or a powerful sorcerer, such runes would make them nearly unstoppable in battle. Such is the value of Keystone Runes that the nations of Runeterra would jealously protect any within their possession and would only allow their Champions to use them in battle.

However, Keystone Runes were quite rare, since only the most skilled and knowledgeable of Runesmiths could forge them and the secrets of their creation were tightly guarded. In fact, a number of nations in Runeterra have began severely restricting and monitoring the creation of new Keystone Runes, in order to prevent undesirables from coming into possession of them. And last Mordekaiser had heard, the kingdom of Demacia had even gone so far as to outlaw the creation of such runes entirely, with those caught breaking this law facing immediate summary execution. The exact reason why, he knew not, but since Demacia was a realm that was renowned for it's bigotry towards mages and abhorrence of magic, Mordekaiser was not surprised by their foolish and shortsighted actions.

" **Where did you acquire those?"** he asked the Deceiver, wondering where she had stolen such powerful items.

"Oh, I just picked them up from one of the vaults of the Immortal Bastion before coming here, among other things" came her cool reply.

Why was he not surprised. Of course she looted it from one of his vaults, from his Immortal Bastion. Another reason for him to reclaim his great citadel once he finally returns to Runeterra.

"Now, please be still" she requested of him as she began directing the Keystones' powers towards Mordekaiser.

The three stone tablets began to glow brighter and thrummed with magical energy. Shortly after, the Keystone Runes released their stored energy in a form of beams of light that shot towards the Iron Revenant. One of the beams struck one of his sabatons while the other two struck the back of each of his gauntlets. He watched as intricate symbols slowly formed where the beams had struck, the ones on his gauntlets glowing an icy blue and bright gold respectively, while the one on his sabaton glowed blood red.

A moment later, the three runic symbols were fully formed and the beams of light emanating from the Keystones died down, the stone tablets losing their glow, devoid of power. Until finally they crumbled into dust. He watched the three runes continue their bright glow until they finally settled down into a faint hue. He could feel their power coursing through his veins, each one of them waiting for him to give the simple mental command that would unleash their hidden might.

Mordekaiser finally turned his gaze back to LeBlanc, regarding her with a fair amount of suspicion.

" **So, what do you want in return?"**

LeBlanc raised her a fine brow at him, looking amused. "Whatever do you mean?"

" **You would not give me something like this simply from the goodness of your heart. So state your price, witch"**

She gave him a cool smile and said. "What I need from you, is that you do not fail in our grand endeavor. That you do not fail my trust in you"

Her words brought a confident smirk to Mordekaiser's hidden visage. **"You need not concern yourself. For not even the gods themselves can stop me"**

"Of that, I have little doubt"she smiled pleasantly at him, satisfied by his answer.

And so Mordekaiser propped his mace against his shoulder and turned around, walking back towards the direction of Astranaar. But as LeBlanc stood there and watched his retreating form, concern began to blossom within her chest until she could no longer keep it down.

"Wait!" she called out and quickly walked towards him.

Mordekaiser groaned in annoyance before he turned around and faced her. **"What is it this time?!"**

He watched her step closer until she stopped just a couple of feet in from him. He noted the deep concern with her eyes, which he found to be rather strange to see on the normally arrogant Deceiver. She hesitated for a moment, until she finally addressed him.

"There is one thing that I would like to ask of you, if you would not mind" she began, waiting for him to respond.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he briefly pondered what sort of odd request Deceiver had for him, until he allowed her to continue. **"Go on"**

"The young knight, Aeterna. The one who summoned you?"

" **What about her?"** he asked in turn, not bothering to hide any of his annoyance as he clearly remembered that redheaded girl with the irritatingly bright smile.

"Please, watch over her. Keep her safe" LeBlanc implored. He noted that none of the usual haughtiness could be found in her voice or on her pale and flawless countenance, which was rather odd.

But he could also feel his annoyance and his distaste grow upon hearing her request, which he immediately made clear. **"Already I have been tasked to save this world and our own from a great and terrible enemy! But you would also have me play babysitter for that annoying ginger as well?!"**

But despite his scathing remarks, LeBlanc remained calm and patient as she stepped closer to him and placed hand on his cuirass. And with eyes full of genuine earnestness she stared into his own.

"I know that I am already asking a lot from you, but please! Keep her safe! Even if all else fails, I want you to make sure that she is alive and well" LeBlanc said to him, almost begging him.

Mordekaiser was rather surprised by her impassioned plea and the look of deep concern on her face, making her look quite different from the Deceiver that he was familiar with. He suspected this to be just an elaborate act of hers, done in order to further some hidden agenda he knew not. But just as before, he could not detect any sign of malice or deceit on her, though he could be wrong.

It would not be to his detriment if he were to agree to her request. It was clearly within his ability to perform, and not at all difficult. And he had already planned on taking that girl as well as that Lightspear woman as part of his personal retinue, as payment for saving their pathetic town. So he might as well extend his protection to that annoying brat as one of the perks for serving him.

Letting out a deep sigh almost in resignation, Mordekaiser finally decided to agree. **"Very well. I'll keep her safe"**

LeBlanc visibly relaxed upon hearing his words, but she still possessed much of that earnestness within her eyes. "Do I have your word?"

And Mordekaiser felt his irritation grow, silently cursing this woman for preying on his sense of honor by actually making him swear an oath. He hoped that he would not end up regretting this decision.

" **You have my word, that I will keep her safe no matter the cost"** he growled out through clenched teeth. Hearing this brought a very satisfied look to the Deceiver's lovely face, much to the Iron Revenant's growing annoyance.

"So glad to hear it. I know you won't fail me" she winked at him before walking off, until she stopped several feet away and turned back to him.

"Now, I would suggest that you head north and visit the Night Elves' capital. You will need allies in the wars to come, so that will be a good place to start looking for them. That is, if your successful in winning their trust" she smirked at him rather contemptuously, causing Mordekaiser's eye to twitch in annoyance.

" **And where will you be going?"**

"Just a few places here and there. Certain plans need to be set in motion" was the Deceiver's cryptic reply. And then the jewel on her long silvery rod began to glow bright as she began channeling a spell.

" **And just what kind of convoluted schemes your treacherous mind have conjured this time?"** he demanded of her, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"And that my dear Emperor, is a secret" she to him mysteriously as she brought her finger to her painted lips. A moment later, a purple light began to envelop her form before she vanished in a small flash, leaving no sign of her presence.

Mordekaiser snorted in contempt as he glared at the spot where the Deceiver disappeared, before finally turning around and walked away at a steady pace.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello again my dear readers! John is back with another new chapter of the Lord of Death, and I am ashamed to say that not only did this chapter came out late, but is also much shorter than what I had planned. I wanted to keep on writing this one as there were a few more scenes that I wanted to add but my work kept getting interrupted. This past week has been rather stressful and busy. Had to drag my uncle's ass to the hospital as the idiot finally suffered a stroke. Years of unhealthy living will do that to you.

And so that is why I had to post this chapter now even though it is rather short for my liking, 'cause I am already running late on my weekly update, and I don't want to keep my valued readers waiting too long. But in regards to the chapter itself, Mordekaiser has finally recognized the threat of the Legion for what it is, and will now fully commit to the fight. How do guys think that will turn out? :) And as you can see, I have also introduced the use of Keystones in this story! :D For those who are familiar with League, I am sure you guys will have an idea what kind of Keystones LeBlanc gave Morde. So as this story continues, I hope you will all like my interpretation of how these Keystones will actually work in a more realistic setting than what was shown in game.

And for those who are wondering, yes LeBlanc herself also has an equal number of Keystone Runes. What those Keystones are, I haven't really decided yet. So if there are any LeBlanc players hear or even better, any LeBlanc mains among my readers, please give me your input! Any suggestions or advice you can think of, give it to me. Because I have personally never played LeBlanc in game, so whatever knowledge I have of the Deceiver is limited only to her lore and whatever gameplay videos I have watched. So whatever thoughts or suggestions you can give me, will be greatly appreciated.

And as for the poll, I am sad to see that not many have participated in it. But I will leave it up for now, because I want more people to vote. And I have edited the poll and added one more champion to the selection. When enough votes have been cast, that's when I will finally introduce the next League champion to this story, who will either stand with Mordekaiser or stand against him. So please, participate on the poll guys :D It'll make things easier for little ole me.

Anyway, thanks to all my readers who took the time to view my humble work. Again, read and reviews guys! :D See you again! John out.


	10. The Lord of Death Chapter 10

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs that I created, as well as concepts and designs for character abilities and background information that I made.

Short Intro: Hey all, just wanted to say thanks to all who sent their reviews from the last chapter. All your comments and thoughts really helped. I honestly wasn't expecting to get that many, so I decided to place my replies for all of your reviews at the end of the chapter instead.

Now, on with the story!:D

* * *

 **The Next Course**

"Make sure that Lady Tyrande herself receives that message. It is urgent" Lightspear ordered to the Sentinel riding a hippogryph.

The Sentinel nodded to her before she pocketed the roll of parchment that contained Lightspear's missive. She then cried out a command as she urged her mount upward. The loyal beast unfurled it's wings and gave out one loud cry before it took off to the skies. Lightspear watched as rider and mount flew away until they finally disappeared in the horizon, their destination being their capital of Darnassus.

Two other riders mounted on top of hippogryphs had also been dispatched earlier. One heading for Theramore while the other had Stormwind as it's ultimate destination, both of them bearing similar reports. With any luck, all of the Alliance would soon be informed of what had happened here and will be made aware of the recent resurgence of the threat posed by the Legion's forces and the Shadow Council.

The Sentinel Captain turned her sights towards the work currently being done. Hundreds of Night Elf Sentinels were now setting up a defensive perimeter around the town, digging up trenches while many more of them patrolled the outskirts. Venerable Druids were assisting their Sentinel comrades, by using their deep connections to the spirits of nature to literally grow sturdy defensive fortification from the earth, forming strong barricades complete with makeshift ramparts and imposing guard towers, all of which were made of rough stone and wood. All in an effort to make the town as secure and defensible as possible, so as to defeat any future assault.

More Sentinels and Druids were inside the town itself, assisting in the recovery effort by clearing up the wreckage and repairing the damage done to the structures. And all the while Priestesses cared for the wounded and weary with their blessed magics or simply consoled those who grieved for their loss and were traumatized by yesterdays tragic events.

She could see the determination in all their faces, see the passion that they put towards their work and she could see the relief and fresh hope in the eyes of the survivors as they look upon their brave and noble kin who were doing all they can to mend all the damage that had been done as well as keep them all safe.

All of it brought a proud smile to Lightspear's face, seeing that despite everything that had happened to them, despite the Legion's attempts to destroy them, the spirit of the Kaldorei remained unbowed and unbroken. They would all recover from the wounds inflicted upon them by their treacherous foes. And when they do, they would all gladly visit just retribution upon the Legion for their crimes, along with all who serve them.

She walked through the new camps that were being erected as she continued to take in all the activity going on around her. News of the Legion's surprised assault on Astranaar had already reached the other settlements in the region and beyond, and now reinforcements had finally arrived. Three full companies of Sentinels along with their attachments of Druids and Priests. More than enough to repel any renewed assault as well as to help in the town's recovery.

All of this was made possible because for the first time in a long while, Ashenvale was safe. At least, much safer than it had been since the Third War.

The Doomlord had brought his entire force against them last night. He had gathered every single demon he could find and every last satyr from their three settlements here in Ashenvale and launched a surprised attack on Astranaar. He wagered everything he had, all in the hopes of crippling the Alliance in this region. A wager that he had obviously lost, resulting in the total destruction of his entire force. There were still demons remaining in the region, but only in small pockets and all of them were far to the east and southeastern parts of Ashenvale, all within Horde occupied territories. Too far and too small to be of any significant threat to the Alliance.

And of course, after the events at Fire Scar Shrine, the Shadow Council had been effectively wiped out from Ashenvale. The one responsible had been quite thorough, ensuring that not a single one of those cultists would survive. Lightspear was certain that those demon worshiping mongrels would never again set foot on this region after what had happened here, and even if they tried to set roots here again, the Sentinels would hunt them down and slay them.

With the majority of their enemies in the region now dead, the other Sentinel forces had been relieved of the constant pressure they have been suffering. And thus, they were able to send as many troops as they could spare to aid the down. The only real threat that remained in the region was the Horde, but the truce they had with them was still in effect so they could be dealt with at a later time. Other than that, every Night Elf in the region could finally sleep more soundly. And all because a certain giant clad in dark metal came in and helped them.

But from what she had been told by the other Captains, more aid would come in the form of additional troops, provisions and builders. Not just from Darnassus, but from Theramore as well. She had mixed feelings about that. She was grateful for the Alliance's favorable response towards her town's plight, she truly was. But a cynical part of her wished that all of this aid had come much sooner.

The Sentinel Captain remembered all those times she had repeatedly asked her superiors for reinforcements. How she practically begged them in her missives to send them more aid, especially after she and her Sentinels had unearthed information that the Shadow Council and the Legion might be planning to attack the town. For many months she waited for a favourable response, only to receive silence from her leaders in Alliance High Command, thus forcing her to try and eliminate their enemies with what little troops she had, with no significant gains. Until finally, the reinforcements she had been waiting for and desperately needed had arrived. In the form of a single company of Human Footman and nothing else.

Lightspear had always been a very calm and patient woman, who preferred to keep her thoughts and opinions to herself. But when she had first laid eyes on Aeterna's lone company, which was bereft of any magical troops or support personnel, the Sentinel Captain wanted to tear her hair out and scream. Such was her frustration, though she managed to hide it well during her first meeting with Aeterna.

And how could she not? She had specifically asked for additional troops of at least battalion strength, complete with mage units, healers and if possible, even gunpowder artillery. Instead, she only got a single company of men and nothing else. Very disappointing.

Oh, she was not disparaging her allies nor was she ungrateful for their aid. Aeterna and her men had been a great help to her beleaguered troops. After everything she had done for her and her people, Lightspear would forever think of the young Knight-Captain as her friend. And Lightspear was a woman who would gladly lay down her life for her friends.

But still, she was feeling more than a bit upset at her leaders in the Alliance. To know that they were actually capable of sending more troops to aid her and had only sent it now, when they could have sent it much sooner. If they had, then perhaps they wouldn't have lost so much.

She quickly banished those thoughts and reminded herself that all was not lost and that they would recover from this tragedy. And hopefully, would all learn from it.

Lightspear pressed on, her destination being one of tents that had been set up as temporary shelters for the survivors. Inside the tent she finally found her two oldest friends, Lieutenant Maeliya and her younger sister Faeleria. The former was dressed in a simple yet clean, cotton spun tunic and was lying on a bed covered with furs, awake but still and silent. The latter was dressed in her traditional Sentinel garb and was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at her sister with worried eyes.

"How is she?" Lightspear asked of Faeleria as she stepped closer to them.

Faeleria shook her head dejectedly before turning her head slightly towards her superior. "Not good, Captain. She won't eat and she refuses to sleep. The Priestess said her body may have been healed, but her spirit remains broken"

Her words brought a fresh wave of sadness to Lightspear's heart, pained by her friend's current state. Knowing what kind of horrors her trusted lieutenant had suffered through last night at the hands of those demons, made her wish she could turn back time so that she could personally slaughter them for what they had done.

"Did the Priestess try anything else to help her at least? A healing spell or a blessing of sort?"

Faeleria turned her worried gaze back to her sister, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "The Priest said that no healing magic could truly take away the scars inflicted on a victim's heart and soul. He did try to console her, tried to get her to talk about what happened. But she refused to. In fact, she refused to talk to anyone, not even to me."

That knowledge nearly broke the Sentinel Captain's heart. If what that Priest said was true, then it would be mostly up to Maeliya to find the strength to recover from her harrowing ordeal. All they could do was offer her whatever support they could, for as long as she needed it. And so she stepped closer to Maeliya, knelt down beside the bed and placed her hand on hers.

"We are here for you sister. You are not alone. We will help you in anyway you need, just please, tell us what it is" came Lightspear's heartfelt plea, eyes brimming with genuine concern and love for her dear friend and sister at arms.

Maeliya remained silent for a while, still staring off with half lidded eyes. But just when Lightspear thought she would not say anything to her, Maeliya slowly turned her head to the side and looked straight into her eyes.

"Kill me" she finally spoke, in a cold and lifeless voice.

Her unexpected response shocked the two other women, their minds trying to comprehend if what they heard from Maeliya was right. Faeleria stared at her sister wide eyed, horrified by what she had just asked them to do for her. Lightspear herself was in a similar state. But before any of them could respond to Maeliya's unexpected death wish, a Sentinel had burst through the tent flaps.

"Captain Lightspear, come quick!" came the Sentinel's panicked cry.

Lightspear's attention was torn from her lieutenant and she immediately rose to her feet and faced the Sentinel. "What is it?!"

"A large, armored monster is approaching the perimeter, clad in dark metal!" the Kaldorei almost shouted, eyes filled with worry.

"Armored monster?…" Lightspear muttered in confusion, wondering what the Sentinel was talking about. Until her eyes finally widened in realization. "Oh no!"

She had neglected to tell the newly arrived troops about their mysterious dark clad savior! The Sentinel Captain ran out of the tent with all haste and made her way to the perimeter. She hoped that it was not too late to prevent a very unfortunate and bloody disaster from happening.

* * *

"Not one step further monster! Or by Elune's grace, we will smite you where you stand!" shouted one of Sentinels, brandishing a wickedly sharp moonglaive as she glared threateningly at the armored giant.

He stood there in the middle of the open field, his armored form towering over the assembled defenders. He stared them all down, unyielding and unafraid, even though there were a hundred Night Elf Sentinels assembled against him, well-armed and armored. Each one of the fearsome women were mounted on their trusty nightsabers, fearsome beasts that were as large as horses and covered in thick fur as black as midnight. The enormous felines were snarling at him, baring large fangs and claws that were as sharp as steel blades. Further behind them were their male kin, tall and muscled forms covered in thick furs and leathers. They look seemingly unarmed and lightly armored, but he could see that these male Night Elves did not need any of these to be effective in battle, if the feral look in their eyes and the slowly forming claws in their hands and feet were any indication.

And further away he could see a newly erected barricade made of rough wood and stone, looking almost as if it had been grown from the earth instead of merely being built. And behind these barricades were hundreds more of these Sentinels perched on makeshift ramparts, each and every one of them with arrows nocked and bows fully drawn. And every one of them had their weapons trained at him, ready to loose a volley at the merest sign of provocation.

Despite all of this, the Iron Revenant was not impressed, not even in the slightest. Such a paltry force arrayed against him was far from sufficient to even pose a threat, let alone do him any harm. The only things he felt towards these assembled Kaldorei were annoyance and contempt. Had he not already swore to save them and their wretched world from the Legion's wrath, he would have torn through all of these long-eared vermin the very moment they drew their weapons at him. How fortunate for them that this was not the case.

Not interested in bathing the earth with their blood, Mordekaiser tried to appear as harmless as possible so as to not heighten hostilities, which was a difficult feat considering that his Iron Man was specifically designed to be as menacing in appearance as possible. The sight of his enormous mace, Nightfall, also did not help to quell their fears.

Still, he did what he could, as he raised his free hand in a placating gesture and addressed them politely. **"Please, let me pass. I mean you no harm, for I come in peace"**

" _ **Peace?! Pah!"**_ he thought in disgust as he grimaced. The very words stung in his mouth and made him want to spit. But he said it anyway in the hopes of getting these annoying Night Elves out of his way.

"Do not seek to poison our ears with your lies! How do we know you would not simply attack us while our backs are turned?!" the lead Sentinel shouted at him, eyes glaring at him threateningly and with suspicion. One that was mirrored by all of her fellow Sentinels.

Her words made Mordekaiser's eye twitch, his annoyance rising and his patience wearing thin. It had only been hours since he promised the Deceiver that he would show restraint and be diplomatic in his dealings. And already his patience was being sorely tested and he was tempted to simply prove this Night Elf right in her accusations. But he would not give in to his murderous desires, no matter how enticing they were at the moment. He would persevere.

" **As I have already said, I will not harm any of you."** he maintained his calm and gentle tone, even as he said those words through clenched teeth.

"How can we be certain?!" the Sentinel demanded, still not convinced. But her words elicited a cold, dark chuckle form the Iron Revenant, as he grinned at her evilly from beneath his helm. If it was certainty they wanted, then that is what they will get.

" **Because woman, if I wanted to do harm to you and yours, I would have already turned you all into meat and fed you to your overgrown felines. And there would be nothing any of you can do to stop me"** was his confident statement, his eyes glowing brighter as he finally allowed much of his murderous desires to show.

Many of the Sentinels present bristled at his words, not liking how he so casually disregarded them, as if they were of little worth, and thus wanted to prove the metal clad bastard wrong. But many more were feeling rather doubtful and afraid, for even though they clearly outnumbered the armored giant, they were not sure if they would emerge victorious if it came to a fight. There were even many among them who had a sneaking suspicion that, before any of them could even get into striking range of the giant, would all suffer a brutal and agonizing death.

The leader of the assembled Kaldorei was the one who was feeling most unsure of herself, unnerved by the giant's statement as well as the sinister look within his eyes, though she did her best not to show it. She could tell that many of her fellow Sentinels were looking at her, waiting for her orders, while she herself did not know whether she should simply let this stranger pass or try to engage him in battle.

" **So, may I pass now my ladies?"** prodded Mordekaiser in a rather cool and gentlemanly tone. Which contrasted with the malevolence in his eyes that conveyed a silent warning, of what might happen should they seek to bar him further.

She hesitated for a moment longer, before she decided that a violent confrontation with this armored being was not worth the casualties they would undoubtedly incur.

"You may pass stranger. But we will be keeping a close I on you, so you better behave yourself"

" **Of course"** the Iron Revenant rolled his eyes at her, unmoved by her warning.

And so with much reluctance, all of the assembled Kaldorei lowered their arms and parted before the Iron Revenant, allowing him entry. Mordekaiser smirked at them in smug satisfaction as he strode pass them, amused by all the angry glares and fearful stares being directed at him. But as he walked through the entrance of the barricades, he was made aware of the looks of awe and admiration being aimed at him by many of the surviving townsfolk. He scoffed at them as he continued forward, heading towards the familiar form of Lightspear.

Lightspear herself had been quite relieved to see that the confrontation between lord Mordekaiser and the other Sentinels had not ended in violence. When she had reached the perimeter earlier and saw the hundreds of Kaldorei soldiers that were prepared to engage him in combat, the Sentinel Captain had been greatly worried that a battle would ensue. One that would end in a complete massacre for her fellow sisters-at-arms. Fortunately, such a thing did not come to pass, as the giant was able to convince them to let him through. Well, more like cowed them to submission, but that was besides the point.

She walked towards the approaching giant and gave him an apologetic look. "My lord, I hope you would pardon my sisters for their actions. They are merely performing their duty"

But Mordekaiser waved it off dismissively, unconcerned. **"A minor inconvenience. Now, come. We have important matters to discuss"**

He strode pass her and she obediently followed, knowing that it was now time for her to repay the giant for all he done for her and her people. The pair walked through the newly erected tents, heading towards the bridge leading into the town. Near the bridge was a Sentinel and her nightsaber mount. The large cat was lying on the ground while it's rider stood watch over area, absentmindedly caressing the beasts thick fur.

But as the pair were about to cross the bridge, the nightsaber saw the imposing form of the Revenant and grew hostile. The large beast bared it's fangs and roared loud, swiping at him threateningly. But instead of being intimidated by this, the Iron Revenant answered the beast's feral display by staring into it's eyes, glaring balefully at it with his red orbs that glowed brighter with undisguised hatred and malice.

This caused the creature to cower before him, making it back away from him while it tried to make itself appear smaller. With the beast suitably chastened, Mordekaiser turned his terrifying glare towards it's owner, who was now kneeling beside her frightened nightsaber with her arms wrapped protectively on it's quivering form, while she herself was staring wide-eyed at the Revenant, equally afraid.

" **I strongly suggest you place a tight leash on your stupid pet. Lest it be put down, along with it's owner"** came Mordekaiser' stern warning towards the Sentinel, causing the woman to nod nervously.

Mordekaiser did not spare them anymore thought as he pressed on. Lightspear cast the frightened Sentinel a sympathetic look and smiled at her apologetically before catching up to the Revenant, leaving the scared and bewildered Sentinel behind.

As the two of them walked through the town's main road, many of the newly arrived Kaldorei were casting the armored giant with bewildered and worried looks, not expecting to see such a tall and menacing being in their midst. But upon seeing the Sentinel Captain at his side, who gave them all a reassuring nod, they remained where they were and continued their work though many of them still cast worried glances at the giant.

But when Lightspear's own Sentinels and the surviving townsfolk saw the giant pass by they, instead either nodded towards him in respect while giving him grateful smiles or simply gazed at him in admiration. There were those who simply greeted him while there were others who loudly shouted their gratitude towards him. Mordekaiser ignored them all however and kept walking. But Lightspear at least waved at them or nodded to them in greeting.

Looking pass all of the other people in the town, Mordekaiser's glowing red eyes searched for the familiar redhead whom he had been tasked with protecting, but could not see her anywhere.

" **Where has that annoying ginger gone off to?"** asked in annoyance, causing Lightspear to look at him in slight puzzlement.

"Aeterna? She is at the town hall, resting." she answered him, making him turn his gaze towards her.

" **Resting? At this time of day?!"** Mordekaiser asked of her incredulously, shaking his head in disappointment before continuing. **"Such weakness is unbecoming of a member of my party"**

He then stalked off towards the town hall with Lightspear promptly following him, silently wondering what the armored being was planning.

Minutes later, Lightspear and the Iron Revenant was once again back in the town center, which compared to last night, was now in a much more pleasant state. Much of the makeshift barricades that had been erected the night before had now been removed, with many of the Sentinels from the newly arrived companies busy clearing out the wreckage from all the damaged houses and buildings.

As the odd looking pair approached the entrance of the town hall, Lightspear addressed the giant. "I'm going to fetch Aeterna. You can come in if you like"

The Sentinel Captain walked ahead of him, opened the two large doors and walked inside the building. Mordekaiser followed after her, though in his case he had to crouch down in order to pass through, with his armored bulk scraping against the sides of the entrance, marring their surface. Sadly, the infamous warlord was renowned for his might, not for his grace. And so, as he awkwardly passed through the entrance and began to slowly raise himself up, he accidentally hit the top of the doorway with the enormous head of Nightfall and destroyed a large chunk of it.

The Sentinel Captain quickly turned around, surprised by the sudden noise. Her eyes shifted between the broken entrance and the Iron Revenant who casually regarded his unintended act of destruction, before he turned back towards her.

" **Oops"** was his simple response, looking obviously unrepentant.

Lightspear stared impassively at him for a moment, before she merely sighed in resignation and walked further inside the hall.

Mordekaiser stood upright and followed suit. But then a long series of loud crunching sounds reached their ears, causing the armored giant to halt and the Sentinel Captain to look back once again. The town hall's ceilings were rather high in it's construction, high enough so that even a Troll could stand up comfortably. But with the Revenant standing at his full height, the sharp horns on his helm had dug rather deep into their surface and gouged them when we moved.

Lightspear could only look on incredulously, shocked at the damage being done to her town hall's ceilings, while the Revenant himself had his eyes pointed upwards, looking rather surprised as well. Both of their attentions was then drawn to the sound of rapid footfalls and barely a moment later, the young Knight-Captain had arrived at the foot of the stairs.

"Lothar's balls! What is it with all that noise!?" Aeterna cried out, looking very much annoyed at having been roused from the first pleasant sleep she had in a long while.

She was dressed only in simple breeches and a thin sleeveless shirt, with her sword belt and holster strapped to her waist. Her long red hair was a bit messy at the moment, though she was now looking much cleaner after having washed herself earlier. In her hands was her trusty sword and her favorite pistol already loaded and primed.

The Knight-Captain had quickly rushed down after she was woken up by all the racket, thinking that they were under attack again. But as her green eyes settled on the peculiar sight before her, where Lightspear was staring disbelievingly at Mordekaiser who had the horns on his helm stuck in the ceiling, and seeing the long gaping gash on it's surface as well as the partially destroyed entrance, Aeterna was quick to put two and two together.

Her face lost all of it's previous annoyance and a smile slowly crept onto her fair countenance, and then it morphed into a wide grin, eyes sparkling with obvious mirth, while her body began to shudder as she tried to resist the growing urge to laugh. Mordekaiser saw this and he immediately glared at the redheaded knight rather threateningly.

" **Be quiet, you impertinent brat"** he growled out in warning, before he pulled his helm free of the ceiling.

But much to his chagrin, Aeterna finally burst out in raucous laughter, her body shaking while holding an arm to her side, no longer able to contain her amusement towards the armored giant's rather awkward situation. He could only scowl at the annoying girl, for even though he would very much like to throw his mace at her to shut her up, he could not do so for he was now honor bound to keep her safe and well.

But his annoyance only grew further as his eyes shifted to Lightspear who was also laughing at his small predicament, joining in on the young Knight-Captain's infectious mirth, though she at least tried to stifle it. Mordekaiser finally had enough.

" **Alright, enough of this foolishness!"** he cried out, causing the two women to hold their laughter, although in the Knight-Captain's case she still chuckled a little, eyes still tinkling with amusement. He walked deeper inside the hall closer to the two women, though making sure to lower his head as to not further destroy the ceilings.

" **Lightspear, bring me a map of your realm"** he ordered the Sentinel Captain, who nodded in affirmation before heading towards her office upstairs.

" **And you, girl. Bring that table over hear"** he ordered the Knight-Captain, pointing at a nearby table. Following his directive, she quickly sheathed her sword and holstered her pistol before walking over to one of the tables and brought it closer to the Revenant.

A moment later, Lightspear returned carrying a large roll of parchment. She brought it over to the table and opened it. It was a map of the entire norther part of Kalimdor, containing a detailed illustration of all it's regions along with clear lines drawn to show the areas currently occupied by the Alliance and those that are under Horde control. The map also showed a clear depiction of the terrain on each region and rough sketches of various settlements, outposts and other areas of interests.

The two women each pulled a chair over and took a seat, making themselves comfortable, while Mordekaiser placed his weapon on the floor and simply knelt down on one knee. He then addressed them.

" **As the two of you have undoubtedly gathered from last night's events, we now share a common enemy. My actions have irrevocably drawn me into your war against the Legion. Yet it is a war that I have every intention of winning"** was his stern declaration to the two Alliance officers, pausing for a brief moment to let his words sink in. When the two of them nodded in understanding, he continued.

" **And so I would speak with all of your leaders. For I plan on working with them to mount a coordinated effort against our enemies. And I shall start with yours"** he pointed towards Lightspear, somewhat surprising the veteran Sentinel but pleasantly so.

"Very well then, my lord. When would you like to meet them?" she asked him, wearing a satisfied smile. She was looking forward to having Lady Tyrande meet the armored giant, and hopefully, set up good relations between him and her people.

" **As soon as possible. The Legion will not stay idle, and neither will we."** was his immediate reply, taking a moment to look both of them straight in the eye to make sure they understood the seriousness of the situation, before he turned his sights to the map.

" **Now, how best to reach your capital?"** he asked Lightspear again as he pointed towards the large island off the northwestern coast of Kalimdor.

This time Lightspear rose from her seat, looked over the map and began her explanation. "It's about four hundred leagues from Astranaar to our capital of Darnassus. The fastest way to get there would be to take a hippogryph from our Flight Master here, and then fly all the way to Auberdine in Darkshore. From there we can either take another hippogryph and fly directly to Rut'theran village or just go there by boat. And from there onward, it would only be a couple hours hike up the path that leads to the entrance of our capital. The entire journey would either last two days at the earliest, or three days at the longest" she finally paused, looking towards Mordekaiser.

Mordekaiser listened intently to every word she said while looking at the map, committing every information to memory. A moment later, he asked her again. **"Is there another way to get there?"**

"You could also take a horse or a nightsabre instead, and simply ride all the way to Auberdine. And then take a boat to Rut'theran. This would only add another day to your journey at the most" came Lightspear's informative response.

"There is one problem though" Aeterna added almost playfully, giving Mordekaiser a knowing look as he turned his gaze towards her.

"I don't think there is a single mount in all the Alliance, or even in the Horde, that is capable of carrying you. At least, not with all that armor on. And even if there was, I doubt the poor creature would last a day under your weight. No offense" she finished by raising her hands in a placating gesture, smiling at him as she did so.

" **None taken"** he answered through clenched teeth, feeling rather irritated.

The girl had a good point though. From what he could tell of the beasts that these people use as transportation, none of them would be capable of bearing his weight for long periods. So that was one more problem he would have to remedy in the future. Find a mount worthy of bearing the Iron Revenant into battle. He turned his attention back to their conversation as Aeterna continued.

"If we had a powerful mage with us, we could simply have him teleport us to Darnassus instead. But we don't have one with us right now, so that option is out"

"Aeterna has a good point my lord. Which means our only remaining option would be to go there on foot." Lightspear said to him tentatively.

Mordekaiser did not respond to that as he simply regarded the map while thinking about Aeterna's idea.

It was not readily apparent if one were to look at him, but the Iron Revenant was in fact a mage himself. A fact that the two women seem to have forgotten or simply disregarded, he cared not. But yes, Mordekaiser was a mage. Though he may not be in the same calibre as say, the Deceiver or even the Rune Mage in terms of sheer magical prowess, he had still invested ample time and effort in studying the arcane and other darker forms of magic. So a teleport spell was well within his capabilities, among others.

But despite all this, he would not use such a spell to get to the Night Elf capital, because it was too unsafe. The way teleportation magic worked was that the mage in question needed to have a precise knowledge of his intended destination, so that he or she would know exactly where to teleport to. So simply knowing the destination by looking at a map or reading about it in a book was not enough. One needed to have actually visited that area at a prior time or developed an intimate knowledge of it. Otherwise, if you were to simply force a teleportation to an unknown area, you might end up teleporting too far away from your intended destination. Or you would end up inside a wall. Or beneath the ground. Or even high up in the air. All of which were unfortunate outcomes.

And from what he could tell about this Darnassus, it was a place located on a large island in the middle of the sea. So if he were to simply try and teleport there directly without having any knowledge of the damn place whatsoever, there was a good chance his aim would be off and he would end up plummeting into the deep waters below instead. A very unfortunate outcome indeed

So yes, as the two women had said, teleportation was not a viable option at the moment. Not until he was adequately familiar with this world and all of it's major settlements. He would just have to walk to the Night Elf capital then. And from what he could tell, making the journey on foot would take three weeks to complete. Not much of a problem actually. Mordekaiser was very much accustomed to long marches.

" **Very well"** he said to them, but then his eyes turned towards another path indicated in the map, one that snaked from the town towards the east and then northward.

" **This road here. Where does it lead?"** he pointed at it.

"That road passes through Felwood, my lord." was Lightspear's succinct answer.

" **And Felwood is?…"** he prodded further.

"A very dangerous place. One that you wouldn't want to go to for a picnic" answered Aeterna rather ominously, frowning in distaste as she looked at that region of the map, eyes hardening.

" **Is that so?"** was his simple reply, sounding rather intrigued and amused, as he continued to study the region. Lightspear noticed this though and decided to follow up on what the Knight-Captain said.

"Aeterna speaks truly my lord. Felwood is a perilous place. For ever since the end of the Third War, it had become the home for countless demons who had fled there after their defeat. The whole region is practically infested with them" Lightspear explained to him, noting the disgust in her tone.

And then she stared at the region on the map with great sadness in her eyes. "But worse of all is their corruption. The Legion's taint runs deep within these lands, turning the earth barren and lifeless while fouling the rivers and lakes. And all those who have come into contact with it have been turned into mindless and wretched things. A mockery of their former selves"

Aeterna nodded to this in agreement before she followed up. "And because of that, simple travelers and commoners have been forbidden from entering those forests. Only capable adventures or soldiers of the Alliance are permitted entry. And even without the threat of demons and monsters, there is still the Horde to worry about there. I know we are not exactly at war with them right now, but we are not exactly friendly with them either. You never know what they might do"

" **Tell me. If the Legion has truly caused so much problems within these parts, then why haven't your people purged your lands of those demons and their taint?"** came Mordekaiser's sudden query as he looked at Lightspear directly.

Lightspear calmly met his gaze and answered. "My people are trying to reclaim these lands from the Legion. Already the Druids of the Emerald Circle is hard at work in cleansing Felwood of their corruption, while also doing their best to drive out the demons and those who serve them"

" **And yet, they still remain. Preying on your people while spreading their corruption. Why is this so?"** asked her again, sounding quite stern, causing Lightspear to sigh dejectedly, saddened by what she was about to say.

"They are not so easily defeated, for they are quite numerous and well entrenched within these lands. Already our forces there are overtaxed and outnumbered. And since we are still spread thin on other fronts, it is difficult to send reinforcements to them" she explained to him, not at all surprised to hear Mordekaiser scoff at what she said.

" **And your so-called Alliance? Surely united, you could all raise an army large enough to allow you to exterminate the filth that plagues you?"** he asked of her once more, but this time he finished by turning his piercing gaze towards Aeterna.

The young Knight-Captain looked at the Iron Revenant for a moment, raising her brows at him in mild surprise, before she shrugged her shoulders and answered.

"If it were simply up to me, I would march into Felwood with two full regiments of Knights, a battalion of Riflemen and an entire Artillery Battery. And then I would cut all of those demons down while reducing their strongholds to dust. After that, I would secure the entire region, allowing the Druids of the Emerald Circle to continue their work unimpeded and in relative safety."

And then Aeterna shook her head in disappointment as she raised her hands in resignation. "Unfortunately, I do not have such an army. Nor am I a member of Alliance High Command, so I don't have the power to move troops into that place. And last I checked, my superiors said that they are, and I quote, _'currently resolving matters of greater import'_. And they also said that additional troops could not be spared due to a ' _lack of sufficient man power'_ , " Aeterna said those last words while rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"So, I'm afraid no. The rest of the Alliance won't be able to help the Night Elves in Felwood anytime soon" she then looked towards Lightspear and gave the Sentinel Captain a comforting smile, one that Lightspear returned and nodded to her appreciatively.

But Mordekaiser frowned at this as he turned his gaze back to the map, feeling very much disappointed of what he had just learned. From what he understood of this Grand Alliance, it was a large collection of kingdoms and nations who worked collaboratively for the defense and prosperity of it's many realms, especially in times of war and strife.

And yet, from what he had just heard from Lightspear and Aeterna, this Alliance was beginning to sound more like a grand collection of incompetent commanders and self-serving lords. This was probably not the case, and that the Alliance was simply spread too thin at the moment and lacked sufficient resources, although he found that hard to believe. He would just have to learn more about this organization in the near future. And he hoped his growing doubts and suspicions about this Alliance would remain unfounded.

A problem for another time. For now, there were more pressing concerns.

" **Alright. I have made my decision"** he declared to the two women, making them turn their full attention towards him.

" **Since we have no faster means of travel at the moment, we shall simply march towards your capital of Darnassus. But instead of taking the direct path leading through Darkshore, we shall instead pass through the northeastern route that cuts through Felwood"**

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Aeterna, looking at him with her green eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Pardon me my lord, but are you quite certain?" Lightspear quickly asked, also looking very much surprised by what he said, as well as feeling a bit worried.

" **Very much so, Sentinel"** came Mordekaiser's swift and firm confirmation. But Aeterna immediately weighed in.

"But haven't you been listening to what we had just said? You do not want to go to Felwood, because the Legion has practically turned that entire region into one giant demonic shithole!" she said rather passionately to Mordekaiser, obviously not in favor of his intended course. And then she quickly turned to Lightspear as she realized her poor choice of words, smiling at her sheepishly. "Apologies"

But Lightspear merely gave her an amused look before turning towards the Iron Revenant, also not approving of his current plan. "Aeterna is correct my lord. Not only that, passing through Felwood will add weeks to our journey to Darnassus, possibly more due to the terrain and the many enemies we would no doubt face"

But despite all of their warnings, Mordekaiser remained unmoved and spoke to them imperiously. **"All of your concerns have been duly noted. But my decision still stands. We shall go to Darnassus by passing through Felwood first. This is our next course"**

Both Alliance officers sighed in resignation, knowing that there was not much they could do to dissuade the armored giant from his intended path. After all, they had sworn themselves to him in return for his aid last night, so they were honor bound to follow him wherever he may go, as well as follow his directives whatever they may be. Their next journey would no doubt prove quite perilous, and so they must be prepared.

"Alright then. I'll round up all my remaining men to serve as your escorts" Aeterna said to him, already trying to calculate how much provisions they would need to make the journey.

"I shall also take my Sentinels with us. They shall prove invaluable in our journey" Lightspear added, while also contemplating how she might be able to convince the other captains to lend some of their troops.

But Mordekaiser's next words surprised them even more. **"They will not be necessary. You two ladies will suffice"**

"I beg your pardon?!/You can't be serious?!" Lightspear and Aeterna said almost in unison, genuinely surprised by Mordekaiser's statement and were staring at him incredulously.

But the Iron Revenant frowned at them, as they looked each of them straight in the eye and addressed them respectively. **"Trust your long ears Night Elf, you heard me quite well. And I always take matters such as these with the utmost severity, girl."**

"Look, Mordekaiser. I am flattered that you think so highly of us, but just the two of us might not be enough. In fact, I fear that with the kinds of enemies we would no doubt face in Felwood, we might not be able to adequately support you or even protect you. Especially when we find ourselves greatly outnumbered" Aeterna explained to him, trying to make him see reason, emerald green eyes full of genuine concern. And this was mirrored by Lightspear who nodded in agreement, her worry evident on her graceful countenance

But to their surprise, the Iron Revenant let out a deep, sinister laugh while shaking his head in amusement, before he looked at them straight in their eyes. **"After everything that I have done so far, you two still have no idea what I might truly be capable of? Well, no matter. You will find out soon enough. But I will make this perfectly clear"**

He then leaned slightly forward, baleful red eyes full of unyielding resolve. **"I am taking you two with me, not because I need you to protect me, but simply to guide me where I need to go. And I shall do the rest. So worry about your lives, not mine"**

He paused and pulled back, allowing the two women a moment to properly grasp the true nature of their role in his service. They remained silent, both stunned by what the Iron Revenant had said. And they believe him, for he was right. After everything he had displayed last night, how much carnage he had inflicted upon the Shadow Council and the Legion, he truly did not need them to protect him. In fact, he did not need an army to protect him, for he himself was worth an army. And something told them that, despite everything that Mordekaiser had showed them so far, they haven't seen everything yet.

" **And besides"** the Revenant began again, breaking them from their musings and turning their attention back to him. Though his face was covered, they could feel him smiling at them in amusement.

" **If the two of you are not content with your places within my party, of simply playing** _ **'support'**_ **if you will, then you are free to take an active role in the battles to come. And if what you said is true, that this Felwood has become a hive of demons and other wretched things, then there will be no shortage of glory for either of you"**

They couldn't really argue against that, not that the armored giant would relent if they did. Nor were they particularly against that notion either. They would simply have to place their trust in him. Their journey with the Iron Revenant would be interesting to say the least.

Mordekaiser grabbed his mace and slowly rose to his feet, taking care not to hit the ceilings above. **"Tomorrow, we shall set out at first light. So until then, you best get your affairs sorted out and prepare for the long journey ahead"**

That was the last thing he said to them before he turned around and left the two Alliance officers behind.

* * *

Night had already fallen over the lands of Durotar. The mighty city of Orgrimmar was now mostly dark, having only a number of torches and lanterns to provide some measure of illumination. Much of the city's inhabitants had now gone back to their homes, either already asleep or just finishing their supper before getting ready to turn in for the night. The many winding streets of this large and sprawling city were mostly empty, with only guards that are on patrol could be seen.

The same thing could be seen on the area of the city known as the Valley of Wisdom, where Grommash Hold could be found. Just like the rest of the city, the enormous fortress was mostly dark, save for the number of torches that lit it's mighty walls and gatehouses. And though most of the city was now asleep, within this impregnable fortress, the Warchief of the Horde was still very much awake.

He sat upon his throne, one made of finely hewed stone and decorated with the bones of some unknown but fearsome creature. His muscled bulk covered in thorium plate with his mighty warhammer placed near the side of his throne, easily within reach. His hard and brutish visage belied his uncanny wisdom and intelligence.

And as he sat there in silence, he listened intently to what was being said to him. His sharp eyes carefully regarding the speaker, trying to discern any deceit, and finding none. He was glad that the one who was informing him happened to be a very competent and reputable agent under the Horde's employ. For if it had been anyone else, he might have very well disregarded the information brought to him, and ordered that fool to be sent to the Shamans to have his mind examined.

For Thrall could hardly believe some of the things he was being told. The Night Elf town of Astranaar had just been attacked by a horde of demons, lead by a fearsome Doomlord. The moment Thrall had heard that part of the agent's report, his first instinct had been to assemble the armies of the Horde to mount an immediate attack against these demons. To eliminate them before they could threaten their lands.

The only reason why he had not gone through with this act was due to the Blood Elf telling him that the demons responsible for the attack on Astranaar, had already been eradicated. Every single one of them.

Thrall thought that the Night Elves had somehow managed to repel demons' surprise assault or perhaps they were able to call upon the Humans for aid. But the Blood Elf surprised him by saying that it was not the Alliance who was responsible for the Legion's crushing defeat in Astranaar, but it was due to a mysterious warrior, a great and mighty champion that the agent said was clad in dark metal.

Intrigued by this piece of information, the Warchief ordered the Blood Elf to elaborate further. And to Thrall's slight amusement, the agent did so with surprising passion, deep and genuine admiration evident within her eyes. She explain at length how this warrior was able to destroy the demons of the Legion with contemptuous ease, with the use of a mighty weapon of impressive size and weight, as well as the use of strange yet devastatingly powerful magic.

If this were true, then this stranger was not something that Thrall would take lightly in battle. But much to his approval, the agent told him that not only was this champion in metal a great warrior and a powerful sorcerer, but he was also a man of honor. For he had gone to great lengths to rescue every surviving townsfolk in Astranaar. Not only that, it was exactly because of that mysterious warrior's actions that the agent was still alive, saving her from the demons of the Legion.

That fact alone was enough for Thrall to consider this man a friend, for he had willingly placed his life in danger to save a member of the Horde, without even asking anything in return. Such an act of honor shall be repaid in kind.

And so as the agent finally finished her report, Thrall turned to one of his Kor'kron guards.

"Go and send a message to our commanders stationed in Ashenvale. Tell them to assemble their forces and begin hunting down every demon they find"

"Yes, Warchief" the armored Orc gave him a proper salute, before exiting the hall to carry out Thrall's orders.

Based on what the agent had told him earlier, the Legion had attacked Astranaar in large numbers, with all of them perishing in the attempt. If that were true, then the Legion's numbers in Ashenvale had been greatly thinned. So it would be up to the Horde to finish off all those who remained.

Thrall then turned back towards the agent, who was still kneeling before him, waiting for his next orders.

"I commend you for having traveled here to Orgrimmar with all haste and relayed these happenings to me personally" he addressed the agent.

"I am merely performing my duty, Warchief" came the Blood Elf's cool reply.

"And for that, you have my thanks. But I am afraid I have a new mission for you" he informed her solemnly

The Sin'dorei smiled confidently at Thrall and said. "I am ready to serve, Warchief. What do you need of me?"

Thrall nodded in approval before he began. "Tomorrow at first light, you shall set out for the Night Elves lands once again. Once there, you are to seek out this strange newcomer who had saved Astranaar from the Legion. And once you find him, you are to follow him wherever he may go, learn everything you can about him. But you must not reveal yourself to him or interact with him. Not until you are absolutely certain that it would be safe to do so."

"And when the time comes that I am to make contact with him, do I have your permission to try and, _'negotiate'_ , with him on behalf of the Horde?" was her query. And Thrall raised a brow in amusement as he noted the enthusiasm within her icy blue eyes and the desire in her tone.

"I shall leave that to your judgment, though I advise that you only do so after you have learned all that you can about him."

The Sin'dorei nodded in assent, feeling quite satisfied with this arrangement. "Very well. I shall carry out this task Warchief"

Thrall nodded in approval before finally dismissing her. The Blood Elf rose to her feet and promptly walked away, heading out of the hall. But as Thrall watched the rogue leave, a familiar voice spoke to him from the side, deep and rumbling.

"Instead of sending that Elf to spy on that newcomer, you should have sent her along with a platoon of our finest warriors to slay him"

Thrall sighed in disappointment before turning his head slightly to the side and addressed him. "Only for all of them to die in the attempt, and for us to succeed in making an enemy out of this stranger, when we could have made him a worthy ally instead? No. Only a fool would give such an order Garrosh"

The figure whom Thrall was addressing stepped out of the shadows and in to the light cast by the nearby torches. It was a ruddy colored Orc of impressive height, possessing a powerful and heavily muscled form. His chest was left bare while he wore a large armored belt that covered much of his waist. A pair of menacing pauldrons sat on his burly shoulders, adorned with the skulls of some fearsome horned beast. And clutched in one of his thick hands was the haft of a large and wicked looking axe.

"That abomination is no ally of ours! For he willingly consorts with Alliance dogs. And instead of ordering our warriors to hunt down demons in Ashenvale, you should have ordered them to strike at the Night Elves while they are still busy licking their wounds" was Garrosh's heated reply.

But Thrall frowned at this in clear disapproval. "Your foolish warmongering will only bring ruin upon the Horde. There shall be no such attacks against the Night Elves or on the other members of the Alliance"

But this only served to enrage Garrosh as he snarled at Thrall. "The only fool here is you! You see an opportunity before you and yet you refuse to take it! If you would only unleash the full power of the Horde, all of Kalimdor would be ours!"

Thrall rose from his throne, picked up his warhammer, and strode towards Garrosh purposely until he stopped just a hands breadth away from him. There was a rather significant difference in size between the two Orcs, with the Chieftain of the Warsong Clan standing a full head taller than the Warchief. But Thrall looked him straight in the eye, unyielding and unafraid.

"I will make this abundantly clear. No member of the Horde shall take any hostile actions against the Alliance. And no member of the Horde shall raise arms against the champion clad in dark metal without just cause. This is my order as Warchief of the Horde. And all those who would disobey this order, shall have their heads mounted on spikes. Is this understood, Chieftain Hellscream?" Thrall said to him in a very firm voice, in a tone that brook no disagreement.

Garrosh looked very much displeased by this. His face twisting further in anger while he clenched the haft of his axe in a very tight grip. For moment, Thrall and Garrosh stared each other down. The former calm and unwavering, the latter bristling in barely controlled fury. Until finally, the Chieftain of the Warsong clan relented.

"Yes… Warchief" spoke in agreement, though reluctantly and with words laced in venom.

Thrall gave him a curt nod, before he waved him away, dismissing him. The son of Grommash turned to the side and walked towards the large and heavy oaken doors of the great hall, before he stopped just a foot away from the entrance, and turned around.

"Thrall" he called out to the Warchief, making turn his attention towards him. "You will not be Warchief of the Horde forever. Best you keep that in mind"

With that ominous declaration, Garrosh turned away and walked out of the hall. Thrall remained in silence as he stared at the retreating form of Garrosh with great sadness and disappointment. It pained him to see that the only son of his old friend was becoming more distant with him and straying further from the right path. Becoming ever more like his father before him, embracing the destructive beliefs of the Old Horde.

He could see that Garrosh was slowly walking down the path of damnation. And Thrall could only blame himself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yo! Look who's back?! John here and I bring you a brand new addition of the Lord of Death! And I hope this makes up for the long wait as well as last weeks travesty of a short release. As you all can see, still no action within this chapter. Just Morde and his two lovely escorts engaging in their little war council per se. And by now all you already have a good idea just what exactly will happen once Morde reaches Felwood ;)

As you can see, there are mentions of distances and travel times here in this chapter. All of it is just made up though, in case any of you are wondering. I just took a good look at the maps of Kalimdor and made a few estimates. Please, let me know what you think about that. And of course, we all finally get to see a few happenings on the Horde side of the spectrum. And things don't look good.

Other than those, not really much happened in this chapter. Except for some scared Sentinels , a suicidal Night Elf and a frightened nightsaber. Poor kitty. Things will begin to pick up starting on the next chapter though, so expect for one wild ride. As always, please, keep those reviews coming! I really enjoy them and appreciate them. And they help a lot with my work.

Review Replies:

 **Guest:** Hehe.. Now that you mentioned it, this does kinda have a Starcraft feeling to it huh? :D But you won't have to worry about the Keystones being overpowered or something like that. Just like in game, they will only give Morde a decent boost in overall combat effectiveness, not become something that will prove game changing or broken.

 **Guest;** For the purpose of simplicity, as well as to make things easier for me :P, the Void known by the peoples of Runeterra and the Void that is known by the peoples of Azeroth will be one and the same. Which means more terrible enemies to come. And more awesome battles to behold! :D

 **Thehappyvampire:** Although the Shadow Council in Ashenvale had been pretty much wiped out, there are still more of them hold out in other parts of Night Elf lands, and will no doubt cause trouble for our resident Revenant. And your right about Morde being a useful beatstick for the Alliance, so expect for the Alliance leaders to get him to help them out with their own problems. Whether or not Morde will actually do so, remains to be seen. And your guess is good that eventually Mordekaiser will encounter the Old Gods and the Void Lords. 'Cause the Void won't be idle in this story, oh no.

Aeterna will continue to learn and grow as this story continues. And her time spent with our resident Revenant wll have a big influence on that. Whether that will be a good thing or a bad thing, we will find out later on. And that will be the same for the Alliance as well. As Mordekaiser continues to help them, both directly and indirectly, his actions will also have an influence on the Alliance's growth. To quote a certain madman that shall not be named "Give me ten years, and you will not recognize Germany!" or something like that. So whether Mordekaiser's influence will be good or bad for the Alliance, you will just have to read on to find out :D Hehe…

 **patrick5525i:** Haha!I see that your having a good idea where this story will eventually lead to. But I'm afraid you and everyone else will have to wait for a long time until that happens, because that kind of battle will probably happen after Mordekaiser returns to Runeterra, and that won't be happening for quite some time as well. :)

 **fug1001:** Technically there are only two factions from Runeterra in the story at the moment. The Shadow Isles represented by Mordekaiser as you already know, and there is LeBlanc who by default represents Noxus though indirectly. Now, depending on the final results of the poll, the next faction introduced might be the Celestials and Aspects of Targon, represented by either Soraka or Kayle or Morgana, whichever of them wins. It could be the Darkin who are next, represented by Aatrox if he wins. It might also be the Void who would be introduced next, represented by Malzahar or Cho'Gath, if either of those two win. And as I stated above, the Void known in Runeterra and the Void here in Azeroth will be one and the same. But of course, if by some chance Evelynn ends up winning, then it's a different story. 'Cause I still don't know which faction she will end up in. XD

And as for Fandral Staghelm, I don't want to reveal too much, but all I can say is you should look forward to a massive beat down between those two once this story finally gets to the events of Cataclysm.

 **przymus2137:** Oh my, now that you mentioned it, it is starting to look like a harem for our MetalBoi huh? I did not plan for this to happen. When I started picking these Champions for the story, I picked them because how effective they could be in fighting against the many Big Bads in Azeroth or how much of a pain they could be for our very own MetalMan. I honestly had no intentions of making it seem like Morde will eventually go into some crazy threesome with the Justice twins for example… Oops! =)

 **5lorden:** Yes, the Kayle and Morgana in the polls are their latest versions, as well as Aatrox, Soraka, Malzahar, Evelynn and Cho'Gath. And I myself look forward to exploring how exactly they will interact with the other Champions.

But I want to remind you and the readers that any Champion that will be introduced to this story will stay true to their lore. Which means, while some of them might mix well with Mordekaiser and company, like Kayle and Morgana or Soraka for example, this will only happen under the right circumstances. And even then there would still be a lot of friction. But the other Champions in the poll simply will not. You know who I am referring to. So if those Champions end up winning in the poll and they will be the ones introduced next, chances are good that they will become enemies. Hence why I did not put a separate selection for them in the polls.

 **Guest:** Hmm… Now that you mentioned it, that does seem like a good idea. We shall see as the story goes. But as of this moment, I am still largely undecided on who would be the one representing the Celestials on this story. I placed Soraka in the polls as a potential option. But chances are good that it might end up being Elune instead. Who knows. ;D

I hope you guys will continue reading this story, and will continue to send me your thoughts, comments and suggestions. As always, thanks for reading my humble work. I'll see you all again next week. Take care! :D


	11. The Lord of Death Chapter 11

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs that I created as well as the concepts and designs for character abilities and background information that I made.

* * *

 **The Road Ahead**

 _She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, finding herself once again in a very familiar bedroom. But this time she was lying on the soft mattress of the same four posted bed she saw before, and in her arms was the same stuffed toy of that adorable looking creature that was covered in soft white fur. Sadly, she could not remember what this creature was called, but from what she could tell it had a pair of short, curved horns on it's head and a pair of black beady eyes. It had no limbs from what she could see, but it did have a large tongue sticking out of it's equally large mouth. A rather odd looking animal, yet still quite adorable._

 _She got out of bed while still holding the toy within her hand, wanting to do a bit of exploring like last time. But the odd thing was, everything around her seemed a lot bigger somehow than what she remembered. Strange, but she disregarded it for now, wanting to sate her burgeoning curiosity._

 _She ran towards the bedroom door and opened it, though she had to stand on her toes to reach the knob. She ran back towards the same familiar hallway as last time, with the high ceilings and many small windows. To her left, there were several doors, a total of five. The fourth one she remembered, for that was where she followed that girl into the last time she was here. So she decided to pass through the very first door this time._

 _Opening it, the sight of a dark corridor was revealed to her, one so dark that she could barely see anything pass it, and at that same time there was a foreboding sensation she could feel from it, as if something was telling her not to go inside. Disregarding it, she passed through without hesitation, feeling the strange need to go and find something, or someone, very important._

 _She walked through the pitch black darkness for what must have felt like a long time, and all the while that same ominous feeling intensified, as if there was something here that did not want her to find out about something. For a moment she considered going back. Maybe whatever it was that waited for her at the end of this corridor was something bad. Or maybe she will find nothing at all, and she would be doomed to wandering within this darkness for all time._

 _She quickly banished those thoughts and pressed on, her desire to see where her search would lead proving more powerful than her doubts or fears. And even if something bad awaited her at the very end, she would not run away from it. She would face it head on._

 _Her decision proved to be the right one, for barely a moment later, she could see a dim light in the distance. Elated to see an end to this dark tunnel, she quickly ran towards that light as fast as she could, and with every step she took towards it, the feelings of doubt and fear that had been creeping upon her slowly disappeared. And though she was not entirely sure, she sensed that whatever it was that had been holding her back earlier, had grown spiteful of her defiance. She paid it no heed._

 _As she drew closer, she could see that the light was actually coming from a door that was left slightly open. Pushing the door open ever so gently, she found herself in what seemed to be an office, and a rather large one at that. Just like in the throne room before, the office also had very tall ceilings in it's construction, with several thick marble pillars supporting it. Despite it's size, the entire place was kept well lit due to the light coming from several large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as well as from many lamps that were fixed to the pillars and walls._

 _The purpose for so much illumination was made apparent when she looked to the sides. Huge bookshelves flanked either side of the large office, each one nearly as high as the ceiling themselves, filled with tomes and thick scrolls. And there were so many of them. Hundreds of them in fact._

 _Whoever owned this office must have been a scholarly sort, one who had ample time to read it seemed, for she doubted she could finish reading all this materials in one lifetime. And yet, something told her that this large collection of tomes and scrolls was not the only one within this place, nor was it the largest._

 _Turning her gaze away from all the many books, she looked towards her front, and was greeted by the sight of a large desk with an equally large cushioned chair with a high backrest. And sitting behind this desk was a very big and imposing man. She could not see him properly for he was turned away from her. She could only make out his long and thick, wavy dark hair and an outline of his strong yet well proportioned features, as well as the thick, bulging muscles in his arm, left mostly exposed by his short sleeved shirt. From what she could tell, the man was reading something from a large tome , and seem to be deeply engrossed by it._

 _Whoever this huge man was, she figured that he must be the owner of this equally huge office as well as all of these tomes and scrolls. And despite his imposing likeness, she did not feel afraid of him, not at all. Which was why she began calling out to him. But just like before, the man could not hear her. Or maybe because her voice was strangely absent. After she called out to him for the fifth time and still did not get a response, she decided to leave him be for now and explore her surroundings._

 _None of the books around her piqued her interest, mostly because all of them were written in a completely unknown language. A part of her wished she could learn how to read and write in this language so that the next time she was here, she could start reading some these tomes. Maybe she could ask that huge man to teach her. But as she continued her little stroll around the office, looking up at all the huge bookshelves around her, something finally caught her eye._

 _High up in one of the shelves, she saw something peculiar. A faint red light that seemed to be coming from one of the books. Intrigued by this, she began to look around for a way to get up there, a ladder or some sorts. But she could not find one, nor could she see a chair or a table high enough that would allow her to reach that odd book with the tiny red lights. But she would not be deterred. Placing her toy on the ground, she began climbing up the tall bookshelf._

 _She kept a firm hold on the edges of the shelves while also making sure her feet were properly placed as to not fall down. And from what she could see, this shelf was quite tall. A fall from such a height would no doubt hurt a lot. But still she kept on climbing, not feeling any fear or doubt, merely the urge to satisfy her curiosity as well as the strange feeling of wanting to pass this challenge._

 _Moments later, she finally reached the book. It was rather big and thick, bound in hard leather. She doubted that she had the strength to carry this large and heavy book with her small arms, let alone pull it out of it's tight confines. But she nonetheless continued to stare at it, particularly the motif engraved on it's spine. A symbol of a helm with three curved horns. Fascinated by this strange symbol, she traced it with her delicate fingers. But as she did so, two pinpricks of red light began to shine from the motif, looking seemingly like a pair of eyes, and they were looking straight into her own._

 _Growing even more fascinated by this, she grabbed the book with one hand and tried to pull it out, no longer caring if it was quite heavy, for she wanted to know what was inside it._

 _But as she tried to pull the book out of the shelf, a spectral hand suddenly emerged from behind the book and latched onto her arm. Shocked by this, she immediately tried to pull her arm free from whatever this thing was, though much to her dismay, it's grip on her was much too strong. She stared in horror as the ghostly hand that grabbed her was slowly enveloped in shadows while it began to grow sharp pointed claws from it's fingers._

 _With much greater intensity, she struggled from it's hold, not wanting to remain in the possession of this… whatever this thing was!_

 _But just as fast as it appeared, the spectral hand also quickly vanished, thus releasing it's hold on her, causing her to lose her balance. She fell off the shelf and began plummeting onto the hard stone floor below, screaming in fright as she did so. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for whatever agony there was to come, all the while silently hoping for someone to catch her._

 _And someone did._

 _Instead of landing on hard unforgiving stone, she fell into a pair of large hands. Their hold on her was firm yet gentle and warm, as they held her close to a huge and heavily muscled body._

" _Now, what did I tell you about climbing, especially at high places?" spoken by a rich baritone voice in admonishment, the words laced with equal parts concern and amusement._

 _Despite her dreadful encounter earlier, she found herself smiling, feeling both gratitude for being saved and joy for finally being noticed by the other person in the large room. And so she answered his question, and this time she finally found her voice._

" _That no matter what happens, I must never give up" she said to him playfully, still keeping her eyes closed. Though she noted that there was something odd about her voice. It sounded lighter and higher in pitch, almost like a child's voice._

 _She heard the one who spoke to her let out a deep, almost rumbling chuckle. "That is right, but you seem to be forgetting something. Something equally important as never giving up"_

" _I must also be very careful that I do not fall" she answered him after a short pause, and this time she opened her eyes and looked onto his face._

 _Once again she was disappointed to see that his face was covered in shadow and only those pair of glowing red eyes were visible for her to see. But oddly enough, even though his eyes were rather haunting to look at especially with their eerie crimson glow, she was not afraid. For within those eyes she could see genuine love and affection, as well as deep pride, all of which were aimed solely at her._

" _Very good. Always keep those two simple lessons close to heart, little one. And I swear to you, even if you were to go and climb Mount Targon itself, you will prevail" though she could not see his face, she could still feel him smiling at her, one that mirrored the affection and pride in his eyes._

" _Yes father, I will" came her answer, unbidden. She did not know what Mount Targon was nor did she know why she called him that, but it did not feel strange to do so. It felt quite right._

 _The mysterious man nodded to her in approval before asking her again. "Now tell me, what was it that you were trying to reach for?"_

 _She looked towards the odd book high up in the shelf, where that black hand had reached out and grabbed her earlier. For a moment she feared that whatever it was that she saw, would come out again and try to get her once more. And so she instinctively pressed herself closer into the huge man's hold._

" _That one right there" she pointed towards the book, a frightened look in her eyes._

 _She looked back at the man and she saw him turn towards the direction she was pointing at. And as he did so, she saw his glowing red eyes harden, and all of the earlier fatherly love and affection present within those eyes had fled, and were replaced with nothing but baleful wrath._

" _ **Ah, I see"**_ _he said to her in a very chilling voice, quite different to his earlier gentler tone. And she noticed that it contained an otherworldly quality to it, one that was oddly familiar. But whether he was referring to the book or something else entirely, she did not know._

 _A moment passed as the man glared at that spot, before he finally looked away from it and turned towards her toy lying on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her, of which she gladly took it and held it tightly to her chest. He turned his gaze back to her, but now all of the sinister wrath was gone from them. Replaced by that same affection and love he had for her, but this time they also possessed a more protective quality to them._

" _Well, you need not worry about that one" he said to her reassuringly, his voice having returned to it's previously gentle and warm tone. And then he turned around and walked away, with her still cradled in his arms._

" _But what about that book?" she asked of him, peering over his arm and glancing back at the book with the odd motif._

" _When you are older, we will read that book together, and I shall teach you all the secrets it holds. Would you like that?" he asked of her in a slightly playful tone as he looked at her with his glowing red eyes that seemed to mirror the warm smile that she knew he was wearing right now._

 _Hearing his offer, she nodded excitedly in agreement, smiling at him brightly with her own emerald green eyes staring happily into his own. Her reaction caused the huge man to chuckle in amusement as he flicked at her nose playfully, causing her to giggle._

" _Now, let us take you back to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow after all" he told her as he carried her back to her bedroom._

 _She merely hummed in agreement as she snuggled against his heavily muscled chest and closed her eyes, feeling utterly safe and content within his hold._

She opened her eyes and slowly looked around her, finding herself once again within the simple bedroom that Lightspear had furnished to her. She gently sat up and looked at the opened window, seeing that it was still dark outside, probably only an hour or two before dawn. But she no longer felt the need for sleep, so she got out of bed and began preparing herself for the journey ahead.

As Aeterna began donning her armor and equipment, she allowed her mind to wander for a bit. Back to the strange dream she had earlier. It was quite different to all the ones she had in the past. Different in the way that it was much more pleasant than the others. Where she would normally wake up covered in cold sweat and panting hard with her heart racing with fear, this time she felt happy and content and very much wished she could revisit that dream. In particular, she wished she could visit that huge man again in her dream, and hopefully learn more about him. And Aeterna did not know why exactly but, whatever that place was in her dreams and whoever that man in her dreams was, she had this distinct feeling that she belong to that place, and that she belonged to him.

A wry smile made it's way to Aeterna's lips as she fastened the straps on her breastplate. It was a rather silly thought, she knew. For all she knew, that dream of hers might have been conjured up by her mind in an attempt to sooth her heart which has grown weary of all the bloodshed and death in this world, and simply wished to be far away from all of it. Nothing more than an illusion. Nothing but sweet lies. But still, a part of her still wished it could be real. Even though it was very implausible, she wished she could meet that man face to face, not in her dreams but in reality.

Aeterna shook her head and banished those trivial thoughts. Best not to linger on such idle fancies. They still had a long journey ahead of them after all, and the Iron Revenant was no doubt already waiting for her and Lightspear outside of town.

" _Best not to keep that prickly giant waiting any further"_ Aeterna thought jokingly. But as thoughts of Mordekaiser came to her mind, Aeterna could not help but feel that there was some uncanny resemblance between him and the other man in her dreams, the obvious one being their eyes. They had the exact same eyes after all. Maybe she could try telling him about her dream and see if he knew anything?

"A matter for another time, Aeterna" she quietly said to herself as she strapped on her sword belt and holster, before she finally exited the bedroom.

* * *

Boredom affects all sapient beings, and even some sentient ones. The results of which may vary depending on the individual. Some would grumble or complain about it yet do nothing to lift it. Others would instead amuse themselves with a certain form of entertainment. But for those rare individuals possessing of truly remarkable talent, boredom can affect them to extreme degrees.

A certain scientist from Zaun may seek to alleviate his boredom by working tirelessly with his chosen craft, and in the process succeed in creating a great and terrible mechanical wonder. A certain blue-haired girl may one day decide that the best way to lift her boredom would be to terrorize the streets of the city of Piltover and commit wanton acts of senseless destruction. These were just two examples of the possible effects of boredom on those who had been gifted, or in some cases, cursed, with great power or talent.

Mordekaiser was no exception to this. He too can grow bored when left to do nothing but wait. In fact, the negative effects of boredom on him can be much more extreme. A man who had been cursed to wander the mortal plane for all eternity, never to rest, never to truly die? A man who in his cursed state, possesses boundless constitution and vigor? A man who still retains his lofty ambitions of unending conquests and glories? Such a man would no doubt feel more than a little weary at long periods of inactivity. In fact, even just an hour of doing nothing would bore the Iron Revenant out of his mind.

And when Mordekaiser becomes bored, he would alleviate his boredom using one of two methods. He would either throw himself into his chosen profession with the fervor of a crazed fanatic. Or he may simply remedy his boredom by engaging in his most favored form of entertainment. But the problem is, both of these methods involved ample amounts of brutal carnage.

And that is why, as he wandered through the outskirts of the town of Astranaar for what might have been the twentieth time, which was after he had wandered through the streets of the town itself for a twentieth time, Mordekaiser sorely wished the demons of the Burning Legion and their wretched servants would launch another attack on this dreadful town, so that he may alleviate his boredom. But such a thing was not likely to happen anytime soon, because from what he had heard from the conversations between the newly arrived Sentinels, there were barely any demons left within these lands. It seems that he had been much to thorough in his work.

And as he glared at the distant form of the Night Elf town and the camps that had been erected all around it, a large part of him dearly wished that his circumstances were different. So that he may descend upon these pitiful Night Elves and amuse himself with their terrified screams and anguished wails. Of course, he could not perform such an act for obvious reasons. So in the end, the Iron Revenant was condemned to wait for his two lowly companions to wake from their pitiful slumber and get themselves ready before they could finally begin their journey to Felwood and then to Darnassus. And Mordekaiser hated being made to wait.

For you see, even though he had told that annoying ginger and the long-eared woman that they would depart this wretched place the next day at first light, the truth of the matter was that he had wanted to leave this town immediately after their meeting. He did not want to wait for the next day to come before beginning their long journey. There was no point in that. But he could not do so, for you see, while he may not be affected by trivial concerns such as food or rest, his two companions were much different.

So as much as he loathed it, he had no choice but to allow them time to recover. Honestly, the living can be so bothersome. This was one of the reasons why he very much prefer to have dead servants than live ones. Much less complications to deal with.

At least he did not have to wait long for their departure. From what he could tell, there was only an hour left before dawn arrived, so he need only be patient for a bit longer. And then he would take great pleasure in pushing those two pitiful mortals hard during their long journey, as just punishment for making him wait this long.

He was broken out of his silent brooding when he heard panicked cries and angry shouts. Turning his gaze towards it's direction, he saw two figures in the distance. Seeking to sate his curiosity, as well as somewhat alleviate his boredom, Mordekaiser hastened his steps towards their direction.

A moment later, he was treated to the sight of two Night Elf women locked in a violent struggle. One was dressed in traditional Sentinel garb, the other in simple civilian clothes. The former was trying desperately to wrest a blade from the possession of the latter who, from what Mordekaiser could tell, was trying to plunge the blade deep into her chest.

"Let me… go, Faeleria!" the the suicidal Kaldorei shouted at the one called Faeleria as she struggled to break free from her hold.

"No! I won't let you… kill yourself Maeliya!" she growled out, face frowning in her effort to protect her sister from herself. Much to her surprise, her older sister quickly lashed out and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and making her loosen her hold.

With her younger sister stunned, Maeliya then grabbed a firm hold of her armor and threw her to the side, sending the young Sentinel crashing to the ground a few feet away. But it was Maeliya's turn to be surprised when her younger sister was quick to recover and sprang back to her feet, before rushing back and tackled her before she could stab herself in the neck with her blade.

Both women crashed to the ground, eliciting a pained grunt from Maeliya. The sudden impact of her sister's charge succeeded in knocking the blade out of her hand and sending it skidding a good distance away and into the tall grasses. But the older Kaldorei continued to struggle, trying to force her younger sister off of her while Faeleria maintained a firm hold on her arms, trying her best to keep her down.

"Get off of me! Just let me DIE!" Maeliya screamed at her as she continued to fight her sister off. But Faeleria would not be deterred.

"NO! I won't let you do that! I know what those demons did to you was horrible, but you cannot simply throw your life away because of that!" she implored to her, hoping that her older sister would see reason and begin to calm down.

But her words had the exact opposite effect however as Maeliya's face turned wrathful. The older sibling was able to break her young sister's hold on one of her arms and quickly lashed out at her with her fist, hitting Faeleria squarely on the jaw, stunning her and causing her to loosen his grip on Maeliya. The older sibling then kicked her off, knocking her a few feet away.

"You know nothing!" she screamed at her younger sister in anger who was now trying to get up, groaning from her painful blows. "You weren't there! So don't presume to know what I have gone through!"

Maeliya quicky got to her feet and began looking around, trying to find her blade so that she may finally end her suffering. But as she did so, her moon-like eyes landed on the familiar form of the armored giant, and a new idea crossed her mind, one that she knew would no doubt bring the end she so desperately wanted.

Mordekaiser on the other hand had been regarding their violent exchange with both amusement and disdain. Honestly, the foolish affairs of mortals can be rather entertaining sometimes. But his amusement quickly turned to surprise, when the that suicidal Kaldorei ran towards him and pressed herself against his armored bulk, eyes staring pleadingly into his own.

Had he not already made it his mission to save these pitiful creatures from the Legion, he would have crushed this insolent Night Elf as just punishment for laying her filthy hands upon his armor. And so he kept his calm and glared at the long-eared woman with obvious contempt instead.

"Please, milord! End my life, I beg of you! I no longer wish to live!" she begged him, a frightened and desperate look within her eyes. One could clearly tell that this bitch has gone mad.

Before Mordekaiser could respond to her though, the young sibling hastily rushed in and tried to pull the suicidal Kaldorei away.

"No! Don't listen to her milord. She isn't thinking clearly right now. She doesn't know what she's saying" the Sentinel named Faeleria also begged of him.

But the older sibling shrugged her off and remained firm in her plea. "Do not interfere! I know what I want!" she shouted to her sister before turning her gaze back to him.

"You were there last night, when it happened. You know what those filthy demons did to me. I did not want to be saved! I wanted to die! But still you went and saved me anyway. So now I want you take responsibility for your actions and take my life! End my life damn you!" was her desperate plea. Her face a mask of utter distress.

Mordekaiser was stunned by the sheer nerve of this woman. And he could feel his anger rising by the second as well as his disappointment towards her. Who was she to make such demands of him? Making him take responsibility for his actions? Chastising him for saving her worthless life?! What an ungrateful sack of flesh! And to think that he saved her life, brought her back to peak physical condition, in the hopes that she would use her strength to slay her enemies, allow the flames of her hate and fury to consume the demons of the Legion in her unrelenting quest for vengeance. Oh how wrong was he.

He knew he should have just left her to her ignominious end. If he knew that this purple-skinned whore would be this weak, this broken after her unfortunate encounter, he wouldn't have wasted all that time and effort to save her useless skin. He should have just left her behind, to be used and bred by those filthy, tainted aberrations like the pathetic and ungrateful bitch that she was! At least then her wretched existence would serve some kind of purpose, no matter how twisted and unworthy it might be.

If this useless whore truly desired death, then he would bestow it upon her. After all, she would only serve as a burden to her fellows. Whatever resources that will be used to protect and care for her wretched hide would be better suited for her more able kin. Such weakness had no place in the wars to come.

" **Kneel"** came his stern command, surprising the two women.

But Maeliya immediately followed and knelt before him, relief washing over her broken soul. She closed her eyes. Finally she would be granted the end she so desperately needed. But Faeleria on the other hand was distraught. Frightened by what Maeliya had begged the giant to do to her, and that the giant so readily agreed to it. Her fear mounted even further as the armored giant took a step back and raised his enormous mace up in preparation.

"No!" she screamed at him in protest as she quickly stood in front of her sister, blocking her from the giant's view, her eyes welling with tears as she stared at the giant imploringly.

" **Out of the way woman"** came Mordekaiser's stern directive, annoyed by this creatures interference in his execution of this worthless whore she called a sister.

"No! Please, show mercy milord! I beg of you! Let her live!" came Faeleria's heartfelt plea. She knew very well that there was nothing she could physically do to stop this giant from murdering her sister, but she would still do all she could.

" **She is the one who wishes to die. Her wish, not mine. So why would you deny her this?"** was his cold reply, feeling absolutely no pity for her or her sister. But she nonetheless pressed on.

"I know that! I know that her spirit lies broken, and that she simply wishes for an end to her suffering, but please don't kill her! She can still recover! She can still be saved! She just need to be given a chance! So please, show mercy milord, I beg of you!" Faeleria continued her impassioned plea, tears now flowing down her moon-like eyes, her fair and youthful face marred by her distress.

He paused to consider her words for a moment. Her sister was obviously of no use to her or her fellow Sentinels the way she was. As Mordekaiser had already deduced, she would only be a burden to her people. Why, if they were in Noxus right now, this woman would have already been thrown into the arena so that she may be used as entertainment for the crowd. Because such weakness could not be allowed to fester within their society.

'Strength above all', as the old Noxian proverb states. An ideal that Mordekaiser deeply espoused, for it was he who once taught it to the ancient Reaver clans who were the ancestors of the peoples of Noxus.

So if he were to execute this woman now, he would be granting her mercy. A sweet release from her miserable existence. And not just her, but to her sister as well. For she would no longer have to suffer through all of her madness. Instead of trying to dissuade him from his current course, she should be bowing to him in gratitude instead..

 _You must use diplomacy whenever it is needed. And you must show restraint wherever possible._

The words of the Deceiver then came to mind, bringing a deep frown to his face. But he began to reconsider his current approach. He began to view this whole situation differently, not with the cold and militaristic mind of a warlord, but with the wisdom of a man who had once ruled an empire that lasted a thousand years.

He was not in Runeterra and these two women were not Noxians. They were not even Human. They may not readily accept such ideals, even if it would greatly benefit their whole society in the long run. If he were to carry out his execution of this Night Elf, her sister might very well resent him for it, a resentment which she would no doubt share to the rest of her kin. And their resentment will eventually turn to anger. And that anger could very well lead to murderous intent. Directed at him.

In the wars to come, such desires towards him by those that he needed to save, might prove problematic. He would not have it.

And so as he regarded the Sentinel standing before him, who still looked at him with fear and distress, and to the other Night Elf still kneeling behind her, waiting for her end, the Iron Revenant let out a tired sigh, and he lowered Nightfall to his side. He would show mercy this time.

This simple act brought fresh relief to Faeleria's heart, gladdened by the fact that their town's savior chose to be lenient. But Mordekaiser was not done yet. There was still the issue of that woman's broken and suicidal mind. He still firmly held on to the belief that such weakness could not be allowed to burden the other Kaldorei, to stifle their overall effectiveness in future battles. So it needed to be remedied. Not with a swift death, but with the right motivation. And Mordekaiser already knew how.

" **Stand aside"** came his sudden command to Faeleria, somewhat shocking the Night Elf.

And for a moment, she feared that the armored giant had changed his mind and would try to kill her sister after all. Mordekaiser sensed this from her, seeing the doubtful look on her tear streaked face.

" **Not to worry. I will not harm her"** he said drolly at her, rolling his eyes in slight exasperation. She hesitated for a moment, for she finally stepped to the side.

Maeliya on the other hand was now looking at the Iron Revenant wide eyed, looking very much distraught, her heart and mind furious at how he changed his mind and chose to deny her of her most desired end. But Mordekaiser paid it no heed as he stepped closer to her, and got down on one knee, eyes looking straight into her own.

" **Tell me Night Elf"** he began, his words, stern. **"Is death what you truly want? Or is this simply your grief and pain casting a dark cloud over your heart and mind"**

If his simple plan was to work, he must first get this maddened woman to talk. Reveal to him her fears, the reasons for why she desired death. And to his satisfaction, she proved very much open.

"Yes, it is what I want!" came Maeliya's swift answer, eyes full of desperation. She began to convey to the armored giant her fears, the reasons why she wished to die. "I do not wish to continue living with the memory of that night. Of what those demons did to me! The shame of my defilement will follow me wherever I will go. And all those who will lay eyes upon me, will spurn me! For they will only see someone who had been made a demon's plaything! Even my fellow Sentinels would see me as nothing more than a demon's whore and would no doubt snigger behind my back and call me so!"

"That is not true! We-" Faeleria interjected but Mordekaiser quickly held up his hand and cut her off, casting her a silent order to remain quiet.

He then turned his gaze back towards Maeliya and gestured for her to continue.

"But the worst of all, is what if that demon's horrid seed had somehow born fruit within me!? If so, then I do not want it! I do not want some disgusting abomination, some… _monster,_ growing within my womb! I refuse to give birth to a filthy descendant of Xavius! A child of a demon! I would rather kill myself than let such a thing be born into this world and suckle at my breast!" and with that, she finished her venomous tirade, her face a mask of horrified disgust.

Faeleria listened to her words carefully, and she could feel her sympathy towards her sister grow even more, as she finally understood why she wanted to die, at least with her last reason for it. And she could not help but agree with her on that front. For if their roles had been reversed and it was she who had been made a demon's plaything, and then left with the possibility of his child growing within her, she might very well try and kill herself as well. But still, she did not want her sister to kill herself. She did not want to lose her. Surely their could be another way!

But Mordekaiser felt a bit differently. As he listened intently to the Kaldorei's pleas, he felt only growing contempt towards her and amusement towards her plight. So those were her reasons for wanting death? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and laugh. He was quite tempted to tell her to simply carve out her womb and be done with it.

Honestly, she thought what she had gone through was suffering? She believed that what she experienced the night before was shame? That it was enough to make her beg for death? Oh this mortal clearly knew not of what she speaks. For the Revenant himself had known worse. Far worse.

He was willing to bet his soul that this mortal had never been exposed to such brutal torture that would have left her a crippled and maddened wretch for the rest of her life, that not even the most potent healing spells known to man could completely erase the scars brought about by such an event, scars that not only marred the flesh, but one's very soul as well.

But it was not his place nor his mission to educated her on the finer points of suffering and shame. What he needed to do right now was to fix her broken mind and rekindle the fire within her heart, so that she may be of some use to her fellow Sentinels in the many battles to come. For in the war against the Legion, every soul, both living and dead, will be needed.

And that is why he was going to use his dark powers to perform an act of kindness once again, and thus further sully his title and reputation. All for his mission. He hoped this would not start some kind of foolish trend in the future.

" **Lift up your shirt"** was his simple command to her, causing both sisters to look at him in surprise.

"Huh? But why?" Maeliya asked of him, a dubious and rather frightened look on her face, thinking that the armored giant might be planning something inappropriate with her body, a thought that Faeleria also shared as she stared at the Revenant, looking appalled.

This of course caused Mordekaiser to roll his eyes and sigh in mild exasperation before he turned his piercing gaze back to the Night Elf woman.

" **Lift up your damn shirt so I can fix that little problem in your belly"** he order her again, this time with a bit more force behind his words.

Maeliya still retained the doubtful look on her face but she nonetheless complied and lifted her shirt, exposing her lean and taut stomach to the Revenant's eyes. Mordekaiser then gently pressed his plated hand on the surface of her belly, making the Night Elf wince slightly at the eerie coldness of his touch. Just as how his Curse allowed him to sense the flames of life within his vicinity so that he may seek it out and take it, so to could he use the same method to sense for hidden life within a woman's womb. It was a rather unorthodox use of his dark magics, yes. And one that Mordekaiser found quite embarrassing to be perfectly honest.

But he nonetheless pressed on with his current course of action, and not even a moment passed before he found what he was looking for. The Night Elf woman was right in her fears. Although it was still very much early, too early for others to tell, Mordekaiser did sense a very small spark of life within her. That satyr's tainted seed had proven quite virile it seems. So having found the root of her concerns, Mordekaiser would now seek to pull it out.

" **What I will do next may cause some mild discomfort. Steel yourself"** he told her in bored tone, causing the woman to look at him in surprise before she did as she was told.

The armored hand pressed to her belly began to glow faintly with a dark and eerie light as tendrils of dark magic began to enter her. Maeliya gasped and winced as she felt sharp pain within her, almost like someone had taken a pointed tool and used it to carve her insides. A moment later, the armored giant finally released his hold on her belly and the pain she felt within her slowly turned into a dull ache.

" **All done. Now you no longer need to be afraid of some demonspawn springing out of you"** Mordekaiser informed her, again in the same bored tone, looking very much annoyed at what he had just done.

Maeliya looked at him in shock and no small amount of relief as she placed her hands over her belly, happy at the prospect of being relieved by such a curse.

"Wait, what did you do to her exactly?" Faeleria asked him as she knelt down beside her sister and checked her if she was truly alright.

" **I simply used my magic to crush the life growing within her. So expect to see a bit of blood coming out of her entrance"** came his nonchalant reply.

And true to his words, Maeliya felt something rather warm and wet trickle out from between her thighs, causing her to look down, and she saw bloodstains begin to form on the surface of her breeches. Seeing this caused the woman to stare at the red spot in mild shock before she covered it with her hands, looking very much embarrassed. Faeleria was quick to take off her cloak and used it to cover her sister's unfortunate state, while she was also rather surprised at this revelation, not expecting the armored giant to be able to perform what was basically a kind of abortion. But then Maeliya grew concerned and she turned her worried gaze back to the Iron Revenant.

"Will this… I mean, would I still be…" she tried to voice out her concerns to him, though she failed at this, too embarrassed to say the words.

Thankfully, the giant proved perceptive and was able to deduce what she wanted to say, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance and said **"Not to worry, you are still perfectly capable of bearing children"**

And with those words, the woman's fears disappeared and a look of utter joy graced her beautiful visage as she look back to her belly and caressed it. Though she did not want to bear a demon's offspring, she still desired to have a family of her own in the future. She would have been quite devastated had she been completely denied this. She then stared at the Revenant in deep gratitude. Faeleria as well was staring at the Revenant gratefully, thankful for the kindness he had bestowed upon her sister, as well as bringing some life and happiness back into her.

"I… I don't know what to say milord. I don't know how I could ever repay you" Maeliya told him, looking rather unsure yet eager.

But Mordekaiser scoffed at this as he fixed her with a very stern look. **"I do not need your gratitude, nor do I need any sort of payment from you. I will however, ask you this. Do you still wish to die?"**

Upon hearing that simple question, and seeing the seriousness within his eyes, Maeliya fell silent, much of the happiness in her face now gone, replaced with doubt and fear. She did not know how to answer that. She no longer had a clear answer unlike earlier, before the giant had rid her of the demon growing within her. The dishonor from her defilement was still there, and she did not wish to live with it. But she no longer did not have the intense desire to die as well. So what could she say to the armored giant?

Faeleria was also looking at her sister, a look of deep concern in her eyes as she placed a comforting hand on her arm. She hoped that she would now change her mind, get rid of all her notions of suicide.

But before the woman could give an answer, the Revenant spoke again. **"If you find the answer to that question elusive, then allow me to explain to you a few things, so that you may be able to make a more informed decision"**

Hearing this, Maeliya listened to him attentively, as did Faeleria as well, wanting to know what the giant had to say.

" **Your death may end your suffering, but it would also bring great satisfaction to those who have defiled you. And not just to them, but to their unworthy masters as well. Them knowing that not only were they able to defeat you and dishonor you, but they had also succeeded in breaking your spirit, that you no longer wish to live? It would cause them no small amount of satisfaction. Probably more so than when they had so savagely plundered your flesh."** he explained to her, his tone purposely mocking. And to his satisfaction, he got a good rise out of the woman as she looked quite upset. Good. And so he continued.

" **Tell me, would you allow them their satisfaction? Would you simply lie there on the ground and kill yourself? I'm sure your enemies would be quite happy if you do. They probably would not mind fucking your corpse one last time** " he smirked at her at as he said those insulting remarks.

"NEVER!" she roared at him, her face a mask of apoplectic fury, moon-like eyes wide in murderous rage, as her hands balled into fists trembling with barely contained hate. And from what Mordekaiser could tell, his words had also gotten the same reactions from her sister, as the other Sentinel looked quite ready to rip someone's heart out at the moment.

Mordekaiser could only grin in deep satisfaction. Yes, the woman was now motivated to live, and intensely so. In the Iron Revenant's personal experience, nothing motivates a person more than hatred, rage and fury. Much more effective motivators than say, love, honor or even fear. But he would not stop there. Hate and fury were good but they alone would not be enough. Only when such emotions were tempered with resolve and given clear purpose, could they become the weapons that would destroy anything in their path.

This time he began to address the both of them, intent on tempering their rage with resolve and clear purpose.

" **If neither of you wish such an unworthy end, then your simplest recourse would be to continue living. For you see, the simple fact that you are still here, alive and well, despite everything that your enemies have to done to you, causes them no small amount of grief. In fact, your very existence is anathema to them. And your well-being, spites them to no end."** upon hearing this, a look of budding satisfaction and approval began to show on the faces of the two women. And so Mordekaiser pressed on.

" **So knowing this, what do you think they would feel if, instead of you aiming your wrath to yourself, you would aim it at them instead?**

To emphasize his words, he held out his free hand and used his powers to summon forth the weapon that the woman was using earlier. The two women watched in surprise and fascination as Maeliya's blade flew through the air and landed in the giant's grasp. Releasing his hold on Nightfall, he gently took her hand and placed the hilt of the blade within her palm, before he addressed them both.

" **What do you think they would feel, when instead of wallowing in grief or self-pity, the two of you would string your bow, draw your blade, get on your nightsaber, and hunt down your enemies like the animals that they are?"** he said to her in a rather sinister tone.

And to his continued approval, Maeliya grasped the hilt of her blade firmly while wearing a gleefully murderous look on her face, one that her sister also shared as she relished at the prospect of filling the bodies of their enemies with arrows.

" **I can only imagine the terror they would undoubtedly feel in their foul hearts, when they see you two charging towards them in all your fury and might, right before you smite their unworthy existence from your world. But what I want to know, is what you would feel. Tell me** **Sentinels, what would it bring you when you finally visit vengeance upon your enemies?"** he asked her again, and this time he waited for their response, smiling in quiet anticipation. And his smile widen upon hearing their response.

"It would bring me great and unending _pleasure_ , milord" Maeliya answered in a rather sultry tone, as a predatory smile graced her beautiful face. Mordekaiser nodded to her in approval before he turned his gaze towards the younger of the two.

"Their screams would be music to my ears" was Faeleria's cool reply as she licked her luscious lips, her expression mirroring that of her sister.

" **Good"** he nodded to her in approval, before he grasped the haft of his mace and slowly got up. The two women also rising as well.

" **I look forward to the day when I see you two ride into battle and strike fear into the hearts of the Legion. I am sure you two sisters would be both beautiful and glorious to behold"** he proudly said to them, causing the two women to blush while wearing modest looks on their fair faces, looking quite pleased by his compliments.

Seeing this caused Mordekaiser to smirk at them in contempt. Such sheep they were. If it only took a bit of goading and flattery to sway their hearts and minds, then he shuddered to think how easy it would be to manipulate the rest of this town into serving him. He filed this thought away for now. There were other pressing matters.

 **"Now, if there is nothing else for us to discuss, the two of you may go"** he finally dismissed them, no longer feeling the desire to further toy with the hearts of these two.

But at that moment, the two Night Elf sisters were reluctant to leave the giant's side. In fact, after his rather compelling speech to them, which had served to rouse the more darker aspects of their beings, they very much would like to follow this giant wherever he may go. For his words had also succeeded in awakening their other feelings and desires. Feelings that the two women had buried deep within their hearts; desires that they had repressed for countless centuries, all in the effort of becoming more effective warriors and defenders of Night Elf lands.

But now, with some of their prior inhibitions and self constraints torn away by the armored giant, the two sisters wished to act on their desires. And they very much would like to express their gratitude to their savior. In any way possible.

"Milord" Faeleria spoke, an eager look in her eyes. "I know you said that you do not require payment, but I would still very much like to be of service to you, in any way that I can"

Mordekaiser raised a brow at her, mildly amused by her antics, but nonetheless decided to humor her wish. **"If you insist"**

He cast a quick glance towards the town, and then to the slightly brightening skies above, before turning back to her, speaking in a rather impatient tone. " **Then I want you to go into town and find your Captain and that redheaded knight. And tell them to hurry it up because I grow tired of waiting! The sun is almost up and I want to be well away from this town before then"**

Faeleria nodded at this, smiling at him pleasantly. "I shall do as you command. Would that be all my milord? I do not mind if there are other… _services_ , that you would require of me" she spoke the last part in a rather suggestive tone.

Hearing this caused the Iron Revenant to frown at her, not knowing what exactly she was talking about, for there was nothing else he required of her. Maeliya on the other hand gave her sister a knowing look, for she understood perfectly what she was trying to get the giant to ask of her. But Faeleria paid her no mind as she waited for the armored giant's next command.

" **No, that would be all. You can go now"** Mordekaiser said dismissively. This caused the Sentinel to pout, disappointed that the giant would not take her offer, but she nonetheless complied and walked off to do as he asked.

But as Faeleria headed back to Astranaar, she wore a determined look on her face. She had finally found a being worthy to serve, and she would be damned if she simply let an opportunity to be by his side slip away. For she not only saw the armored giant as a worthy lord, she also saw him as a worthy mate. And once a Night Elf woman finds a man that she wants to be her mate, she will not allow him to escape her so easily.

Mordekaiser watched the Sentinel walk back towards the town, unaware of her thoughts towards him at that moment, before he turned his gaze back towards the other woman, giving her a disinterested look.

" **Well? Why are you still here? Go on now, go back to your little town and do… whatever it is you Night Elves do"** he waved her off, no longer wanting to be in the presence of this troublesome Night Elf.

But Maeliya did not want to, as she stared at his armored form with longing. In fact, at that very moment, she very much would like to throw herself at the giant and beg him to take her with him. But she was rather reluctant to do that for she did not know if the giant would approve. And there was still the matter of her duties here in Ashenvale, and she could not just easily forsake them.

But still, her heart desperately wished she could spend more time with this mysterious man, her mighty dark clad savior. And why not? From what she had been told, not only had he saved her life, but had also avenged her by slaying the demons that defiled her. And when she lost the strength to carry on with her life and begged him to kill her, he showed mercy and restored her will to live, giving her new purpose. How could she not repay him for all he had done for her?

In Maeliya's mind, the only way to truly repay the armored giant's kindness would be to serve him in battle. He need only ask and she would gladly pledge her life to his. And should he desire it so, she would not be averse to serve him in a more intimate manner. After all, there was no easier way to repay such a mighty hero as he, than by offering herself to him for his own personal pleasure.

With her mind made up, a warm smile graced her face, and Maeliya quickly launched herself towards the Iron Revenant and wrapped her arms around his large armored bulk in a fierce embrace, making sure to press her sizable bosom near flat against him. Her sudden and unexpected action caused Mordekaiser no small amount of surprise, his crimson eyes staring down at the Kaldorei in shock. He resisted the powerful urge to rip this insolent bitch off of him and throw her to the side.

" _ **What in the fucking Void is this?!"**_ his mind raged as he tried to comprehend the sheer absurdity of his current position. How dare this long-eared whore lay her hands on him! Before he could give voice to his displeasure however, Maeliya craned her neck up and looked into his eyes, wearing a joyful smile on her face and an eager look in her eyes.

"Milord, I know that you said you have no need of my gratitude nor do you require payment, but I would still like to express it nonetheless and offer you a suitable reward. That is why, should you ever find your self in Ashenvale again and your in need of strong arms to fight your enemies, you need only send word for Maeliya Stormsong, and she would gladly pledge her services to you"

And then her joyful expression turned demure, as a deep blush graced her beautiful face. "And of course, should you ever find your nights a bit too cold and your needs arise, I would gladly serve to warm you and tend to your every desire. I would not mind if it is you. After all, it would be a great honor to serve as consort to a great champion of Elune"

Mordekaiser could only stare at her, slack jawed and dumbfounded. This was not what he had in mind when he sought to corrupt this woman earlier. His purpose for manipulating her was to turn her into a fearsome weapon that would consume the demons of the Burning Legion in her unrelenting pursuit of vengeance. But it would seem he had also somehow succeeded in winning both her loyalty and her affections. Quite unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome.

" **I shall keep your offer in mind"** was his simple reply, for he truly did not know what else to say to her with regards to that. There were no detrimental aspects to her proposal, at least, not anything he could discern. And he was not a man who would spurn a gift that was freely given.

His words served to bring a truly satisfied expression on her face as she beamed brightly at him. "Very well. Then I shall eagerly wait for your return"

And with that, Maeliya detached herself from the Iron Revenant and began walking back to Astranaar with a noticeably spring in her every step and a radiant smile on her lips. And as for the Iron Revenant, he merely smirk in amusement as he stared at the Night Elf woman's retreating form. Perhaps saving her troublesome hide would be worth it after all.

* * *

Within the eastern continent of Azeroth, south of the the kingdom of Stormwind, and just past the Swamp of Sorrows, lies a huge expanse of land devoid of life and torn by many years of war. A land where only monstrous creatures and more sinister beings could call home. For they alone could thrive within it's harsh environment, a scorching rocky desert tainted by dark magical energies, where lighting strikes the ground near constantly, where the air is completely dry and hot, as strong gusts of wind regularly create thick clouds of reddish dust. These lands are inhospitable and perilous. But this was not always so.

Long ago, these lands had once been part of the great Swamp of Sorrows, teeming with life. But after the arrival of the original Orcish Horde, the lands were forever changed. Under the leadership of the mighty Orc Warlock Gul'dan, the Old Horde constructed a mighty gateway known commonly today as the Dark Portal. Fueled by the power of the Fel and the souls of countless living beings, the Dark Portal allowed the Orcs to leave their ancestral home of Draenor and cross over into the lands of Azeroth, where they proceeded to launch a grand campaign of brutal conquest. And all the while, the dark energies emitted by the Dark Portal tainted the lands around it, killing it and forever rendering it lifeless and inhospitable.

But through the valiant efforts of the many men and women of the Alliance of Lordaeron, under the leadership of the great war-hero Anduin Lothar and the Archmage Khadgar, the Orcish Horde was slowly beaten back and the Dark Portal was destroyed, severing the link between Draenor and Azeroth. And with it, the peoples of the Seven Kingdoms emerged victorious. However, as with every victory their is always a price to be paid. And the Alliance paid a heavy price for their victory. The destruction of the Dark Portal created a mighty explosion of dark energies which covered everything for hundreds of miles in all directions, killing everything caught within it and turning the lands into lifeless deserts.

Ever since that catastrophic event, the Blasted Lands was formed. And only the bravest or the foolhardy would dare venture into these parts, and nearly all of them will die. Either meeting a sad and unfortunate end brought about by their perilous surroundings, or suffering a brutal and agonizing death brought about by the sinister inhabitants of this gods forsaken place. A sad tale retold countless times since the lands' formation. And one that shall be retold again.

For within the western parts of the Blasted Lands there is a huge stretch of land where the Fel's corruption lies thickest. An area commonly known as the Tainted Scar. And this is where the Blasted Lands' sad and unfortunate tale was being retold once again.

"Fire!" roared out by an Alliance officer and with it came the deafening booms of hundreds of rifles as a large volley of hot lead tore through the air at a blistering rate before impacting the huge mass of demonic horrors and ravenous undead, killing many and wounding more. But it did little to stem the incoming tide.

"Second line, to the front! First line, reload!" he barked out his orders, and with almost mechanical precision, the front most line of Rifleman switched places with the second line and began reloading their rifles as fast as they could.

"Ready!" he barked out, and his fellow troops primed their rifles.

"Aim!" he barked out once more, and they all aimed their rifles towards the still incoming mass.

"Fire!" the officer roared out, and his order was immediately followed by the thunderous reports of hundreds of rifles as another large volley of lead flew through the air and struck the thick mass of tainted horrors, killing and wounding even more of their foes, but it did nothing to break the tide.

When only few a dozen yards separated them from their enemies, the officer commanding the battalion of rifleman bit back a curse before he ordered his troops to pull back from the front, And as they retreated back to the rear of the formation, hundreds of armored forms charged out of the formation and met the incoming tide. Stalwart men and woman of the Alliance crashed into the thick mass of demons and undead and began a vicious and bloody melee.

A hulking Felguard swung it's mighty pole arm in a wide arc, cutting down three Human footmen with a single swing before it brought down both of it's wicked implements upon a charging knight, bisecting the unfortunate man before he could reach the demon with his lance. But his death was quickly avenged by a Dwarven warrior who bellowed out a mighty war cry before it launched itself onto the demon and buried his mighty battleaxe deep into it's bare chest, eliciting a mighty roar from the demon as the force behind the Dwarf's charge brought both combatants to the ground.

A Doomguard cackled maniacally as flames gathered around it's outstretched hand and shortly after, a large torrent of searing fire blasted outward, engulfing several Alliance soldiers. They wailed in terrible agony as they flailed around or rolled across the ground in a futile effort to put out the flames that devoured their flesh and melted their armor. The demon continued it's horrific assault and engulfed more soldiers with his magical flames, reveling in their agonized screams and horrified cries for mercy. Until a Night Elf Druid transformed into a nightsaber and leaped onto the exposed flank of the Doomguard. And then it was the demon's turn to howl in agony as the ferocious cat began tearing it's skin with her sharp claws and ripping out large chunks of the demon's flesh with her powerful jaws and blade-like fangs.

A Paladin roared out a prayer to the Light and barely a moment later, his armored form began to glow with divine light and his greatsword was engulfed with blessed flames. He then charged into battle and fought like a man possessed. Each swing of his blade sliced a demon in half, the searing flames of divine wrath ate away at their tainted flesh even as they fell to the ground in a large pool of their own corrupt blood. A Doomguard charged towards him and delivered a mighty blow with his flaming sword. The Paladin stood his ground however as he erected a powerful shield of divine power around himself, causing the demon's attack to impact the divine shield and causing no harm to the Paladin while his burning blade sported noticeable dents and cracks on it's edge.

The holy warrior was quick to retaliate and swung his blade, batting away the demon's sword before he cut off it's weapon arm by the elbow, eliciting a loud cry of pain from the Doomguard as it stared at it's bleeding stump. Pressing the attack, the man swung his blade down on the demon as he roared out in righteous fury, bisecting the creature from shoulder to hip.

Pulling out his sword, he swung his blade in a wide arc and cut down three ghouls before they could reach him with their filthy claws. He quickly ducked under the swing of a Felguard, narrowly avoiding a decapitating strike, before he thrust his blade into the demon's exposed belly and buried it all the way to the hilt. The demon howled in terrible agony as the divine flames wreathing the Paladin's blade seared away his tainted flesh. The man then twisted his blade for good measure before he pulled it out of the demon's gut.

But before he could swing his blade to finish off the wounded demon, a demonic hound came barreling towards him and leaped onto his armored form, knocking him down to the ground. The man held off the snarling and barking beast as best he could while the demonic canine kept snapping at him with it's large maw filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth. The man would have been able to push the hound off of him and killed it, had another demonic hound not set upon him and bit down on his head. The man could only scream in pain as the two canines feasted upon his flesh.

A Draenei Mage began chanting words of power as he channeled the the powerful yet volatile magical energies present within his surroundings. A moment later, he held out his hands and a out came a series of arcane missiles that flew across the air struck down dozens of undead creatures, ripping their corrupted bodies apart and scattering their decaying flesh all over the ground. Sparing not a moment longer, the Draenei once again gathered his magic within his palm, before he launched a powerful blast of arcane power that struck the hulking form of a Felguard, destroying a huge portion of it's upper body.

The Mage hastily put up a barrier around himself and not a moment to soon as a large ball of flame descended upon him. Beads of sweat formed on his face as he felt the near unbearable heat from the searing flames that consumed his surroundings, but his barrier held firm and saved him from a most painful death. A moment later, the flames finally dissipated and he immediately looked around him to find the one who cast that spell. He found the one responsible, a demonic Warlock who stood a good distance from him, and already the tainted creature was in the process of casting another spell.

The Mage began gathering more of his arcane might within his hands before launching them towards the distant form of the demon. His powerful spell struck the demon dead center, obliterating the entire upper half of it's body in a loud explosion of gore. But the Draenei's attack came too late as the Warlock was able to finish casting his spell. And from the sky came a large ball of searing green flames which struck the earth directly where the Mage stood, killing him as well as many more of his comrades in a fiery blaze of all consuming Felfire. And from the conflagration rose a mighty Infernal. The hulking construct of stone wreathed in harsh green flames let out a loud screeching roar, before it descended upon the enemies of it's departed master, crushing them all with it's powerful fists.

And on and on it went as the soldiers of the Alliance Grand Army's 12th Regiment continued their desperate push towards the center of the Tainted Scar. The brave men and women fought on with all their hearts and all their strength, even as more and more demons and undead descended upon them from every direction and they were slowly yet steadily overwhelmed.

This was the next sad and unfortunate tale of the Blasted Lands that was being woven at this very moment. Another one in a long list of stories that all spoke of the same outcome. The brutal slaughtering of foolish mortals from either the Horde or the Alliance. A tale that Doom Lord Kazzak and his followers had been writing ever since he and his army had made the Blasted Lands their home many years ago, adding one new bloody chapter to their already considerable list of victories.

If Kazzak were to be perfectly honest, he had already grown quite bored of writing and retelling the same story over and over again, but would nonetheless continue to do so for it was part of his sacred and undying duty to the Legion and his master, Sargeras. How he wished a more exciting chapter could be added to this long and tedious tale.

The Doom Lord was currently standing atop a large hill in the distance. He watched with bored eyes as his minions slaughtered the would-be invaders, hearing their agonized wails and terrified screams as they were being butchered like cattle and then devoured like the worthless pierces of meat that they were. He could have ended their pathetic lives in short time had he personally joined the fight, one swing of his enormous blade and all of them would have been ripped asunder. But he had decided against it for two main reasons.

The first was that, such pitiful rabble was not worthy of his time. Had their been a fighter among them that could grant him a worthy challenge then maybe he would join the battle, if only to see how long the unfortunate fool would last before he ended his or her miserable life. And the second was that his troops needed a proper fight to sharpen their fangs as well as to quench their maddening lusts for bloodshed and death. After all, he was a generous lord, and he would not deny his followers their due. Otherwise, they might start picking fights among themselves, and he would rather not dole out any summary executions if he could help it. Too much of a waste.

As he watched his forces begin mopping up the remainder of this Alliance force, Doom Lord Kazzak tried to remember how many such attacks he and his minions have already borne and soundly defeated. But then he shook his head as he stopped trying. For he had already lost count how many foolish adventurers from both the Alliance and the Horde he had sent screaming into the afterlife. He had already lost count how many so-called champions have challenged him, only for them to be lain low with but single swing of his blade. And he had already lost count of how many punitive forces from both factions that have been sent to vanquish the _' remnants'_ of the Burning Legion, only for them to become food for his minions to feast on.

Kazzak had to restrain a chuckle as he thought about that word. Remnants. Pah! These foolish mortals knew nothing. One little victory over them and they already thought that they were invincible. Evident in how they sent such a paltry force to deal with him and his followers. Not knowing that they were basically donating more fresh corpses for his followers to either feast on or turn into mindless ghouls. That, and the survivors of these failed raids would serve as useful slaves that he could use to speed up the construction of their little project.

Kazzak was broken out of his musing when he felt one of his followers draw close. The colossal demon slowly turned it's head to the side and he was treated to the sight of one of his most trusted lieutenants.

" **My lord Kazzak"** the demon rumbled out in his deep and booming voice, giving Kazzak a respectful bow.

" **What is it, Kruul?"** he spoke to him as he slowly turned his eyes back to the distant sight of his followers who were still hungrily devouring the remains of their freshly slain foes.

" **Razelikh wishes to inform you that reconstruction of the Dark Portal continues as planned. It would be finished in a little under a month"** Kruul said to him. But hearing that bit of news caused Kazzak to frown in disappointment.

" **Not good enough. Tell him to speed up construction. If he requires more workers then he may go and round up more slaves from our holding pens. And I don't care if he has to work them to death, so long as that Portal is finished"** was his stern directives. Their ultimate victory hinged upon the reconstruction of the Dark Portal. With it, the invasion of this wretched world may finally commence.

" **I shall let him know my lord. But our spies from Kalimdor have also just reported, and they have brought ill tidings"** Kruul said to him. And the moment he heard this Kazzak smirked contemptuously, already having a good idea what it may be.

" **Let me guess, that prideful snake Kaz'rogal has failed in his foolish campaign?"** he asked his lieutenant nonchalantly. And his simple theory was confirmed when Kruul nodded.

" **Yes my lord. And not only that, but he had also been slain in battle"** the Highlord said to him, also not bothering to hide the obvious contempt in his voice.

The great Doom Lord could only shake his head in disappointment. Such a waste it was. He had extended the hand of cooperation to his comrade many times in the past, only for him to spurn his offer, wanting to strike out on his own. He had warned the fool repeatedly that his endeavor would only result in failure, and with his death as well. But he would not listen, remaining blind to his reckless desires of vengeance against the mortals. And now time had proven him right.

" **And what of his followers? How many of them remain?"** he queried, already planning of a way to bring Kaz'rogal's remaining forces to his side and add them to his own.

But this time, Kruul did not answer immediately as a rather doubtful look could be seen on his face, before he finally spoke. **"They are all dead my lord"**

That piece of news came as a bit of a surprise to Kazzak as he looked at his lieutenant directly. **"All of them?"**

" **Yes, all of them. Including all the members of the Shadow Council in Ashenvale. None remain."** Kruul spoke to him severely, the seriousness within his eyes could not be denied.

Kazzak looked away and stared out into the distance, pondering this latest revelation. He had expected Kaz'rogal and his forces to fail in their attempt to conquer Ashenvale, it had been a foregone conclusion. But to think that it would be utterly wiped out, with no survivors remaining? He found that a bit hard to believe. He knew that the Alliance and the Horde were capable of fielding an army large enough to defeat them, but the chances of them doing that were unlikely since both factions were not only spread thin at the moment but were also locked within their own petty struggles, hence why he and his followers here in the Blasted Lands have been so successful. Which meant, something or someone must have interfered in the mortal's behalf.

He turned back towards Kruul **. "Tell me, who are the ones responsible for their destruction?**

" **Our spies say that a mysterious warrior came in and aided the Alliance soldiers in Astranaar. They do not know of his name nor have they seen his face, only that he is clad in a suit of dark metal. He slaughtered all of our fellow warriors using strange yet potent magic and with his own considerable strength. He was also the one who killed Kaz'rogal in single combat"**

Kazzak could not help but raise a brow at that, mildly impressed. One being managed to accomplish something that would have required a mighty host of troops to accomplish. And slaying one of his fellow Doomlords in single combat. Though Kaz'rogal may have been reckless and obstinate, he was by no means weak. Which meant whoever this interloper was he was quite strong. Someone that must not be underestimated.

" **I see. Is there anything else that our spies managed to gather from this newcomer?"**

" **Yes my lord. They say that the Night Elves' have begun calling this interloper, The Champion of Elune"** Kruul rolled his eyes as he said this, a doubtful look on his face, as Kazzak himself scoffed upon hearing that bit of news. Already those pathetic Night Elves have taken quite a fancy to their little savior if they would start calling it so. **"And they also said that merely a day ago, this newcomer had departed the mortal's town of Astranaar and is now heading north"**

" **Do we know of his next destination"** he asked once more, already devising a plan on how to eliminate this new threat.

" **We believe that it plans to go to the Kaldorei capital of Darnassus. It probably intends to strike some sort of bargain with the leaders of the long-ears. We cannot let that to happen my lord."** Kruul advised in earnest.

Kazzak nodded at that in agreement. Whoever this interloper was, he cannot be allowed to reach his destination. For if he somehow manages to rally the Alliance under his banner, they may very well pose a very serious threat to their plans. That he could not allow.

" **Very well. Tell our agents to continue monitoring this stranger. They are to shadow it's every movement and make regular reports as to it's current actions and locations. I also want you to inform Banehollow of this creature's arrival and of his past deeds, if he does not know already, and he and his followers are to prepare for this being's arrival. Something tells me that this interloper plans to pass through Felwood first before going to the Night Elves' capital"**

Kruul nodded to his master in agreement. **"I will inform them as soon as possible my lord. But there is a personal request that I would like to make"**

Kazzak raised an eyebrow at this, already knowing where this is going, for he knew his old comrade very well, but he would ask him nonetheless? **"Name it"**

The Highlord now wore a very eager look in his eyes. **"I would like to be the one to personally relay your instructions to Banehollow. And I also would like to be the one to give this interloper a proper welcome once he arrives in Felwood"**

Kazzak chuckled at this in amusement. He could already tell what sort of welcome he would show to this newcomer. And from what he knew, it had been quite some time since Kruul had a decent fight, so his trusted lieutenant probably needed a good workout. In fact, he would very much like to join him as well and also give this interloper a proper Burning Legion welcome. Alas, he could not. Their project here was of far greater importance than his desires for a good fight.

 **"I will allow it. But be sure not to do anything foolish Kruul. You are no use to us dead after all"** came his stern warning to his right hand.

However, Kruul merely grinned widely in amusement, showing a row of sharp pointed teeth as his eyes shined brightly with barely contained bloodlust. **"I am not Kaz'rogal, my lord. I will show this pathetic Champion of Elune what a true warrior of the Legion is capable of"**

Kazzak merely nodded at that in agreement, proud of his lieutenant. There were few that could match Kruul in battle after all. He had no fears as to his comrade's survival. No matter how many wounds he would sustain, they would always heal back, while his enemies would not.

With a simple gesture, he dismissed his Highlord and Kruul bowed to him respectfully before walking away. Kazzak turned his gaze back to the distance as he smiled viciously. Perhaps the same boring tale would finally come to an end, and a more glorious saga would take it's place. The great Doom Lord wished it so, for it had been a long time since his blade had tasted the blood of a worthy enemy.

Perhaps this so-called champion clad in dark metal would be that enemy.

* * *

As the Burning Legion continues to gather it's forces and bides it's time in preparation for their new assault on Azeroth, and as the Iron Revenant begins his long journey to save it and his world from their wrath, darker and more sinister forces lie in wait within the endless abyss, just on the other side of the Great Beyond. Beings of great malice and unending hunger, who have come into existence since before light itself even touched the cosmos. They calmly observed the ongoing happenings within this world called Azeroth, as they did the same to the world of Runeterra, and to countless other worlds throughout the universe. They peered through the small rifts in reality that separated them from the material realm, watching the comings and goings of these insignificant beings as they have for eons.

Ever patient, and ever without concern, they watched. Even as two familiar streaks of light, one of radiant gold and the other a dark shade of purple, rose out from the distant world of Runeterra and shot through the dark space of the Great Beyond, their intended course being the world of Azeroth, these great beings in the endless Void remained unconcerned. For no matter what actions the other inhabitants of this great and dark universe may take, none of them can stop the coming darkness. Not even the Celestials and the Star Forger whom they bound to their will. Not even the Dark Titan himself and his Legion. And certainly not these tiny mortals themselves, no matter how unyielding and determined some of them might be

And so the great hungerers in the Void were content to watch. And wait.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Hey guys! I'm back again and with a new chapter of the Lord of Death. Yes, I know, this one came out late again. I have been rather busy this past week. Had to go back to Manila and report to the office and took my medical exam. God I hate needles. But at least I was finally able to finish this one, and as you can all see, a bit more stuff happened here. Aeterna had a little more of her dreams like before, and I'm sure some of you can already guess who she was talking to in her dream and to whom that little hand that grabbed her belonged to. And we also got to see Doctor Morde do a little bit of 'healing' on a particularly loony Night Elf. Do you think she's now better? Or worse?

And so Mordekaiser and company are finally going to Felwood, and it would seem that the Legion is gonna roll out the welcome party for our resident MetalBoi and his two escorts. How do you think that will turn out ;) And for those who are familiar with League, I'm sure you can all tell who those mysterious beings that are 'watching' really are, and I'm sure some of you guys will know what or who those two streaks of light are.

For those who might be wondering, I know that the Dark Portal was reconstructed way before the events of Burning Crusade, and that it was Ner'zhul who constructed it, but I decided to tweak it a little bit. And for the events of the Second War described in the this chapter, I based this on the Warcraft film instead of the old Warcraft games.

As always, let me know what you guys think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and it gives me a lot of ideas.

Now, to your reviews:

 **Guest:** Yes, as I said before the Void from Runeterra and Azeroth are the same. Maybe the two biggest residents of that place are in a civil war? It's also possible that they are working together? You'll just have to read on to find out ;)

 **Thehappyvampire** : The Alliance are having their butts kicked a lot here and are having a quite a lot of trouble in many fronts, but that is not because due to a lack of trying. As you have correctly guessed, the Alliance has to deal with quite a few problems. And then there is the whole fiasco that Onyxia started a while back. The full scope of the damage done by the Mistress of the Black Dragon Flight will be explored further as the story goes.

But you can bet that later on the Alliance will finally get it's bearings on and it will be much stronger than it has ever been. A certain Iron Revenant and a Pale Woman will make sure of that. ;) Yup, Mordekaiser and his two ladies will start cleaning up Felwood. But it won't be easy, oh no.

 **Guest:** Your guess is correct my friend. I'm sure you can already tell who that will be.

 **old god whisper:** Thanos?! Oh please no! XD

 **Patrick5525i** : Well, if Morgana and Kayle will remain tied for 1st place in the poll exit, I will have no choice but to bring both of the sisters into the fold. But if by some chance one of them pulls ahead of the other, then that one will be the next one introduced.

 **Guest:** You know, after reading Vel'koz's lore, you are quite right! Vel does look like a more fitting representative for the Void here.

 **VGBlackwing** : Ah yes, the Warcraft comic book series. I also enjoyed reading those, back when I was like ten years old or something. In fact, when I first started writhing this story, I imagined the events and interactions here happening almost the same way as in the comics.

 **Fug1001:** Yup, he certainly will ;)

 **Guest:** Ahem.. Please tell Mr. Amon that I am not available at the moment. XD

 **morgana is best:** If her place in the polls remains the same, then most likely you will beseeing her in this story in all her glory ;) Probably along side her sister as well.

 **przymus2137** : I will definitely go and change how Mordekaiser looks in this story once his rework finally comes out. I am stickler for lore after all, so any new aspects and designs NewKaiser will have, I will add them to OldKaiser in this story. And I'll do it in a way that fits seamlessly with the overall plot ;)

 **Short Announcement:** So for all those who probably haven't read my little announcement in my profile page, I'll just say it here again. I'll be going back to work again next month, around the middle of April most likely. So when that happens I won't be able to update this story until my next tour of duty ends, or until I can get some decent internet connection cause there is practically no internet on the vessel that I'll be working on. But that doesn't mean this story is abandoned or anything, oh no. I am gonna finish this story no matter what ;). So while I may not be able to update this story within the next several months or so, I will still continue to write it. So expect one big update when I do ;)

I can however guarantee one more chapter before I am gone. Two if I am lucky. And I will try my best to pump them out as soon as possible cause I want to get the entire events of Felwood done within the next chapter or two and introduce the next League champion hopefully within those two chapters. So please, look forward to it.

So as always, thanks for all those who have been reading my story so far and many thanks to those who enjoyed my story and have given me their thoughts.

I'll be seeing you guys again next week. Take care! Bye for now :D


	12. The Lord of Death Chapter 12

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs that I create as well as the concepts and designs for character abilities and background information that I made.

* * *

A New Era

She took another bite from the piece of dried meat, wincing a bit as she chewed through it's rather hard and almost leathery consistency, before swallowing it all and then taking a few gulps of water from her canteen to wash away the strong salty taste. These simple field rations she had brought with her was not exactly the most enjoyable meal to be had during this cold night, but it was better nothing at least. She would have much rather have some grilled venison and a warm bowl of mushroom soup during this rather cold, dark night. But it was not possible. At least, not where they currently are.

She put the last of the dried meat into her mouth and ate it while she pulled out her pistol from her holster as well as some fresh cartridges from her ammo bag and began gently reloading her pistol. But doing so while never taking her eyes off of the trees as she scanned them for any unsavory elements who might possess some ill intent. The fire she built served to bring some much needed light within this dark and dreary place as well as provide much needed warmth. It might only be her imagination, just her mind playing tricks on her since her senses were on high alert, but Aeterna could not help but think that the darkness within these woods seem unnaturally thick and almost alive. As if the darkness itself was actively battling against the light cast by the fire. Not only that, but despite the warmth provided by the fire, it was still rather cold, much colder in fact than when they were still in Ashenvale. Almost as if it was already winter here only without snow and ice.

It was all rather unnerving and foreboding. But it was only to be expected from such a den of evil like Felwood. These vast forests deep within the heart of Night Elf lands were cursed. A literal hive of evil and corruption where no mortal should dare tread lightly. If circumstances had been different, Aeterna would not have set foot within these cursed lands. Where the trees all around were dead and lifeless, where the very ground you walk on was seeping with corruption, where the rivers and lakes were foul, and it's inhabitants all twisted and wretched. Such a vile place where it seems like even the Light itself had abandoned, was not something that the young Knight-Captain would dare venture to without proper cause.

Only two things kept her here, made her come to such a place. Duty and honor. Her duty to the Alliance. And to honor the word she had given.

A week had past since they left Astranaar. Their travels so far had been remarkably uneventful and peaceful. Her largest complaint about it however, was that the moment they left the town, the Iron Revenant had marched them out at a rather fast and steady pace, demanding that they reach their next destination with all haste. This normally would not be a problem for the young knight, as she was no stranger to a forced march, but she still had her limits. And the Iron Revenant had proven relentless and harsh, not allowing them to slow down or stop for anything except only when they absolutely needed to, and even then it was only for a few minutes at the longest, just enough for a bit of food and a few sips of water.

Such a thing had proven more than a bit bothersome for Aeterna, especially since the young knight was wearing a suit of full plate armor that had boiled leather linings, an extra suit of chain mail beneath it and then a thickly padded gambeson underneath that. In addition, there was also her weapons, ammo, field rations and other equipment to consider. So one can clearly see that she was not exactly traveling light.

And to further compound the problem, she had to match the armored giant's pace lest she be left behind, and despite how Mordekaiser looked, he was not exactly slow. While the man carried a ton more weight on his person, it did not bother him in the slightest, and while he may not be as fast and agile as a highly trained rogue, he was by no means ponderous either. Not to mention that his strides were twice as long as hers. So yes, one can imagine just how Aeterna was always panting and sweating during their hard march while the Revenant himself was not tired even in the slightest.

Lightspear on the other hand had no such problems keeping up with the giant, for the Sentinel was able to procure a nightsaber before they left Astranaar and thus was spared the burden of having to travel on foot. Though Aeterna suspected that even without her mount, the Night Elf would have still been more comfortable with the giant's pace, seeing that she was much more lightly armored that she was. Lightspear had offered Aeterna one of her company's spare nightsabers before they left, but the young Knight-Captain respectfully declined. Though she was confident in her skills as a rider, that only translated to horses. She was not so confident in her ability to control the ferocious felines that the Night Elves often rode into battle.

How she wished her beloved mount had not perished in battle. Her prized courser would have proven quite helpful to her in their journey, especially in the coming battles. She will just have to buy a new horse when she finally returns to Theramore.

She was broken out of her musings and halted from her cleaning when she noticed something rather large move from the corner of her eye, and had instinctively trained her pistol towards it's direction, believing that maybe one of Felwood's unsavory inhabitants had decided to pay her a visit. To which she would gladly greet them with blade and hot lead.

But she slowly lowered her weapon when she was greeted by the sight of a familiar looking nightsaber instead. The fearsome looking cat was as large as a horse, made even more intimidating due to being protected with mail bardings forged from mithril and a mithril forged shaffron designed specifically for it's head. It's appearance brought a good measure of calm to Aeterna, especially seeing the familiar form of Thalin Lightspear mounted on top of the nightsaber. Both rider and mount halted just a few feet away from the fire before the large feline lowered itself, allowing the Sentinel Captain to dismount.

"You two saw anything interesting out there?" Aeterna asked the statuesque Night Elf as she returned to loading her pistol with more shots.

"So far, nothing worthy of note" she coolly answered as she began to take the armor off of her mount to make her more comfortable, much to the big cat's approval. "Mirana and I saw no unwanted visitors heading towards our camp. And I would prefer it remains that way"

"I'll drink to that" she returned her now freshly loaded pistol to her holster before taking another sip from her canteen.

They were currently camped about a dozen yards away from the main road, within an open patch of ground that was slightly elevated and surrounded almost on all sides by tall yet lifeless trees. They were already rather deep within Felwood, so they were basically camped within hostile territory, and at any moment they can be attacked by demons or other tainted beasts that prowl the these vast woods. And if that were to happen, then they would have to rely only on themselves to fend off their attackers, because the closest allied settlement was at least a couple more days march to the northeast of their location. But despite the dangers all around them, the two women were not really afraid. Alert yes, but not in fear of any impending doom.

"Well, if there are some unscrupulous wretches looking to pay us a visit while we are asleep, I won't be too worried. Because I doubt they will be able to get past our 'noble protector'. He's not exactly fond of guests after all" Aeterna remarked rather humorously.

"Of that we can also agree" Lightspear giggled at this as she set aside Mirana's armor before pulling out a large slice of dried venison from her pack and fed it to her, much to the enormous cat's delight.

The reason why the two women felt rather secure and relaxed despite their current location was due to the third member of their party. Just as how Mordekaiser did not tire during their hard march towards Felwood, he also did not require any sleep. So whenever the two women needed to set up camp and rest, they could do so without much fear of some unknown assailant murdering them in their sleep, because the Iron Revenant would no doubt slaughter any who would dare try.

"Like a noble knight keeping his two fair maidens safe from harm" the thought made her smile and brought a fain blush to her cheeks.

In fact, Aeterna believed that the armored giant's mere presence alone has served as an effective deterrent, because it had already been a full day and a half since they entered Felwood and yet they still encountered no hostilities whatsoever. Not that she was complaining. If they could cross this damnable forest without encountering any demons or monsters or undead, then she would be most grateful. Though that was as likely to happen as the Lich King getting dressed in a pink tutu and dancing on the stage with Lady Proudmoor who is dressed in fine lordly robes. While a Murloc orchestra plays music for them on the background. With an Orcish audience cheering as they watched. Which meant not even remotely possible.

Still, if it ever does come to a fight, and it will, that would be the time for Aeterna to truly prove her worth to the Iron Revenant. And with it, finally get him to answer all of her questions.

She had tried many times to strike a conversation with the giant during their journey and not just her but Lightspear as well, all in an effort to learn more about him. But to their mutual dismay, and to Aeterna's frustration, Mordekaiser had proven very tight lipped, answering them only in very short sentences while giving away very little information. Or he would simply ignore them all together. But of course, the young Knight was not someone to be deterred so easily, and so she kept pestering the giant to answer her questions while he continuously rebuffed her attempts.

Until finally, Mordekaiser seem to relent just a little bit and gave her a simple challenge. He said, "Prove your worth to me in the coming battle, and I shall answer your questions. And if you somehow manage to impress me, then I shall even consider giving you a reward"

She immediately accepted. To say that Aeterna was more than a little inspired would be an understatement. She had been dying to know more about the mysterious dark clad warlord ever since he had first arrived in this world. Not only that, but Aeterna firmly believed that all the answers she sought pertaining to her strange dreams rested with the Iron Revenant. So yes, she will prove her worth to Mordekaiser, and she will do her utmost to impress him. Not only that, but the reward he mentioned had her quite intrigued.

"Speaking of our silent protector, where is lord Mordekaiser?" Lightspear asked as she settled down next to Mirana while she rubbed the nightsaber's neck.

"I don't know. He was just here a moment ago" Aeterna looked around her in search of the armored giant, only to find no sign of him. She frowned at this a little before shrugging her shoulders, already having an idea as to the reason for his disappearance.

"Perhaps I should go look for him" Lightspear suggested.

"Don't bother. Knowing him, he's just probably looking for a fight" she giggled at the thought.

* * *

Mordekaiser walked through the forest at a rather sedate pace, his armored feet making audible footfalls with each step while his eyes scanned the area around him. Navigating these dense forests at night would normally prove perilous to a lone traveler, as the terrain was treacherous and there could be hidden foes all around you. But none of this concerned him. His vision may not be as stellar as a Night Elf like Lightspear but he could still see far better at night than the average man, so there was little risk of him stumbling around in the dark. And Mordekaiser was not afraid to run into any potential foe. He would welcome it in fact.

Sadly, Mordekaiser found himself rather disappointed. When they had first entered these damnable forests that the Kaldorei called Felwood, he had expected for their party to be assailed by a great many horrors baying for blood and destruction. He had expected to be fighting continuously for hours on end as waves upon waves of demons and Fel tainted aberrations rushed towards them in an effort to bring about their ends, to which the Iron Revenant would gladly answer in kind. After all, did Aeterna and Lightspear not said to him that Felwood was now a hive of demons and monsters, that it would prove perilous to travel here? But clearly, he had been expecting far too much.

They had not even encountered a single demon since they got here. Not even so much as a wolf maddened by demonic taint. It was almost as if he was being actively avoided by the foul inhabitants of these wretched lands, all of them refusing to come to grips with him. Just as how those craven mongrels sent to spy on him kept their distance.

Ever since they had first left the Night Elf town of Astranaar, Mordekaiser had sensed that they were being followed. By whom or what exactly, he could not tell, but from what he could feel from the foul auras exhibited by their souls, he believed them to be demonic in nature or something similar. That was the main reason why he had pushed his party hard during their journey through Ashenvale, why he never allowed them to stay for long in one area, and why he did not want to have any conversations with either Lightspear or that annoying ginger headed knight Aeterna. He refuse to reveal any sensitive information to the craven serpents who were listening in. And when he allowed them to make camp so that they could recover their strength, he kept a vigilant watch over their surroundings, waiting for these so-called spies to turn assassin and make an attempt on the two sleeping mortals, so that he may crush them the moment they revealed themselves.

None of them were brave enough or foolish enough to do this however. These beings who were sent to spy on them were content on simply observing them from afar. He could have tried to hunt them down and kill them the moment he sensed their presence, but he did not want to be delayed from reaching their destination by wasting time and effort trying to kill a bunch of rats hidden in the shadows. And so Mordekaiser had been content to simply wait for them to make the first move. Wait for them to strike, to spring whatever cowardly ambush they may have in store for them. He would welcome such an attempt, for he would gladly enjoy the look on their faces as he turns the tide and massacre them all.

At least, that had been his original plan. Until those foul agents sent to spy on them were hunted down and slain.

About two days ago, he felt the presence of another newly arrived being and was also following his party's movements. At first he paid it no mind, thinking it no different from the other despicable serpents sent to observe them. That was until he sensed the other observers being killed by this mysterious newcomer. One by one it had hunted down and eliminated all the other foul wretches, until it was the only one that remained. And since then this lone agent had been following them wherever they went, all the while killing those who had sought to threaten them or bore any ill intent towards him and the others.

Whoever it was, Mordekaiser could see that it's actions had been nothing but favorable to him and his allies. This required an appropriate response. And that was why he had left the two women behind to search for this mysterious warrior of the shadows.

Mordekaiser finally halted in his steps. He had found her at last.

 **"You are rather bold, revealing your self to me. I would have thought that one who was sent to spy on me would at least give me a challenge before they do"** came his sudden derisive remark. And to his quiet satisfaction, he felt a brief flash of surprise and alarm from the one he spoke to, though it quickly banished these however.

"I had figured you were already aware of my presence, so I did not wish to bore you by keeping up false pretenses" came the cool and confident reply made by a soft feminine voice.

Mordekaiser snorted at this. **"Is that so?"**

He slowly turned around and fixed his piercing crimson orbs upon the owner that voice. The one standing before him was covered in a thick hooded cloak colored in dark crimson, serving to conceal most of her body. From what little he could see underneath it, this one wore a suit of finely crafted armor made from the hide of some kind of dragon and dyed a deep black. This was worn over a tight fitting tunic and trousers which were also the same color as her cloak. He could not see any weapons on her person, but he had no doubt that all of her deadly implements were hidden underneath her cloak.

And not only that, from what he could feel from this one, her equipment were also imbued with magical runes and enchantments. The ones on the armor were designed to reduce it's overall weight, enhance a users speed and agility, as well as drastically dampen the sounds that one makes while moving. The ones woven into the fabric of her cloak served to render her invisible once activated as well as further improve the durability of the cloak itself, making the fine fabric at least five times stronger than hardened steel.

He could not see her face, for much of it was concealed by her hood and by the black mask it wore. The only other notable feature he could see were her eyes, which were a pair of lustrous icy blue orbs that glowed faintly.

 **"Why are you here? What business to do you have in shadowing me?"** he demanded of the hooded agent in dark crimson, narrowing his eyes at it in suspicion.

"Just a humble adventurer who wishes to admire you" the red cloaked figure said to him in a playful tone, her eyes almost smiling at him.

 **"Clearly you have done more than that"** he said to her accusingly.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" she tilted her head, feigning ignorance.

 **"Do not play games with me! I know you were the one who killed all of the other filth sent to spy on us. What I wish to know is why"** he demanded of her.

For a brief moment, he thought he saw a subtle shift in her demeanor, though he could not be sure. "Nothing much. They threatened my mission, so I had to remove them"

 **"And what is that mission of yours?"**

"As I had said, it is to admire you. To follow you wherever you may go and to learn more about you" she said to him again with the same mirth.

 **"To spy on me then"** he spat out, sneering at her in contempt.

She giggled at him. " _Spy_ is much too strong a word. I would prefer, _careful observer_. I do find you quite fascinating after all"

 **"Is that so?** " he said dryly.

"It is so. And not only that, but I was also hoping to make an arrangement with you" there was bit of mirth in her eyes as she said this.

 **"And what sort of arrangement is that?"**

"The kind that would prove mutually beneficial to us of course" she pointed out, in a playfully chiding tone. But this only caused Mordekaiser to narrow his eyes more in suspicion.

 **"We shall see if it truly is. Take off your hood and your mask, then maybe I shall consider it"** came his stern command.

This caused the cloaked figure to giggle in amusement however, not at all disturbed. "Very well"

She slowly pulled down her hood and removed her mask. An inhumanly flawless countenance met Mordkeaiser's critical gaze. One that possessed exquisite and regal features, framed by lustrous golden blond hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Luscious pink lips were fixed in a knowing smile as her icy blue eyes calmly held his baleful gaze. But the most notable part about this woman was the pair of long, sharp ears she possessed.

She was an Elf. But not the same as Lightspear, Mordekaiser noted. This one had pinkish white skin rather than bluish purple. And while Lightspear's ilk were generally taller and more muscular, this one was shorter and more slender in form. Another difference he spotted was that, while the ears of Night Elves were noticeably thicker, this one's ears were much more thinner, almost delicate.

 _ **"A different species of Elf? Interesting"** _were his thoughts as he continued to study this creature before him.

 **"** Normally I would not take kindly to those who stare overmuch. But for you, I shall make an exception" came the Elven woman's playful remark, a haughty smile on her face.

He simply scoffed at this however as he maintained his tight scrutiny of this woman.

 **"I can see that you are not the same as those Night Elves"** he pointed out

Her pleasant demeanor quickly turned sour upon hearing this. "I would certainly hope not. I do not wish to be mistaken for one of those unwashed, tree worshiping savages"

He chucked at this in amusement. He could clearly see some sort of rivalry between their kind. So long as this does not interfere in his mission, he would not mind. **"Then tell me, to what race of pitiful mortals do you belong then?"**

To her credit, she merely ignored his jibe as she smiled proudly and said. "I have the distinct honor of being counted among the descendants of the Highborn. The Quel'dorei"

"Or more commonly known today as Blood Elves" she added, becoming a bit more forlorn.

 **"Hmm. I see"** was his bored reply. He was not particularly interested in what she claims to be or what her people are.

"Now that you know what I am and what I look like, would you kindly hear the arrangement I wish to make? Or must I remove something else on my person to gain your approval?" she said to him with a suggestive smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes.

 **"That will not be necessary"** he rolled his eyes at her before fixing his gaze upon her. **"Go on, let us hear it"**

She giggled a bit at this as she folded her arms in front of her, now wearing a confident smirk on her face. "I seek to offer my services to you. And as such, I would like to travel with you. To be included within your party"

 **"And why would I allow that? What could you possibly offer me that you would prove indispensable to my cause?"** was his swift and stern reply.

The Blood Elf did not lose that confidence about her though as she coolly stated. "For one, I can offer you knowledge. Knowledge pertaining to all manner of things about this world. The two great factions living in it for example, The Horde and the Alliance. I could teach you everything there is to know about them, including their histories, their cultures, their politics, their armies, as well as their more closely guarded secrets"

He merely nodded at this however and gestured for her to continue.

Seeing she was not making enough progress, the Blood Elf pressed on. "I would also offer you my skills. Should you have need of someone that can collect information that you need, no matter how closely guarded it may be, then I shall bring it to you. And should you need someone dead and in a manner most discreet, then simply point me towards him and my blades shall find their way into his heart, no matter how well protected or well hidden"

Again, Mordekaiser simply nodded at this as he listened closely, gesturing for her to continue.

Somewhat frustrated due to her lack of progress, the Blood Elf spoke again, but more solemnly. "And of course, despite my chosen profession, I am not averse to fighting in the front lines should you wish it. I am no craven who will simply turn tail and run. For to do so would forever shame not only me but my people as well. That I cannot allow. For as long as I still have breath within my chest, I shall continue fighting, no matter the odds"

She paused for moment, bringing a hand to her hip as a faint smile graced her lips. "I hope you find all of this agreeable"

And they were. Mordekaiser could certainly use another reliable source of knowledge other than Lightspear and Aeterna, especially if this woman is willing to provide him with the secrets of both this world's main factions. Those would certainly prove useful in any upcoming negotiations. Not only that, but Mordekaiser could definitely find much use for a skilled spy and assassin. There will be times where subterfuge would be more preferable to directness, particularly when attaining valuable intelligence on an the opposing side. And though he generally prefers to do the killing himself, Mordekaiser knows that there will be times where he cannot reach a target quite readily, or that doing the killing himself might prove detrimental to him politically, so he would need a capable agent to do the work for him.

And of course, one more blade against his enemies in the field would also be welcome. He would not deny a warrior or soldier who wishes to enter his service, so long as they prove loyal and capable. So yes, he would accept this one into his party. In fact, that had been his purpose in coming out here to find her. To enlist her into his personal retinue, whether she wanted to or not.

If she had refused, then he would have simply killed her and enslaved her soul, in which he would still gain her loyalty and skills while eliminating the potential threat she posed. How convenient for her that she decided to offer her services freely instead.

* * *

As the armored giant deliberated on her words, Vala quietly waited for his response. The Sin'dorei rogue dearly hoped that this mighty champion would agree to her proposal.

For one, this was the best way for her to perform the mission given to her by Warchief Thrall. What better way to learn more about this mysterious champion in metal than by being close to him at all times. Honestly, she would have preferred to do this at a later time after more preparations, and with less concessions on her part, but she had no other choice. The giant had already been aware of her presence far sooner than she had anticipated and he had also managed to locate her. Running away or showing any kind of hostility would not only endanger her mission, but her very life as well.

Aside from this, Vala had other personal reasons for wanting to be close to this dark clad champion. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him during the battle at Astranaar and borne witness to his godlike might and raw power, a burgeoning desire had come roaring out within her heart. The desire to gain his power and might for herself.

If she could find a way to make this mighty being her pawn, then a great many problems would simply fade away. If she could only somehow gain his loyalty, then all of her enemies would fall swiftly before her. With him at her side, she would be nigh unstoppable. The mere fact that he had so easily destroyed the demons who had threatened her life is proof of this.

Oh, she had no delusions that she would be able to control this great and powerful being so easily. During the brief time she had observed him, Vala could already tell that this giant was a closely guarded and very perceptive sort. Manipulating him would no doubt prove an enormous challenge. But it was a challenge that the Sin'dorei was more than willing to accept. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. And Vala would make sure that this giant would fall into her control.

And besides, not only was this hulking brute a godlike warrior in dark metal, he was also a man. In Vala's personal experience, men can so easily fall prey to a pretty face with a nice pair of breasts, both of which the Sin'dorei rogue definitely had. Not only that, Vala also had plenty of experience in seducing and beguiling men. Especially big, strong and powerful men such as this one.

 **"Very well"** the giant suddenly spoke, breaking her out of her musings and making her turn her full attention towards him.

 **"I find this arrangement very much agreeable. I accept"** he loudly declared.

Hearing this brought a grateful smile to Vala's face as she bowed respectfully towards him and said. "You have my gratitude. You shall not be disappointed, this I swear"

But inwardly she was laughing triumphantly. _"Ha! I had not expected him to accept me so easily. This is proving to be easier than expected. It would not be long until I have this big oaf firmly wrapped around my fingers. If I play my cards right, I might even convince him to abandon those two useless prigs he's traveling with and simply have me instead. Oh how fun would that be!"_

But she was cut off from her gleeful thoughts when she heard cold, dark laughter coming from the armored giant

 **"For your sake, I sincerely hope not"** he said to her in a rather chilling tone with his crimson eye glowing brighter, filled with sinister glee.

He then took a few menacing steps towards her before stopping directly in front of her, separated only by an arms length. With him this close and looming over her, Vala was once again firmly reminded of just how imposing this metal clad champion was. And with his suit of thick plate made of some dark metal, adorned with sharp spikes and covered with countless scars, along with the three horned great helm that he wore, lent him a truly menacing and sinister appearance. It took everything she had just to maintain the calm mask she wore.

 **"I shall make this perfectly clear to you, mortal"** he spat out.

Faster than she could react, his large plated hand seized her by the throat, his grip as firm as iron. She instinctively grasped the large appendage gripping her neck which threatened to crush the life out of her, eyes wide as she struggled to breathe. And then he lifted her up with no effort at all, her feet dangling off the ground by a good few feet as her head came to level with his. She instinctively tried to struggle out of his hold, but to know avail. She could only stare wide eyed into his glowing crimson orbs as his baleful gaze pierced straight into her own icy blue ones.

 **"While you are in my service, I expect nothing but absolute loyalty and obedience from you. I shall make full use of you in whatever manner I deem necessary and there will be no complaints coming from you, nor do I want to see any failure as well. Otherwise, the consequences for such things will be quite severe. Do you understand?"** he stated quite harshly.

She did not respond immediately, having taken a moment to think about all he had just said and tried to come up with a more clever reply. This proved a mistake however.

 **"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"** he said in a bellowing roar that almost deafened her sensitive ears, making her wince in pain.

"I… understand!" her reply came much more swiftly this time, doing so as best she could while his hand was wrapped tightly around her slender neck.

 **"I hope you do. And most of all, should I sense even the slightest hint of treachery from you,"** he tightened his hold on her every so slightly, thus cutting off valuable air from her lungs and threatening to snap her neck in two as he brought her face closer to his helm, eyes glowing brighter with their sinister crimson light. Before speaking to her in a truly frightening tone.

 **"I will rip off your clothes, force you down and fuck you into the ground until I am satisfied. And believe me, you will not enjoy it. And should you ever attempt escape, then I shall run you down and break all of your limbs before I drag you back and do the deed once more. Why you may ask? Because death is too sweet a mercy for those who betray me. Is this understood, Blood Elf?"**

She could only nod at him, unable to speak or even breathe due to his hand still clenched around her neck like a vice. Nor would she even attempt to argue back, for she could clearly see that he meant everything he said. He held her up for a moment longer, seemingly searching her very soul for even the tiniest hint of defiance, to which Vala did her best to show none. For she was now becoming dangerously low on air, her vision slowly darkening.

 **"Good"** he finally released her and let her drop unceremoniously to the ground.

Vala immediately breathed deep, her lungs savoring the precious air that had been denied to it while she tried to massage the pain she felt around her neck She then turned her gaze back to the armored giant, watching him turn around and leave.

 **"Tomorrow we depart at dawn. I expect you to be following us closely as we travel"** he said to her as he walked away.

The Sin'dorei could only stare at his retreating form with eyes wide, utterly shocked by what had just transpired, her heart pounding within her chest with fear. But as she slowly rose back to her feet, the look of surprise and fear on her beautiful face slowly morphed into one of rapturous desire. She licked her lips while she stared at the armored giant's back with barely contained lust and longing.

"I want him. And I want him all for my self" she murmured breathlessly, biting her lips in hunger. Yes, she would follow this man wherever he may go and do her utmost to gain him for herself.

But before that, she needed to change her undergarments for they had become drenched in her arousal.

* * *

When the dawn of the new day arrived, Aeterna and Lightspear rose from their sleep, broke their fast, struck up their camp and departed shortly after. Just as the day before, Lightspear rode her nightsaber Mirana slightly ahead of them to act as both guide and a forward scout, with Aeterna walking closely next to Mordekaiser. But unlike all the days prior, this time the Revenant had only made them travel at slower yet steady pace, with him showing no signs of being in any particular hurry.

Aeterna did not know what brought about this sudden change, but it was still a welcome one nonetheless. After all, she no longer have to worry about struggling to catch up with her large armored companion. And not only that, this slower pace gave her plenty more opportunities to strike up a conversation with him.

"So I was just wondering." she began as she walked beside the much larger man.

 **"Of what?"** was his curt reply as he continued to look ahead, looking every bit as stern and imperious as always.

"That armor of yours. You seem to wear it all the time. Why don't you ever take it off?" she queried, genuinely curious about this small detail of his character.

Lightspear was also listening in on this as well as a certain Blood Elf that was currently walking through the woods near their right flank unbeknownst to the two women.

Mordekaiser snorted at this, finding that question rather amusing and stupid. **"Why do you ask?"**

"Just curious" she shrugged, still looking up at him expectantly. He turned to regard her with that same aura of contempt that he always seem to wear around himself like a great mantle, Aeterna noted.

 **"Have you forgotten about our agreement?"** he asked.

"Of course I haven't, but I-"

 **"Then I will not answer any stupid questions of yours until you have passed that challenge"** he quickly cut her off and rather dismissively so before he turned his gaze away from her.

Aeterna pouted at this in annoyance. Still he remains tight lipped about himself as ever! But she was not one to be deterred so easily. "It's not a stupid question though. I mean, wearing that armor of yours all the time? Don't you feel uncomfortable at least?"

He remained quiet, not answering any of her questions and obviously trying to ignore her. When a few moments passed where he still remained silent, Aeterna huffed and looked away.

"Well, whatever the reason why you never take it off, your obviously used to wearing it all the time. But I'm guessing it's also the reason why your always so prickly and stuffy"

She heard him growl lowly in response to this, which brought a mischievous glint to Aeterna's eyes. And so she continued. "I mean, if you would only take off that helmet of yours every now and then I'm sure the air will do wonders to cool that hot head of yours"

 **"Quiet you annoying brat!"** he growled at her in response, sounding very much annoyed.

But of course Aeterna would not relent, still feeling the need to poke at the huge man to get him to open up.

"I have a name you know. It's 'Aeterna'. Not 'annoying brat' or 'girl' or even 'ginger'. Honestly, you call Lightspear by her name, so why not me?" she said to him with a huff, feigning indignation.

 **"I will continue to call you whatever I like until such a time as you earn my respect. And for an annoying little child such as yourself, that should already be quite an achievement"** came his derisive remark.

"So does that mean your respect Lightspear but not me?" she rose a brow at him, feeling a little bit annoyed by that. This of course brought a satisfied smile to the Sentinel's face as she quietly listened.

 **"She has earned some of my respect, yes. You on the other hand have only gotten a modicum of it"**

"Well that's not fair! I mean, that's like you giving her a decent slice of the pie while I only get crumbs!" she exclaimed in mock outrage, eliciting some giggling laughter from the Sentinel.

"Feeling smug are you?" she thought to herself as she smirked at the Night Elf's back.

 **"Ha! Is that jealousy I hear from you, little girl?"** he said to her in a very mocking tone, eyes now looking at her in amusement.

She blushed a little at that, feeling a little embarrassed by it because it was mostly true, Aeterna felt oddly pleased however. She could see that he was opening up a bit more. Good. She was beginning to see some progress with the man.

"Not really" she said dismissively, folding her arms in front of her chest as she feigned hurt. "I'm just a little annoyed your not giving me much opportunity to prove you wrong in your unjust opinions of me"

 **"I already gave you an opportunity to prove yourself, have I not? And believe me when I say, that what I am giving you is already far more than I would normally give to others"** he chuckled darkly as he looked away.

"Really? What would you normally give to others then?"

 **"A painful death"** was his sinister reply, and though she could not see his face, Aeterna knew he was wearing a bloodthirsty grin at the moment.

She frowned at that. "Well that's not very nice"

 **"No, it isn't. Nor do I particularly care"** was his cold reply, and with it, Aeterna could tell that their conversation was now at an end.

They continued their march in silence. For a while they noticed nothing in particular, as every thing around them was quiet and they still met not a single soul along their path. And that made Aeterna nervous. She could feel that something was not quite right. They should have run into someone since they first entered this region two days ago, for while Felwood was sparsely traveled due to how dangerous it is, their was still an Alliance presence within this place. But even now they still haven't encountered a single patrol along their path. Not even so much as a lone adventurer. Something was definitely not right here.

Even though it was in the middle of morning, it was still rather dark here in Felwood. Thick clouds blanketed the sky, possessing an eerie darkness about them and serving to cast the entire region in a state of perpetual twilight. The air was still chilling and an almost unnatural mist began to form around them. All this served to add to the wrongness she already felt since entering these cursed lands.

She cast a quick glance over to Mordekaiser, and she was not surprised to see him still look completely at ease. As if he was somehow used to such eerie surroundings. And as menacing and sinister as the Iron Revenant looked, the sight of him filled Aeterna with an odd sense of ease and security. His presence was like an immovable bulwark that stood to ward off the almost palpable feeling of evil in the air.

Lightspear and her nightsaber Mirana suddenly ground to a halt, both of them tense. The Sentinel's ears were twitching as she listened onto distant sounds that Aeterna's own Human ears could not perceive. They then turned about and headed towards her and Mordekaiser, and from what Aeterna could see on her troubled face, whatever it was that she heard was not good.

"My lord. I sense the sounds of many footfalls up ahead. I do not know to whom they belong, but I can tell that they are heading towards us, bearing nothing but ill intent" she said to him, moon-like eyes hard and cold.

 **"Is that so?"** he asked of her, sounding very much eager. And then he looked to the side and called out. **"Vala!"**

A moment later, a masked and cloaked figure appeared right next to them, surprising her and Lightspear. It was dressed in a dark crimson cloak with and a suit of finely crafted dragonhide armor. She could not see it's face, only it's pair of glowing icy blue eyes. But Lightspear regarded the figure with a large amount of suspicion and hostility, as if the Sentinel seem to know what or who this one actually is. Aeterna was just about to ask who this one was and where did it come from, when Mordekaiser spoke first.

 **"What did you see?"** he asked the mysterious cloaked person.

"The Night Elf speaks truly my lord. We shall have a great many visitors arriving very soon. And from what I can tell, they do not come bearing gifts" spoke the cloaked one in a feminine voice, sound rather calm and confident.

"Very well" Mordekaiser nodded, the excitement in his voice becoming more obvious, mirrored by the bloodlust in his eyes. He then looked towards all of them.

 **"Then let us prepare a warm welcome for them, shall we ladies?"** he said to them in a very sinister voice with his left arm now beginning to swirl and crackled with his mysterious dark powers, making it plainly clear as to his intent.

They all nodded to him in agreement and spare no more time as they all took positions and prepared for battle.

Aeterna stood slightly behind him and to his left, her pistol now drawn and primed, ready to fire at the first enemy she sees. On her right hand was the hilt of her trusty longsword, ready to smite the first unholy cur that dares try to come into grips with her.

The cloaked and masked woman named Vala was standing slightly behind and to the right of Mordekaiser, crouched slightly. In her hands was the form of a large and powerful looking crossbow with an intricate design and made of strong composite materials. And from what Aeterna could see, the crossbow that the woman had drawn seem to be the type that automatically reloads, if what she could see of the large cylindrical drum attached to it was any indication. As said drum was filled with dozens of crossbow bolts.

And of course Lightspear and her nightsaber took a position furthest to their rear, an arrow already nocked with her bow fully draw, ready to loose upon the first target she sees, while her nightsaber now had both fangs and claws bared, ready to tear any foe foolish enough to come near.

They had not long to wait, for barely a moment after they got into position, a loud cacophony of bestial roars and guttural war cries reached their ears, and with it the ground beneath Aeterna's feet began to shake as well. Just from those, she could already tell that they would all be in for a long and hard fight.

The first figure Aeterna saw coming from the nearby woods was something rather bulky and hairy and oozing with murderous intent. he thunderous report of her pistol echoed through the surrounding forests. Her shot found it's mark and that large and hairy figure quickly toppled to the ground, sporting a decent sized hole on the center of it's chest. But more soon followed. Much more.

Large groups of satyrs, imps, fel guards and demonic hounds were now charging towards them, all of them coming mostly from their front and to their right. They all howled and cackled maniacally, eyes full of bloodlust and faces twisting in mad rage and evil glee. And from what she could see, there were at least a hundred of them, with more still coming.

Lightspear was already on the attack, loosing arrow after arrow in almost rapid succession upon the large groups of charging demons, with every arrow finding it's mark with deadly results. The ones she targeted first were the fastest in their group, mainly the hounds. Her deadly shafts sunk deep into their skulls or necks, many she managed to kill outright, others she was able to severely wound.

Aeterna did not stay idle, as she kept firing onto the incoming mass of demons, prioritizing the large ones, mainly the fel guards. And each thunderous report from her pistol spelled the end of a demon. The Knight-Captain could only bring down three more before she had to reload. But the steady stream of death did not relent however.

The loud snapping sounds coming from Vala's crossbow continued at a steady pace as she launched powerful bolts flew through the air, each one striking down a demon with a precise shot to their vitals. Their sharp bladed head cutting through flesh and bone while piercing through the crudely made armor that some of the demons were wearing. And for the more heavily protected one's, the Rogue had no problems sniping the vulnerable parts of their armor, just as how her Sentinel counterpart had no such problems landing precise shots to the heads of those who demons who happened to be armored in plate.

But despite their best efforts, the three women could do little to truly stem the incoming tide of those ravenous, Fel tainted horrors. It was the Iron Revenant who did.

Before the first group of demons could reach them and engage them in melee, a large wave of death washed over those demons and brought them all to the ground, all of them turned into dried and lifeless husks. But the Iron Revenant would not relent.

Pouring more power into his favored ability, Mordekaiser turned his siphon of destruction into a vast torrent that bathed the incoming horde in potent necromantic sorcery. They all watched in awe as hundreds of demons died in a matter of seconds, all the while the armored giant laughed like a madman, reveling in the death and destruction he caused. He maintained his magical assault for a moment longer, making sure to kill as many of those blasted demons as possible, before he finally ended it.

They watched as huge area in front of them was now littered with the lifeless bodies of hundreds of demons, all of them looking as if they had been dried out under the heat of the scorching desert sun for days. And yet more still came. Much more.

"Their is no end to them!" Aeterna cried out as she finally finished reloading her pistol and was now taking aim at another one of those demons.

"Maybe we should fall back for now?" she heard Lightspear say, the Sentinel pulling out another arrow from her quiver.

"As much as I hate to agree with her, retreat would be the better option right now" the one named Vala spoke out in agreement as she began to remove her spent drum and attached a fresh one filled with bolts.

 **"No. There shall be no retreat"** the Iron Revenant loudly declared, surprising them all. His mace began to glow once again with it's eerie dark red light while his left arm was enveloped once again with his potent death magics.

The new incoming wave of demonic horrors was even larger than the last, and this time they were even accompanied by score of hulking Infernals and many Doomguards. And yet Mordekaiser did not seem bothered by this at all, as he began to walk towards the incoming horde, proudly and without fear.

"But Mordekaiser, we are severely outnumbered! There are only four of us while there are hundreds of them, maybe even a thousand at least!" she cried out to him in alarm. She was no coward, but even she knew that to go against such a force with only so few of them would be the height of folly.

Upon hearing these words, Mordekaiser halted in his steps. At first they all thought he would agree to Aeterna's words and order them to retreat for now. But his next words surprised them even more.

 **"It matters not. We are here to do one job and one job only. And that is to cleanse Felwood of the demonic taint. For good!"** With that, he raised his left hand.

And then a great many specters began to materialize all around them. Hulking Taurens and Trolls, baleful Orcs and Humans, menacing Fel Guards, bloodthirsty Satyrs, sinister looking Imps and a great many demonic hounds. Each and every one of their ghostly pale countenance wore a mask of savage bloodlust and murderous rage. And there were hundreds of them. It took them only a moment to realize that all these spirits once belonged to those that Mordekaiser had slain when he first arrived.

And that was not all. All the dead corpses that littered the ground began to slowly rise up once again. Every demon that had died earlier, that they had slain, were now standing on their feet once again, each one clutching their deadly implements as they all snarled in rage and terrible hunger, mirroring the desires of their more ghostly counterparts.

Aeterna could only look around her and regard all the undead surrounding her with a look of genuine fright, her heart pounding in her chest. Memories of the Scourge of Lordaeron came back to her, reminding her once again exactly why she had decided to take up the sword and joined the Alliance.

Lightspear was also the same, looking in horror at all the undead present as memories of her time spent defending their lands against a veritable tide of undead came back to her. Of how she remembered fighting one losing battle after another as the newly risen dead overrun their positions and swarmed their ranks in an unending tide of death.

And Vala was no different. She too was looking at all the undead with utter shock. She had not seen this many undead since the Scourge attacked Silvermoon many years ago. Once again memories of her beloved home being overrun by the foul minions of Arthas came back to haunt her, of how her people were butchered and devoured by the dead and then added onto their ever growing host.

For a moment they all feared that these undead would fall upon them and tear them apart, and there would be little they could do to survive. But upon a closer look, none of them were paying attention to them. All of their rage and hunger and malice was being aimed not at them, but on the incoming horde of demons. And so they brought their attention towards the one who brought all these souls of the damned back to a state of unlife.

When the Iron Revenant had first came to their world and slaughtered the demons of the Burning Legion at Astranaar with contemptuous ease, he had been frightening then. Now, having seen him raise the dead as his own loyal army, almost as if he were the Lich King himself, he had now become truly terrifying in their eyes. And for the first time, Aeterna truly understood what sort of horror she had unleashed upon this world when she had first summoned him. She now knew who and what he truly was.

Mordekaiser was fully aware of the fear radiating from his three mortal companions as they stared at him in shock and horror. But he did not care. He cared only for one thing and one thing only.

 **"KILL THEM ALL!"**

And with that bellowing war cry, the Iron Revenant charged forward the incoming horde of demons, and with him came his army of the dead. All of them eager to spill blood and bring carnage, all eager to serve their one true master in his eternal conquest.

As he neared the opposing ranks, Mordekaiser unleashed one more wave of death onto his enemies, killing scores of them in an instant, before he reared Nightfall in preparation, holding it's long and thick haft with both hands. Shortly before swinging it onto the first group of demons to come within striking range, scattering them all in broken and bloodied heaps. Another swing of his great mace obliterated another group of demons before they could seek to swamp him. His next swing was aimed at a charging Doomguard before it could reach him with his burning sword, the powerful blow from Nightfall, already charged with it's dark, sorcerous energies, succeeded in obliterating nearly half of the large demon in a huge explosion of blood and gore. His undead warriors were not far behind however as they joined their master in battle, clashing against the demons of the Burning Legion in a raging melee.

This was the scene unfolding before their eyes at the moment as they stared at the terrible battle with eyes wide in awe. Undead killing demons in a vicious melee, with Mordekaiser leading them from the front as he slaughtered the demonic filth all around him in droves. They all looked towards one another, fear and doubt still evident in their eyes. But then it slowly changed. On Aeterna, their was steely resolve. On Lightspear, only cold rage. And on Vala, fiery bloodlust. They all nodded to one another in silent agreement, before they charged forth, intent on killing every last demon they see.

A new era had come. One of darkness. And they would all see it to the end.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey all! I'm back! Did you miss? I sure missed you all. And I am once again back with brand new chapter. And I am sad to say, that this one came out rather late. I had been quite busy these past two weeks, work related stuff and all, also came down with a nasty cold, so with all those combined I wasn't able to get much writing done. But I was finally able to finish this chapter. And oh boy we are finally getting started on the whole Felwood massacre arc per say. We get to see a brand new addition to Mordekaiser's party in the form of a certain Blood Elf rogue I'm sure some of you may remember. And yeah, Mordekaiser was not exactly nice with the way he 'negotiated' with her.

With all that said, what do you all think about this chapter? Please, give me all your thoughts. comments and suggestion by writing 'ole me a juicy review. Any complaints or advice you may have about me or my story, write it on the review as well and send it to. I'm here to serve my loyal readers after all ;)

Review Replies:

 **Thehappyvampire:** Oh, you noticed it as well huh? Well, all I can tell you write now that it is now accident, and it will have an impact with Mordekaiser in the long run, especially in his dealings with the mortal races in Azeroth. Whether they would be a positive or a negative though, we will see. And as I said previously, the full scope of the damage done by Onyxia's will be explored later on. I actually have a whole chapter dedicated just for that. But in case you are wondering, in my story, the Mistress of the Black Dragon Flight is already dead. How that came about, you'll just have to read on ;)

 **VGBlackwing:** This story takes place shortly after the end of Vanilla World of Warcraft and just the beginning of the Burning Crusade, with about a month or so before the Dark Portal opens. Good to know about your childhood, my folks weren't around most of the time when I grew up, so I mostly played on my old game cube and PS2 and later on my PS3. Also played a heck of a lot of Warcraft and Starcraft as well, completed all the story missions in the hardest difficulty possible. Sadly though, I was never able to play World of Warcraft. I had a shitty ass PC back then with crappy internet. lol XD

 **Guest** : Pretty soon my friend. Expect to get even wilder later on the twins steps onto the stage. And just like the Chat Box in League, things can also get pretty nasty :D

 **Guest:** Sad to say, but there won't be any Nephalems joining the fight against the Burning Legion, as this story will remain primarily a LoLXWoW crossover story. But I will however be incorporating a few elements from Diablo and borrowing a few ideas from them. I'm sure you'll spot these later on as you read. There's one on this chapter already. ;)

 **patrick5525i:** Not yet, but they are close. Oh so very close. And once they arrive, you get to see them both in all their glory

 **Guest:** Welcome to the Felwood Massacre event. Recommended Level: 110. lol

 **Guest:** Thanks man, will do :)

Well, that's it for me today. I'll see you guys again and hopefully I'll have chapter out by next week. Thanks to all who read and liked my story. Again, read and review guys, it helps. Bye for now! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games Respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs I create as well as concepts and designs of character abilities and background information that I made.

* * *

Review Replies:

 **FractiousDay:** Oh? Really now? Well, I hope this new chapter would change your mind somewhat. If not this one, then the next one surely will ;). And as for your concerns about Morde being constrained and possibly not killing the bad guys. I won't go into details here 'cuz I don't want to spoil everything, but rest assured that no villains or bad guys in this story will escape the Iron Revenant's wrath. Yes, Modekaiser will be placed in some situations where he will be forced to get a bit creative in order to achieve victory, or he will be faced with problems that will require him to be a bit more… lenient, in order to solve. But he won't be turned into some weak willed protagonist. That would be a great disservice to him.

Enjoy this latest chapter buddy and I hope you will continue to read this story :D

 **Thehappyvampire:** Yup, the Horde has officially made contact with Mordekaiser, through our little conniving Blood Elf here. I actually agree with you on all your points with regards to Blood Elves and the former High Elves. I'm actually looking forward to exploring how they're nation worked, especially the state of their politics, economy and their military, that of the old High Elves and the current Blood Elves. And as for the Blood Elf herself, well, let's just say she will be a source of contention within Morde's group. And not just her, but other future Horde members. And let's just say that, Morde's gonna end up dealing with a lot of drama from his party in the future. 'Cause as you said, there is serious bad blood between Night Elves and Blood Elves.

And as you pointed out, their will also be some competition for Mordekaiser's attention between the growing group of females within his party. And what Faeleria said in the previous chapter is true with regards to Night Elf women finding a worthy mate. That shall be explored further as we continue with the story.

 **VGBlackwing:** You once played Mario Kart as well huh? Buddy, we are kindred spirits, that I can tell. And I'm glad you mentioned SC2. I am also a avid player of Starcraft. Both 1 and 2. Maybe we one of these days we can play a game together. Anyway, sorry for the long wait pal, but here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :D

 **Guest:** Yup, that Vala from Diablo 3. Or at least, a Blood Elf version of her. And as for Li-Ming, well chances are good she will also appear in this story. As soon as I can find a WoW racial character for her of course. And I will also be doing the same for the other Diablo 3 characters. Look forward to their arrival. :D

 **Guest:** Oh ho! You can bet your every dollar that the Undead will be great again in this story!

 **Guest:** Hmm… Something similar to that yeah. :D I can't get into too much details yet. I want to tell you, but I can't 'cause I'll end up spoiling everything. Just wait and see. I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed. ;)

 **Guest:** Haha. He does kinda remind you of Arthas doesn't he? Glad you mentioned the fallen prince of Lordaeron. Once we get to the events of Wrath of the Lich King, him and Mordekaiser will meet. Look forward to it.

 **Guest:** Scarlet Crusade eh? Glad you mentioned them. I also got quite a bit planned for those boys and girls in red. I'm sure you'll like what got in store for them :D

 **Saurian96:** Hey there! Glad your enjoying my story so far. Sorry for the long wait but here's the latest chapter. I hope you'll like it. Happy that you mentioned that little tidbit about Aeterna's helmet. That's actually a mistake of mine, I seemed to have overlooked it. Haha.. I'll be going back to edit my previous chapters soon so I'll be correcting that little hiccup. So in this chapter you'll start seeing her with her helmet all the time. Because you right about what you said about Paladins after all. And Aeterna just so happens to be not a Paladin. If you want to know what she is though, you'll just have to read on.

And about Aeterna's gun. I actually made a description of it back in chapter 3 of this story, but what it essentially is a black powder pistol similar to the ones used by soldiers between the late 1600s to the early 1800s, but her version is one that has a much bigger chamber that can contain up to four ammo charges, one stacked in front of the other and triggered one at a time when firing. Not a revolver but one that eventually gave rise to the revolver. I hope this explanation helps.

* * *

 **Cleansing of Felwood**

The last time a large military conflict had taken place within the vast tainted lands of Felwood, it was in the height of the Third War during the Burning Legion's invasion of Night Elf lands, where countless demons and undead under the direct command of the powerful Dreadlord Tichondrious clashed with Night Elf forces under the leadership of one Illidan Stormrage.

That had been many years ago and since then, war had not touched the lands of Felwood for quite some time. There had been many smaller scale conflicts and engagements that occurred here in recent times, mostly between Alliance and Horde forces against the demonic remnants. And sometimes there had also been brief but bloody encounters between the more zealous soldiers of the Alliance and the more bloodthirsty warriors of the Horde. But for the most part, there were no real battles. Nothing worthy of note.

Until now.

For within this vast forest, just several miles from the border separating Felwood and Ashenvale, two armies clashed against one another, shattering the illusion of peace that pervaded Felwood with the sounds of clashing steel and battle cries. Warriors from either side bathed the earth and the surrounding trees with foul dark blood and littering their surroundings with tainted viscera as they tore one another apart like maddened beasts. And all the while searing Felfire rained periodically from the darkened sky and struck the ground, each one resulting in a blazing inferno that consumed dozens of fighters from either side.

It was a hellish scene, one that would turn even professional soldiers and seasoned warriors into cowering wretches. Or into bloody carrion of which the crows and wolves would gladly feast on should they be most unfortunate. And it is within the front lines of this raging and chaotic spectacle where a certain young Knight-Captain could be found, fulfilling the orders given to her by a certain Iron Revenant. And her orders were quite plain and simple.

 _ **"Kill them all"**_

And that was exactly what she intended to do, for there was no other alternative. Not that she would do anything else even if there were.

Aeterna reached into her pack and pulled out a ball-shaped metallic object a little larger than her fist. She then ripped off the small cap on the round object and the moment she did so, a small flame rose out of a tiny hole on it's surface. Not wasting any more time, Aeterna hurled the metallic ball over towards the direction of a hulking Infernal before she quickly ducked down.

The moment the grenade struck the surface of the Infernal's flaming head, a powerful explosion occurred, obliterating the Infernal's head as well as a portion of it's upper body. Many broken pieces of burning stone flew through the air and showered all the nearby combatants, and Aeterna was thankful she was wearing her full-faced helm for it spared her from suffering a nasty hit on the head.

Suffering severe damage, the hellish construct of stone and Felfire toppled to the ground, it's large and heavy body crushing a few of it's smaller demonic brethren. But the grenade did more than just destroy the Infernal however. The powerful explosion had also blasted forth hot shrapnel which ripped through dozens of demons who were unfortunate enough to be caught within the weapon's effective range. Several were killed outright while a few were able to survive yet sported many disfiguring wounds on their bodies, wailing in agony. But they would not suffer for long however.

Drawing her blade once more, Aeterna charged into the disorganized mass of demons and began her furious dance of death. Each swing of her enchanted longsword was fast and precise, well placed and with deadly results. Every demon that came within striking range of her blade was quickly brought to the ground, either ending their lives with a single long and deep cut across their bodies, or simply bisecting them outright with one swing.

Many more of the demonic warriors rushed towards the young Knight cutting through their ranks, seeking to end the damnable bitch's rampage. Only for them to be cut down like the rest, with no signs that the Knight-Captain had any intention of stopping or even tiring in her onslaught. Nor did she show any ounce of mercy.

Indeed, for as Aeterna sliced a Felguard's polearm in half, effectively disarming him, she then drove her blade deep into the large demon's burly chest, stabbing it through it's black heart. Then she quickly pulled it out of the demon and followed with another cut towards it's exposed belly, disemboweling the creature. And when another satyr tried to attack the Knight from the side with it's scimitar in an attempt to blindside her while she was still occupied, Aeterna surprised the foolish demon by parrying it's cumbersome sword swing, shortly before delivering a fierce kick aimed directly at the Satyr's groin. The unfortunate creature was brought to it's knees whilst clutching protectively at it's crushed privates, all the while wearing a mask of absolute pain on it's face that looked almost comical. Aeterna did not seem to care however as she simply turned her eyes away in search for another target, but not before delivering another swing of her sword aimed at the demon's neck, cutting off the pitiful creature's head off.

Several more demons sought to slay her, mainly ravenous looking Imps and a few Satyrs. They too would suffer the same fate as their ilk, for the Knight-Captain launched herself towards their group and cut them down. With just a few fast and graceful swings of her sword, they were all reduced to bleeding corpses lying on the ground whose dark and tainted blood further polluted the already lifeless earth. And yet, Aeterna did not stop in her onslaught, did not stop for even a quick breather. Only to continue fighting and slaying her enemies as she had done for nearly the past hour. And there was not much else she could do. To falter for even the briefest of moments, to show even the tiniest hint of weakness or hesitation, would spell her end.

A fact soon proven true. She was busy disemboweling some large, ugly abomination sporting many disfiguring mutations, spilling it's foul entrails all over the ground along with a gallon's worth of it's dark blood, and then finishing it off by plunging her blade deep into it's burly chest. Only to be sent staggering to the side when a sudden and heavy blow hit her squarely on the head, knocking her senseless and causing her to lose grip of her weapon.

She groaned in pain, already feeling a slight bump forming on her head along with a growing headache. But thankfully her helmet had spared her from having her skull split into two like a bloody melon. She did not know what or who it was that hit her, nor was she exactly sure from what direction the attack had come from. But the loud and harsh battle cry made in some dark unknown tongue that assaulted her ears, allowed her to know where and when the next attack was about to happen.

Fighting through her dizziness Aeterna quickly stepped to the side, and just in time to avoid another nasty hit to the head as a crude looking axe passed harmlessly through the space she previously occupied and struck the earth instead. The demon responsible for this act, some twisted amalgamation of an ape and a pig with sharp talons, grunted in frustration for having failed to finish off the Knight-Captain. But the demon received a hard kick aimed directly at the side of it's head, delivered by Aeterna as just retaliation. Now it was the demon's turn to be sent stumbling backwards, bleeding steadily due to a cracked skull.

Fully aware of her new foe and rather pissed off, Aeterna launched herself towards the still stunned demon and delivered a straight punch, and she was rewarded for her effort with the rather satisfying sight of the demon's nose breaking under her armored fist. She then grabbed a hold of the demon's crude and dirty looking axe, ripped it off of the creature's hand and used it to cleave open the creature's chest. The demon would have cried out in pain, but all it managed to do was a pitiful gurgling sound as it's own life fluids bubbled out of it's filthy mouth.

Aeterna released her hold on the demon's axe and promptly kicked the disgusting creature away, sending it tumbling to the muddy and blood soaked earth. She cast the demon one last look of utter disdain before walking off, leaving the creature to die by it's wounds.

With her immediate opponent now slain, Aeterna turned her sights towards her sword which was still buried deep within the corpse of the previous demon she fought and wasted no time in retrieving it. And just as the Knight-Captain was pulling her blade out of the foul corpse, her next opponent came charging in, a Felguard with it's pole-axe ready to strike her down. Aeterna of course raised her blade in defense and succeeded in blocking the coming blow, albeit, only barely. Her arms strained under the sheer weight behind the demon's attack with her legs nearly buckling.

The demon hissed at her with it's sharp yet filthy teeth bared, eyes glaring down at her with obvious hatred and malice as it continued to lock it's weapon with hers, still trying to force the Knight-Captain down. And Aeterna in turn stared defiantly into the demon's eyes, her face frowning in effort as she held her ground, not allowing herself to be beaten by this unworthy hellspawn. But then she noticed something else, something rather alarming. A harsh green light was bathing the ground where she stood and Aeterna could feel the temperature around her slowly rising. Clear signs of imminent danger and all her instincts were telling her to get away as quickly as possible. And she did exactly that.

With the demon still trying to push her down, Aeterna delivered a quick headbutt towards it, stunning it as well as breaking it's nose, forcing it to stagger backwards and release it's hold on her. She then dashed to the side with all the power she could muster in her legs, leaving behind the still pained and bewildered Felguard. An action proven to be most wise, for barely a moment later a large chunk of burning stone crashed directly onto the ground where she once stood, creating a large fiery explosion of searing Felfire that consumed the Felguard as well as all the other combatants who were unfortunate enough to be near the explosion.

Although she ran just in time to escape a most unfortunate end, Aeterna was still flung off her feet due to the force of the explosion, sending her flying away several feet, before tumbling violently across the earth for a couple more until she finally went to a halt. On her back and with her body aching all over and her mind dizzy, Aeterna let out a long and tired sigh before making a wistful smile.

"Just another day at the office, Aeterna. You'll get through this"she quietly said to herself as she took a moment to compose herself, before slowly getting back up, ignoring all the aches and pains she felt all over her already battered body. Ready to continue the fight, for it was still far from over.

Yes, within this great and terrible battle, death could come for her at any moment and from any direction. And the only way to stave off it's cold touch was to kill your enemies before they could kill you. Within a battle such as this, the briefest moments of hesitation would have dire consequences, and so there was not much time to think, only to act, trusting on her instincts to guide her. Showing even the slightest hint of weakness would surely mean death, for her enemies were all around her and each one of them were looking for ways to slay her, to exploit whatever weaknesses they could find within her defenses. To show mercy would mean her demise and so she offered none, for she knew that her enemies would give nothing in return.

All this she knew. And with this knowledge, it brought strength to her body and clarity to her mind. But if her life was in such mortal danger what with so many enemies all around her, then would it not be more prudent to simply retreat? The answer to that however, was no. For Aeterna could not retreat, could not turn her back to the enemy and flee. Doing so would mean showing weakness. And the Iron Revenant despised weakness of any kind, so Aeterna would not show him any.

She may be afraid of being hacked apart by some foul demon, or to be blown into smithereens by some Warlock's annoying magical bombardment, but Aeterna was even more afraid of displeasing Mordekaiser. Especially since she still remembered the challenge he gave her.

" _ **Prove your worth to me in the coming battle and I might answer your questions. And should you manage to impress me, then I shall even consider giving you a reward"**_

This was her moment. Her time to truly prove her worth to the Iron Revenant and win his respect. And with it, she will finally be able to get all the answers she seeks. About her mysterious dreams, about the Revenant himself and where he came from. And most important of all, his true intentions. For Aeterna had just discovered something new about Mordekaiser that left her rather disturbed and more than a little fearful. She hoped that the answers she sought from him would leave those fears unfounded.

A loud, bloodcurdling roar assailed her ears, tearing her out of her quiet thoughts and making her turn towards it's source. She was greeted by the tall and imposing form of an Ogre. But just like all the rest of the demonic host, this Ogre was also tainted with the Fel. And it showed in the various horrid mutations that covered it's body, chief of which was that it's right arm was much large than it's left, ending in three large claws and covered in what seem to be a thick carapace.

The corrupted beast was staring at Aeterna's smaller form with mad rage, it's sickly yellow eyes boring into her own as foul saliva dripped from it's mouth which was filled with rows of dirty, sharp pointed teeth. The corrupted Ogre let loose another loud bellow before it walked menacingly towards her, fully intent on tearing her into pieces.

Aeterna readied herself for the approaching abomination, her mind focused on the coming battle. When the Ogre got within striking range it swung it's large mutated arm towards her, seeking to turn her into bloody paste. Timing it right, Aeterna was able to dodge the powerful yet cumbersome attack by ducking low. The Ogre delivered another heavy swing directly above her. But once again Aeterna was able to properly avoid it's attack by quickly stepping to the side.

It was then her turn to go on the offensive. The mutated Ogre may have been more than twice her size and incredibly strong, but it was also rather slow. And most importantly, it was unarmored, with most of it's body laid bare, especially it's large, fleshy belly. A tempting target, especially for one wielding a very sharp and enchanted blade such as her.

Closing the scant distance between them in almost the blink of an eye, Aeterna gripped her longsword with both hands and swung her blade towards the Ogre's unprotected gut. Her blade easily sliced through the beast's flesh, cutting deeply and slashing through it's innards. A grievous blow. The Ogre roared out in pain due to the Knight-Captain's attack and sought to swat the offending Human away with it's huge mutated arm.

But once again Aeterna proved more nimble and quickly backed away, avoiding the Ogre's wide and cumbersome blow. Instead the beast accidentally struck a nearby Felguard that had sought to attack the Knight-Captain from the side while she was distracted, thus sending the unfortunate demon flying away in two mangled halves. Another similar attack from the Ogre brought a similar outcome when Aeterna dodged again and the monster struck another one of it's allies instead.

Smirking in contempt and slight amusement at the Ogre's blunders, Aeterna charged forth once again, seeking to end the wretched beast's life by delivering a thrust directly aimed at the center of it's bare chest, seeking to impale it's dark heart upon her blade. But in an unexpected move, the Ogre grabbed her sword by it's blade and held a very firm grip over it, stopping her attack entirely.

Aeterna's eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting this beast to attempt such a bold move, but she quickly shook her surprise off and made to pull her weapon out of the beast's filthy hand, only to find that she could not. In fact, she could barely even make her weapon budge as the Ogre held a tight grip over it, despite the fact that her blade's sharp edge was clearly cutting into the beast's skin, evident with it's already bleeding hand.

But the Ogre did not seem to care in the slightest. It only cared about killing the pesky Human that had been doing it harm. It yanked the blade out of Aeterna's grip, the sudden and rough action making her lose her footing, before kicking her away. Aeterna found herself flying through the air for a brief moment before landing on the ground hard, once again finding herself flat on her back and groaning deeply in pain. She was definitely going to feel that one for a few days, but thankfully nothing seemed to be broken. Yet.

The beast promptly discarded her sword before launching itself towards the downed Knight, it's giant clawed hand poised to impale her. Ignoring the pain she felt, Aeterna immediately rolled to the side as fast as she could, thus narrowly avoiding getting a few new holes punched through her body. She then tried to put as much distance between herself and the ugly brute who by now was growing even more furious at having failed to kill her.

The Ogre pulled it's claws out of the ground and made to finish off the Knight-Captain while she was still unarmed and on the ground. With her sword still well away from her, Aeterna finally had enough of this whole farce and simply pulled out her favorite piece. Sliding the lock on her already loaded pistol, she took a brief moment to aim at the offending brute before squeezing the trigger.

A thunderous boom echoed over the raging battlefield as Aeterna fired at the Ogre, her shot hitting the beast right on it's left eye which then exited out the back of it's head. The mutated beast howled in agony as it brought it's regular sized hand over it's ruined eye, staggering back in pain but still very much alive. Aeterna could not help but feel somewhat impressed. Most other beings would have been already dead if they had suffered the same wound that this Ogre had taken. This only proved how hardy this one was, which also meant it required one more round.

Sliding the lock on her pistol once again, Aeterna aimed at the offending brute who was still crying out in pain as it tried to nurse it's wound. After a brief moment, she squeezed her weapon's trigger. The thunderous report from her pistol was accompanied by the sight of blood, brains and bone exploding out of the back of the Ogre's head as Aeterna's shot blew a new decent sized hole on it's skull. And this time, it proved the killing blow as the monster slowly fell to the ground, all life having left it's tainted body.

Aeterna let out a sigh of relief at having finally killed that annoying brute before pushing herself back up and made to recover her trusty sword. Jogging a short distance away, Aeterna reached her favored blade which was stuck to the trunk of dead tree. She gripped it with both hands and pulled it out, pleased to be reunited with her sword. But when she turned about, the young Knight was again faced with a nother worrying sight. A large group of demonic soldiers were now slowly approaching, and had positioned themselves in such a way that blocked all avenues of escape for her.

Outnumbered and surrounded from all sides, and with her back pressed against the dead tree, Aeterna simply prepared herself for battle. Keeping a tight grip over her sword, ready to cut down the first damnable beast that dared venture within her blade's reach. Her eyes constantly scanning her nearby foes for any weaknesses she could exploit, all the while wary of any incoming blows.

Her many foes laughed at her show of defiance, finding it amusing that this mortal would offer resistance instead of simply cowering before them as she should. Their eyes all bearing a sinister glint within them as they grinned at the lone human, savoring her coming screams and pleas for mercy, for they would surely visit untold amounts of torment and shame upon her before devouring her flesh. And this she knew. Aeterna knew what was in store for her if she were to fall in battle at the hands of these demons. And for that, she all the more determined to fight her way through. Or die in the attempt.

That was when she noticed something peculiar. The Ogre whom she had shot down earlier was beginning to stir. She silently cursed her misfortune, wondering how that wretched beast still manage to survive after getting two solid shots to the head with her pistol. Today simply was not her day it seemed. Her face twisted into a frustrated frown as she silently cursed her odds. Against both the Ogre and all these other demons, things would become much more difficult for her. But she would cut them all down nonetheless. Or die in the attempt.

She was cut off from her troubled thoughts when the Ogre, after finally rising back to it's feet, reached out towards one of the nearby demons with it' large hand and grabbed it by the neck. The smaller demon, surprised by the unexpected manhandling, cried out in pain and struggled within the Ogre's hold. Only for the large beast to lift it off the ground with little effort and brought it closer to it's face. Shortly before opening it's large maw filled with rows of sharp pointed teeth, and chomped down on the unfortunate demon's head. Aeterna could only stared wide-eyed at the Ogre she watched it devour one of it's own comrades.

The death of one of their own alerted all the other demons and made them all turn towards the one that caused it, the young Knight-Captain now momentarily forgotten. The Ogre swallowed it's bloody snack and promptly discarded the lifeless remains of it's victim, right before unleashing a loud roar towards the surrounding demons. And with it, all the other demons charged towards the Ogre, seeking to cut down this damnable brute as punishment for turning against them. The Ogre answered their charge by swinging it's large clawed hand towards them, cutting down several of them in one fell swoop.

Aeterna watched in wonder, her mouth agape, as her former enemy began tearing apart every single demon within it's path, with no sign of slowing down despite the wounds it already possessed as well as the new ones being inflicted upon it by it's former comrades. Numerous swords, spears and axes were buried deep into the Ogre's thick hide, tearing it's flesh and spilling it's dark blood. And yet the beast remained unfazed as it merely continued it's bloody rampage. Seemingly immune to both fear and pain.

For within it's remaining eye that now glowed a deep, eerie crimson, there was only hatred and bloodlust, all aimed at the demons of the Burning Legion. When all it's nearby foes were slain, the Ogre let lose another loud roar before promptly stomping towards the direction where more of the demons could be found, intent on slaughtering all in it's path. And barely a moment passed after the Ogre started on it's warpath when Aeterna noticed another peculiar sight. All the demons that had died just now began to slowly rise up, clutching their weapons within their hands, and began to march towards the same the direction where the Ogre went to. Even the ones that were much too mangled to stand began to move, simply crawling along the ground, groaning as they did so.

And all of them possessed the same eerie crimson eyes that glowed, filled with mad rage and unbearable hunger. The Knight-Captain simply stared at their retreating forms, her face a mask of surprise and awe, before she closed her eyes and shook her head, scarcely believing what she had just seen yet knew it all to be true.

She asked for help, and it came. But in the form of a bunch of walking carrion. Honestly, there was just something to be said about seeing something you killed only a few moments ago suddenly rise up again and begin killing your enemies for you. The potency and sheer usefulness of the undead in battle simply could not be overstated. It was rather terrifying actually.

Aeterna did not know what to feel about this. Whether she should be jumping for joy and singing praise, or go on a rampage and start cutting down every single one of these walking, decease ridden bags of rotting flesh. She did not know whether to consider their presence as a blessing or a curse. This was all so new to her. But there was at least one thing clear for her to see. There was still a battle to be fought and these growing army of undead were her allies in this fight.

Aeterna followed after the undead, intent on joining them in their single minded pursuit of the Burning Legion's destruction. She only hoped that the one responsible for their creation would continue to use them for good things instead of just spreading more suffering and death. Aeterna had already experienced the horrors of the Scourge of Lordaeron before. She did not want a repeat of those terrible times. Not again.

* * *

"Fifty five… Fifty six…Fifty seven…Fifty eight…" Lightspear counted with each arrow she loosed, each one striking down her intended target with deadly precision, with the last one having skewered a Satyr by the neck, making the despicable creature groan and gurgle piteously as it tried to staunch it's bleeding throat.

She paid it no mind, for she knew it would die very soon by it's wounds. Instead she pulled out another arrow from her quiver, nocked it on her bow, pulled the string fully taut, took a brief moment to aim, and then loosed another shaft onto the raging mass of demons before her. Her arrow struck true as it skewered a Felguard through it's helmet's eye slits. The steel forged bodkin point punching deep into it's skull. It was dead before it hit the ground.

"Fifty nine" she counted again while her hand automatically reached for another shaft on her quiver.

One might wonder why she was counting. It was not as if she was in competition with anyone that she needed to make a tally of her kills, nor was she someone who particularly liked the act of killing, even though it was a necessary aspect of her profession. She was counting, not to keep track of her kills, but to keep track of her current supply of arrows and so that she would know exactly how many she would need to retrieve after this battle was over. And it matters not if some of the shafts are broken, so long as she could recover the arrow heads themselves. Good quality steel bodkins were rather valuable after all and Lightspear believed in economizing one's resources.

And at the moment, Lightspear was nearly finished with her third quiver of bodkin points, with only one more spare quiver remaining. The last one however contained arrows with four-bladed broadheads made of truesteel and had been blessed by a Priestess of Elune. Those were much more valuable than regular arrows and she would rather not use them unless faced with a particularly hardy opponent. So she needed to make her every bodkin point count and be sure to recover them later.

As Lightspear was about to draw her bow once more, her attention was pulled back to the foe she had just slain. She watched as the fel guard slowly rose back to it's feet with it's large poleaxe clutched within it's hands. The demon was dead the moment her shaft impaled it through it's skull, this she knew. For it still had an arrow buried within it's eye socket after all.

But it's remaining eye seem to show otherwise, for it was now glowing frighting crimson instead of it's previous pale yellow, brimming with malice. She watched as the now undead Felguard returned to the fight, it's heavy poleaxe raised high in preparation. The Felguard buried it's poleaxe deep into the exposed back of another Felguard who was busy locking blades with an undead Satyr. Both undead then proceeded to tear the unfortunate demon into bloody pieces.

Lightspear frowned in distaste at the sight before she quickly returned her attention to her current task. Nocking her arrow onto her bow once again, she pulled the string fully taught. But instead of launching the shaft into another one of the demons who were fighting in the front-lines merely two dozen yards in front of her, she aimed much further away.

After uttering a brief prayer to Elune, she finally released her shaft. She watched it soar through the air at a very rapid rate, passing through the many leafless branches of dead trees, before it struck a demon Warlock who was standing at the very rear of the demonic formation. The heavy shaft with it's steel bodkin point pierced through the Warlock's thick robes and buried itself deep into the center of it's chest, punching cleanly through solid bone and skewering it's dark heart. With her keen eyes, she watched the distant figure of the demonic sorcerer topple to the ground, signaling another confirmed kill.

"Sixty" she counted. Only four more shafts remained of her third quiver. She could guarantee four more dead demons before she be forced to fight in melee with her moonglaives.

But barely even a moment passed after she uttered that word when the Warlock's seemingly lifeless body began to stir once again. The demon rose back to his feet, with her arrow still buried deep into his chest, his thick robes slowly growing damp with his own blood. His eyes began to shine with an eerie crimson light, snarling in rage and hunger, before his hands began to glow with foul, dark sorcery. And then it launched forth a torrent of searing flame, not at the undead it was previously engaging in battle, but onto his former brethren. Who were still crowded together and locked in fierce combat against the undead, unaware of the new threat directly behind them.

She watched with macabre interest as the previously dead sorcerer began wreaking widespread havoc and destruction onto the exposed rear of the demonic horde whom it once belonged to. The thick stench of charring meat, boiling blood and burning hair mixed together and filled the air, assaulting her nose and almost making her retch. Her nightsaber Mirana fared worse due to her much stronger sense of smell, the horrible stench nearly driving her mad. She would have surely ran away by now had it not been for her years of intensive training and her mistress's steadying hand.

The demons wailed and flailed around wildly or rolled across the ground violently, all in an effort to put out the searing flames devouring their flesh with the same ravenous appetite as the one who had conjured it. And for those among them armored in iron or steel, they fared worse, as the powerful flames melted their armor and fused it onto their own flesh. It was a horrifying sight, and had it not been for Lightspear's own discipline and experience, she would be spewing out the contents of her stomach right about now. She nearly did.

The undead Warlock did not relent in his fiery assault however. Still driven by his powerful desire to wreak as much death and destruction possible onto the enemies of his new supreme lord, as well as to quench his own maddening thirst for carnage. He roared and howled like a beast mad with hunger, as he consumed dozens more of his kin in a blazing inferno, until finally one of his former brethren managed to reach him and split his skull in two, thus ending his furious rampage.

But by then it was already too late, the damage was already done. The Warlock's magical flames had succeeded not only in sending nearly a score of his brethren into their fiery demise, but had also broken the wills of many of the other demons. Turning many of them craven as they fled, leaving their comrades behind to be slaughtered and devoured by the undead. And with their act of cowardice, things quickly snowballed out of control for the demonic side.

Whatever semblance of order the hellspawns might have had earlier was now gone, their entire formation descending into utter chaos as they all fought simply with their own survival in mind. This proved another serious mistake as they made themselves more vulnerable to the ever relentless horde of undead, who by comparison remained in perfect order and discipline as they all worked together to bring down their foes. And every enemy that died in battle was a new addition to their every growing ranks.

Lightspear paid none of this any heed however. Her attention was fixed on the cowardly demons fleeing for their lives, desperate to preserve their own tainted and unworthy existence. She would not allow it. The order given to them had been abundantly clear.

 _ **"Let none escape"**_

"Hah!" She cried out as she urged Mirana forward and the nightsaber was quick to follow her mistress's command, running across the earth and passing through the many trees with great swiftness.

Instead of having to circle around and waste precious time and energy, they would pass through the two opposing forces. A risky course of action she knew, but the Sentinel Captain was confident in her own abilities and had faith in Mirana. And as Lightspear neared the assembled ranks of undead, she tried to steer Mirana towards one of the gaps in their lines which was barely large enough for the nightsaber to fit through.

Almost as if they were aware of her intent as well as the minor inconvenience she faced, the undead ranks were quick to part before her, giving her an easier path forward before they immediately closed ranks once she and Mirana were through. This came as a pleasant surprise to Lightspear, not expecting such cooperation from a bunch of rotting corpses and deathly specters. But she figured this was all due to the silent command of their great and powerful master, as a small favor to her. And so she would not disappoint him.

Both rider and mount were quick to reach the front lines, but instead of joining the fray and tear apart the closest demon, they continued on and passed through their disorganized ranks, expertly avoiding individual fighters with impressive swiftness and grace or leaping over the larger groups of enemy combatants. They did however manage to pass by the young Knight-Captain along the way, and as they did, Lightspear swung one of her moonglaives at a demonic soldier with bladed arms who was about to attack her companion. Lopping the filthy aberrations head cleanly off it's neck. Aeterna stared at the unexpected assistance in surprise and looked towards the one responsible, but all she saw was the rapidly diminishing form of the mounted Sentinel as she continued on her way.

Both Sentinel and nightsaber were not exactly small targets and they were surrounded in all sides by hostiles. But despite all this, the demons were not fast enough to try and stop the big black cat and her rider who were passing through their midst, so busy were they with fending for their very lives against the undead seeking to butcher and devour them. And for those demons who did try to stop the large animal, the beast would simply charge through them and knock them out of her path, or she would pounce on them instead before they could swing their weapons at her, ripping out their throats before continuing her relentless charge forward.

And all the while Lightspear held tightly onto the reins of her favored mount, her skill and balance impeccable, as she calmly guided her through the chaotic mass of demonic bodies. Despite all the chaos around her, with the thick smell of blood, sweat and piss invading her nose, the loud war-cries and anguished wails assaulting her sensitive ears, and the occasional spurts of blood and viscera that flew her way and stained her beautiful visage, she remained calm and collected. Disciplined and focused. Not letting all these distractions keep her from reaching her intended prey.

Finally, both rider and mount emerged from the roiling mass of death, both covered in blood that were not their own, as they continued their on their path forward, heading towards the still fleeing demons in the distance.

She quickly sheathed her moonglaive and then out her bow and another arrow from her quiver, nocked it, and slowly drew her bow while she aimed at one of the fleeing demons. Despite having to aim at a moving target while also moving at full gallop herself, and all the while having to pass through the many trees in her way and avoid an undoubtedly painful collision, Lightspear still had little difficulty in finding her mark. Evident in the way her arrow soared through the air and struck the exposed back of a fleeing satyr, bringing the demon down to the ground.

"Sixty one…" she counted again as she prepared another arrow while Mirana kept running forward pass the trees and bringing them closer towards the fleeing demons. Drawing her bow once more and taking only a couple seconds to aim, the Night Elf loosed the shaft and watched with quiet satisfaction as the distant form of a fel imp was brought to a screeching halt. Her arrow buried deep into it's exposed flank. "Sixty two"

For the Night Elf and her nightsaber, chasing down these fleeing foes through the trees of Felwood and bringing them down was just like hunting wild game through the forests of Ashenvale, which the two of them had already done countless times for many centuries. Only this time they were hunting down demons instead of deer or boar.

One of the fleeing demons, a fel guard, had grown aware of the mounted Night Elf who was chasing them down and taking potshots at them. It decided that the best course of action was to turn around and meet this foe head on instead of continuing it's flight through the woods. Only to be rewarded for it's bravery with an arrow punching cleanly through it's forehead.

"Sixty three" Lightspear counted, not sparing the foolish demon a second thought as she readied her last remaining bodkin arrow and prepared to loose it upon another fleeing fel guard.

Then her attention was drawn towards the form of a large fireball coming from the side. With little time to act, Lightspear was forced to release her arrow and quickly steered Mirana out of the path of the blazing magical projectile, narrowly avoiding a direct hit which would have spelled their untimely demise. But they would not emerge unscathed however. The large fiery missile struck the earth five feet from them instead and exploded upon impact. The force from the explosion sent both rider and mount flying through the air before impacting the ground several yards away.

Lightspear groaned in pain as she slowly tried to get back to her feet, all the while her vision swam and her body ached in several places. No doubt she would have plenty of ugly bruises after this whole battle was over, but thankfully nothing seemed to be broken. After finally getting back to her feet though a bit unsteadily, she immediately checked to see if Mirana was hurt. And to her relief, the nightsaber was alright, already back on her paws and looking no worse for wear.

She then turned her attention towards the one who was the source of that unexpected attack. Stomping menacingly towards them was a Doomguard, it's heavily muscled form towering above them as each step with it's goat like feet shook the ground and formed burning imprints upon the lifeless earth. The large demon regarded them with it's calculating and malicious gaze, with it's glowing sickly yellow eyes betraying none of it's dark, sadistic desires towards Lightspear in particular. Clutched within it's right hand was the hilt of massive burning sword and within it's left hand was the handle of long flaming whip.

As the Doomguard neared, it roared out towards them in challenge shortly before it lashed out with it's fiery whip. The Sentinel Captain and her nightsaber both leaped away, narrowly avoiding a painful death as the large demon's whip struck the earth instead, emitting an ear-splitting crack as it gouged out a long burning trench on the ground. Pressing the attack, the Doomguard pointed it's burning blade towards the nighsaber and cast another ball of flame, seeking to turn the damnable cat into ashes. Mirana was quick to act as she ran away with all haste and narrowly avoiding the demon's fiery spell, the ball of flame impacting a large dead tree instead and reduced it to dozes of burning pieces.

Before the demon could attempt another attack on Mirana, a pair of moonglaives flew across the air and struck the demon dead center, courtesy of Lightspear. The Doomguard grunted in pain as it looked at the two deadly and exotic implements buried deep into it's muscled torso, before turning it's attention towards Lightspear, the nightsaber now completely forgotten. It then lashed out once again with it's flaming whip, seeking to punish the impudent Night Elf. But Lightspear easily saw the coming attack and was able to dive out of the way before she was struck by the whip.

Rolling back to her feet, Lightspear was forced to avoid another deadly blow from the demon's whip, flipping over the long and fiery weapon with impressive ease. The demon then launched itself towards her, it's burning sword raised in preparation to cleave her in two. But once again the Sentinel Captain proved much more nimble as she casually avoided the demon's cumbersome blow. Another long series of fast and powerful slashes from the Doomguard also proved fruitless, as the Night Elf was able to avoid every blow, seemingly dancing around the demon as she did so.

With mounting frustration, the Doomguard delivered a powerful overhead swing with it's sword, only for Lightspear to quickly step to the side avoid the demon's attack, and then she immediately closed in and delivered a powerful kick aimed directly at the demon's hideous face. The demon was actually sent staggering back a few steps as it's head was jerked violently backwards, stunned by the blow, not expecting such power to come from the woman who was barely half it's size.

And with the demon still reeling from her attack, Lightspear took this moment to recover her moonglaives, closing in once again and grabbing a firm hold on both of her weapons still lodged within the demon's flesh, then ripped them both violently out of it's body, causing the demon's wounds to leak profusely with it's dark, tainted blood. Lightspear swiftly jumped away in time to avoid a hasty swing from the demon's blade in retaliation. She got into a ready stance, crouched slightly with both moonglaives poised to strike, moon-like eyes locked firmly on the demon.

Roaring out in rage, the Doomguard pointed it's burning blade towards the pesky Night Elf and prepared to launch another powerful ball of flame towards her. But it was at this moment that Mirana decided to join the fray. While the demon was busy trying to kill her mistress, the large feline had been lying in wait, looking for the perfect moment to strike. And when the nightsaber finally saw it, she raced towards the demon at a blistering speed, looking almost like a black streak to those watching. She then pounced on the demon while it's back was turned, and began ripping off bloody chunks off of it's flesh with her razor-sharp claws and blade-like fangs. The demon was obviously armored in thick plate, but it's design did not provide cover for every inch of it's body, and thus the nightsaber made sure to target every exposed part of the large demon. It's unprotected face and neck in particular.

The Doomguard was now in a state of absolute agony as it tried it's best to shake off the offending feline. But Mirana's hold on it could not be broken nor did the nightsaber relent in her assault. Now with the demon suitably distracted, Lightspear was about to charge in and join Mirana in tearing apart the demon. But decided against it and opted for a more quicker solution. Sheathing her moonglaives, Lightspear quickly went to recover her bow and last remaining quiver of arrows, both of which were lying only a few feet away.

In the blink of an eye, the Sentinel was once again pulling her bow string taught as she aimed an arrow at the still flailing demon.

"Mirana, get down!" she shouted towards her nightsaber as her arrowhead began to glow white hot.

The large feline was quick to follower her mistress's command and leaped off of the now wounded and bloodied Doomguard. Lightspear loosed her shaft, and watched as the arrow sailed through the air at blinding speeds and struck the exposed chest of the Doomguard. But instead of merely sinking deep into the demon's flesh, Lightspear's arrow had punched cleanly through the demon's body, leaving behind a hole wide enough for someone to fit their entire arm within it. Lightspear could even see a bit of light shining through the large wound on the demon's chest. And to top it all off, the demon's upper body was also set ablaze, the searing flames eating away at it's flesh.

But by this time the Doomguard's violent struggles had already ceased, slowly falling to the ground as it's life had already fled it's body the moment Lightspear blew a hole through it's chest, so it felt none of the flames devouring it. The ground beneath their feet shook slightly as the demon fell down with a loud thud.

Mirana made a cursory sniff at the demon's smoldering carcass before making her way back to her mistress's side. Lightspear regarded the downed aberration with a look of cold disdain. Glad to be finally rid of the troublesome filth. She offered a brief prayer of thanks to Elune for her Searing Arrows have proven most effective against it and would no doubt bear the same results against similar foes.

But her feelings of elation was quick to fade as frustration made it's way back to her heart. She silently cursed her misfortune for being delayed by that annoying hellspawn and thus giving it's other brethren an opportunity to escape. She could not allow that to happen. Her dear lord Mordekaiser would be quite displeased and Lightspear had no intention of displeasing him in any way.

But as her luck would have it, she need not concern herself of chasing down her fleeing enemies. No, for at that moment, all of the cowering demons whom she was running down earlier had somehow found their courage and decided to turn around and face the one who had been hounding them, which was her. And now Lightspear and Mirana found themselves surrounded on all directions by dozens of demonic warriors. Each and everyone of the tainted aberrations stared at the Sentinel with barely contained bloodlust and hatred, each one laughing at her evilly for having cornered her, fully intent on visiting such exquisite torment upon her before they would eagerly feast upon her supple flesh.

Lightspear would not be cowed by their feral displays however as she stared each one of the tainted beasts down, her moonglaives once again drawn and poised to strike, just as Mirana roared at the surrounding demons in defiance, her fangs and claws bared. But as Sentinel and nightsaber were just about to charge towards the demons and do battle, Lightspear noticed stirrings from their previous foe.

She cast a wary glance towards it, and what she saw made her moonlike eyes widen in surprise.

Despite the numerous injuries it bore on it's body, especially the fatal wounds she personally inflicted upon it, the Doomguard she had slain earlier began to slowly rise to it's full height, with it's burning whip and flaming sword clutched firmly within it's large clawed hands. For a brief moment, Lightspear worried if they were going to survive this time, with this many demons surrounding them and with a seemingly revived Doomguard to join the fight. But then she noticed something rather peculiar.

The demon's eyes now glowed an eerie red instead of it's previously sickly yellow. And all of it's malice and hate was not aimed at her, but at all of the other demon's before her. Indeed it was, for barely a moment later, the large demon raised it's fiery whip and lashed out at the closest group of demons.

An ear splitting crack filled the air as the whip struck several of the other demons, cutting them all into burning halves. The other demon's were quick to answer the large Doomguard's sudden attack and charged towards it, seeking to bring down this new and unexpected foe. But they were quickly cut down as the now undead Doomguard's flaming sword reaped it's bloody toll upon the unfortunate aberrations.

And so Lightspear and Mirana simply stood there and watched as their previously slain enemy tore through the other demons at a blistering pace, it's eyes glowing a bright red as it's charred face was a mask of apoplectic rage and fury. And despite the many wounds the other demons manged to inflict upon it's already obviously injured form, it did not slow or even pause in it's assault, not a sign that it felt pain or even fear. And why should it? Death no longer had any hold over it after all. Not since it answered the call of it's new supreme liege.

Moments later, the battle before her had finally ended, and all those who had sought to slay her earlier now lie broken and dead upon the blood soaked earth. Lightspear watched as the undead Doomguard stalked away, towards the direction of the still raging battlefield, no doubt intent on carrying out the dark will of it's new master. And that was not all.

All the other demons whom the Doomguard had slain just a moment ago were also slowly rising back to their feet and made their way towards the battlefield. Or in the case of the one's who had been cut in half, crawled towards the battlefield. All intent in spilling more blood for their new leader.

Lightspear wasted no time and urged Mirana forward, to follow after the undead into battle once more. But the Sentinel Captain could not help but smile wryly in slight amusement at her current situation. Never in all her life had she imagined herself fighting and killing demons alongside a bunch of walking corpses. Truly, the Goddess had a queer sense of humor for rewarding her people with a most unexpected ally. An ally who happens to possess complete mastery over the dead.

Her only fervent wish, was that her new lord would never see it fit to unleash his terrifying powers upon her people. For if he ever did, she feared there would be little they could do to defeat him.

* * *

Within a distant part of the forest located a good ways away from the still raging battle, a small group of Felguards stood vigil, scanning the area all around them for any possible enemies, weapons at the ready. They would all very much preferred to be at the front lines right now, in the midst of the most glorious battle currently taking place, where they would be able to reap a bloody toll upon their enemies and bring glory to the Legion. But their orders had been very clear and they could not disobey, lest they incur the wrath of their master.

Their objective was a very simple one. Stand guard and protect the Warlock as he continued to summon forth powerful balls of flames from the sky and rain death upon their enemies. A boring task, but one that was still crucial to their victory. And said Warlock was currently in the midst of casting yet another spell, using the images he gained from the minds of his comrades fighting in the front to accurately target the enemy lines. And there were no shortage of demands for the Warlock's magical artillery. He could barely keep up in fact.

The corrupted Human sorcerer could already feel the strain on his magical reserves, having been forced to cast his spells continuously since the battle began. And not just him, but his other fellow Warlocks as well. And yet, despite the dark sorcerer's best efforts, he noticed with growing trepidation that the undead ranks were still growing by the minute and their advance could not be halted. They were barely even slowed down by the constant magical bombardment that he and his other fellow sorcerers have been unleashing upon them.

And to make things even more worrisome, he was losing contact with his other fellow sorcerers. A short while ago he was exchanging information with them through their shared telepathic link. But now there was only silence from them. And with their mysterious silence came the decrease in the rate of artillery spells against the undead. Very troubling.

Nonetheless, the Warlock would continue to perform it's task to the best of his ability. Even if the battle seems to be tilting heavily towards victory for the undead, the dark sorcerer would still do his part and never retreat. And if he was to die this day, then he shall gladly take as many of these walking carrion down with him.

"Enough for today, love"

A woman's voice whispered to him, sultry in tone. Startled by this and losing his concentration on his spell, the Warlock tried to turn towards the one who said those words. But only to be halted when he felt something cold and sharp plunge deep into the side of his torso. Fierce agony lanced through his senses. The corrupted Human sorcerer would have screamed in pain, had a slender gloved hand not reached out from behind him and covered his mouth before he could do so.

The Warlock tried to struggle out of his attacker's hold but found that this mysterious assailant had a firm grip over him as she pressed his body closer to her own, allowing him to feel the contours of her supple body and the softness of her ample bosom on his back. Had he not have a nine inch long, serrated dagger buried deep into his side, the Warlock would have found his current position rather pleasing, especially as he felt the warm breath of his attacker slightly tickling him as she moved her lips closer to his ear.

"Hush now. It will all be over soon" She whispered to him once again, her voice alluring and sweet. Shortly before she ripped the dagger out of his body, brought it's keen edge over his exposed neck, and gently slid it over his throat. A long and clean cut soon appeared on his neck, leaking copious amounts of blood.

The stranger quickly took her hand off of his mouth and simply watched him fall slowly to the ground as he desperately tried to staunch the blood flowing out of his severed throat. The sight of his face twisting into a mask of pain, eyes filled with desperation, blood bubbling out of his mouth as he tried to shout out for help but only managing a pitiful strangled noise, all of this brought a smile to Vala's face.

By the time the other demon's had noticed something odd, and turned around to check on their charge, the Sin'dorei rogue had already drawn her crossbow and was aiming at their direction. And before they had time to act, a steel tipped bolt was launched from the Sin'dorei's crossbow and punched cleanly through the head of the lead Felguard. Another bolt flew through the air and impacted the second Felguard in the head, barely managing two steps before it fell to the ground. The last demon was able to raise it's polearm in preparation to strike down the rogue and was about to utter a fierce war-cry, until a third bolt was launched from her crossbow and skewered the demon through it's opened mouth. Silencing it.

And with it, all of her immediate foes now lay dead. Clean and quiet. Just as she preferred. Vala turned around and walked away, an arrogant smirk on her face.

Strapping her crossbow to her back once again, the Sin'dorei increased her pace, breaking into a run, navigating through the dense forest and traversing it's rough and uneven terrain with ease. Merely minutes passed by and Vala was soon nearing her next target. She slowed down her pace and lowered her stance so as to make herself less visible. She hid behind one of the nearby trees and slowly peeked out from behind it's trunk to check her bounty.

Just like the last one, her next target was also a Warlock of the Burning Legion. The corrupted sorcerer was actually in a much more secluded position than the last one and in an area that was more defensible, located on top of a small hill with many dead trees, which was more than a mile away from where the battle was taking place. And just like the last one, this Warlock also had a group of demons protecting him. A larger group in fact, consisting of three Felguards, seven Satyrs and a single Wrathguard.. But those were the only ones she could spot. It was possible that there were more hidden nearby, but it would not change anything. The outcome of the next engagement would still be in the Sin'dorei's favor.

Vala activated the enchantments on her cloak and immediately climbed up the tree she had been taking cover behind. Upon reaching it's sturdy branch, the Sin'dorei rogue jumped off her perched and deftly landed on the branch of the next tree. She repeated this same move over and over again, hopping from one tree branch on to the next until finally, she was directly on top of the group of demons. And not a single one of them was even aware of her presence, not even the Warlock himself who happen to be looking up right now as he chanted in the same horrid tongue spoken by the Legion, in preparation to summon forth another flaming boulder from the sky.

The reason why the Sin'dorei could not be seen by any of the demons present was all because of the cloak she wore. It's main purpose, other than to shield her from the elements of course, was to render her completely invisible. And not just by sight, but also by smell and hearing. For this cloak of hers was specifically designed to counter the keen senses of the most skilled and experienced hunters in all of Azeroth, which were the Sentinels, including the senses of the ferocious beasts they most commonly ride into battle, the nightsaber. This cloak of hers was the reason why Vala had been able to successfully carry out numerous missions deep within Alliance territories for years, especially those of the Kaldorei. And many a Sentinel had fallen prey to her in the past, all because their precious eyes and ears were rendered useless by her choice of wardrobe.

So to a bunch of dull, untrained savages that were the common soldiers of the Burning Legion, Vala might as well be air.

She took a moment to analyze her targets. Eight of the demons were arranged in a loose circle as they watched every direction, swords and polearms ready as they stood about fifteen feet away from their charge who was in the center of their formation, and the lone Wrathguard was standing directly next to him, it's twin scimitars already drawn. With this information, Vala now knew who among these fools would die first, and in what order.

Reaching into one of her many pockets, Vala drew a couple of her throwing knives. She raised them in preparation, taking a brief moment to aim before launching her deadly tools. The pair of knives easily found their mark, piercing through the eyes of the Wrathguard, digging deep into it's sockets. The demon let loose an ear splitting wail, in complete agony as it quickly dropped it's weapons and grabbed at it's now ruined eyes.

His cries had alerted the rest of his companions and were now searching for the source of that unexpected attack while the Warlock was broken out of his channeling as his focus was now diverted towards his own survival. With the large demon now pretty much disabled, Vala drew both of her long, curved daggers and leaped towards the exposed Warlock.

The demon worshiper stood little chance as the Sin'dorei Assassin landed directly on top of him, knocking him down to the ground as she drove both of her lethal implements deep into his chest, all the way to the hilt. And as was her favorite tactic, Vala made sure that her blades were coated with one of her powerful poisons to maximize the chances of a successful kill. Vala also twisted her daggers to further widen the wounds she inflicted, for good measure. The Warlock could not even scream in pain, not with a pair of long and wickedly sharp blades buried within his lungs and the poison now quickly coursing through his veins. To call it fatal, would be an understatement.

A couple of the Felguards saw the Warlock suddenly fall to the ground and had decided to check the reason why. A mistake on their part. Which they soon paid for, as the moment they came within range, Vala ripped out her daggers from the Warlock's body and hurled them directly at the two approaching Felguards, impaling each of them through their exposed necks.

Ignoring their pitiful groans as they tried to uselessly nurse their severed throats, and not paying any heed to the wailing and flailing Wrathguard behind her who was trying in vain to kill the one responsible for it's permanent blindness, Vala calmly walked towards the remaining demons, who were still trying to find the one who was attacking them and of course, failing to do so.

She drew her crossbow and pulled the small lever located on it's side, which pulled back the bowstring and a bolt was automatically ejected from the drum attached to it's underside and placed it onto the string. She raised her crossbow and aimed down, the last Felguard being her target. She squeezed the trigger. And the bolt was launched from crossbow and struck the Felguard in the center of it's chest, piercing it's heart. The force carried by the bolt itself had also served to knock back the demon, sending it staggering on it's feet. It tried to pull out the deadly projectile stuck inside him. Only to find that he could not pull out the bolt, at least, not without ripping out a decent chunk of his own flesh in the process, as well as it's own heart. The bolt Vala used had sharp barbs after all, so removing it was very difficult and extremely painful.

Shifting her aim from the dying Felguard, Vala pulled back the lever on her crossbow to reload another bolt, before squeezing the trigger again to impale a Satyr through the center of it's chest. The powerful force behind her bolt succeeding in knocking down the goat demon to the ground. Three more bolts were soon loosed and each one found their mark, with similarly deadly results.

The last Satyr was now staring wide eyed in horror at all of his dead brethren. Someone or something was killing them and he could not see where they were, not even so much as a sound to indicate the attacker's general location so it was impossible for them to fight back. They were well and truly sitting ducks out here. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as the others, the Satyr quickly turned around and broke into a run. But all it managed were four steps before another bolt flew through the air and struck the back of his skull, ending his misery.

Vala smirked at the demon's pitiful attempt at escape as she deactivated her cloak, once again making herself visible for all to see. There would be no escape for any enemy who comes into her sights. It would reflect poorly on her impeccable record after all. Not to mention that she simply refused to be outperformed by that stinking amazon and her filthy feline. Last she checked, that Night Elf had ridden off with her overgrown cat to run down some fleeing demons. With any luck, she was now lying on the ground somewhere and bleeding to death. It would save her a lot of headaches in the future if she were to die after all. But of course, the chances of that happening were quite slim, as that Sentinel was a very tenacious and resourceful sort.

The Sin'dorei was roused from her thoughts as she heard another loud roar from a short distance behind her, making her look back towards the source, frowning in annoyance. The Wrathguard whom she had blinded earlier was still pathetically trying to find the one who had harmed it, swinging it's large arms around violently in an effort to fight off some invisible enemy, all the while shouting curses in it's own foul tongue. Vala calmly reloaded her crossbow and aimed her weapon towards the demon.

"Oh shut it!" she exclaimed as she loosed a deadly bolt at it. The steel tipped shaft easily punched through the demon's thick helmet and impaled it's skull.

The Wrathguard's cries soon died down as it's pitiful struggles ceased, falling to the ground soon after. Vala returned her crossbow to it's strap on her back as she regarded the fallen forms of the demons she had slain with the air of one who was looking at a bunch of dead cockroaches. And in the Sin'dorei's eyes, they basically were. Such unworthy filth did not deserve to breathe the same air as a proud daughter of Quel'thalas. How truly fitting that her new lord had decided to come to Felwood. These demonic pests were in need of a proper extermination.

"Speaking of which, there should be a few more insects hiding around here somewhere…" Vala thought aloud, purposely raising her voice.

And not long after she said those words, her sensitive ears picked up on the distinct sound of rushing air, and her hands immediately shot out to the side, catching a dagger right between her fingers just inches before it could pierce her skull.

" _There you are"_ she thought gleefully, a rather vicious smile forming on her beautiful countenance, right before she flung the dagger towards the direction it came from.

Her efforts was rewarded by the sound of someone crying in pain, meaning she had found her mark. She looked towards the one she had struck down, and her icy blue eyes landed on the sight of the dagger seemingly stopping in midair, almost as if it had struck some invisible barrier. But then a humanoid form slowly materialized in front of her, revealing it to be a Satyr with dark bluish fur and wearing a hooded cloak. And said demon had the dagger buried deep into it's chest.

A look of complete surprise could be seen on the demon's face, clearly not expecting to be struck by it's own weapon as well as failing to kill the Sin'dorei despite it having the element of surprise earlier. Vala watched the demon fall to the ground, still trying desperately to staunch it's bleeding wound. But it need not bother, for the demon had coated it's dagger with a rather strong poison, so it's death was certain.

Vala did not have long to enjoy watching the demon die to it's own weapon however, as her keen senses soon picked up the distinct sounds of rapid footfalls emitted by two pairs of feet. And they were growing louder by the second. Trusting on her instincts, Vala quickly dove forward. And not a moment too soon as she felt something pass through the space where she stood just now.

She did not know what that was exactly, but she was certain that had she not avoided it, she would have lost her pretty head, and Vala was fully intent on keeping hers still attached to her neck. Rolling back to her feet, Vala hurled a pair of throwing knives towards the direction of her mysterious attackers. But instead of the sounds of pained cries as her knives dug into the flesh of her mysterious attackers, Vala was rewarded with the sight of sparks flying as her weapons mysteriously bounced off to the sides and landing on the ground harmlessly.

That brought a smirk to her face. It would seem these latest foes were a step above the usual riffraff that she had been slaying all morning.

Vala was soon forced to duck her head low as another rush of air came, feeling something pass through the space previously occupied by her neck. She then stepped to the side to avoid another attack as another similar rush of air reached her ears. This action also seem to have caused a no small amount of frustration to the one who sought to cut her down, if that soft yet still noticeable growl she just heard was any indication.

That was when Vala noticed a small shimmer in the air, just a few feet from her. Anticipating her opponent's next attack and using that odd shimmer as a guide, Vala deftly twisted her slender form to the side, aware of the deadly weapon she had just narrowly avoided. Another such attack she managed to avoid just in time, one aimed directly at her neck. She sensed the second attacker closing in for a follow-up attack, so the Sin'dorei Assassin jumped back, flipping gracefully through the air and landing deftly on her feet several yards back. And while she had done this, Vala had also dropped many caltrops along the way and quietly placed some more around her immediate vicinity.

Shortly after she heard pained cries and curses from two nearby voices, signaling that her little trick had actually worked. With her keen senses, Vala was not only able to pinpoint exactly where her two assailants were currently standing, but she was also able to spot the barely noticeable spots of blood that had just formed on the ground where they had stepped on her caltrops..

" _Got you now!"_ she thought victoriously as she drew her crossbow with all haste and aimed it at the seemingly empty space in front of her where she believed her enemies stood.

Quick as a flash, Vala loosed four bolts in almost rapid succession. She watched with interest as the deadly projectiles mysteriously halt in the air just a few feet in front of her, as if impacting some invisible wall. And she watched with sadistic glee as dark blood began to form and trickle out of said invisible wall, before the bolts suddenly fell to the ground. A moment later, two dead Satyrs were finally revealed before her, each one sporting a couple bolts buried halfway through their chest, a mask of pain and surprise on their ugly furred faces.

One might wonder, how was it that a crossbow is able to fire so many bolts in such a short time? The crossbow, while a very deadly and accurate weapon that required little training to use effectively, was infamous for being heavy, cumbersome and slow to reload. In fact, even the most experienced crossbowmen could only manage to loose about three or four bolts within a minute. A paltry number when compared to a longbowman who can loose seven or eight arrows within a minute, and that is when only using Human archers as a reference. Night Elf Sentinels and Blood Elf Rangers were capable of unleashing more than twice or even three times that number of arrows from their longbows in a minute, all the while maintaining a high level of precision even at very long distances.

So how is it that Vala's crossbow could unleash four bolts in just a little over two seconds? The answer was Gnomish engineering combined with Elven skill and training. The crossbow Vala used was created by an old Gnomish inventor for the purpose of arming the soldiers of the Alliance with a more reliable and effective ranged weapon. It would have completely eliminated the need to train traditional archers while supplementing the volume of fire that riflemen unleashed in the field. Such a weapon would have made the already formidable Alliance Grand Army even more powerful.

Sadly, Vala had thrown a wrench at that particular plan. One day she had 'visited' the Gnome inventor's workshop and 'borrowed' his latest work. Then she made an accurate copy of the schematics before casting the original plans into the fireplace. And while he was still doing his business in the loo, Vala went and slipped a simple potion into the old Gnome's evening tea. Which had the effect of causing permanent amnesia upon the little midget once he took a sip. Vala was sure the poor thing could still not remember his own name even today, let alone the ways to remake such an intricate piece of technology like the fast-reloading crossbow he had invented. Cheating one might say? Vala called it fair game.

She placed her crossbow back on it's straps as she calmly regarded her two latest kills with an air of utter superiority. These foul goats thought they could use her tactics against her and expect to win, believing that casting a simple invisibility spell upon themselves would make them her equal? Utter foolishness. Had it been a more experienced and skilled enemy, perhaps Vala might have been defeated, though that was still rather unlikely for one as excellent as her. So against a bunch of amateurs such as these? She could have fought them with one arm tied behind her back and still emerge victorious.

Turning away from her dead foes, Vala continued on with her current task, going towards the direction of her last target with all due haste. She briefly thought back to the words that the armored giant had given her shortly before they broke camp.

" _ **Very soon, our enemies will come for us. And they shall bring a fairly significant force against us, seeking to overwhelm us with superior numbers and strength. Their ignorance however will be their downfall, for I have a little surprise in store for them. And that is also where you will prove your worth to me, for I have a special task for you"**_ he narrowed his eyes at her as he said this.

" _I shall do as you ask my lord, without fail" Vala answered resolutely as she knelt down in front of him._

" _ **The enemy will no doubt bring a substantial number of their so-called Warlocks against us. Though these pathetic sorcerers are of little concern, they would still pose an annoyance. Hunt them down and slay them. Kill any who would seek to impede you"**_

That was her simple task in this whole battle. While the Human girl and the Kaldorei were busy fighting in the front lines, Vala had been doing exactly as the armored giant commanded, hunting and killing the Burning Legion's Warlocks who were scattered all across the area, depriving the demons of their magical support. And currently, Vala counted exactly twenty five Warlocks in her tally, not including the various demons that had been guarding them.

Normally such a task would have proven quite daunting and difficult for a lone agent, impossible even, as these dark sorcerers were not only protected by their demonic kin, but were also fairly well hidden and were spread far apart from one another. And to top it all off, one must also search for them within an active and chaotic battlefield where thousands upon thousands of other warriors were engaged in fierce combat. So one must not only successfully find and kill these mages, but must also avoid getting bogged down or even killed by the numerous other foes within the area.

For Vala though, it was just like playing a simple game of hide and seek. Or in this case, search and destroy. Not at all difficult, as the Sin'dorei Assassin had all the skills, the tools and the experience needed to accomplish such a task. But most of all, she possessed a certain gift, or curse, that aided her greatly. It was something that was now inherent to every living Blood Elf. A powerful thirst for magic.

And it was with this thirst, this near maddening need to seek out and consume magical energy that allowed Vala to quickly find her prey. In the Sin'dorei Assassin's eyes, the magic within the bodies of these dark sorcerers made them glow like beacons in the dark. So very easy to find. Honestly, the armored giant could have picked a more difficult challenge for her. Not that she was complaining of course.

After minutes spent of passing through the numerous lifeless trees common within Felwood and sneaking past all the other demon's along the way, Vala was now nearing her final target. There was only one more Warlock for her to assassinate, one more unfortunate fool for her send to Death's loving embrace. And with it, earn the armored giant's approval. She was so close that she could almost taste the mana he exuded, which made Vala instinctively lick her lips, savoring the meal to come. But she quickly reigned in her more wild desires and allowed her discipline to assert itself.

Reactivating her cloak, Vala stopped behind one of the large trees located a good distance away from where the sorcerer stood. But as she carefully stuck her head out to check on him, Vala immediately noticed something odd. Two things actually.

Firstly, there was something off about the Warlock's current position. He was much too exposed, as he stood in the middle of small clearing with no adequate cover anywhere near him. And secondly, he had no guards, no other demons to protect him the same way as the others.

She immediately knew that something was wrong about this situation and she contemplated avoiding this target for now. But she quickly banished this thought, reminding herself of the objective which lord Mordekaiser had given her, and remembered that he would not tolerate any failure on her part.

Drawing her two favored blades, Vala made her way towards the still unsuspecting Warlock, still busy with channeling a spell and had his back turned towards her. Seeking to end the foul sorcerer's life, Vala dashed towards his position, poisoned blades poised to strike.

But when she was only a couple of feet away from him, Vala noticed a sudden spike in magical energy and all her instincts screamed at her to leap away immediately. She took heed of them, stopping her charge and jumped back as far away as she could. A decision proven most wise, as barely a second after she jumped away, a pillar of searing flames erupted from where she previously stood.

Landing on her feet and crouched low, Vala stared at the unexpected attack with eyes wide in surprise. Had she been just a second too slow, she was not sure if any of the protective enchantments on her cloak would have been enough to save her. Chances were good that she would have been turned into a heavily charred corpse.

"Not going to be that easy, treacherous mortal!" a loud and thickly accented voice boomed out.

When the pillar of flame began to die down and the distinct robed form of the Warlock was being slowly revealed, Vala took this chance to end the sorcerer's life. But instead of going in with her daggers, Vala sheathed them and drew her trusty crossbow once again and aimed at the demon. Pulling back the lever and squeezing the trigger simultaneously, Vala launched three bolts at the Warlock in rapid succession. She smiled victoriously when she saw the bolts struck the Warlock directly in the center of his torso, easily piercing through his thick robes and punching deep into his body.

But instead of falling to the ground, Vala was shocked to see that the sorcerer was still standing. And not only that, the bastard was also laughing, as if the three deadly shafts stuck inside him was of no concern. Vala could not see his face due to the hood he wore, but she knew that the demon worshiping scum was grinning at her like a madman right now.

And then the Warlock held up both of his hands, each one now alight with sinister looking flames, shortly before he pointed them towards Vala and launched a torrent of fire. Vala immediately ran to the side, putting all the power she could muster into her legs in order to avoid the large torrent of searing flames. Fire engulfed the surrounding trees, their dead and dried up bodies burning bright like torches. Thick black smoke soon filled the air, blanketing the area. And through it all the crazed sorcerer continued it's fiery rampage, sweeping the entire area around him with his potent magical flames, all in an effort to visit fiery retribution upon the Sin'dorei whore.

The Warlock could not actually see Vala because of her magical cloak which rendered her completely invisible. But he did not need to see her in order to kill her. And despite the bolts still buried deep within his body, it would not be enough to fell one such as him, for he was no longer mortal. After blanketing the area around him with potent flames, the corrupted sorcerer finally ceased his attack.

He was sure that he had gotten that filthy Blood Elf, for not even she could survive being burned alive. And if by chance she was still alive, then most likely she had fled by now like the coward she was. Reaching a hand towards one of the bolts lodged withing his flesh, the Warlock ripped it out, biting down his own tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain. He was about to remove the second bolt, when he suddenly felt a fresh surge of agony.

The sorcerer would have cried out in pain, but all he managed was a pitiful gurgle as blood filled his lungs and soon rose out of his mouth. He looked towards the source of his pain and saw that there were also blood leaking out from two narrow cuts on his chest. Wondering what could have caused this, the Warlock soon got his answer as two blades slowly materialized in front of his eyes. And he knew exactly to whom these belonged.

"Bed time darling"

The arrogant voice of the Sin'dorei Assassin reached his ears. And how dearly he wished he could reach out and strangle the life out of the sneaky bitch. But his strength was quickly leaving his body as Vala had succeeded in dealing a mortal blow upon the Warlock. Vala soon ripped out her daggers from the demon worshiper's back and watched him fall to the ground. As he fell, his hood came undone and revealed his pale and malformed features that were twisted into a permanent mask of hate and pain.

Vala flicked her blades to remove some of the blood before sheathing her daggers. Once again she had emerged victorious, but narrowly. The usual triumphant smile that graced her lips after she won a fight did not appear on her flawless face this time. For this time Vala had barely escaped death. Had she not have the stalwart protections offered by her sturdy dragonhide armor and her magical cloak, she would have been reduced to nothing more than a badly burnt cadaver lying on the ground.

Vala made a note to herself to be more wary of any surprises from her enemies in the future.

Turning her back away from her dead foe, Vala made her way out of the scorched clearing. With the last Warlock now dead, the task given to her by lord Mordekaiser was now complete. It was time for her to report back to her lord. The thought of the armored giant soon brought a smile back to Vala's face. She dearly hoped that her performance today had pleased him, for she had definitely given it her all.

And speaking of Mordekaiser, Vala wondered where the hulking man in armor was right now. It would not be hard to find him really, given how overly conspicuous he was. But it would help her a lot if she were given a hint as to where his location might be.

Vala did not have to wait long however as the hint she needed was soon given to her, in the form of thunderous crashes of metal accompanied by numerous voices screaming in agony. She looked towards the direction of all that noise and smiled gleefully.

"Time to see how my dear lord is fairing!" Vala said out loud in a sweet, singsong tone before making her way towards the distant sounds of suffering and destruction that were the hallmarks of her great liege.

* * *

High above Felwood, the skies were ever in a state of perpetual twilight with dark clouds floating above, thus serving to bathe the entire region in constant darkness. Even with the midday sun high up at the moment, it was still rather dark. Until a part of the dark skies suddenly opened and light shined through. But this was not the warm and comforting light of the sun, no. This was the harsh green light of the Fel, caused by the opening of a small portal, one that happen to lead into the Twisting Nether.

And from this portal, a hail of burning stones emerged and came rocketing towards the earth at unbelievable speeds. These rocks were each the size of a large carriage and weighed between five to ten tons, and there were at least a hundred of them that fell down from the sky. The hail of burning stones soon struck the earth, and the moment each one of them did, they exploded upon impact and created a blazing inferno, hot enough to melt steel within seconds. And the force of the blast these magical stones created were equal to that of five barrels of gunpowder setting off all at once.

This was the powerful artillery spell that a trio of Doomguards had cast, pooling their considerable magical power together and channeling them into the spell. They watched in quiet anticipation as the spell continued to run it's course, blanketing an area less than thirty feet in diameter with powerful explosions and searing flames. This spell that the three large demons had conjured was normally used to either bombard a heavily fortified castle or city, reducing it to smoldering ruin, or used to obliterate an approaching enemy army, turning them into dust.

But the Doomguards had not conjured this spell to besiege a city or castle however. Nor have they used it to bombard the ever growing horde of undead that were still laying waste to their fellow demons. Those undead, while a very clear and serious threat, paled in comparison to the monster whom they intended to destroy. That they must stop at any cost.

Their plan had been rather simple. Lure their target far enough away from where the main battle was taking place, take him to an open location and keep him there long enough for the Doomguards to finish their Firestorm spell, pummeling the monster with a heavy and concentrated barrage. A simple enough plan, yes. But in practice, it had been extremely difficult to accomplish and painfully costly. For you see, the three Doomguards had arrived in this battle with a thousand warriors under their command, serving as reinforcements for their beleaguered kin.

But in less than twenty minutes after they had joined the battle, the Doomguards had lost nearly seventy percent of their total force, their lone target having torn through them at a blistering pace. And despite the best efforts of their fellow kin, they could not slay it. Their weapons proven useless, their magic rendered impotent and even their own vastly superior numbers counted for nothing. Many learned that last lesson far too late, when the monster created a whirlwind of metal that shredded everything caught within it.

Seven hundred loyal soldiers of the Burning Legion now lie slain. All just to delay a single enemy long enough for them to finish conjuring a spell that they dearly hoped would kill it. And yet, despite the destructive power that they unleashed upon this lone being, the three demons were still in high alert. Even as the remainder of their soldiers all laughed and jeered in triumph at the powerful light-show they had just witnessed, their three commanders did not share in their joy. Not until all the smoke and dust had parted and the flames died down, to reveal the smoldering remains of their hated foe.

When about five minutes had passed since the Firestorm had ended and they still had not seen anyone or anything walk out of the roaring flames, the trio of winged demons allowed themselves to relax a bit. Perhaps this time they had taken that monster down for good.

If they had remained fully alert however, then they would have immediately spotted the enormous spectral hand that suddenly emerged from within the inferno, and grabbed one of the Doomguards. All the other demons soon stared at the scene in shocked silence, just as the other two Doomguard watched in utter fright as the huge ghostly hand tightened it's hold on their unfortunate brother. They could hear the distinct sounds of bones popping and breaking as the demon himself howled in absolute agony, with blood beginning to leak out of his mouth and eyes.

The spectral hand quickly retreated back to the flames where it emerged, taking the still screaming Doomguard with it. The screams were soon silenced. But were replaced by the sounds of something tearing and breaking. Soon after, the Doomguard flew out from the flames and landed a short ways away from it's kin, but in two bloody and mangled halves.

The second Doomguard stared at the wrecked remains of it's dead kin in horror, which soon turned to one of rage as the demon turned towards the flames and drew out it's twin flaming swords, ready to kill the damnable wretch responsible, roaring out menacingly in obviously challenge. His valiant display was quickly answered, in the form of an enormous mace flying out of the flames and hurtling towards him, spinning rapidly as it did so. The oversized war implement struck the demon dead center and obliterated his body from the waist up.

The huge weapon continued it's flight and struck several more demons who were standing farther back, crushing some and shredding others, before finally losing momentum and skidded to halt on the ground. Many of the other demons were soon backing away in fear of what was to come next while some merely stood their ground, their terror freezing them in place.

The last Doomguard shared in his subordinates feelings of fear as he tentatively stepped back, hands shaking and cold sweat running down his malformed visage. It did not have long to wallow in it's fear however, for it's doom soon emerged out of the flames in the form of a hulking giant of a man clad in a suit of thick and heavy armor made of some dark metal. And the armored man was now running towards him at a speed that bellied it's considerable size and weight, closing the large distance between them at an alarming rate while shaking the ground with every step it took.

The demon hastily raised it's free hand and conjured a spell, launching a large ball of flame towards the advancing ironclad abomination. But instead of changing course to avoid the powerful ball of flame, the armored giant simply charged through the burning projectile. Even as the ball of magical flame exploded with the force of a cannon shot, the giant remained unharmed and unfazed, not even slowed down by the attack. If anything, the Doomguard's spell angered it even more as the armored behemoth increased it's pace.

Before the demon had time to fire off another spell, the heavily armored being finally reached it, reared his large plated fist, and plunged it into the demon's chest until it erupted out of it's back in an explosion of blood and gore. The Doomguard's form immediately fell limp and lifeless. Only the armored giant's arm buried within it's body held it upright. He soon lifted the demon off the ground a good few feet, and hurled it's body to the side like it was nothing more than a sack of garbage, dark blood and foul viscera coating his arm.

The imposing juggernaut of iron regarded the broken and bloody carcasses of his latest victims, his baleful red eyes regarding them with nothing but contempt, before he turned his sights upon the remaining demons. The moment his baleful red eyes met theirs, many of the remaining demons soon turned tail and ran, cowering before this impossibly powerful monster in iron, knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop him, thus leaving only a handful of their brethren remaining to face his wrath.

Those who decided to flee would be the first to die.

The armored giant raised his left hand and unleashed a wave of potent necromantic energies that washed over the fleeing demons, siphoning the very life out of their bodies in a matter of seconds, until they were reduced to desiccated husks. Those who remained were only a handful of Wrathguards and Felguards, and a few surviving corrupted Furbolgs. They were the ones that had not fled, who had shown more courage than the others. So they shall have the honor of dying by the Iron Revenant's cold and unforgiving hands.

A Wrathguard quickly charged in from the side with it's twin blades at the ready, seeking to attack the Revenant while he was still unarmed and facing away from him. But instead of trying to avoid the blow, the hulking giant in iron simply turned towards the charging demon and met his attack head on. A shower of sparks flew and accompanied by the sound of shattering steel. The Wrathguard could only stare wide-eyed at his two sundered weapons, both of them breaking against the giant's armor like they were cheap toys, while the giant himself simply stood there unharmed, with not so much as a scratch on the surface of his armor despite his attack.

Cold, malicious laughter sounded from the Iron Revenant, amused by the demon's pitiful excuse of an attack, right before he simply reached out with one hand and held the top of the Wrathguard's head, and with the other he grabbed one of the demon's hands still gripping it's broken blade. And then he impaled the demon's face with it's own weapon, shortly before kicking it away and left it to die by it's wound.

Another Wrathguard soon charged in, intent on cutting the giant's head clean off it's shoulders with it's swords. Unfortunately, the giant proved faster than it and struck the demon down with his fist before it could swing it's swords. The armored fist impacted against the center of the demon's torso with incredible force and sent it flying a good ways back, tumbling violently across the ground. With every rib shattered and it's organs reduced to pulp, it had no chance of survival.

The next to come at the Iron Revenant was a Felguard that had circled around him while he was busy killing it's comrades and charged while his back was turned. The demon, spurred on by it's suicidal desperation, leaped towards the Revenant with it's battleaxe poised to cleave him in two. But before the demon's attack could even land, the Iron Revenant quickly summoned his favored weapon, Nightfall, and the enormous mace flew back towards it's master in an instant. Gripping it's long, thick haft, the armored giant swung his mace towards the incoming Felguard. The demon was easily batted away in midair and sent crashing to the ground many yards away, reduced to a barely recognizable pile of bloody flesh.

The last Wrathguard in the small group soon followed, heading straight towards the Revenant with it's deadly implements. In response, the Revenant swung it's mace towards it, but aiming slightly low. The demon was soon swept off it's feet, spinning in the air for a brief moment, before crashing back to the hard ground. It was still alive and still conscious, as it tried to get back on it's feet. Only to notice that he could not feel them. In fact, it could not feel anything below it's waist.

When it checked what was wrong, it was soon treated to the sight of it's own intestines spilling out from under it's waist as well as it's own severed spine sticking out, and not much else. The unfortunate Wrathguard soon wailed like a banshee as it continued to bleed out on the ground. But the one responsible for it's suffering paid it no heed.

The Revenant was already busy with another Felguard, easily avoiding it's pitiful swing. Before the Felguard could deliver another swing with it's axe, the armored giant kicked it's legs from under it and sent it falling to the ground. And as just punishment for it's foolishness, the Revenant reached down and grabbed a firm hold on one of it's legs, lifted him off the ground and slammed him back down, hard. He continued this brutal move, slamming the demon around like a rag doll over and over again.

Until he finally stopped, but only because the leg which he was holding onto was finally torn off it's socket. And by then, the demon was now completely unrecognizable. Looking like it was just some badly torn and beaten carcass that had been ran over repeatedly on the middle of the road.

Discarding the torn limb away, the Iron Revenant soon turned his gaze towards the small group of Furbolgs who had been watching the bloody butchering taking place. Normally these large bear-men who had been twisted and maddened by the Fel would have been the very first ones to join the fray. But despite the corruption clouding their minds, they could still feel fear. And such fear they felt towards the armored giant that they did not know whether to attack him or simply run away and hide.

Annoyed by their indecision, the Revenant helped them find an answer to their dilemma by charging towards their group, his mace held in both hands and ready to strike. One of the Fel tainted bear-men finally threw all caution to the wind and met the giant's charge. The large beast raised it's claws in preparation to swipe at the armored man, but before it could even get within striking range, the giant swung his mace towards it and the enormous, sinister-looking spiked head of Nightfall crashed against the side of the Furbolg's massive body. And such was the strength behind the Revenant's attack that the bear-man's body exploded, unable to resist the hundreds of tons worth of force colliding with it's vulnerable flesh.

The beast's remains were scattered all over the ground, it's blood bathing the earth as well as the Iron Revenant. Ignoring the terrible sight of it's fellow being utterly destroyed, another Furbolg charged in and sought to take down the armored being. It's reward for it's bravery came in the form of a five ton mace head crashing directly on top of it's furred and muscled bulk, with enough force to obliterate an entire section of a fifteen foot thick castle wall. The Furbolg stood no chance of course.

Slowly raising his mace off of the shattered earth, the Revenant was about to deliver another similar attack at the last remaining Furbolg. But the last one proved a lot quicker than the others and was able to close in and pounce at the Revenant, sinking it's sharp fangs onto his arm and seeking to rip it off with it's powerful jaws. At least that was the beast's intent, but accomplishing it was a whole different matter. The Furbolg's fangs may have been sharp enough to puncture a Knight's full plate armor, but not against the thick and heavy plates of the Iron Revenant. And though it's jaws were rather strong, it's opponent was simply much more physically powerful, so it could not even make the Revenant budge no matter how much it pulled.

For the Iron Revenant however, he stood there looking down on the beast in surprise. He had not expected the bear-man to actually have the balls to bite him. Surprise quickly turned to annoyance however and the Revenant decided it would properly punish this disgusting animal for slobbering all over the surface of his armor.

Releasing his hold on his favored mace, the Iron Revenant grabbed the Furbolg's upper jaw and slowly pried it off of his gauntlet. The beast howled in pain due to the armored giant's powerful grip and tried to release itself from his hold by swiping at him with it's sharp claws. But no matter how much it tried, it could not break free, and all it got were broken claws and bleeding paws for it's effort. It still continued to struggle uselessly, crying out in pain as it did so. Amused by the beast pitiful struggles, the armored behemoth grabbed a hold of it's lower jaw with his other hand, and began to slowly and deliberately pry it's muzzle apart. The Furbolg howled in even greater agony as the Revenant tore it's maw wide open, bleeding profusely as he did so. Until finally he ripped the beast's lower jaw off along with a good portion of it's flesh.

Discarding the now dead Furbolg's lower jaw and throwing away it's carcass, the Iron Revenant picked up his favored mace, Nightfall. The enormous and sinister-looking weapon flashed briefly with an eerie red light, almost happy to be back within it's master's grasp. He then raised his hand, which was now wreathed with potent necromantic energies as he began to extend his dark will towards the souls of all those he had recently slain.

" **Rise!"**

A rather simple command, but one that contained absolute authority and power. And very soon, all the many corpses around him began to stir and slowly rose to their feet. And for those whose bodies had been completely destroyed, they appeared before the Revenant as ghostly versions of their selves. They all stood there and looked towards him, ready to carry out the will of their new supreme liege.

Looking at all his newly gained warriors, the Iron Revenant nodded in satisfaction before finally addressing them. **"Go forth and slaughter all who would dare oppose me"**

The undead immediately moved out, fully intent on carrying out the will of their great lord. He watched them run off as they sought out to slay any who yet live. Of course, he made sure to remind his warriors to not include his three mortal companions in their quest for carnage. They were still useful to him alive after all, so it would not do to have his servants feast upon their supple flesh.

Thousands have joined the ranks of his army today, and by his will, thousands more would soon follow before the week's end. He dearly hoped his enemies would remain foolish enough to send more of their warriors towards him, so that he may gladly harvest their souls and add them to his growing legions.

Not far off to the side was where Vala stood, hiding behind the cover of a large dead tree and with her cloak still activated. She had been watching the whole scene earlier, from start to finish. And suffice to say, she was truly in awe. And dare she say, more than a little aroused.

" _By the sacred blood of Dath'Remar! This man is truly a god!"_ Vala thought aloud, a look of fierce admiration and hunger upon her face.

This was not the first time that Vala has borne witness to the armored giant's power. The past events at Astranaar were still a fresh memory and back then she had been greatly impressed by this man's might. Thinking him to be the mightiest warrior to have ever lived. But now her opinions towards the giant had risen even further. Now, Vala was convinced that the mysterious ironclad juggernaut in front of her was a god. Perhaps even a god among gods.

For not only was he virtually indestructible and not only did he possess the strength to slaughter entire armies all on his own, he was also one who possessed complete mastery over the dead. Able to raise thousands of corpses back to a state of unlife and create his own personal army, in a very short amount of time.

Last time Vala checked, only one other individual in this entire world possessed such power, and he was currently sitting on the Frozen Throne. But to be quite frank, Vala did not want to have anything to do with that one. In fact, he could sit on his arse and freeze his balls up there in Northrend for an eternity and she would not care. And besides, she doubted that the Lich King was powerful enough to take on thousands all on his own, or even survive a great magical barrage strong enough to level a city in minutes.

So now, having seen once again what The Iron Revenant himself could do in battle, witnessed his undead army for the first time, it made him that much more attractive in Vala's eyes. It made her that much more determined to have him, to make this great and powerful god clad in iron her own loyal and faithful servant. And hers alone for all time.

Blood Elves as a people, desired power. Probably more so than any other race. Even before the fall of Quel'Thalas, this fact was true. And because of this strong desire for power, it would naturally attract a Blood Elf to anyone or anything that possessed it. All in the hopes of taking that power for their own. Their people's creation of the legendary Sunwell was proof of this. After all, power bred security and safety. Power lead to superiority and dominance. And power would allow them to reclaim all that they had once lost.

Vala too possessed this same intense desire for power. And here was a being that possessed everything that Vala could have ever wanted in a man.

As she stared at tall and imposing form of The Iron Revenant, ran her gaze all over him while wearing a look of fierce longing on her lovely face, the Sin'dorei Assassin made a vow.

"This man is mine. And mine alone. I will make him serve me, and all shall fall swiftly before me. I will make him loyal to me, and his undead army shall conquer the world for me " then her face took on a more predatory look. "And I will make him love me! So that he may stay forever at my side and call me his queen!"

That last part actually brought an intense shiver to her body and made her grow wet once again. She quickly shook her head and willed herself to keep calm. There was no reason to get too excited after all, lest she lose sight of her goal. It would take quite some time before she actually succeeds in her plan towards the Iron Revenant. But Vala was determined to make it happen. Every long journey starts with a single step after all, and the Sin'dorei Assassin had centuries to spare.

And the very first step towards gaining this armored god's loyalty and love was to report back to him and inform him of her recent success.

With her cloak still active, Vala walked out of her hiding place and made her way towards the armored giant. The man himself currently had his back turned towards her as he quietly stared out onto the distance where the battle still rages. Upon nearing him, Vala was just about to deactivate her cloak and properly address her dear lord.

" **Have you accomplished the task I ordered you to carry out?"** came the Revenant's sudden question, his tone commanding.

Vala was truly surprised by this. She wondered how was it that this mysterious being knew she was here? Her magical cloak was suppose to render her completely invisible, and only the most potent detection magic could hope to pierce through it's cover. But she felt none of that from him, no signs that he had used such spells, so how was it that he was able to know of her presence and without even looking at her? The Sin'dorei quickly shrugged this little revelation away and simply saw it as just another reason why this man was so great.

Deactivating her cloak, Vala knelt before him on one knee and answered him. "Yes, lord Mordekaiser. Every Warlock that the enemy brought with them has been eliminated. They shall trouble you no longer"

The Iron Revenant turned slightly towards her direction and pierced her with his frightening gaze, his eyes seemingly looking straight into her soul, probing her for any sign of deceit. And he did not find any.

After a moment, the Revenant nodded at her, satisfied. **"Good"**

He turned back towards the bloody spectacle taking place in the distance, and Vala joined him and watched as well. She could see that the Iron Revenant's undead minions were overwhelming the last of the demonic soldiers, tearing them apart limb from limb and feasting upon their flesh. And those who tried to escape did not get far. For no matter how hard and how fast they ran, the undead would still catch up to them, for they did not tire.

" **This battle is now at an end. Go and rejoin the others. I shall meet with you all shortly"** came his stern command, before he walked off

"As you say my lord" Vala said to him as she looked at his retreating form while frowning in dissatisfaction.

She would much rather not go and meet those other two, if she were to be perfectly honest. The Human girl was no real problem to Vala. She did not like her all that much, but she also did not dislike her either, so her presence could be tolerated. It was the Kaldorei whom she had a problem with. The last thing Vala wanted was to go anywhere near that low-born savage, let alone interact with her in anyway. But the situation demanded that she do so. Her dear lord ordered it so, and she did not wish to displease him in anyway.

Swallowing her distaste towards her next task, Vala calmly walked away and headed towards the direction where she had last spotted her two soon to be companions.

* * *

Aeterna took out her canteen from her travel pack, removed the clasp and took a long swig from it, enjoying the feeling of fresh, clean water running down her throat. She was currently sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, taking the time to rest her tired body. Her helmet was now off, revealing her fair and youthful face to the world. Several strands of her long red hair clung to the side of her cheeks, wet with perspiration.

After finishing her drink, Aeterna released a rather tired sigh as placed her canteen to the side and took a look at her helmet. It bore several small scratches and scrapes on it's surface, with one sizable gash on the side, exactly where that one demon had struck her with an axe. She frowned at this in distaste, not liking the current state of her new helmet. She looked down to check on the rest of her armor, and found that they were pretty much in the same state as her helmet. Several claw marks on her back plate, an ugly gash on her left pauldron, another ugly gash near her right gauntlet, several prominent scrapes on her greaves and a rather noticeable dent on the surface of her breast plate, exactly where that Ogre had kicked her.

"Looks like I'll be deducting more of my pay for repairs again" she muttered to herself, not at all happy of this latest dilemma.

She really did not like to lose money. Call her stingy, but Aeterna had always been rather frugal when it came to her way of living. Raised in a poor and run down orphanage, in a small backwater village in the rural parts of Lordaeron, Aeterna had learned very early on to spend what money she had wisely. And the pay she received as an Alliance Knight-Captain was not exactly high. It was rather underwhelming actually.

She did not exactly belong to the landed Knights within the Alliance, those who were actually nobility and not just some ranking soldier like she was. But then again, her reasons for joining the Alliance military were of duty and honor, not wealth or glory. She just hoped she will find a decent blacksmith and armourer when they finally reach Darnassus. One that won't charge her too high a price for their services.

A wet, crunching noise reached her ears, prompting Aeterna to look towards the source. And immediately wished she hadn't.

About a dozen feet away from her lay the corpse of a dead Doomguard. It's face a permanent mask of pain and rage as blood slowly leaked out from it's open maw, as well as the sizable hole in the middle of it's forehead. She recognized that demon, for it was she who took it down earlier. But that was not what drew her attention, and made her pale. It was the ones who were currently gathered around the large demon's corpse, and eating it with ravenous gusto.

She quickly turned away, not wanting to bear further witness to the grotesque scene currently happening before her. She may be a soldier and was no stranger to war and death. Heck, she had even decapitated her fair share of heads in the past. But seeing a reanimated corpse reach into the belly of some dead demon, pull out it's entrails and start devouring it like it was some spring sausage? Or to pool said demon's blood within their hands and start drinking it like it was some fine wine? It was almost enough to make Aeterna lose what little food she had in her stomach.

Another crunching and squelching sound reached her ears, accompanied by bestial growls and grunts. It made her shudder in revulsion. So she picked up her helmet and canteen and immediately left her current spot. Looking to find somewhere else to sit down and rest, and preferably where there were less undead. Or at least, none who were busy feasting.

"Why in the Light did Mordekaiser have to be a Necromancer? It would have been enough had he just remained a ten foot tall, freakishly strong tin man with a bad attitude" she muttered to herself in annoyance, looking at all the undead around her with barely contained disgust.

The least he could have done was order his puppets to have their meal somewhere else, so that she didn't have to bear witness to such abominations. She cast a glance at another nearby group of undead who were also in the process of devouring another mangled corpse. And they did so quite messily, spraying blood all over the caked earth.

" _Not much for table manners are they_ " she thought dryly, before looking away from the scene and increasing the pace of her strides.

She didn't want to be anywhere near these undead for any length of time. Lest her discipline fail and she start shooting everyone of them. And with every passing second, the urge to go on a wild killing-spree was becoming more and more unbearable.

But thankfully, she was finally able to reach a more secluded spot, one far enough away from all the horrors happening. She walked over to a large stone on the ground near one of the dead trees and took her seat, making sure to face away from the direction of the undead.

Taking a few calming breaths, Aeterna allowed herself time to meditate on recent events. She had just finished fighting a large battle against a veritable army of demons, corrupted humanoids and tainted beasts. And she had done so while fighting along side an army of shambling corpses and baleful spirits. To say that all this was a shock to her would be saying it lightly. And to think that the one whom she had pledged her allegiance to back in Astranaar, who she had promised to aid in any way possible, was the one who created these horde of walking carrion.

Aeterna was more than a little conflicted on the matter.

One part of her, the proud Knight of the Alliance and faithful follower of the Holy Light, was roaring at her, practically begging her to take up her sword and pistol and start a bloody crusade against these abominations. And purge the one who had created them with blessed steel and holy flame.

But another part of her, the calmer and more rational part, told her not be too hasty in her decisions, for she would not live long enough to regret them. And that same part of her also called upon her to continue serving the one who had conjured these undead. Not only because opposing him would be quite detrimental to her own well-being, but also because the Iron Revenant was, quite possibly, the best hope the Alliance had in saving this world from their enemies.

And then there was the simple fact that Aeterna had no desire to fight him or harm him in anyway. For you see, though she did not want to admit it to anyone and especially not to Mordekaiser himself, Aeterna was actually growing fond of the armored giant. And if she were to be honest, Aeterna was not really ashamed at having such feelings towards the Iron Revenant.

So as she finished weighing the merits of these two conflicting yet equally strong desires, Aeterna finally decided that, at least for the time being, she would continue working with the Iron Revenant. Even if it meant fighting alongside his foul abominations then so be it. She did not like the undead, and very much so. That was a feeling that will not change anytime soon. But if it's for Mordekaiser, then she could swallow her pride and her dislike and simply work with them, though she would still keep them at arms length. Maybe five arms length. Or even more.

All of a sudden a new thought came to mind. Since Mordekaiser created all these undead, did it also mean that he was undead himself? Now that Aeterna thought about it, she was becoming a little worried. She liked the hulking man in armor, she really does. But if it turned out that he was of the same kind as the creatures he had reanimated, then her feelings towards him would be a little… diminished.

For a brief moment, Aeterna wondered what the Iron Revenant looked like underneath his armor. Was he also some grotesque abomination with pale and decaying flesh, like these shambling corpses that he had conjured? Or did he look like any other normal person? And if he did look like a normal person, was he handsome perhaps? That last thought actually made her blush, and she chided herself for having such trivial fancies.

But it was a rather interesting question, one that she hoped she would find an answer to one of these days. And hopefully, the answer would be a favorable one.

"Perhaps I could get him to remove his helmet?" she said quietly to herself, trying to think of a way to get the ever secretive and foul tempered man in iron to remove his ever present helm.

"I shall bade you good fortune then"

"What the-!" Aeterna nearly cursed, startled by those words. She quickly got to her feet and turned towards the one who said it.

Standing in front of her was a woman in dark colored armor made of dragonhide and wearing a long crimson cloak with a hood. Her icy blues eyes glowed with a faint light, piercing and with a hint of mirth within them. Her flawless countenance wore an arrogant smile, one born of both amusement and contempt. She was a bit shorter than Aeterna, and with a more slender and graceful build, as evidenced by the way her armor conformed to the contours of her body.

But Aeterna noted with equal parts jealousy and annoyance, that this woman, while a bit smaller than her, actually possessed a bigger bust. Made quite obvious do the fact that, while her armor covered much of her body, it also served to expose quite a lot of cleavage. And based on this woman's calm and proud demeanor, she does not seem to mind in the least.

Aeterna realized that this was the same stranger that suddenly appeared before them earlier before the battle. She did not get a good enough look at her back then, what with her face mostly hidden. But now that her mask was off and her hood was down, Aeterna knew her to be a High Elf. The long ears and glowing eyes were a dead giveaway after all. Though she recalled that her people refer to themselves as Blood Elves these days.

Having finally recovered from her initial surprise, Aeterna adopted an annoyed look on her face and addressed the sneaky little Elf.

"It's not polite to be eavesdropping you know" she said to her as she placed a hand on her hip, giving the Blood Elf woman a rather pointed look.

The Blood Elf giggled at this though and said "Your own fault Human. You seem to have a habit of thinking out loud"

"And with ears like mine" she then added with no small amount of pride, making her long, slender ears twitch a little for emphasis. "I could hear you whispering from a mile away"

Aeterna felt her annoyance towards this woman rise. Quite the cocky one, this Blood Elf. The young Knight decided that she did not really like her all that much. And she wagered that the Blood Elf felt the same way towards her as well. Not that she cared one bit.

"How long have you been standing there anyway?" Aeterna demanded of her not too kindly, not really fond of being spied upon.

"Long enough" was the Elf woman's cool and simple reply, still maintaining that calm air of superiority she had about her.

"And…?" Aeterna prodded, trying to get the woman to explain further. To which the blonde haired Elf merely raised an eyebrow at her, not deigning her with a reply.

Eye twitching in frustration, Aeterna placed her arms to her side as she stood straight, pressing on with her questioning. "What are you doing here then? What do you want Blood Elf?"

"From you? Nothing really" was her succinct reply, still possessing that slightly condescending tone.

Narrowing her eyes at the Elf, Aeterna asked again while trying to keep her calm and not shout at the rather infuriating woman. "Care to elaborate?"

The Elf looked at her for a long moment, eyes roaming up and down her body, critical and calculating, like one would appraise a competition. A few seconds later, the Elf seemed to be finished with her little inspection as she settled her glowing blue eyes on Aeterna's emerald green ones. And based on that annoying smirk she wore and that look of contempt within her eyes, Aeterna figured that she had not exactly passed the Elf's standards. Not that she cared about what she thought about her one bit. She could go and stuff it up her little arse.

Crossing her arms beneath her ample bosom, the Blood Elf finally decided to talk.

"Fine. If you really wish to know, I was told to come find you and the… _other person"_ the Elf woman said those last words with no small amount of venom, Aeterna noted. And she could easily guess as to whom she was referring to.

"And to wait for lord Mordekaiser's arrival" the Blood Elf then added, a noticeable hint of desire evident in the way she said Mordekaiser's name

Curious as what this woman had to do with the armored giant, and why she was calling him 'lord'. Aeterna asked her once again.

"What is your relation to Mordekaiser? Why are you following him?"

Shrugging her shoulders, he Blood Elf answered coolly. "Quite similar to yours, I'd wager"

"Care to be a bit more specific?" Aeterna nearly growled as she said this, not really liking the way this woman's way of answering her. The Elf noticed this as well, and seemed to be enjoying her annoyance.

"Simple really. He found me and I found him. I found him rather interesting, so I made him an offer. And he accepted" the blonde haired Elf explained. And as far as explanations went, it wasn't very informative. It actually served to raise more questions than answers.

But one of things she just said got her attention. "An offer? What sort of offer?"

Upon hearing her question, the Blood Elf's cool smile turned into a full blown grin, showing much of her perfect teeth, and her eyes taking on a more predatory look. "One that shall prove most beneficial to me"

"And one that would also prove very, _very_ , pleasurable to him and I" her voice breathy and hot, biting lightly at her lips while a look of rapturous desire showing within her eyes. And she even reached out and cupped one of her ample breast and gave it a tight squeeze, moaning slightly as she did so.

Aeterna was truly shocked at what she just seen and heard from the Blood Elf. Her emerald green eyes nearly as wide as saucers, mouth agape and lips quivering. To say she was also more than a little appalled at this revelation would be an understatement. And due to the Blood Elf's words, Aeterna's mind began conjuring up vivid images portraying Mordekaiser and the blonde haired elf engaged in some rather compromising positions.

" _By the Light and all that is holy! I hope this bitch doesn't mean what I believe she's saying!"_ Aeterna raged within her mind. Hoping and praying that Mordekaiser would not fall to whatever trap this Blood Elf had in store for him.

She suddenly felt the urge to draw her sword and run this Blood Elf through. But she immediately disregarded such thoughts. Infuriating she may be, Aeterna would not go so far as to murder the woman. It would greatly stain her honor and reflect poorly upon the Alliance. And Mordekaiser might not approve.

Whatever carnal thoughts and explicit images the blonde haired woman might have been conjuring in her mind at that moment, it was quickly put to a stop when she suddenly tensed, all of the previous emotions she displayed on her lovely face soon vanished and was replaced by a cold, expressionless mask.

Aeterna wondered what could have caused this sudden change in the Blood Elf's demeanor. Before she could try and ask however, the Sin'dorei turned her head to the side, and that cold look in her eyes intensified.

"Ah, here she comes" were her simple words. Each one dripping with venom.

Aeterna turned to see whom the Blood Elf was referring to, and she immediately grew worried.

Her eyes immediately fell upon the familiar sight of Lightspear. Her trusted comrade and budding friend. And at the moment, the tall and statuesque Night Elf was walking towards them with purpose, her bearing straight, fists clenched while her long green hair swayed gently in the wind. But that was not what worried Aeterna. It was the wrathful look upon her regal features that gave her a bit of a chill. In fact, Lightspear looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off with her bare hands.

" _Oh no. This could get ugly"_ Aeterna thought with trepidation as she watched the Sentinel finally draw near.

Stopping directly in front of the Blood Elf woman, the Night Elf stared down at her much smaller frame and spoke to her with words laced with venom.

"Leave!" she commanded, drawing her moon glaives as she did. "Now!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, where do we start? I guess it would be, sorry that I am so late in updating this story. I know I promised you all a massive update last time, and I tried my best make this chapter bigger but 20000+ words is the best I can do for now. I know it's not enough for making you guys wait so long but I will make it up to you somehow. Haha.

To explain my long absence, it was mostly a combination of family matters and work matters. Had a problem with my mom and older sister, for ruining our small family business and making us lose a lot of money. Managed to solve that mess, but yeah, it sucked and that really delayed my writing. And then there's my work. My company called me last time, telling me that it was finally time for me to go back on board one of our ships. So as a sailor by trade, I am once again travelling the world, transporting cargo from one place to another. As I write this, me and the crew are currently on our way to South America to get our new shipment. So I have been really busy with work lately as well, hence making my writing even slower.

I had originally planned to post up to three chapters last june. Chapters 13 to 15 was already finished and Chapters 16 to 20 were already halfway through. If had updated back then, we would already be finished with the entire Cleansing of Felwood arc, and most likely Mordekaiser would already be meeting up with the Alliance leaders over at Darnassus. So one day, back in early june, when I was just about to post my latest chapters…

BAM! Mordekaiser's rework finally arrived! And I got to tell you, that was actually both a blessing and a curse. A curse, because after reading his new updated lore and bio, as well as seeing all his new abilities, I said to myself "Oh shit… Now I have to rewrite everything!" Well, not entirely everything. Just Chapters 13 to 20. And then I also have to go back and rewrite some of the scenes in my earlier chapters. So basically, a ton of work for me to do. But it was also blessing, for you see, after reading Morde's new bio and lore, it also gave me a ton of new ideas for my story :D All of which I am sure you guys will like. Or hate, depending on how you see them.

So that's basically the reasons for my rather long absence. So contrary to what some of you may have thought, I am not dead. And neither is this story. Iron Stands Eternal after all. Sad to say though, that updates for this story will still be slow. As I have said, I am busy with work and I have really slow internet here on board the M/V Aeterna. So I hope you guys will be patient, and look forward to my next update.

Thanks to all those who read my story. Please, send me your reviews. They help, really. Until next time. John out! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs I create as well as concepts and designs of character abilities and background information that I made.

* * *

 **Civil Discourse**

It can be said that Night Elves are naturally calm and patient as a people. Their countless millennia of existence has taught them to be disciplined in all things and to live in peace with others who share this world with them. These things are true with regards to the Kaldorei. So it was not surprising that the other denizens of this world would sometimes think of them as soft and weak. Even their own allies within the Alliance share some of this belief but not out of malice or spite.

In particular, the Humans thought them to be a bunch of fair maidens who were soft of heart, and thus needed to be protected. And for the most part, Night Elves were content in not doing anything to disabuse them of that notion. It was to their advantage after all.

But the opposite of all these things said about Night Elves were also true. That when circumstances force them to be violent, they can be even more savage and bloodthirsty than Orcs. That when their lives are threatened, they can fight with a fury that would make a Troll blush. And while immortality has made them a people who were generally calm, slow to anger and forgiving, the opposite of that is also true. That when Night Elves see someone commit what they believe to be a heinous crime, they will not show mercy or forgiveness until either justice has been done or proper payment is made. And usually, the amount being demanded must be paid for in blood.

And justice usually results in the head of the guilty being mounted on spikes. Or in more rarer cases, their entrails strung from the branches of their sacred trees.

Humans have once committed a crime against them by unknowingly intruding upon and desecrating their sacred lands. But Aeterna's people were quick to make amends, offering reparations and pledging to protect Lightspear's people in times of war, so they were easily forgiven.

Orcs have committed crimes against them by doing the same thing as the Humans had done, but not doing anything to make amends. They had done the opposite in fact. Even to this day, they continue to deforest large swaths of Ashenvale without giving anything in return. And many of them continue to make attempts on the lives of Kaldorei without seeking forgiveness. They are not so easily forgiven. And the only reason the Night Elves have not collected on their ever growing debt to them, was because far more serious matters kept them busy.

That, and the young ruler of Theramore Isle had always done her utmost to help preserve the tenuous peace between the Alliance and the Horde. A peace that, in Lightspear's most honest opinion, would not last long.

But in the minds of every Kaldorei, only one people possess a debt to them so large that no amount of blood spilled could ever truly pay for it. Only one people within this world have committed a crime against them so great that it could not be forgiven. And those people were the traitorous Highborn and their equally despicable descendants, the Blood Elves.

And now, here stood one of their vile kind, looking rather smug as she calmly stared at her with a cold look in her eyes. The urge to simply cut this little witch's head off and feed her corpse to Mirana was growing more powerful with every second. Only Lightspear's thousands of years of discipline kept her from acting on her murderous desires.

Diplomacy first before war, as the Humans always say.

"Leave!" Lightspear commanded the Sin'dorei, drawing her moonglaives as she did so. "Now!"

Night Elves handle diplomacy a bit differently than Humans however.

She could see Aeterna looking at her worryingly, fearing a violent confrontation. Sadly, the Sentinel would have to disappoint her friend and confirm her fears. Violence will occur between her and this treacherous creature before her, if she fails to follow her commands and not leave immediately.

But much to Lightspear's disappointment, the Sin'dorei was not fazed in the least by her threatening actions, still standing there with that condescending look within her blue eyes. In fact, she merely smirked at her in contempt as she folded her arms beneath her sizable bosom, ones that she seem to proudly display, what with way her form fitting armor served to reveal so much of her chest. Truly, the descendants of the Highborn have no shame.

"And hello to you too Sentinel" the Sin'dorei spoke to her with a warm and pleasant tone, one that did match the ice within her steady gaze. "Glad to see you are still here, and not lying on the ground somewhere serving as the undead's afternoon meal"

"I have no time for your games, _Sin'dorei,_ " Lightspear hissed out, saying the word Sin'dorei as if it was the most vile thing to have ever touched her tongue. "Your presence is not welcome here. You must depart immediately. Or else!

"Or else what, exactly? You're gonna make me? I would like to see you try" taunted the Blood Elf, unafraid of her warnings. If anything, the woman seem ready to test the veracity of Lightspear's threats, what with the way she smirked confidently at her and how her fingers seem to hover rather closely to the hilts of her throwing knives.

This also served to anger the Sentinel even more however, making her growl her next words "I will not warn you again!"

And still the Blood Elf was not perturbed as she scoffed at Lightspear before she said "In case you don't know yet, I am actually here at the behest of Lord Mordekaiser himself."

Those words actually served to stun Lightspear, truly surprised to hear them though she did her best not to show it. The Sin'dorei still saw it however, as she smiled confidently at her and continued.

"You heard it right. I am here for him and him only. I could care less about you and these filthy cesspools that you call your lands. So if you have a problem with me being here, then go and take it up with him, instead of barking at me like some mad beast" her words served to further irk Lightspear as she tightened her hold over her moonglaives, tempted to slice off the Blood Elf's head cleanly in half.

The Sin'dorei noticed this as well, and she fixed Lightspear with a piercing stare. "But if you truly insist on pressing the issue…"

The Blood Elf then drew both of her daggers and made a ready stance, now wearing a bloodthirsty grin on her face. "Then I shall enjoy carving off that ugly face of yours!"

Finally having enough of talking to this damnable bitch, Lightspear was now ready to charge in and cut her down, and the Blood Elf in turn was ready to sink her daggers deep into her. Aeterna was ready to step in and try to help her friend if need be, her hand now resting upon the hilt of her sword. But before any of them could step in and do battle, a thunderous voice rang across the air.

" **Enough!"**

That served to shake all three women a little, knowing full well who that belonged to. Lightspear lowered her moonglaives somewhat as she looked towards the direction of her dear lord, and immediately her features softened upon seeing him.

And there he was, striding towards them in all his terrifying glory, his enormous, sinister-looking mace propped against his armored shoulder, his bearing straight and proud. He towered over them, a giant of a man. Glowing red eyes piercing them with his stern gaze, the only thing visible behind that menacing horned helm that covered his entire face. Many would be frightened by the mere sight of him, and for good reason. Lightspear herself was also afraid of him, especially after all that she had witness him do in their battle earlier.

But mixed within that fear was also genuine admiration and an ever growing fondness, for what the Sentinel believed to be the greatest hero her Goddess could have ever bestowed upon them in their time of need. Her hero. And in the future, if the Goddess would permit it, he would become much more to her.

For now there were more pressing concerns. And that was to convince her dear lord to spurn this corrupt creature before her lest she find some way to infect her great liege with her vile ways.

The Iron Revenant went to a halt, standing just a few feet in front of them, looming over them in his impressive height. Lightspear was no small woman mind you. Just like any Night Elf, she was naturally tall, taller than most Humans and even a few Orcs. But compared to the giant standing before her, Lightspear felt like a mere child in his presence. And for a great and powerful being such as him, she might as well be.

" **As much as it would amuse me to see the two of you kill each other, don't"** The Iron Revenant began, speaking to them in that same deep baritone of his, stern and full of authority, compelling all those who heard it to listen in. And for Lightspear, hearing him talk brought a small shiver to her spine. And a rather pleasant one at that.

" **Better for you to save your wrath for the Legion, for they are the true enemy!"** he continued, still possessing that calm air of confidence and superiority about him.

As he was powerful, he was also wise, Lightspear could see. So focused on his noble task of saving their world from their greatest enemy. It was truly commendable. All the more reason that she convince him to get rid of the Sin'dorei, for she will no doubt seek to tempt him away from the right path.

"Forgive me for my rudeness my lord, but I must implore you not to take this woman with us" Lightspear emphasized by pointing at the smaller Elf right next to her, causing the blonde haired woman to scowl at her in turn. "No good will come of her presence!"

But much to her dismay, lord Mordekaiser shook his head at her protest. **"No, she will be traveling with us from now on. Her actions today have earned her that right"**

That immediately brought a triumphant smile to the Blood Elf woman's face and Lightspear in turn looked like someone had just informed her about the death of her mother, what with the way her regal face twisted into a mask of shock and utter distress.

"But my lord, she is a Sin'dorei, a Blood Elf! She-"

" **I know what she is Lightspear. I have eyes after all"** the Revenant cut her off, eyes narrowing, clearly annoyed with her continued protests. **"And my eyes do not look at the color of ones skin or the shape of ones ears. They look at ones ability and competence, especially in matters of war"**

He then pointed towards the Sin'dorei. **"And so far, the Blood Elf has demonstrated a level of competence and skill that I find acceptable. Just as you and the girl have adequately proven yours today. So she will be traveling with us, so that I shall make full use of her"**

And then his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, now containing a cruel and predatory look within them. **"The same way I plan on making full use of you, in whatever manner I deem fit"**

Those words made Lightspear's cheeks blush a little, as her mind briefly contemplated the implications of his statement, and what it could mean for her personally. By all respects, she should have been outraged or offended by his declaration. But oddly enough, she found herself relishing it instead.

But in all seriousness, Lightspear could not find much fault within those arguments. She already knew Lord Mordekaiser to be one who was very pragmatic and calculating, this she had discerned of his character during the time spent travelling with him. And the Sentinel was pleased to know that her lord found her performance earlier in battle to be acceptable. She would gladly do much more for him in the future, in whatever capacity that would please him.

But Lightspear still needed to convince her dear lord of the dangers of taking in the Blood Elf. She had to protect him from her despicable clutches, keep her from preying upon his trust.

"I understand your points my lord, but still I must protest your decision to take her in. Capable she may be in combat, but she cannot be trusted. Not only is she a member of the Horde, staunch rivals of the Alliance, but her people are all of ill repute. They care only about their own selfish gains, and would gladly manipulate anyone in order to further their needs. Even so far as to ally themselves with the likes of the Betrayer and the evil Naga!"

Lightspear noted that her scathing remarks elicited a distinct growl from the Sin'dorei, and she was aware of how she was now glaring daggers at her, obviously not fond of how she was disparaging her in front of The Iron Revenant. Good. Better for her lord to know some of the ugly truths about her kind than to simply have him trust her implicitly.

But to her surprise, Mordekaiser did not seem all too bothered by these revelations. He looked rather bored by them in fact, just by looking at his eyes. And it reflected within his next words.

" **I care not about whatever petty disputes your people may have with hers and with those that are allied with them. Mortal affairs are beneath me. I care only about the Legion's complete and utter destruction. And any who may contribute to that endeavor, are welcome within my ranks. Only when the last demon lies grounded beneath my heel will you mortals be free to do as you like. Destroy the other till your hearts' content, if you so wish! But not before then!"** was his swift and callous counter to her arguments.

Lightspear stood silent for a moment, stunned by his words. It would seem that this man was truly impartial towards both the Horde and the Alliance. No, 'uncaring' would be the better word. This mighty champion that their Goddess had seen fit to send would only use his formidable abilities against the Legion and them alone? He did not care about the other problems that plagues her people? He had no wish of protecting them from their other enemies, avenge them of the many crimes and slights wrought upon them?

It broke Lightspear's heart a little to hear him say that. And it almost brought a tear to her eye, though she did her best to stave it off.

" **Anything else, Lightspear? Or must I do something else to persuade you?"** The Iron Revenant spoke in warning, bringing his monstrous looking mace to his side for further emphasis, making it abundantly clear as to his method of persuasion.

"No, my lord. That would be all. I shall follow your will" came Lightspear's immediate surrender, swallowing nervously.

And so the Sentinel bowed her head slightly and finally agreed with her lord Mordekaiser's wishes. Her shoulders slumped and long ears drooping, no longer having the strength to continue in her protests, nor she found much point in doing so.

There was not much else she could do, but follow her lord's command. She had sworn an oath to follow him wherever he may go and to serve him in any manner he so wished. If this was truly what he wanted, then she would abide by it. No matter how much in pained her. And to further press the issue would only bring harm upon her. Her great liege and savior also happened to be a very cruel and violent man after all, especially to those who were unfortunate enough to incur his wrath. Lightspear would not be so foolish as to bring it upon herself.

As if to rub salt on an open wound however, Lightspear could see the Blood Elf grinning at her in smug satisfaction, looking very much like a fox who had just been given free entry into the hen house. She fixed her with a look of fierce indignation, feeling her blood boiling towards this insolent little wretch! But she stayed her hand and remained quiet, unable to do anything to change this situation for the better. Not yet at least.

" **Good"** he nodded curtly towards her, before turning his fearsome gaze towards he Blood Elf. " **And as for you, Vala** "

The woman whom Lightspear now knew to be Vala, soon lost that infuriating, gloating look on her face and quickly she turned towards The Iron Revenant. Her expression now demure and sweet.

"Yes my lord?" she said to him in acknowledgement, very polite, very respectful. The complete opposite of her earlier unpalatable demeanor towards Lightspear.

" **I shall remind you of the finer points of our arrangement. When I agreed to allow you to join me in my travels in exchange for your services, it also meant that you will be working closely with the others in my company, regardless of your personal feelings or opinions towards them. You will not raise your hand against them without proper cause and you shall not endanger them in anyway. Is this understood?"** Lord Mordekaiser said most sternly to the Blood Elf.

Those directives actually served to bring some measure of relief to the Sentinel. She could at least take comfort in the fact that the Blood Elf won't try and slit her and Aeterna's throats while they slept, for The Iron Revenant would not allow such a thing to happen. And to Lightspear's quiet satisfaction, the blasted Sin'dorei look genuinely displeased by lord Mordekaiser's new order, looking as if she had just been tasked with cleaning the sewers of Orgrimmar, what with the way her face scrunched up in disgust.

"I understand perfectly, my lord. I shall do as you command" was the Sin'dorei's even reply, bowing her head slightly to lord Mordekaiser.

The Iron Revenant nodded at this, pleased with her answer, before looking towards all of them and spoke once again. **"Be ready to leave within an hour. We shall continue our journey by then"**

Lightspear nodded towards lord Mordekaiser in acknowledgement and watched him turn around and walk away. She sheathed her moonglaives, her gaze once again aimed at the Blood Elf.

"Well, it would seem you and I will be working together from now on. Isn't that just wonderful?" The Blood Elf named Vala gave her another one of her annoying smirks as she spoke to her, now sheathing her twin daggers.

Lightspear could only frown at her in distaste. "Though I still strongly disagree with lord Mordekaiser's decision to take in someone as untrustworthy as you, my faith in him remains strong, and thus I shall do as he wishes. But know this Sin'dorei. I shall be keeping a close watch over you, all the time. Best you tread lightly from now on"

But despite Lightspear's warning, Vala did not look at all impressed by this as she slowly turned around and sauntered away.

"Good luck with that" were her parting words, shortly before she completely vanished out of sight.

Lightspear was taken slightly aback by this and she tried her best to search for any signs of the Blood Elf, straining her keen senses to find at least a subtle trace of her location. But no matter how much she tried, she could not find her.

"Cursed Blood Elf trickery" The Sentinel muttered venomously under her breath, scowling as she did so before finally walking off, heading towards her nightsaber, Mirana.

Aeterna quietly watched her friend leave, noting the rather dour look on her face, before she finally breathed out a sigh of relief. She had been watching that whole exchange from start to finish, and she was just glad that it had ended without any needless bloodshed. Aeterna can say this about Mordekaiser, the man knew how to keep people in line. Especially two Elf women who happen to possess a breathtaking amount of enmity towards one another. One that was no doubt shared by the rest of their peoples.

But just like Lightspear, Aeterna was also rather disappointed of Mordekaiser's decision to take in that Blood Elf. She personally did not bear any hate towards her and her kind. But she did not trust her either. Aeterna was Alliance and that Blood Elf was Horde. Reason enough to be wary of her. So she too will be keeping an eye on that Vala woman's actions. At least, she will try her best. That invisibility cloak she possessed might prove a bit troublesome.

The young Knight then turned towards the direction of the armored giant and cast him a look of reproach. She understood his reasons for taking in the Blood Elf, and she could appreciate his almost single-minded focus on the Legion's destruction, but Aeterna did not appreciate the harsh words he used earlier, causing Lightspear undue distress. And she did not appreciate his apparent disregard for the peoples of this world. She would have to educated the callous brute on the finer points of nobility, as well as impress upon him the importance of benevolence. But that was a matter for another time.

For now, there was one small problem that needed to be addressed. Aeterna made her way towards the Iron Revenant. She soon found him standing next to the shattered remains of an Infernal, looking at it with idle curiosity.

She stood right next to the hulking man in iron, took a moment to consider her words before addressing him. "So, um… I was just wondering"

At this, Mordekaiser turned his sights towards her, his glowing crimson eyes looking at her rather disinterestedly while waiting to hear her next words. And so Aeterna continued with her query.

"Will all these, uh, servants of yours be marching along with us as well?" she asked of him rather tentatively while gesturing towards the many undead present. "It will get quite a bit crowded later if they do."

She made it sound like she was just making conversation. The simple truth of the matter was that Aeterna was not exactly looking forward to travelling with a whole horde of undead. And so she was secretly hoping that she could somehow make him place his undead army a good distance away from them as they travelled. After all, who would want to walk alongside someone whose entrails were trailing behind him while smelling like meat that was several days rotten? Not her, that was for certain.

He did not say anything to her at first, simply looking at her curiously. He then turned his gaze towards his undead and regarded them most carefully.

" **Hmm… Yes, I can see your point"** Mordekaiser mused as he lightly grasped the bottom of his armored chin with his plated hand, nodding a little as he did so.

Aeterna was a bit surprise at this, pleasantly so. Was the armored giant perhaps aware of her discomfort somehow, and was now thinking of a way to remedy this? If so, then that would be very thoughtful and considerate of him. That immediately brought a smile to Aeterna's face, her fondness for the man in iron growing ever so slightly.

" **The presence of so many of my warriors would be overly conspicuous, and would no doubt drive our enemies into hiding the moment they saw them. This shall be remedied"** was Mordekaiser's stern assessment of the situation.

"Wait, what?" asked Aeterna, a bit confused by those words for that was not exactly what she had in mind.

He raised his free hand up and balled it into a tight fist, the aura of his dark sorceries covering it. Soon after, every undead within the entire area of the battlefield was enveloped by a pale, bluish light which had mysteriously rose from the ground directly beneath their feet. And not just those baleful spirits and walking corpses, but also those who were still lying on the ground and had yet to be reanimated. That pale blue light covered them all.

A moment later, all of the dead suddenly disappeared, along with that mysterious ethereal light. Now, all those that remained in the field were The Iron Revenant and his three mortal companions plus one nightsaber. Everywhere Aeterna looked, all she could see were the scattered remains of weapons and armor, broken and burned down trees and the earth littered with large craters. The only signs that a great battle had once taken place here. The previous participants of that battle though had now been mysteriously removed.

" _That… was very convenient."_ were the young Knight's thoughts as she looked around her with a slightly stupefied expression on her face.

Does this mean that Mordekaiser could actually summon his undead army anywhere and anytime he wished? And can dispel them just as easily once he no longer had need of them? Does this mean that the one called The Iron Revenant, was never truly alone, but was followed wherever he went by the souls of those he had enslaved, ready to fight by their lord's side with nary a word from him?

If so, then the implications of this new revelation was simply astounding. And terrifying.

" **That should do it"** she heard Mordekaiser speak once more, causing her to turn towards him.

" **Now the enemy won't be too afraid to fight us, and shall head straight to us like the fools that they are"** he said with sinister delight. He then turned his eyes towards her, his crimson orbs carrying a look of amusement within them. **"Good observations girl** "

Aeterna stared at him and blinked owlishly for a moment before finally answering. "Um… Thank you. I guess"

There was not much else she could say.

* * *

"Curses!… CURSES!" his thunderous roar echoed throughout the vast underground hall, as his magics flared out and caused some of the nearby objects to fall and tumble violently across the ground.

Many of the demons and cultists present within the hall were now cowering before their master's rage, quivering as they tried their best to make themselves look unnoticeable, hoping that he would not turn his wrath towards them. And one demon in particular was now at the unenviable position of reporting to their master about the most unfortunate events that had just occurred in Felwood, and thus, bear the full force of his displeasure.

"A thousand, thousand apologies my lord!" the Satyr named Xaravan fearfully pleaded as he went to his knees and bowed low, hoping desperately that his master would not seek to rip him apart and send him back to the Twisting Nether.

"I do not need to hear your useless apologies, Xaravan!" but his pleas for forgiveness only served to worsen his lord's ire, causing him to walk over towards him and loom menacingly over his kneeling form. "Because of your incompetence, thousands of my warriors now lie slain!"

"But my lord, I did not know that things would turn out this way! Me and my servants truly believed the newcomer to have only three mortals following him and no more! I did not know that he actually had an army of undead with him!" the Satyr explained, his desperation tinting every word he said, hoping that his lord would be more lenient in his punishments in light of all that had happened.

"Well you should have known! You should have done everything to learn all about our enemy before advising me to send in our forces to slay them! You managed that with those pathetic Druids, have you not? Why can't you do the same to the interloper?!"

"I-I understand my lord, but I-"

"Oh by the Hells you understand alright!" his master cut him off before he could finish, sneering at him as he brought his wrathful visage closer to his. And by then, the Satyr knew that his time was rapidly coming to an end, lest he do something to appease his master. But by the blood of Xavius, he did not know how!

"Tell me, Xaravan. How do you expect us to recover from this loss, huh? Tell me! Before I rip out your innards and make you eat them!" he bellowed out to him, spittle flying out of his mouth and hitting the Satyr in the face.

"I… don't know my lord, but-"

"Wrong answer!" his master shouted at him in rage, before clutching his neck with his clawed hand, holding him in place. And with the other hand, he plunged it into the demon's belly, his sharp claws easily tearing through his furred skin and then grasping at his organs.

Xaravan would have screamed had he not have his throat nearly crushed within his master's grip, preventing him from crying out or even breath properly. All he managed to do was groan out painfully as his hairy face twisted into a mask of utter agony, his mouth opened and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. But it would have been better had he kept his mouth closed. So that his master would not have stuffed it full of his own stomach and intestines.

The large winged demon threw the Satyr's body away and gave him no further mind, simply allowing him to bleed to death on the stone floors while he choked. The other demons in attendance did not do anything to help their dying kin, too afraid for their own lives as they were. Venting his rage upon his incompetent servant had done much to calm him, but not enough. He slammed his fists upon the surface of the large pedestal in front of him, nearly cracking it. He growled and sneered as his mind still raged over his most recent defeat.

Five thousand demonic warriors, including two dozen Warlocks, nearly a hundred Doomguards and an equal number of Infernals . That was how much he had lost within a couple hours of battle. Full half of all his personal army.

Years he had spent gathering his mighty host and preparing them, all for the day when he would launch a renewed attack on Mount Hyjal itself. And all the while continuing the corruption of Felwood and that of the surrounding lands, weakening the Night Elves' hold upon their blasted territories and inflicting casualties upon them on every turn. Everything had been going so well for him. But not anymore.

Now, his hard work was being undone at an alarming rate. All because of that monster in metal. That impossibly powerful man in iron. What could he do to destroy such a being?!

"Now, now. There is no need to fret overmuch, Nethrazim. I would have thought you and your kind were the perfect examples of the ever calm and collected demon" came a familiar voice from behind him, mocking and amused.

"Spare me your condescension, Ered'ruin!" the Dreadlord spat out angrily, not deigning to look at the owner of that voice nor was he in the mood for his insults. "You are not the one who had just suffered a most humiliating defeat today! And you are not the one who would have to answer to Lord Kil'Jaeden for it."

The thought of breaking this ill news to his master made his blood grow cold. The punishment he would suffer for this failure would no doubt be far worse than what he had done to his incompetent servant just now.

Mocking laughter was his immediately response, serving to annoying him further. This was followed by heavy footfalls as the one whom he was talking to drew near until it finally stopped next to him. The Dreadlord glanced over to his side, and he was met with the towering form of a mighty Doomlord. And the much larger demon was now currently looking down at him, mouth formed into a wide grin, revealing his multiple rows of sharp pointed teeth.

"It would not have been a defeat, had you simply agreed to my original plan, Banehollow" the massive Doomlord said to him, his voice still dripping with contempt as his green glowing eyes stared into his own.

But the Dreadlord named Banehollow merely scoffed at him before turning back towards the images currently being conjured in front of him by the stone pedestal. These images were the memories gathered from the minds of his Shades, dark spirits whom he had tasked with monitoring the battle earlier. And through their collective memories, Banehollow was able to witness exactly how his army was butchered by their new enemy. That dreaded armored warrior and the horde of undead under his command.

"I doubt there is anything you could have done better, Kruul" Banehollow said to him as he continued to watch the images in front of him, for what might had been the fifth time now. Seeing the destruction wrought upon his army, witnessing his warriors being slaughtered like cattle, it all left him rather disturbed. And such a thing did not normally happen to a demon such as him.

"We both saw how this newcomer was able to conjure up thousands of undead in seconds. The two of us would have been torn apart long before we could even reach him" he added, rather despondently.

He heard the Doomlord named Kruul chuckle at that. He found their current situation amusing? Either this Doomlord truly knew no fear or he was simply too good at hiding it, Banehollow knew not.

"Yes, you might be correct about that. Even I was surprised to learn that this warrior was actually a Necromancer. And a very powerful one at that. The only being I know of who possessed this level of control over the dead is the Lich King himself" Kruul remarked as he too continued to watch the images playing before him, seemingly impressed by what he saw.

"That is the last thing we need right now!" the Dreadlord growled out in frustration as he glared at the sight of the armored warrior smashing through a large group of Infernals with breathtaking ease. "Nerzhul's rebellion and that of his pet human have already cost us quite enough. Now we have a second Lich King, and one who is apparently bent on slaying every last one of us!"

"This whole situation is easily rectified. You must remember, that any undead army is only as powerful as the Necromancer who created them. And an undead army will last so long as the Necromancer remains. Cut that Necromancer down, and his undead would quickly follow. And I have no doubt that the same rule applies to this man" Kruul calmly pointed out as he continued to watch the images playing before him.

"Quite the insightful deduction. And how do you propose we accomplish such a feat?" came the Dreadlord's rather snide reply, casting the much larger demon a doubtful look. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but thousands of our warriors have already tried to do that, and none succeeded"

Kruul smirked and proudly declared. "Your warriors were weak so it was no surprise that they were butchered like swine. While I do not doubt this newcomer is quite formidable in combat, he has yet to fight one such as me!"

His smirk then widened into a full grin as fierce, murderous desire shined within his eyes. "And I shall crack open that hard shell of his and tear him apart!"

But the Dreadlord did not seemed impress as he scoffed. "Perhaps. If this ironclad warrior were to fight you man to man that is. But I seriously doubt he would fight you fairly. While he has his army with him, that monster has every advantage in battle. You would surely lose"

His critique did not do anything to dampen the much larger demon's enthusiasm and confidence however "Then we shall have to simply force him to surrender those advantages"

"And how do you propose we manage that?"

The Doomlord did not answer. He instead continued to look at the images conjured before him, but this time they showed one of the mortals who accompany the dark clad warrior, fighting against the soldiers of the Legion. And he noticed the way the undead seem to guard this one rather closely, covering this mortal's flanks and rear as well as helping her slay the ones she cannot defeat on her own.

A plan slowly began to form within the Doomlord's mind.

* * *

Aeterna sighed once again, her breath steaming under the cold night air. She needed to get a fire going to bring some much needed warmth, but that proved a bit difficult as the sparks from her flint failed to cause a flame on her tinder. A small frown soon adorned her face as she continued her task. Earlier this morning it had rained, not lasting long but it was rather heavy. And so it had proved frustrating to find wood and grass that was dry enough. But the young Knight was relentless if nothing else, determined to start a much needed fire.

"Having a bit of trouble I see" a honeyed and slightly accented voice came from the side. And the frown on Aeterna's face deepened slightly, feeling her annoyance rise.

"Nothing I can't handle" was her even reply, not deigning to look at a particular blonde Elf in crimson cloak. She continued to scratch her piece of flint with the dull part of her dagger instead, causing more sparks to fly. But to know avail, as the tinder still refused to catch fire.

"Of course" the Blood Elf intoned knowingly, watching in amusement as Aeterna continued to struggle with making a fire. A few times she was able to successful create a tiny flame, a look of triumph on her youthful visage. Only for her face fall when the flames died soon after. Until finally, the Sin'dorei assassin had enough.

"Here" She said in an almost bored tone, causing Aeterna to finally lift her eyes and looked at the annoying blonde. And she watched with interest and a bit of awe as the Blood Elf held out her slender, outstretched hand, where a small ball of flame soon emerged literally out of thin air.

" _Magic?"_ Aeterna thought in surprise.

The Blood Elf soon tossed the small ball of flame towards the pile of wood with almost casual disregard. And the wood soon caught fire, burning strong and steady. Wasting no more time, the young Knight quickly piled up more dried leaves and sticks onto the fire to keep the flames alive. Already she could feel the chill melt away from her hands, the fire's warm, orange glow a welcome comfort.

Aeterna turned her eyes back towards the Blood Elf, now regarding the blonde haired woman in a slightly new light. "So you are a mage as well?"

At that, the Blood Elf woman practically preened. "In a way. Though I am not as inclined and well-versed in the arcane arts as some of my people, I do dabble in a bit of sorcery every now and then"

"Fascinating" came Aeterna's somewhat dry remark, a little amused by the obvious pride in which this Vala woman had when speaking about her and her kind. Perhaps Aeterna could use this to her advantage? Prey upon the Blood Elf's pride to get her to talk, maybe even reveal something vital about the Horde.

The young Knight intended to do just that. Until a disgusted snort sounded off to side not far from them, and Aeterna had to suppress the urge to wince.

" _Oh no. Not again…"_ she thought worryingly.

And just as she feared, Vala turned her icy blue orbs to the source of that sound, grinning rather viciously. "Something in your mind, Sentinel?"

Aeterna cast a wary glance to the side. Her eyes fell upon the familiar form of Lightspear. The tall, purple skinned Elf was sitting on a large root of a tree and with her back leaning against it's trunk. Her nightsaber was lying on the ground just to her side, taking a nap while she had one of her moonglaives drawn, sharping one of it' keen edges with a whetstone. And she did so in rather slow and deliberate motions, all the while her pale, moon-like eyes rested firmly upon the Sin'dorei. Oh how Aeterna wished she would not think of testing her blades' edge upon the Blood Elf. That would only cause more problems than it would solve.

Lightspear maintained her cold gaze upon Vala for a good long moment as she continued honing her weapon, until finally she spoke. "Nothing"

The finality in her tone should have been enough to put the whole matter to rest. Unfortunately, the Blood Elf was not one to overlook what she perceived as a challenge or an insult.

"Oh come on now, _old_ girl, don't be shy" Vala said to her most sweetly, making sure to put more emphasis on the word 'old'. "Please, speak your mind. Civil discourse is considered good exercise. Especially for those of us who are not so civilized"

If Lightspear cared about those not so subtle jabs the Sin'dorei made about her age and character, she did not show it. Still maintaining her veneer of stoic calm. She placed her whetstone into her bag and pulled out a clean piece of cloth before she began polishing her blades.

"You wish to know my honest opinion?" The statuesque Sentinel spoke once more. And the crimson clad agent of the Horde quietly gestured for her to proceed, wearing a cool smile upon her luscious lips.

"I think you and your people have still yet to learn your lesson" came Lightspear's even reply.

"And what lesson would that be?" Vala said with amusement.

"That magic is evil and dangerous. And yet the Sin'dorei still practice it carelessly, regardless of the consequences" was the Sentinel's disapproving remark.

"I will have to correct you there Sentinel" Vala swiftly interjected, raising one perfectly manicured finger. "Magic in itself is not evil. It is no more evil than say a sword or a bow. And it is only as dangerous as the one who wields it, especially if that person lacks discipline and control"

"Ha!" came Lightspear's derisive laughter, shaking her head in amusement at Vala's words. "Discipline? You speak of discipline, but I have yet to see a more decadent lot than your people. And control, you say? Where was this control when the Highborn became willing pawns for Sargeras and his ilk? They all practically whored themselves to vile demons in return for whatever meager scraps of power. Only to use it to kill their own kind and poison this world they dare call their home"

Aeterna could not help but go a little wide eyed at Lightspear's rather scathing critique of the Blood Elves. She truly did not like them. Hated them actually. And not without good reason, based on what she had just heard. But if there was one thing she had also learned about Vala during the relatively short time she had spent traveling with her, it was that the woman also hated the Night Elves just as passionately. And that she possessed immense pride, especially with regards to her people and their heritage. She would not be taking Lightspear's words lying down.

"You seem to have forgotten that during the war, many of the Highborn did not turn traitor. My ancestors fought just as hard to banish Sargeras and the Legion from Azeroth. And yet despite all of their numerous contributions and sacrifices, you Night Elves still saw it fit to exile them, under pain of death. All for simply choosing to practice the mystical arts. A more bigoted and close minded group of people, I have yet to see!"

And then Vala straightened, placing her hands upon her rather shapely hips as she looked at Lightspear contemptuously. "But it was most fortunate that you did. Because if Malfurion and Tyrande had not driven away Dath'Remar and his followers long ago, my people would not have been able to create one of the greatest civilizations this world has ever seen! Unlike you Kaldorei, who after ten millenia, still mostly reside within moss covered caves and filthy burrow dens"

"At least my people do not have to live within a blighted wasteland teeming with undead, which is basically what Quel'thalas is at the moment. You Sin'dorei think so highly of yourselves, and yet look at how far you have all fallen!" came Lightspear's swift rebuttal, sneering at the Blood Elf.

"And yet despite all the odds, we still survived! And all without having to rely on anyone to hold our hands for us or keep us safe. Unlike you and your people, who for years now have been sucking up to the Humans in return for their protection" Vala countered venomously.

But then a rather mischievous gleam found it's way to Lightspear's's eyes. "Funny you should mention the word 'sucking'"

She gestured at Vala with her moonglaive. "That armor and cloak you're wearing looks rather expensive. Tell me Sin'dorei, how many stinking Trolls and barbarous Orcs did _you_ have to _suck up_ to before you could afford it? I'm sure your jaw must have ached terribly"

Now that served to wipe off the proud smile from Vala's face, replaced by a look of outrage and revulsion. Even Aeterna was deeply surprised at the Sentinel's words, bringing a faint blush upon her cheeks. She definitely had her claws out tonight. And based on the look on the Blood Elf's face, she too would no longer hold back.

"Go fuck a stag, you ugly, tree-hugging bitch!" the furious Blood Elf shouted at the Night Elf, snarling as she did so.

"Go and be some Goblin's plaything, you venereal decease ridden cunt!" And the Night Elf shouted back as she finally stood up to her full height, looking just as livid.

"Alright! That's enough civil discourse for one evening!" Aeterna clapped her hands together as she spoke out loud in a sweet, singsong voice. Smiling cheerfully as she did so "Time to eat!"

Aeterna quickly rummaged through her pack and pulled out a loaf of bread and an apple. She tossed the loaf of bread over to Vala and threw the apple towards Lightspear. Both Elves caught the proffered items, looking at the food they were given with a bit of surprise, their very heated debate now grounded to a halt.

Not letting them have any chance to pick up steam, Aeterna also took out a couple wooden cups and a wineskin. After filling up the two cups, she quickly handed it over to the two opposing Elves, both of whom were looking at the young Knight confusedly. With food and drink in their hands, Aeterna promptly went back to her spot by the fire, giving both Elven women expectant and slightly pleading looks, her pleasant smile still on her lovely face.

Vala and Lightspear gave their meal a questioning glance, and then turned their sights back towards one another. Aeterna was worried that perhaps the two Elves would resume their rather hostile verbal sparring. She even feared that maybe one of them would either throw their food and drink at the other, thus pissing the other one off, and then all hell would break loose. She really did not want that to happen. It was far too much of a hassle to break off two angry Elves, especially Lightspear who was much bigger than her. That, and it would be a waste of good food and wine.

But after a long and tense moment, the Night Elf and the Blood Elf finally backed away. Lightspear sat back on her spot by the tree with Mirana, and Vala walked to the side and took a seat on a large slab of stone on the ground. Aeterna watched as they both began to eat their meal in quiet; Vala breaking the loaf of bread in half and biting off a chunk out of it and Lightspear slicing her apple in half upon her moonglaive before she too took a bite. And both of them did not take their eyes off of the other, still glaring rusty daggers at one another as they ate.

Aeterna finally let out a sigh, relieved to see that both of them finally relented. At least, for now. She was sure they would be at each others throats again tomorrow. This has been a sort of a daily routine of theirs ever since Vala joined their little group three days past. And as unseemly and heated as their argument looked, she knew that this was actually more tame in comparison to the many others they had before.

Since they were forbidden from killing each other, the two rival Elves decided to use words as weapons instead. And by the Light, their tongues were just as sharp as their blades! Cutting just as deep. Once again, she had to give credit to the Iron Revenant. As brutal and callous as that man was, he knew how to keep people in line. She was certain that, had it been anyone else leading their little party through these gods' damned woods, Lightspear and Vala would have already thrown all caution to the wind and simply gutted each other like pigs.

Thoughts about the enormous man in iron brought realization to Aeterna, a simple idea forming in her mind. She rummaged through her pack once more and pulled out a small bundle of clean cloth wrapped around another loaf of bread. She also took several pieces of smoked and salted beef, already cooked and placed it inside the cloth bundle along with the bread. She then she took the wineskin and got up.

Casting an amused look towards her two near-immortal companions, Aeterna spoke once more, her voice slightly jesting. "I'll be bringing Mordekaiser his own meal. Please, try not to tear each other apart while I'm gone. I would hate to see the two of you becoming one of the undead"

That earned a scoff from the Sin'dorei as she rolled her eyes at the young Knight, though she remained quiet. Lightspear on the other hand could not resist smiling a little at her young friend's words despite her foul mood, casting her eyes towards her and nodded in agreement.

Content in the knowledge that they would at least behave themselves, Aeterna set out towards the direction she last saw their armored leader, food and drink in hand. She was going to once again attempt something that she tried to do in the past, but failed. Get the Iron Revenant to talk once more over a meal.

Though she knew that the meager fare she brought with her was no feast, she hoped it would be enough to coax the ironclad brute into divulging more information about himself. As they say, there was no better way into a man's heart than through his stomach. Of course, Mordekaiser was not like most men, so the way into his heart would take a lot more work to get into. But Aeterna had always been one who persevered, no matter the odds.

And who knows? If by some chance she did managed to get the Revenant to eat this time, then he would have to take off his helm to do so. And ever since she first met him in the forests of Ashenvale weeks prior, Aeterna had been secretly wishing to know what the man looked like underneath all that cold and unyielding steel.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Yeah, you're all reading it right. An actual update for this story? Who would have thought it! Haha, well, work and all the stress that comes with it can really impede a man's writing, that I can tell you. That, and to much to my embarrassment, I might have gotten a little bit side tracked by my other story. GS simply has that effect on people.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Newest chapter is finally here and no action to be seen. But just copious amounts of dialogue and boy, how was that for a little bit of Alliance vs Horde? And look at that, Aeterna is gonna try and bribe Mordekaiser with food so she can see his face? Will that even work I wonder? Can an undead even eat normal food? Does he even have a face? Questions, questions. All of which will be answered on the next chapter.

 **Reviews Replies:**

 **VGBlackwing** : Actually, Morde still has a connection to LeBlanc. If he were to encounter her in the Summoner's Rift in game, his exact words to her are:

"Ah, the Black Rose. I remember your petty manipulations"

Plus, it also says it right in her Champion Bio that she once served him. So that right there is proof enough that Morde and LeBlanc actually had a thing going on between them back in the old days before Noxus was created. From what I can tell, she was most likely a very high ranking member of Mordekaiser's court, someone who served him directly. I look forward to exploring more of their relationship as this story goes on.

But I cannot deny that Mordekaiser is, in someway, connected to Swain as well. It is mentioned in Swains current lore that he was able to successfully outwit a demon that had been sealed within the Immortal Bation, gaining control over that demon's powers. We don't know who or what that demon actually is but I am pretty sure that the one who sealed it inside the Immortal Bastion was Mordekaiser himself. Another part of Morde's history that I am going to explore further.

And as for Mordekaiser's current state in game. New Morde is in many ways far better than Old Morde ever was. Even after the many nerfs that New Morde got shorty after his release back in June, he is still quite competitive in Solo Q. Yes, he no longer has god-tier sustain and he actually lost some damage overall. No more dragon ghosts either, which is the saddest part of it all **:(** But he makes up for it in being very tanky while dealing a shit-ton of damage at the same time. Think of Nautilus levels of defense combined with Darius levels of offense. Pretty sick. Plus his new splash arts are also metal as hell! Pentakill being my favorite of them all, with Dragon Knight being a close second. **XD**

As for builds, there is a lot of item combinations that you can try on him, it's all just a matter of playstyle and preference, but my advise to you when playing him is you must always, and I mean ALWAYS, buy Rylais' and Liandry's on Mordekaiser. Those are his core items and without them, you will not be able to melt your opponent's health bar in SECONDS. Everything else after those two is all on you.

Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews buddy. Enjoy the latest chapter.

 **Guest** : I am not exactly familiar with the powers of Argus the Unmaker. I have never played WoW or even WoW Legion for that matter so I can't give you a definitive answer. I can tell you though that Mordekaiser in a nutshell, is basically a very powerful Death Knight who's control over the dead is practically unmatched by anyone, with the exception of a very select few.

 **Guest:** Good question. Will this story eventually have some Statcraft elements? Well let's see. We already have aliens present within the world of Azeroth, with the Orcs originally having come from Draenor. But the best example would be the Draenei. They are basically a highly advanced race of alien beings who are all naturally capable in controlling magic while at the same time have already discovered interstellar travel and inter-dimensional travel. Not unlike the Protoss from Starcraft if you think about it. So the answer is, yes, there will be some Starcraft inspired elements to this story. Expect to see the eventual invasion of Argus to go a bit differently. ;D

 **Guest** : Glad you mentioned the Warlock. There will in fact be a Warlock or a Warlock-type of character who will eventually join up with Morde's party. Of course, I shall put a bit of a different spin on that person's powers and abilities, as I shall borrow a few ideas from Diablo again when creating her character. I hope you'll like what I come up with.

 **Guest:** To your first point: I actually agree with you on that. I too have read plenty of other crossover stories here where the author simply introduces a certain Blood Elf character to an MC's team, and then simply forgets about her. Not doing anything to flesh out that character, not doing anything to further explore that character's relationship with the MC. And the worst part, is that said character is just relegated as little more than a prop, as she is given no clear purpose or significant role in the story.

That will not happen here in my story. Every character that I shall eventually introduce to Morde's team will play a significant role and will serve a purpose. This Blood Elf is one of them.

To your second point: I could try and answer that myself but it would far better to have Mordekaiser explain himself instead. And I think you would find his reasoning not at all unreasonable, considering just who and what he is.

 **Mr. Almond Brown** : Wow! You're really enjoying my story so far huh? I'm happy to know you like my work. I hope this chapter will not disappoint. And about Mordekaiser's daughter, that little bit about his past will be explained later on, though I think one can already guess as to who that might be. Unfortunately for you, her name does not start with a 'C'. But you came close though, just missed it by a couple alphabets. XD

 **ShadowFictionX** :Yeah, you got a point there. In my defense, the previous chapter was suppose to be fast-paced and action packed, so there was naturally a lot of things going on at the same time. But your right, I'll try to tone down the action a bit from now on and make it easier to follow. Anyway, thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

And that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed my story. As always, put in a review and let me know your thoughts. Or if any of you got more specific inquiries, give me a PM. And I'll try my best to answer your questions a definitively as I can. Without making any spoilers.

Bye for now. John out! :D


	15. The Lord of Death - Chapter 15

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and League of Legends are properties of Blizzard Entertainment and Riot Games respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs I create and the concepts and designs for character abilities and background information that I made.

* * *

 **How It Felt**

Aeterna walked over a large root protruding from the ground, taking care not to trip or stumble. The earth was still a bit muddy after the rains earlier in the day, so the last thing she wanted was to fall and get a face full of muck. Now that she thought about it, it would have been better had she brought a torch with her so she could see her path more clearly, and to reveal any unwanted surprises that might be lying in wait.

A small sliver of fear crawled it's way up her spine, only for her to ruthlessly quash it. Whatever lurked within the darkness of these cursed woods won't be anything she could not handle. All except for one, of course. So she pressed on, straining her eyes to see through the dark as best she could. Though actually finding the person she wanted to speak to again might be just as troublesome. The man's entire suite of armor was pitch black in color, which would easily allow him to blend with his surroundings. So Aeterna tried her best to spot any twin orbs of light hanging mysteriously in the air.

She raised her foot once more and walked gingerly over another large, protruding root. Only for her foot to land within a slightly deeper patch of earth that she had not expected, thus making her stumble. She bit back a curse as she quickly fought to regain her balance, and making sure not to drop the small bundle of food and wineskin in her hands.

She shook her head in annoyance as she looked around her, trying to spot any signs of her not-so-noble leader. It had been nearly an hour since she started walking around in these dark woods looking for him, and yet she was still unable to find him. Oh, what she would give just to have a pair of eyes similar to a Night Elf's. The only sources of light available came from the moon and some stars up above, which oddly, had finally decided to reveal themselves in this region. A thing that had not happened for as long as she could remember.

She pocketed that small bit of information for now and resumed her search for Mordekaiser, skirting around another large, dead tree and taking careful steps.

"Who knew trying to find a giant man in armor would be so troublesome" she muttered under her breath, feeling her frustrations rise. Which soon turned into one of anger and surprise when she bumped into something rather big and hard.

"Light damn it!" she cursed, lifting up her visor, her face now twisted in anger as she glared at the spot she collided with. "Stupid tree"

" **The only one who is stupid here is you"**

Startled by that familiar, scathing voice, Aeterna quickly looked up and stared at what she had bumped into with more focus. It was not a tree, but the back of a suit of armor. All very big and black, with the tattered remnants of a cape hanging by the back of each pauldron. And the horned helm that sat upon the very top of this suit of armor emitted an eerie crimson light that shined from a pair of red eyes. And they were looking back at her, with clear annoyance inside them.

"Oh there you are!" the young Knight exclaimed with feigned anger, but glad to have finally found him. "I've been looking everywhere for you! For someone so big, you are rather tough to find"

" **If you had the good sense to bring a light with you, then you would have found me sooner, instead of bumping into every tree along the way"** was the much larger man's retort.

She felt her cheeks redden a little, not having much of a counter for that. She knew she should have brought a torch! But then another thought came to mind. Aeterna quickly rounded the hulking mass of iron and stood in front of him, piercing him with her vibrant emerald orbs.

"Wait, does that mean you already knew I was nearby, looking for you?" came her rather accusing question.

" **Yes"** he said almost disinterestedly.

Aeterna bristled at that. "Then why didn't you say something? You could have just called me over and spared me all the trouble!"

" **Simple. I enjoyed watching you make a fool out of yourself as you stumbled blindly everywhere you went"** was his even reply. Though his face was hidden from her, she just knew that the enormous prick was smiling at her right now.

Aeterna scowled at the man in iron, now feeling genuinely angry. "You are such an arsehole, as always"

" **And you are an annoying little child, as always"** The Revenant replied coolly, not deigning to look at her as he maintained his constant vigil.

"Humph!" Aeterna grunted in annoyance, frowning at him. Which soon morphed into a smile, pleased at was happening. Their little banter was good, for it meant he wasn't simply ignoring her like he normally did. This provided a good opening for her. Now she only needed to widen the gap a little bit more. If she played her cards right, she could get the man to start talking just a bit further and reveal more about himself. And who knows? She might even succeed in getting him to take off that ugly looking bucket that always covered his head.

"Well, fortunately for you, your not-so-charming lordship," she said to him with a teasing smirk and tone, amused at the way it brought an annoyed twitch to the Revenant's eye. "This annoying child was kind enough to bring you dinner"

She then held out the small bundle of food and wineskin in front of him and gave him a most charming smile that she knew would have been enough to make most men blush. And even rouse some hidden desires within them.

"Time to eat!" she said merrily. Mordekaiser merely gave her little offering one brief glance, before turning his gaze away.

" **No"** was his simple answer,utterly disinterested.

"No?" she said with equal parts shock and dismay.

" **Yes"** he reaffirmed his answer.

Aeterna grinned impishly. "Yes, meaning, you will eat it?"

" **Yes, meaning, I** _ **will not**_ **eat it. And don't twist my words, you little redheaded eyesore!"** was his angry reply, casting the young Knight a harsh glare.

"And why not?!" She bit back, annoyed and frustrated at his continued denial. If he was going to be this difficult and rude, despite her repeated efforts at kindness, she would need a good explanation.

" **Because I do not need to eat"** came his straightforward answer, narrowing his eyes at her for her continued pestering.

"Nonsense! Everyone needs to eat" she immediately disagreed, determined to get this big fussy boy in iron to eat her hard earned food and drink. And to take off his damned helmet in the process.

"Look, I know that as a powerful, godlike man from another world means having nigh limitless reserves of strength and stamina, which I personally consider attractive in a man by the way" she began her little exposition with a knowing smile, adding a bit of a teasing tone as she said those last bits, earning an amused snort from the large, armored man as a result.

"But even you need to eat at least sometimes. It is not considered good practice to starve one's self. And you won't be able to battle the Legion properly with an empty stomach" she finished, now smiling rather proudly at him.

Aeterna knew that this man was quite pragmatic and practical by nature. And so she would prey on either one by presenting him with a rather strong and valid reason. That, and by appealing to his masculine pride. He may be not be a normal man by any definition, but a man he still was. And from Aeterna's experience, getting a man to do something you want is made easier by stroking his ego.

Although that was as far as she was willing to go with her little manipulations. She was never one who was willing to take that one extra step, where the stroking becomes much more physical. Not that she expected the Revenant to want something of that sort from her. At least, she didn't think so. That would be quite awkward. And painful.

" **Ha!"** A cold, derisive laugh was her immediate reply from him, making her frown in turn. He turned his harsh gaze fully towards her, his voice thick with derision and practically oozing with pride. **"You mistake me for some pretentious fool who fancies himself a god. I am one who is far more. And I am one who is free of** _ **all**_ **mortal constraints. Death itself has no hold over me, least of all something as trivial as hunger or thirst. So save your meager offerings for someone else, I have no need of it!"**

Aeterna could feel her face fall with each word spoken, her disappointment mounting. She let out another tired sigh, her shoulders slumping a little in defeat. It would seem there was just no getting through this man, he simply did not want to eat the meal she prepared for him. And so it meant that he won't be taking off his helmet anytime soon. And she could not exactly force the issue nor she could just climb up the towering brute and pull off his helmet. She knew full well that would just result in a lot of bodily harm and humiliation.

She walked towards a nearby tree and leaned her back against it's trunk, wearing an almost childish pout on her pretty lips as she stared at Mordekaiser, frowning at him. A long moment of silence happened between mortal and immortal as the young Knight quietly assessed him while he pointedly ignored her, resuming his quiet vigil.

A wry smile soon graced Aeterna's lips as she shook her head a little. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't want to eat. What with you being undead and all"

" **My, it seems I have finally been found out. What gave me away, I wonder"** he said with mock surprise,every word dripping with sarcasm and eyes rolling with disdain.

Aeterna could not stop from giggling, finding humor in his ways. Yes, she guessed it right, he was undead. But he was far from the typical undead. He had too much personality and attitude than the usual shambling corpse. Which made interacting with him rather fun. And she could see that she was finally making some new progress, and so she pressed on.

"Well, it wasn't really difficult to guess. I mean, I'm no expert, but last time I checked, the only ones capable of raising the dead are those who already happen to be dead themselves. But are simply too stubborn to accept it. Like you, perhaps?" she calmly pointed out, gauging his reaction all the while. And she was a little surprised, and also a bit wary, when he started chuckling, coldly and amused.

" **Oh, if only you knew…"** he said with a low growl, angry and bitter.

"Tell me something" she said firmly, now more serious. It was time for a more direct assault. And Aeterna will have answers.

" **What?"** was his testy reply.

"Your name, 'Mordekaiser'. Is that actually your name, or is it a title?"

" **And why, pray tell, do you wish to know?"** he slowly turned his eyes towards her as he spoke to her in an eerily calm voice, devoid of the usual irritation and anger. And this she found to be more unnerving.

"I just want to know more about the man behind the armor" she said solemnly after a long pause.

" **I see"** he nodded in understanding, before turning his eyes away and looking towards the distance. For another long moment, he remained silent, considering her words. And then he finally spoke.

" **To answer your question; Mordekaiser, is both my name and my title"** was his matter of fact reply.

Now that she knew he intended to be more forthcoming, Aeterna continued with her queries. "And what does it mean exactly?"

" **They are words taken from** **Ochnun** **, the language of the dead. In the common tongue, it would roughly translate as '** **Murder Emperor'. But a more appropriate translation would be, The Lord of Death"**

That little bit about the language of the dead was rather intriguing, and she would have asked him more about it. But the true meaning of his name caught her attention more. Despite herself, Aeterna could not help but swallow nervously at that. She tried her best to mask this however by speaking rather blithely. "That's a rather… ominous name for you to give to yourself, and a bit over the top. Don't you think?"

" **I suppose it is. But a fitting one nonetheless"** he said rather casually.

She did not speak immediately after that, as she went deep into thought once more, contemplating all the implications of this little new discovery. Murder Emperor? Lord of Death? Definitely ominous names for one to give to themselves. It would have struck her as funny or even ridiculous had someone else deigned to take up such names, thinking them as someone who was trying too hard to be dark and scary that it was comical. But not with this man, not with Mordekaiser.

Based on everything she had seen him do, and everything he had said to her so far, he simply struck Aeterna as someone who had rightfully earned their name. Many and many times over. The questions was, what did he do to earn it? Oh, she was not going to like this.

"Tell me, how did you go about earning such a name? What did you do?"

He turned his head slightly towards her, and she could see the look of cold amusement within his eyes. **"** **An easy enough question** **,** **so** **think on it. How does one go about earning such a name?"**

"By killing a lot of people" she said with a dejected sigh, confirming what she had been dreading earlier.

He nodded at her in acknowledgement. And with it, her previous image of him began growing cracks along it's surface, and her own heart broke just a little. But she quickly hardened her own resolve, not allowing this new unfortunate revelation to dissuade her.

He soon turned his glowing red eyes fully towards her, his gaze proud and challenging. **"Now that you know what I am, and who I am, what do you intend to do about it?"**

Aeterna calmly held his gaze for a long moment, contemplating her next reply very carefully. Before she simply shrugged her shoulders and spoke in a rather casual and offhand manner. "The same thing I've been doing so far. Guide you on your way and assist you to the best of my abilities, just as I promised"

" **Oh?"** he raised an eyebrow at her, bemused. **"You will not seek to cleanse the abomination in front of you? You would willingly work with such an unholy creature? Accept his tainted existence?"**

He was taunting her, being purposely mocking and she could almost feel the derisive smirk she knew he was wearing at the moment as he fixed her with those red eyes so full of challenge. Again, Aeterna simply shrugged her shoulders as she gave him an innocent smile.

"Of course I will" she said in such a matter of fact way. "I mean, why wouldn't I? You may be undead, yes. And I am certain you have committed many crimes in the past. But I do not find you a direct threat. All your actions so far had only been to the benefit of the Alliance, and has lead to the salvation of many innocent lives. Why would I put a stop to that by giving in to my own prejudices, instead of doing what is needed?"

Her answer came as a genuine surprise to the Iron Revenant, though he did his best to hide it. But he did allow some of his approval to be known. **"Hmm.. It seems I was wrong about you. I had pegged you for just a foolish, idealistic waif. But you are actually rather practical and smart"**

Not entirely sure whether to be pleased or insulted by that comment, Aeterna simply settled for neither one. Since she was rather tired at simply standing about, Aeterna decided to make herself comfortable by taking a seat on a nearby fallen trunk. Placing the small cloth bundle to her side, she removed the cap from her wineskin and took a nice long sip.

As far as wines went, it was a rather poor vintage. Not enough to sing praises about, but enough to quench one's thirst and steady one's nerves, with the slight dimming of the senses as a minor consequence. Perhaps when they get to Darnassus, she could purchase a much finer drink to take with her on the road. She heard that Night Elven vineyards produced some of the finest wines in all of Kalimdor, and she looked forward to put that little rumor to the test. And maybe one of these days, she might even share a drink with the armored brute standing next to her. If he can even drink that is.

Turning her attention back to the Iron Revenant, who by now regarded her with a somewhat expectant look in his eyes. She gave him a rather pointed stare.

"First of all, I am no _waif_ " she said to him firmly, and with a bit of pride in her voice. "Believe it or not, underneath all this plate lies a well nourished and properly developed physique, along with all the right curves that any man would find attractive"

" **As you say"** was his rather bored reply, not entirely convinced nor he cared.

Her eyes soon hardened, a determined look within them. She did not know why, but for the briefest of moments, she was actually tempted to prove her point by undressing in front of him. To make him hunger for her naked form, render him hard with arousal as his eyes roamed across every sensuous curve and valley, tempt him with her womanly fruits, make him mad with thirst for the delightful pleasures they could offer. Only to deny him.

That would be quite fun, she thought, and rather satisfying. She immediately quashed that idea though, thinking it too much of a hassle. And she figured, it probably would not work, what with him being undead and all. Can he even get it up?

"And secondly" she continued her little exposition, trying to forget her rather risque ideas regarding The Iron Revenant. "I have to be smart and practical. One does not last long in my profession otherwise. As a Knight of the Alliance, I had sworn an oath to serve and defend all it's peoples. And I have not broken that oath by working with you to defeat the Legion, and so I would gladly continue to do so regardless of your origins"

And then a rather mischievous glint came into her vibrant green eyes as she gave him a knowing smirk, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Although, if for some reason you decide to use your powers to harm the innocent, then I'm afraid I will have to shoot you" she patted the grip of her repeater holstered at her hip for emphasis.

" **As if your little toy could do anything to harm me if I did"** was his derisive remark, turning his gaze away from her.

The young Knight shrugged her shoulders, still smirking. "Probably not. But I will stop you nonetheless. I don't believe it will be easy, and I probably will be doing it alone even. But I will stop you"

" **Oh?"** Mordekaiser glanced at her, one hidden eyebrow raised up in amusement. **"Is that a threat I'm hearing girl?"**

"No, I do not threaten" was her casual reply. And then her lovely and flawless visage turned hard, with her vibrant green eyes full of fiery determination, stared intently at The Iron Revenant. "I promise"

Mordekaiser calmly held her gaze as he quietly assessed her, betraying no emotion. Until finally, he nodded and turned his eyes away.

" **I see. Then for your sake, I hope you possess both the strength, and the will, to keep such a promise"** he calmly spoke to her, both as an advice, and a challenge.

Despite her calm and confident facade, Aeterna was actually fearful at the moment. In hindsight, it was probably not a good idea to outright challenge someone who could so easily crush her in a heartbeat, or could destroy entire armies all on his own. But she had to make one thing clear to him, draw the line in the sand. Duty and honor demanded it so.

Aeterna unwrapped the small cloth bundle, pulled out one of the cooked and salted meats, and ate quietly. Minutes passed by in silence as young knight and hulking warlord remained as they were; one enjoying the relative calm and quiet of the night, the other remaining constantly vigilant and watchful. Mordekaiser thought that perhaps the girl had finally lost interest.

But in truth, Aeterna was simply biding her time, considering her next course very carefully. As well as searching her own heart for the reason why she was now developing some not-so-innocent feelings towards this enormous walking corpse encased in iron.

She began putting more thought into the more positive side of her not-so-innocent feelings.

Perhaps it was because he saved her life. Or perhaps it was because of the mysterious dreams she continued to have. Or maybe it was simply due to the words that Vala said to her regarding Mordekaiser a few days past, and of the look of obvious desire she had on her face as she spoke about him, which might have roused her more competitive nature.

Or maybe she was slowly becoming desperate for intimate male attention, that she was seeking to obtain it from the only man she could find within a hundred leagues, regardless of the fact he was already dead. Who knows, she wasn't entirely sure herself.

Although she hoped it was not due to that last reason. Aeterna was a Knight after all, not some love-starved slattern. And necrophilia was not exactly her cup of tea. But whatever the true reason may be, Aeterna was positive about one thing. She was fond of Mordekaiser. Very fond of him.

She snuck a quiet glance towards him, rather demure, her cheeks flushing. Aeterna came here tonight to learn more about him. In the hopes that the knowledge would not only help her better understand this man and her dreams, but also her own feelings towards him. She had been giving it quite a bit of thought, and Aeterna knew that there was somehow a connection between this sinister-looking, undead warlord, and the kind and loving man whom she had spoken to in her dreams. She even suspected that they were actually one and the same, and that the dreams she had were actually memories. Memories of a time long past. Whether it was her memories or that of someone else, she knew not. And so she was hoping to shed further light upon it by speaking to him.

This great lord of the dead who she thought of as her hero and champion. And maybe more.

It was not unreasonable to think, that Aeterna had developed a somewhat romanticized view of Mordekaiser lately. She saw him as a man with a tragic past, who was inherently good but was forced to be cruel and violent because of an equally cruel and violent world. She saw him as a poor and unfortunate soul, who had somehow been cursed into a state of undeath in return for great power. And she saw him as someone who used to be kind and loving, most likely a good husband and a great father, but fickle fate had conspired to take away all that he held dear, thus becoming a dark spectre of his former self, spiteful and vengeful.

For Aeterna, this was Mordekaiser. This was what she saw as The Iron Revenant. And it was those good parts about him, the human parts, that Aeterna sought to bring out more into the surface. That, and she derived some hidden pleasure whenever she poked and teased the grumpy warlord.

She soon turned her eyes away from him and stared quietly into the distance, worry creeping up her face. It was also possible, that the opposite of these things she saw in Mordekaiser were also true. That he was simply a monster underneath all that armor, that the man he once was died long ago, and only The Iron Revenant remained.

What if the man whom she saw as kind and loving, might have also been responsible for so much suffering and death. What if, during his life, he was actually someone who had been up to his knees in blood, and innocent blood at that, all for the sake of power and glory.

And that brought her to the more negative aspects of her not-so-innocent feelings towards him.

Just as how she had developed some rather romantic interests for him, and would dearly like to pursue it, she also knew that the man was a potential threat. Not just to the Alliance but to all of Azeroth. He was not her enemy, at least, not yet. But there might come a time when she would have to draw her sword against him. And when that time does come, could she do it? Would she succeed?

It was just as he said, did she have both the strength and the will to keep her promise? To stop him if needed?

She quickly shook her head, and banished such depressing thoughts out of her mind. She needed to focus on the positive, on what was good. And how to keep it that way.

" **Why are you still here?"**

She was startled out of her deep musings and immediately turned her green eyes back towards the object of her thoughts, who now regarded her rather disinterestedly.

"What?"

His sudden query had caught her off-guard, so deep in thought as she was.

A rumble of discontent rang from him and he repeated his question. **"I said, why are you still here?"**

Her lips soon formed into a cheery smile, eyes glinting with mirth. "Nothing much. I just want to"

" **You should be back in camp along with the other two, resting"** he pointed out, more of an order than a suggestion. One that Aeterna did not want to follow.

"I don't think I need to sleep just yet" she casually said, shifting upon her seat and stretching out her arms. The weight of her armor was rather uncomfortable. Had she been somewhere else safer, she would have taken it all off by now. And a bath would be quite nice as well.

"And no offense to Lightspear or that Blood Elf, but I am not looking forward to listening to another round of their arguments" She said with laugh, eyes twinkling with mirth as she recalled with no small amount of amusement all those times that Lightspear and Vala sparred with words. "Honestly, who knew Elves would have such a pair of lungs within them? And their suppose to be all calm and graceful, yet they're always screaming and bickering like a pair of fishwives".

A simple grunt from him was her only reply before he turned away. She smirked at him for this, her eyes gazing up at him with playfulness. "And besides, I think you could use a bit of company right now"

" **I have no need for company"** he said all too stubbornly.

"Oh I think you do" she spoke suggestively. "Everyone needs a bit companionship every now and then, even those of us who usually prefer to be alone"

He scoffed at that. **"Mortals do. But not I"**

"You were mortal once, were you not?" she countered, looking up to him expectantly. And The Iron Revenant growled menacingly in response, clearly not liking that little reminder.

" **Yes…"**

He acknowledged after a long pause, the bitterness and anger in his voice quite palpable. He clearly did not like being reminded, of the little fact he was once a normal man. She wondered why that is. She would have to press further, keep probing for answers. And perhaps, succeed in bringing out more of the man he once was.

"Then surely you remember how it all felt, all the things that mortals feel" she spoke to him softly, but heartfelt and somewhat pleading. "The joy from a victory, the sorrow from a loss. Dread, as you faced a seemingly insurmountable foe. Relief, as your friends and allies came to your aid. Even something as simple as tasting a hearty meal, or quenching your thirst with good wine after a long battle"

Mordekaiser remained silent and unmoving, still looking towards the distance. But Aeterna knew he was listening to every word she said, and perhaps trying to remember all the things he once felt when he was just a man. At least, she hoped so.

And then Aeterna's cheeks grew a light shade of red, smiling coyly as she continued. "And most of all, can you recall what it felt to hold someone close to you, someone dear to your heart? I know it must have been so long ago, but surely you can still remember what it meant, and what it felt, to love? And be loved?"

At those words, Aeterna saw the only outward reaction that she could find from this ever stoic man in the full suit of armor, and that was the change within his eyes. All the hate and the coldness and the malice that were always present within those glowing red orbs, were gone. And in their place was sadness and longing. And if Aeterna's own eyes were not deceiving her, regret.

She felt her heart ache for him then, and guilty for what she had just done, unknowingly dredging up past memories, many of which must have been quite painful or tragic. She silently berated herself for being so thoughtless and careless. And so she would put it to rights.

Aeterna slowly rose to her feet, her eyes still locked on to him, longingly. She wanted to offer him comfort, ease whatever pain and sadness he must be feeling right now. Aeterna was willing to do anything for him, anything he needed to make all that hurt go away. All he needed to do was simply allow her to do so. Accept her tender offer.

But before she could step forward and make that offer, the sadness and regret that had made it's way into The Iron Revenant's eyes had finally disappeared, hardening once more. He then turned his gaze towards her, a rather dangerous and predatory quality now within them as he stared straight into her own vibrant greens. And despite herself, Aeterna could not help but feel somewhat nervous, her heart beginning to race as heat rose within her core.

" **Is that why your here girl, offering yourself to me in return for love?"** even though his face was hidden, she could almost feel the malicious grin she knew he was wearing at that moment. **"Or perhaps you are simply in heat, and desperate for a good rutting. You wish for me to give your young and fertile field a good plowing, is that it?"**

And just like that, the warm and tender moment that Aeterna was trying to build was shattered. The young Knight grew a shade of red as fierce as her fiery red hair, her eyes widening like saucers, so full of shock and embarrassment was she.

"What?! NO! That's not what I-! I mean wouldn't-, I-I couldn't-!" she started stammering, unable to properly give voice to her rather jumbled thoughts.

" **Good. I still have much use for you. And I would rather not change that by injuring you through coitus" "** he cut her off, chuckling in amusement at her antics.

He turned his eyes away and spoke rather coldly next. **"And do not even seek love from me, for you shall find none"**

An indignant growl emanated from the young Knight's throat as she scowled fiercely at the much larger man, still blushing furiously, her heart a turbulent mix of anger, frustration, embarrassment and disappointment. She let out a huff before bending down to pick up the food and wineskin. She then turned around and started walking towards the direction of their camp at a brisk pace.

"I'm heading back. You're on your own you big arse" she said to him as she stormed off.

Mordekaiser merely gave her retreating form one brief glance, and shook his head a little, before he turned his eyes away and began walking off as well.

Aeterna continued on her walk, taking long and angry strides through the forest as she quietly fumed. She came out here because she wanted to bring out more of the man he once was, and she had succeeded.

Unfortunately, it would appear that man just so happened to be vulgar and crude and insensitive and disrespectful. And to outright insinuate, that she came to him tonight simply because she wanted him to shag her like some back alley whore?! Give her fertile _field_ a good _plowing_ he said?! The nerve of that man!

As if she would simply allow any man to touch her in such a way, especially if he happened to be a walking corpse fueled by dark sorceries. The amount of heresy and immorality in such an act would be enough to damn her soul for an eternity. If only he wasn't encased in a full suit of plate nearly five inches thick, she would have kicked him in the shin real hard as punishment.

Moments passed by until Aeterna soon halted her steps. She willed her furious emotions to calm, taking long deep breaths. She turned and looked toward the direction where she left Mordekaiser, glaring rather heatedly before her face softened, and a wistful smile made it to her lips.

In all honesty, though she found his crude statements earlier as rather insulting and more than a little shocking, that hadn't been what drove her off. The Light knows Aeterna had suffered worse from more unsavory individuals in the past. No, what truly made her walk away was how he said that she would not find any love from him. That hurt her a lot. Much more than she thought actually.

She considered going back to him, but discarded that thought. She slowly turned around and continued on her way back to camp. She had already accomplished quite enough this evening.

Even after being dead for so long, the man he once was could still be found. And Aeterna was determined to bring that man back to life. She did not know how she would manage that, but somehow she would do it. And once she accomplished this, she would then prove him wrong.

That even one such as he could still be capable of love. And once she had managed this as well, then Aeterna would start giving him all the love in the world. Along with everything else she had; body, heart and soul.

* * *

Mordekaiser stood quietly as he glared at the trees in front of him. Just like all the other ones, they were large and thick with gnarled branches and very much dead. The ground beneath them were just as lifeless, all dried and cracked. There was nothing different about them. Save perhaps the slight shimmer in the air in front of them, and of the corruption pulsating from them like the beatings of some dark heart.

These little details were of course, unnoticeable to the untrained senses. And even mortals who were quite sharper than most, would likely not give it so much as a passing thought even if they did perceive the difference.

But to someone who had ample experience in dealing with more complex illusions and glamours, courtesy of a certain Black Rose and one particular Yordle mage, this little parlor trick was nothing in comparison. Easily overcome. And if there was just one thing that magic could not fully hide, it was the soul.

He gripped Nightfall with one hand, holding it's long and thick haft near the base of it's massive and wicked-looking head. His posture all relaxed, content to wait just little while longer.

His mind briefly went to the girl and the words she spoke to him. And such foolish and ridiculous sentiments she tried to fill his head with. Though she was not exactly wrong. He still, in fact, remembered everything about his past life, and what it once felt to be mortal. All that was good and all that was ill. Every pain and every pleasure. Every sorrow and joy.

And yes, even something as nonsensical as love. Along with all the dreadful things that came with such a bond.

But that was all in the distant past. All those things she mentioned no longer mattered. He had no more time for such petty feelings enjoyed by mortals. He could not afford such distractions. Not when his grand quest has yet to be fulfilled. Not when all that was rightfully his was under threat.

He turned his attention once again at the trees standing in front of him, and narrowed his eyes at them threateningly. And he most certainly could not afford to indulge that girl in her foolish desires of love, when the enemy was barely ten feet from them.

He had waited long enough. It was time to end this.

" **How long do you intend to continue with this farce?** **"** He called to seemingly no one.

There was no response of course. But just as when he thought he might have to force this serpent out of it's indecision with a simple application of force, the slight shimmering in the air began to outright ripple. And the group of trees in front of him began to slowly dissolve into thick pools of inky darkness.

Mordekaiser watched with mild interest as the pool of darkness began to slowly rise up and change shape.

Hooved feet were the first to form, each one as thick and solid as anvils and wide enough to flatten a regular man. Huge, trunk-like legs were next, each one as long as Mordekaiser was tall and protected by heavy greaves. The arms, shoulders and torso soon materialized, bare and unadorned, except for the countess scars that crisscrossed it's massive form. It's hands were nearly as large as boulders, possessing four thick and clawed fingers. Leathery skin, dark-blue in hue, visibly strained as thick slabs of corded muscle bulged underneath it. A pair of enormous wings similar to that of bat's hung proudly from it's back, serving to further enhance this creatures already imposing stature as well as allowing it to fly.

Finally, the head came into view, sitting on top of a thickly muscled neck, long curved horns adorning it's skull. Sickly green eyes glowing with malefic powers stared straight into The Iron Revenant's own crimson orbs, as it's terrifying, mishapen visage twisted into a mad grin, revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

This demon did not possess any weapons on it's person from what Mordekaiser could tell. But considering it's impressive size and formidable physique, it probably did not need a weapon to maim and kill. And based on the aura of dark power that this creature radiated from it's form like a furnace, it was far from being weak either, a stark contrast from all the pathetic riffraff The Legion had been keen on throwing at him.

Yes, he had been right to send the girl away earlier. Protecting her skinny hide whilst fighting this monster, though definitely feasible, would have still proven troublesome.

"So, you were aware of my presence?" Boomed the mighty demon, it's voice like bellowing flame and hot ash to Mordekaiser's ears.

" **Since this morning actually"** was his even reply, not at all worried at the sight of this towering demon.

"Then why did you not seek me out? Afraid I might bite?" the demon taunted.

" **Hardly. I was simply waiting for you to finally grow a spine"** And The Revenant did not miss a beat.

But instead of becoming angry at his insult, the enormous demon simply chuckled, clearly amused by him. And Mordekaiser could spot the dangerous glint within this monster's eyes. So he prepared himself for any sudden attack. Nightfall sensed it's master's alertness, and so it began to glow with an ephemeral green, ready to be unleashed by him.

"Then tell me," the demon spoke again, all calm and collected as it crosses it's arms in front of it's chest. "Why did you send the girl away? Scared of losing your little pet?"

Mordekaiser simply shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unconcerned. **"She was a source of inconvenience and annoyance.** **And I could do without the pointless distractions** **"**

Though that was only half the truth. The Knight would have been a mere distraction, and she certainly annoyed him. But he also did not want to risk letting her come to harm. Not only because of an oath he swore, but also because he had begun to find her worthy.

The great demon however begun to chuckle darkly. The mad grin it wore widened slightly more and the dangerous glint within it's eyes intensified. He leaned slightly down and glared intently at The Iron Revenant.

"Then I suppose you would not mind if my colleagues and I decide to 'borrow' her for a while?"

No sooner did those words leave the demon's fanged maw when Mordekaiser sensed the familiar surge of power from teleportation magic. And with it, came the sudden arrival of many more demonic souls. Many of them arrived near his location, but many more winked into existence much further away. Close to where he last saw the young Knight.

 _"Damn it all!"_ He inwardly cursed, and berated himself. Of course their cowardly foes would stoop to something so low, all just to gain an advantage over him.

He quickly turned around and headed towards Aeterna's direction. A silent word of power already within his mind and his left hand now aglow with potent necromantic sorceries, ready to call upon his warriors to protect his mortal companions.

But a pair of large clawed hands grabbed a firm hold of his armored bulk, and then hurled him backwards. A feeling of weightlessness came upon him, shortly before he crashed to the earth many yards away.

"Oh, your not going anywhere, little _iron man_!" the demon roared out to him.

Mordekaiser grunted in annoyance as he picked himself up, none too pleased by that little manhandling. He glared harshly at the enormous demon who was slowly striding towards him, all haughty and proud.

"Your fight is with me!" The demon belowed out once more before he swifty leaped towards the The Iron Revenant, eyes glowing even brighter with Fel green, fists raised to crush him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Just the other day, I finally saw the latest cinematic that Blizzard made for the WoW Shadowlands expansion. And to properly convey my sentiments towards that whole cinematic, especially the battle between Sylvanas and Bolvar, I would need to write up a 5000 word rant. But instead I will just sum it all up in this short little paragraph, which will culminate with one word. And that word is… BULLSHIT! If any of you want to know why I think that is, hit me with a review or PM me.

End of rant.

Anyway, few points about the chapter. Not much happened, other than a bit of character development and some slight foreshadowing of some future events. And to set things up for another big fight that would probably take at least a couple of chapters. There was one more scene I wanted to add at the very start of this chapter but I decided to post this now since I've made you guys wait far too long.

That and I just wanted to finally get this chapter over with so I can go and finish my next chapter for my other story.

 **Review Replies** :

 **The Normie** : Then let me compound the problem with another update. :-D

 **VGBlackwing** : Funny you should mention Sion. I've always found that particular matchup to be one of the easier ones, even way before Morde got reworked. The thing is, Morde excels in punishing immobile tanks and bruisers like Sion, him standing there for a second or two just to charge up his Q is more than enough time for Morde to land a perfect EQAuto Attack combo. And then a simple W later to tank whatever damage Sion can give in return. Now, obviously Morde players can't straight up kill Sion in the very early game (levels 1-2) because Sion is just much more tanky so they'll have to play it safe. But beginning at level 3 and up to level 5, things begin to go even for either of them. When Morde finally hits 6, that's when he starts to dominate Sion. And when Mid to Late game starts, Mordekaiser simply beats Sion hands-down because Morde outscales him real hard, provided the Morde player did not feed the Sion 10+ kills that is, haha. Oh and, I wouldn't recommend building Frozen Heart solely for Mordekaiser. You need to remember, Morde deals mostly magic damage, not physical, and the majority of which comes from his abilities and his passive, not his auto attacks. So stacking Magic Resist is the best way to go. Bramble Vest would be the better option if you want Armor, cuz the Grievous Wounds effect it gives cuts down Morde's healing.

So yeah, Sion in my opinion is not the best Champ to use when laning against Morde. If you want the tanky option, go for either Darius or Renekton. A more mobile bruiser option would either be Jax or Fiora. These four Champs I listed are the ones with the best chance of beating Mordekaiser in a 1v1. I could also throw in Kayle into the mix, but that requires you to be really good at farming and have a ton of patience, because the sad truth is, Morde simply wrecks Kayle during the Early and Mid game. Late game though, she just rapes him. Hope this helps. :-)

 **Mr. Almond Brown:** You just might get to see something like that later on. Now, this is mostly my take on what he was before he died. I could be wrong when Riot decides to update his current lore. And speaking of dominatng Elves. Well, he might just start doing that later on, though not exactly in the way you're thinking. XD

 **PatrickAndre:** Morde will be sending quite a few big bads into the Death Realm later, that's for certain. But with Kruul in particular? Who knows. He might or just might not.

 **Guest** : And Morde might get to see him when he pays him a visit. Maybe. :-D

And that's it for now. Leave a quick review or comment down below and let me know all your thoughts.

Next up! LeBlanc and a big 1v1 between Mordekaiser and Kruul.


End file.
